Mi vida como Shinigami
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Esta historia va entremedias de los Fics: Por estar contigo y Después del Adiós, leedlas antes de abrir este fic.
1. Cap 1

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia. También es reomendable haber leido el manga al menos hasta el tomo 8.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico) ¿En serio O.o? XD espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap. 1

Mi nombre es Shuichi Shindo (aunque de un tiempo a esta parte, he empezado a llamarme Shuichi Niwa), mido 1.65 m, mi grupo sanguíneo es A, tengo 20 años, aunque físicamente solo aparento 19 años.

Si, ya sé que no es mucha diferencia, solo un año de nada. Pero ¿Qué pensarías si os dijera que continuaré teniendo el mismo aspecto dentro de 20, 40 u 80 años? Por si alguien lo ha pensado: No, no soy un vampiro... Soy un Shinigami.

Un Shinigami (o mensajero de la muerte) es una persona que tiene un fuerte vínculo con la vida. Cuando le llega la hora del descanso eterno, no lo acepta. Es entonces cuando el organismo llamado "ministerio de los diez reyes", investiga el caso y según lo que vean lo admiten en la plantilla. Un Shinigami es alguien encargado de ir en busca de almas perdidas, investigar sucesos extraños y cosas así.

Desde luego este no era el sueño de mi vida, ni el de nadie... ¿a cuantos niños habéis escuchado decir "De mayor quiero ser Shinigami"? Pues eso... Desde pequeño quería ser músico. Un gran cantante conocido por todos, y en parte lo conseguí. A los 18 años, mi amigo Hiro y yo, firmamos un contrato con N-G Records con el nombre de Bad Luck y por un año fuimos la sensación del panorama musical en Japón. Bueno tal vez exagere un poco... pero lo cierto es que nuestros conciertos siempre estuvieran a rebosar, los discos casi se vendían solos, cada dos por tres se escuchaban nuestras canciones en la radio... Creo yo que cierto éxito si tuvimos ¿verdad?

Fue un año realmente intenso, lleno de toda clase de vivencias y emociones... ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que sería mi último año de vida?

Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, es más, si pudiera lo haría todo de nuevo y de la misma forma. Bien pensado, creo que fue el mejor año de mi vida...

Conseguí realizar mi sueño de ser músico junto con mi amigo Hiro.

Conocí a mi ídolo de la adolescencia, Ryuichi Sakuma.

Viví cientos de experiencias divertidas.

Y lo más importante, conocí el amor.

¿Qué que pasó para que todo acabara? El destino. Yo siempre había dicho que cada cual hace su vida y que no hay nada predeterminado... ¡MEEEEC! Error. Tal vez las personas tengamos libre albedrío y todo eso, pero hay una cosa que si está decidida desde que nacemos: el momento de nuestra muerte. Principio y final, alfa y omega... son fechas que van de la mano. Inseparables.

La fecha de mi muerte estaba decidida para él mismo día que daríamos un concierto en una de las salas de conciertos más importantes de Tokio. Un terremoto sacudió violentamente no solo Tokio, sino todo el país. Hubieron cientos de víctimas... El caso es, que el techo de la sala se vino abajo y cayó sobre el escenario. Hasta ahí todo bien, los cascotes me aplastaron y teóricamente tendría que haber muerto a causa de una hemorragia interna... "teóricamente" porque como se dice "Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho" y en la práctica resultó que salí vivo de aquel infierno.

¿Qué pasó¿Qué falló¿Cómo pudo ser? No puedo responder a esas preguntas científicamente (no soy científico y siempre suspendía ciencias en el instituto), además dudo que por ese lado tengan explicación válida.

No morí por la sencilla razón de que me negué a hacerlo. Me aferré a la vida que se me escapaba con uñas y dientes. Ignoré su llamado deliberadamente y permanecí en el mundo de los vivos ¿Por qué lo hice? Por la razón más poderosa desde mi punto de vista: por amor.

Entonces yo estaba saliendo con un hombre maravilloso, Eiri Yuki. Era (bueno aun lo es) novelista, escribía novelas románticas. Nuestro primer encuentro no pudo clasificarse de "romántico", en realidad después de lo que me dijo, lo primero que sentí fueron ganas de arrearle un directo en el centro de la cara. Cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho lo posible por olvidar aquel encuentro y seguir con su vida. Eso hubiera hecho un persona sensata y racional... pero yo nunca lo he sido.

No hacía más que pensar que era un cara por soltarme todo eso sin conocerme siquiera, por despreciar mi trabajo de esa manera y en que le diría si me lo volvía a cruzar. Casi sin darme cuenta, me obsesioné de él tan intensamente, que para cuando quise darme cuenta aquello ya era amor ¿Cuándo cruce la línea? No tengo ni la menor idea y no me importa. Fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Con ese comienzo, era imposible que todo fuera de color rosa. Me costó mucho comenzar una relación con él y una vez establecida, la cosa no cambió tanto. No puedo decir que siempre estuviéramos acaramelados, bueno yo si, pero Yuki no es de esa clase de hombres. Tuvimos nuestros más y nuestro menos, buenos y malos momentos, pero en el fondo los dos nos queríamos.

Jamás he querido a nadie como le he querido a él. Por eso me negué a morir. En aquel entonces, Yuki estaba pasando una mala época. Aunque no lo demostrara, bajo su máscara de hielo su corazón sufría. Yo lo veía, había aprendido a distinguir cada reacción, cada pequeña muestra de dolor o sufrimiento, por mucho que se esforzara por disimular, las veía.

No podía dejarle solo.

Pero mi decisión no vino exenta de consecuencias. Por más que mi espíritu quisiera vivir, mi cuerpo no podía estar en total acuerdo con él. Sufrí agudos y dolorosos ataques. Mi cuerpo se rompía por dentro, pero yo hice todo lo humanamente posible para que nadie se percatara de mi malestar. Nadie debía saberlo, no quería preocupar a nadie. Pero aquella situación al final se hizo insostenible.

Un mes después del terremoto, aparecieron dos misteriosos sujetos. Un nuevo pianista y su representante. Desde el principio me causaron una extraña sensación. No acababan de gustarme, en cierta forma me intimidaban... pero no sabía explicar el por que.

Con el paso de los días, pensé que seguramente eran imaginaciones mías. Eso de que "la primera impresión es la que cuenta" no es del todo cierto. No puedes conocer a alguien solo con haberlo visto una vez. Por esa regla de tres, Yuki y yo tendríamos que habernos odiado desde el principio.

Sin embargo no pude dejar de notar que aquel par en verdad eran extraños. Aunque en un principio no logré concretar que era lo que tanto me desconcertaba, al final lo comprendí. Despedían un aura que me era muy familiar, una sensación conocida que había experimentado una sola vez antes. Mientras me encontraba atrapado bajo los cascotes en la derruida sala de conciertos: la sensación de tener a la muerte al lado.

La última noche que pasé en el mundo, fui al hospital a visitar a Suguru. Había sufrido una recaída y tan pronto como pudimos nos presentamos allí. Sin embargo, todo el trayecto desde la casa de Yuki hasta el hospital tuve un extraño presentimiento que en vez de desvanecerse se fue incrementando. Algo iba a pasar, estaba seguro, algo de suma importancia, aunque no sabía el que.

Estuve dándole vueltas al tema durante todo el tiempo. Desesperándome por no encontrar significado a aquel nerviosismo que me invadía.

Mientras estaba sentado en la sala de espera con Hiro, sentí que pronto conocería el motivo de mi nerviosismo y lo supe en cuanto vi aparecer a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka por la puerta: Se acabó el tiempo para mí.

No hicieron falta palabras, ni gestos. Simplemente lo supe. Ya no podía seguir allí y ellos habían venido a buscarme.

Propuse, casi como quien no quiere la cosa, de colarnos en la habitación de Suguru para visitarlo. Hisoka frunció el ceño como sin aprobar lo que decía, pero entonces me acerqué a él y le dije: "Dejadme despedirme de mis amigos al menos".

Él no pareció sorprenderse por mis palabras (aunque lo cierto es que ese chico sabe ocultar sus emociones tan bien o mejor que Yuki), se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y encabezó al grupo hasta al habitación de Suguru. He de admitir que me sorprendió mucho la forma en la que detectaba si podíamos pasar por un corredor o no. Después me enteré de que es empata y puede percibir los sentimientos de las personas, por eso sabía si había alguien cerca mientras cruzábamos los pasillos del hospital.

Me costó mucho despedirme de Hiro y Suguru, sentía como se me partía el corazón. Agradecí mucho que Tsuzuki los dejara inconscientes, porque de otra forma no sé como hubiera podido salir de allí sin derrumbarme.

De camino a la azotea me explicaron todo lo que ya intuía. Que yo no tenía que seguir vivo, que se había acabado mi tiempo y que habían venido a buscarme.

Me dejé guiar por ellos y justo cuando todo estaba a punto de acabar, apareció Yuki. Me llevé una buena impresión al verle y por un momento flaqueé. Pero saqué fuerzas de a saber donde y me mantuve firme. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que terminar. No podía seguir allí, por más que doliera, tenía que dejarle.

Me tragué las lágrimas y las ganas de abrazarme a Yuki y no soltarle jamás. Fui firme con mis palabras sin mostrar debilidad o duda, aunque por dentro mi corazón gritara de dolor. Usé palabras dulces para decirle adiós y le hice prometer que no haría ninguna locura, como tanto temía que hiciera.

Fue una despedida dura.

Solo había visto llorar a Yuki una vez antes, por culpa de aquel desgraciado que le engañó y traicionó de la peor forma. Y ahora lloraba por mí. Sus lágrimas me dolían como cuchillos candentes que me atravesaban el alma.

Nos despedimos con un último beso y un "te quiero" palabras que Yuki casi nunca pronunciaba. Tsuzuki colocó un conjuro sobre mi pecho y me espíritu salió del cuerpo. Fue algo realmente extraño. No dolió, para ser sincero ni me di cuenta. En un momento estaba frente a Tsuzuki y al siguiente estaba a su lado, contemplando a Yuki abrazado a mi cadáver.

Después de eso, los tres nos desaparecimos.

De lo que sucedió después, apenas recuerdo nada la verdad. Recuerdo haber pasado por varias puertas, pero no que pasó dentro exactamente. Lo que si recuerdo fue cuando una voz grave (ahora sé que se trataba de la voz del Gran Rey Enma) me dijo que yo tenía un fuerte vínculo con el mundo de los vivos. También dijo que tenía un gran poder interno, un espíritu fuerte y un don innato para la magia. Después me preguntó si me interesaría ser Shinigami. Dijo que podía hacer un buen papel, pero también me advirtió que si aceptaba, tendría que olvidar completamente mi anterior vida. No podría acercarme a los que me rodearon en vida, de hacerlo perdería mi condición de Shinigami y seguiría adelante en el camino hacia la reencarnación.

Lo pensé por largo tiempo ¿seguir viviendo sin estar vivo? Era muy contradictorio. Por otra parte, si lo hacía tenía la posibilidad de hacer algo importante. Y además, así podría velar por Yuki. No acerármele, eso me lo habían dejado claro, pero si echarle un ojo desde la lejanía para asegurarme de que cumplía la promesa que me hizo al separarnos.

Con esos pensamientos ocultos en mi corazón, acepté la propuesta. Me hicieron varias pruebas para determinar que tipo de magia era la más adecuada para mí. Yo siempre he odiado los exámenes, pero estos no me parecieron pesados. Me dijeron que tenía una gran talento para detectar e identificar fuentes de energía, que podía ser un buen rastreador. Aunque la invocación no se me daba tan bien, apenas lograba invocar pequeños espíritus, pero que con entrenamiento y práctica lo conseguiría.

A los recién nombrados shinigamis, se les destina a zonas lo más alejadas posibles de su tierra natal. Para evitarles la tentación de regresar a su antiguo hogar y que algún conocido los reconozca. Yo crecí y viví en Tokio, así que me enviaron al área 8, Tohôku. Para evitar más problemas de los necesarios, me cambié el apellido e intenté cambiar mi modo de vestir (aunque aun así algunas de las secretarias se me quedaban mirando como si no supieran cierto lo que veían).

Me emparejaron con Nintaro Otoha, un tipo que lleva casi 40 años como Shinigami. Él me enseña a utilizar la magia de los sellos, a fortalecer mi poder de detección y las invocaciones (aunque con estas últimas no tengo mucho éxito, la verdad). Es un tío curioso, con un humor muy... "particular", fanático del béisbol y las juergas. Por no hablar de cómo pierde los papeles ante una chica guapa. Pero a la hora de trabajar es serio y competente. A veces ni le reconozco.

Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde mi llegada. Lo cierto es que el trabajo de shinigami no es tan "espiritual" como pensé en un principio. Tiene más parecido a un trabajo de oficina de lo que podáis imaginar. Informes, formularios, historiales... Lo más parecido a esos documentos que yo había visto en vida, fue cuando tuve que rellenar la matrícula para el instituto.

Todas las misiones en las que he trabajado hasta el momento no han sido demasiado "activas" como dice Nintaro. Me ha hablado de algunos de sus casos, supongo que para que me haga una idea de cómo puede llegar a empeorar una situación. Y en verdad espero que nunca tenga que enfrentarme a un caso así. Pero en este trabajo todo puede pasar, solo pido que no me pille solo.

La única experiencia que tengo en la recogida de almas, es la mía propia y no puedo verla desde un punto de vista objetivo. Así que como experiencia no me sirve. Pero tengo muy claro que algún día seré yo el que tenga que recoger un alma. Aun no me veo con fuerzas suficientes para arrebatar una vida y dudo que las tenga algún día, pero ese es mi trabajo. El trabajo de un shinigami.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Y aquí lo tenéis! Espero que no me odiéis mucho por liaros tanto con la historia, pero de verdad merece la pena.

Ahora entenderéis porque Shuichi se cambió el nombre, después de todo era un conocido cantante y no era cuestión que pasara lo mismo que con Elvis XD. Lo del cabello rojo lo cuento en el próximo capítulo y lo de Koe un poco más adelante.

Respondo aquí los reviws del capi cuatro de "Después del adiós"

Reviws:

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: No entendí muy bien el reviw (lo siento :P) pero no, ni Tsuzuki ni Shuichi van a perder el apetito (Creo que eso no sucederá nunca XD) Y no tengo intenciones de matar a Yuki (de momento :P)

Kira: Menos mal que no te enfadas. Temía que la gente me apedreara por cortar la historia ;.; Lo de yuki ya se explicará, pero de momento me voy a centrar en Shuichi. para cualquier duda me mandas un reviw.

Lune de Barlon: si, tal vez algo corto pero como dice Arguiñano "Con fundamento" XD Esperoq ue disfurtes este "Before"

Dark-san86: Creo que si entre en esa página (o al menos en la que entré habían un mantón de trabajos previos a Gravi de Murakami-sensei) la verdad es que me inspiré en DNAngel para los nombre de la novia de Yuki y el nuevo apellido de Shuichi. me gusta mucho esa serie (aunque están tardando mucho con el tomo 11 ¬¬) Espero que pronto tengas tu ordenador. Se hacen de querer estos trastos XD

Nabichan Saotome¿no recibiste el mail? bueno no me extraña, no acaba de aclarame con el correo >. Pero ya sabes que si te dejo la historia, espero que no sea mucho problema que haya acabado siendo como una trilogía (¡Como la guerra de las Galaxias! Bueno en principio lo era ahora tiene más partes que Harry Potter XD ¿Cuando sale el 6º T.T?)

Ja ne!


	2. Cap 2

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico) ¿En serio O.o? XD Espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap.2

El día había amanecido algo nublado y la mañana se presentaba fresca, pero al menos no llovía ¡y ya sería hora! No había parado de llover en toda la semana. Llegó ante la puerta de su despacho y la abrió sin más ceremonias.

. ¡La li ho, Nintaro! Buenos días.

. Buenos días... - dijo su compañero con un gran bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

. Uuuh... menuda cara de resaca traes - comentó Shuichi dejando su cazadora sobre el respaldo de su silla - no me digas que te fuiste de copas.

. Pues no te lo digo - contestó volviendo a bostezar.

. No tienes remedio - dijo Shuichi con una media sonrisa sentándose en su escritorio y observando a su compañero.

Nintaro Otoha tenía el aspecto de un hombre de 28 años, cabellos castaños y cortos, ojos negros, piel blanca. Debía de medir 1'80 más o menos, de constitución fuerte, robusto pero no gordo. Según le había dicho, cuando estaba vivo trabajaba como bombero. Shuichi suponía que de ahí venía su aspecto musculoso.

. Bah... por una vez que salga entre semana, no pasa nada...

. ¿Una vez? - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa burlona - ¿qué día era cuando te fuiste a un Karaoke con Yuna y Karin de administración¿miércoles o jueves?

. Eso es a parte - dijo el castaño alargando el brazo para intentar alcanzar el frasco de aspirinas sin mucho éxito -. Era su cumpleaños, había que celebrarlo.

. Tu nunca pierdes ocasión de celebrar lo que sea - dijo Shuichi con una media sonrisa mientras le pasaba el bote de las aspirinas - ¿Y que celebraste anoche?

. Pues... ¡que los Tigers entraron en la final! Si todo va bien este año nos alzaremos con la victoria en el campeonato de béisbol - rugió con los ojos llenos de llamas de emoción y cara sicótica.

. Eres un forofo desquiciado - dijo Shuichi con una gota en la cabeza. Su compañero en verdad era un adicto al béisbol.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y al abrirse se asomó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar.

. Otoha, Niwa tenéis que ir al despacho del jefe.

. ¿Y eso Rohni? -preguntó Shuichi levantándose.

. No estoy seguro, pero creo que quiere encargaros una misión.

Diez minutos después los dos Shinigamis estaban en el despacho del jefe de su sección esperando instrucciones.

. Escuchadme bien los dos. Hemos recibido una petición especial de las encargadas de Hokkaido solicitando la ayuda de un rastreador. Por lo visto, están sucediendo sucesos extraños cerca del lago Akan. A primera vista parece un desequilibrio de los entes que habitan la zona...

. Pero no lo es -aventuró Nintaro con una sonrisa ladeada.

. Se ha hecho lo posible para encontrar la fuente de esas perturbaciones, pero nada ha surtido efecto. Vosotros os encargareis de descubrir su origen y así de paso Niwa podrá coger práctica en el trabajo de campo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos shinigamis se aparecieron cerca del departamento Toshi, ya que por culpa de la tormenta de nieve que ya duraba tres días, no pudieron transportarse al lugar exacto.

. Detesto este clima - se quejó Nintaro subiendo su bufanda hasta tapar casi toda la cara - ¿cómo puede soportarlo la gente aquí?

. Simplemente están acostumbrados - fue la respuesta de Shuichi. Apenas se distinguían los ojos del pelirrosa entre lo poco que dejaban ver la capucha y la bufanda - ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

. Dijeron que nos estarían esperando - contestó el más alto buscando con la mirada a su alrededor. En eso se acercaron dos figuras igual de abrigadas que ellos dos, aunque a ellas si se les distinguían las caras.

. ¿Sois los que han enviado el área 8? - dijo una de ellas.

. Lo somos - contestó Nintaro mientras el vapor blanco de su aliento salía a través de su bufanda -. Hacía mucho que no os veía, chicas.

. Oh, pero si es Nintaro.

. Tienes buen aspecto - dijo la otra chica - ¿Quién es?

. Mi nuevo compañero, es novato, así que no me lo asustéis.

. Yo soy Yuma Fukiya y ella es mi compañera Saya Torii. Somos las encargadas de Hokkaido.

. Muchos gusto, me llamo Shuichi Niwa - contestó.

. Encantada - dijo Saya con una leve reverencia -. Deberíamos volver al departamento antes de que no podamos ni entrar.

. ¿Aun puede nevar más? - dijo Shuichi sorprendido.

. Esto no es nada con lo que puede llegar a caer por estas fechas - contestó Yuma agitando la mano de un lado a otro.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el departamento Toshi. Era un edificio de aspecto antiguo, más parecido a un templo que ha otra cosa. Aunque por dentro se veía todo muy moderno y funcional. Fueron hasta una de las salas de personal y se quitaron los abrigos.

. Aquí si que se está bien - dijo Shuichi quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda.

. ¡Kyaaaaaah! - gritaron las dos chicas a la vez. Shuichi se cayó al suelo del susto que se llevó.

. ¡Que! - dijo Nintaro espantado.

. ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo Yuma con corazoncitos en los ojos.

. ¡Es increíble! - dijo Saya igual de emocionada - ¡Eres Shuichi Shindo!

. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era tu compañero? - exclamó Yuma enfrentando al ex-bombero.

. Pero si yo... - se intentó explicar pero ellas estaban demasiado inmersas en su histeria como para escucharle.

. ¡Madre mía, jamás pensé que llegaría a conocerte!

. ¡Es increíble!

. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - volvieron a gritar las dos.

A Nintaro no le caía una gotita por la cabeza, sino una de cuatro litros y medio ¿Qué demonios les había pasado a aquel par? Miró de reojo a su compañero para intercambiar una mirada de desconcierto, pero se sorprendió al verlo sonreír.

. Hacía mucho que no me pasaba esto - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

. ¿Pasar el que?

. Un ataque de fans histéricas.

. ¿fans de que? - Nintaro cada vez entendía menos.

. Pero bueno - dijo Yuma poniendo los brazos en jarras y con cara de sorpresa - ¿es que no sabes quien es?

. Mi compañero de trabajo - contestó.

. Si, vale eso también, pero ¿nada más? - Nintaro negó con la cabeza.

. Se nota que solo lees los periódicos por la sección de deportes - dijo Saya negando con la cabeza.

. Oye sin pasarse, también leo los horóscopos...

. Bueno, pues te explico - dijo Yuma pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño -, resulta que tienes por compañero a nada más y nada menos, que al cantante del grupo Bad Luck.

. Uno de los mejores grupos de Japón, desde Nittle Grasper - continuó Saya con un dedo en alto - ¿En serio no sabes de que hablamos?

. Ya sabéis que no suelo prestar atención al panorama musical. Demasiado cambiante para mi gusto - se quedó mirando a Shuichi con el ceño fruncido -. Con razón se te da tan bien cantar.

Shuichi sonrió al cumplido. De vez en cuando se ponía a canturrear en los descansos o mientras rellenaban los informes, era casi un acto reflejo, Shuichi no se daba cuenta.

. Sabíamos que Tsuzuki y Hisoka habían ido a... "recogerte" - continuó Yuma -, pero no sabíamos que te habías convertido en shinigami...

. ¿Conocéis a Tsuzuki y Hisoka? - dijo Shuichi sorprendido.

. Pues claro -dijo Yuma.

. Todo el ministerio conoce a Tsuzuki por los desastres que causa - intervino Nintaro.

. No seas malo, solo es un poco descuidado.

. Volar por los aires el 60 del departamento central Enma ¿te parece un descuido? - dijo el chico con una nota de sarcasmo.

. Tsuzuki estaba poseído por un demonio - intervino Saya -, no era responsable de sus actos.

. ¿Y la segunda vez? - dijo el ex-bombero con una ceja levantada.

. Eso... eso fue... - la chica de las coletas no sabía que responder.

. Lo dicho, que es un caso - dijo Nintaro negando con la cabeza -. Tantos años en el ministerio y ya ves...

. ¿Cuánto lleva aquí? - preguntó Shuichi con curiosidad.

. Más de 70 años ¿no?

. Creo que sí - asintió Yuma -, es uno de los más antiguos.

. Vaya... ¿y Hisoka también?

. No, que va.

. El lleva unos cuatro años solamente.

. Y ha batido el récord - dijo Nintaro de forma socarrona.

. ¿Récord?

. Es el compañero que más le ha durado a Tsuzuki. No suelen soportarle mucho tiempo.

. ¡Nintaro! - exclamaron las dos chicas con tono recriminatorio. El otro se limitó a sonreír.

Shuichi parpadeó sin comprender muy bien la situación. Tal vez Hisoka y Tsuzuki se hubieran presentado de incógnito, pero no le habían parecido malas personas.

. Bueno, dejemos los cotilleos de despacho a un lado y empecemos con el trabajo - dijo Nintaro poniéndose serio - ¿Cuál es la situación?

. En un pueblo que hay cerca del lago Akan, están sucediendo hechos extraños. El ayuntamiento quiere hacer obras para construir un albergue o algo así...

. El ayuntamiento gastando dinero en beneficencia sin ser temporada de elecciones - comentó Nintaro pensativo -, eso si que es sospechoso.

. Déjate de bromas -dijo Yuma molesta con la interrupción -. Las obras se iniciaron hace más de dos meses, pero hasta el momento, ni siquiera han conseguido despejar el terreno. Cada vez que las máquinas se acercan al lugar, algo falla en los motores o se desmontan solos. El otro día la pala de una excavadora por poco aplasta a tres operarios. Las herramientas que se guardan en las casetas por las noches amanecen con el interior llenos de hierbajos que han echado raíces en ellas. Y los vigilantes nocturnos aseguran que escuchan susurros en el viento y sienten manos heladas en sus cuellos.

. Parecen los indicios de un polstergeist - comentó Nintaro -, pero nunca había oído que se manifestaran en campo abierto. Solo en casas que hubieran estado vinculadas a algún suceso o... ¿hay cementerios por allí cerca?

. Ya lo habíamos pensado - dijo Saya -, pero no hay documentación que lo confirme ni lo niegue. Por si a caso, también registramos la zona, pero no encontramos nada. Si en ese bosquecillo tuvo lugar cualquier tipo de suceso, no ha quedado nada que lo demuestre.

. Es demasiado extraño... - comentó Nintaro -. Lo mejor sería que fuéramos a investigar el lugar y echar un vistazo.

. Estoy deacuerdo, pero hoy ya no podrá ser - dijo Yuma mirando como la nieve caía arremolinada a través de la ventana y amontonándose en el saliente de la ventana.

. Mañana por la mañana estará lo bastante despejado para ir a investigar - corroboró Saya.

. Será lo más sensato.

. Pero... - las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a Shuichi de una forma muy particular. El pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, aunque en realidad no entendía porque.

. ¿Pero que? - dijo Shuichi mirándolas alternativamente.

. Bueno es que - empezó Yuma - tendremos que pasar por lugares habitados y claro...

. Sería un inconveniente - dijo Saya -, nos harían muchas preguntas.

. Queréis dejar de hablar en clave - se quejó Nintaro. Era como si las dos se comunicaran por telepatía o algo así - ¿De que inconveniente habláis?

. Shuichi era muy conocido estando vivo - dijo Yuma.

. Habrá mucha gente que le reconozca - siguió Saya.

. Y se supone que no tenemos que atraer la atención de las personas.

. Con la capucha y la bufanda no me reconocerán - recordó el ex-cantante.

. Pero cuando te las quites sí.

. ¿Qué estáis sugiriendo chicas? - preguntó Nintaro temiendo por donde iban a salir.

Las dos chicas curvaron sus labios en una sonrisa que a Shuichi se le hizo un tanto siniestra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después...

. Vale ¿y que tal así? - preguntó Yuma con una gran sonrisa.

. Es azul... - dijo Shuichi sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la oficina con un gran espejo delante, contemplando su reflejo. Pero este no era el de siempre, ahora sus cabellos eran azules.

Saya y Yuma habían hecho notar que Shuichi no pasaría desapercibido entre la multitud, y ambas se ofrecieron voluntarias para otorgarle un nuevo look al shinigami.

Aunque Shuichi tenía la impresión de que hacían aquello más por divertirse que por ayudar.

En todo el rato que llevaban allí, le habían puesto el pelo negro, marrón, verde (este último no había sido muy acertado, ya que con ese tono, SI que era idéntico a Ryuichi Sakuma), rubio, un extraño tono zanahoria y ahora azul oscuro.

. No creo que sea el mejor color - comentó Nintaro. Todo aquel tiempo había estado sentado sobre un escritorio observando el despliegue de colores que adoptaba el cabello de su compañero.

. A mi tampoco me convence, Yuma.

. Bueno pues probaremos otro - la shinigami de cabellos cortos rebuscó entre los demás tintes. Eran la última colección de gama de colores de invierno que la marca Pink House había sacado a la venta, en su sección de maquillaje y perfumería. Tintes que se iban al lavar el pelo, muy prácticos.

. ¿Qué tal este? - dijo Saya mostrando uno con un extraño color burdeos.

. No sé... no creo que convine con su tono de piel.

. Pues algo más neutro... ¡ah, este es perfecto!

En la caja ponía castaño rojizo. Aplicaron el tinte con cuidado y al terminar volvieron a plantarle el espejo delante.

. ¿Qué tal este? Es un color muy normal, pero te sienta muy bien.

Shuichi pasó los dedos por su cabello mientras giraba la cabeza para intentar verse de perfil. Era un color muy similar al del cabello de Hiro, aunque tal vez más oscuro... y le gustaba.

. Me quedo con este.

. Menos mal - suspiró Nintaro observando la montaña de cajas esparcidas sobre la mesa y que aun no habían probado ¿para que habrían comprado todo aquello si no lo iban a usar? Nunca entendería a aquel par de locas. Tan solo con que llevara la etiqueta "Pink House" lo compraban, ya fuera ropa, complementos, maquillaje, zapatos o cualquier otro producto. Bueno, seguramente su fascinación por las cosas de aquella marca eran similar a la que el sentía por el béisbol...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día amaneció un tanto encapotado, pero no tanto como el anterior, lo que les permitió poder ir a investigar al lugar de lo hechos. Se trataba de un pequeño valle atravesado por un riachuelo adyacente al lago Akan. Era un lugar muy hermoso, lo único que lo estropeaba eran las excavadoras y vallas que rodeaban la futura área de construcción.

. No parece que haya nada extraño de momento - comentó Shuichi.

. No hables muy alto, aquí hay rastros, aunque muy débiles - le aconsejó Nintaro revisando el área. El Shinigami tenía la habilidad de rastrear residuos espirituales.

. ¿Cómo lo ves? - preguntó Yuma.

. No muy claro. Estos restos son mínimos, como los que hay en cualquier zona. No parece que por aquí se haya manifestado una gran cantidad de entidades como las que describía el informe.

. Tal vez no son fantasmas - comentó Shuichi.

. ¿Entonces que puede ser?

Los cuatro guardaron silencio meditando una respuesta. A pocos metros de donde estaban se encontraba una caja llena de herramientas que de improviso empezaron a temblar y al instante salieron despedidas de la caja hacia la cabeza de los shinigamis.

. ¡Al suelo! - exclamó Nintaro agachando a las dos chicas. Shuichi se agachó como pudo mientras un pico le pasaba muy cerca de la cabeza.

Los objetos estuvieron volando por los aires un rato y de pronto se quedaron quietos y cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando la escena en silencio. Nintaro pasó la mano por una pala intentando detectar cualquier rastro síquico que hubiera quedado, pero no encontró nada.

. Esto es muy extraño. Cualquier objeto que haya sido manipulado por un fantasma o espíritu deja un rastro, pero aquí no hay nada...

. ¿Entonces no hay fantasmas? - preguntó Saya.

. Pero si no son fantasmas ¿Qué provoca estos desequilibrios? Tiene que ser algo sobrenatural preciso - insistió Yuma.

. Huele a humedad - comentó Shuichi en un susurro. Los otros tres lo miraron extrañados y olfatearon el ambiente.

. Es normal - dijo Yuma -, ha estado nevando varios días...

. Pero no humedad de nieve - insistió el de ojos violetas -, es de... agua. Como cuando hay niebla por las mañanas...

. Pues no sé, a mi todo me huele igual - dijo Nintaro, no era ningún diplomado en meteorología.

Shuichi avanzó por entre las máquinas averiadas hasta llegar a al basta extensión de nieve que llegaba hasta el río. El manto blanco no presentaba señales de haber sido tocado después de que la nieve se acumulara el día anterior. Sin embargo Shuichi tenía la sensación de que allí había alguien.

El viento que hasta el momento solo había sido una molesta brisa empezó a arreciar y los copos de nieve volvieron a caer, siendo el preludio de otro día de tormentosa nieve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichi permanecía sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando como la nieve caía. Se habían pasado todo el día encerrados en el departamento Toshi buscando cualquier información que se les hubiera pasado por alto. Miraron los registros de cementerios de la región, mapas con las situaciones de pequeñas aldeas que ahora no eran más que yacimientos arqueológicos, etc. Pero ya pasaban de las ocho de la tarde y aun no tenían nada.

. Esto es inútil - murmuró Nintaro frotándose los ojos con cansancio - ¿No hay nada más?

. Esto es todo lo que había en el archivo - suspiró Saya algo apenada.

Shuichi se levantó de su sitio y regresó a la mesa para coger otro fichero y revisarlo, aunque ya pocos le quedaban. Levantó la siguiente carpeta y justo debajo encontró un viejo libro, de esos encuadernados rústicamente y a mano. Debía de ser viejisimo.

. ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó mientras lo ojeaba.

. Ah, eso es un recopilatorio de leyendas locales - explicó Yuma-. Pero la mayoría están tan retocadas que distan mucho de las originales. Por eso ni lo había mirado.

. Todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad - dijo Shuichi sin apartar los ojos del libros -, o eso solía decir mi profesor de historia.

. Un tipo curioso - comentó Nintaro bebiendo de su taza de café -, pero no se yo si una leyenda de más de quinientos años nos será de alguna utilidad...

. ¿y una de doscientos? - dijo el ex-pelirrosa tremendamente concentrado en una página.

. ¿Qué has encontrado? - preguntó Saya.

. Escuchad esto - y Shuichi empezó a relatar la leyenda.

Cerca del lago de Akan, se encuentra el valle de la niebla. Según cuentan los lugareños, un día de primavera en el que el cielo de la mañana mostró una luna negra como el ébano, se apareció un peculiar ser. El anciano matrimonio que lo encontró, dijo que tenía la apariencia de una niña de poco más de seis años. Vestía ropas extrañas y muy poco recomendadas para el gélido clima de la región.

El anciano matrimonio decidió acogerla en su casa, puesto que habían perdido a toda su prole en la última epidemia. La niña no hablaba, solo observaba en silencio y con desconfianza.

En varias ocasiones la pequeña desaparecía durante varias horas y nunca decía donde había estado al regresar. El hombre, lleno de curiosidad, decidió seguirla en uno de sus misteriosos paseos. Caminó tras ellas varios kilómetros hasta llegar a un arroyo y allí fue donde presenció algo realmente extraño.

La pequeña se puso a cantar en un idioma desconocido y al momento el viento empezó a soplar como haciendo coro a la bella melodía, el agua del arroyo se arremolinó de forma antinatural. Pero lo más peculiar de todo fue que el aspecto de la niña cambió. Sus cabellos negros se volvieron azulados, sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas y sus pupilas se tornaron alargadas cual si felinas fueran.

El hombre no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación sorprendido, descubriendo así su presencia. La niña se volvió y lo observó con disgusto y antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer nada. La pequeña se disolvió como la niebla tras la salida del sol.

Nunca más se supo de ella.

Shuichi acabó de leer y miró a sus compañeros. Los tres parecían pensativos.

. Tiene toda la pinta de ser un espíritu protector - comentó Yuma.

. Pero nosotros tenemos un registro de todos los espíritus protectores de la región y no consta que esa zona tenga uno - dijo Saya comprobando una carpeta.

. ¿Podría ser que lo pasaran por alto al hacer el recuento? - comentó Nintaro.

. Sería muy extraño - respondió Saya meneando la cabeza.

. A no ser... - dijo Yuma pensativa - a no ser que ese espíritu no quisiera ser registrado.

. ¿Y por que no iba a querer? - preguntó Shuichi desconcertado.

. Ni idea - dijo la shinigami negando con la cabeza -. Si estuviera registrado podríamos ayudar a ese espíritu a defender su territorio.

. Pues de momento lo ha hecho bastante bien - dijo Shucihi con una sonrisa recordando el destrozo ocasionado en toda la maquinaria de obra.

. La cosa no es así - dijo Saya agitando negativamente un dedo -. Cuando una zona está protegida por un espíritu registrado, como puede serlo el territorio de la Reina de la Nieves o el del Dios del Lago, el ministerio impone una serie de barreras que impiden que los mortales perturben la paz de esos lugares. Pero ese espíritu está trabajando solo y todo lo que hace con sus intentos de proteger su territorio no pasa inadvertido ante el ojo humano.

. En otras palabras - intervino Nintaro -, que está causando más problemas que soluciones. Llama demasiado la atención.

. ¿Y que hacemos? - preguntó Shuichi.

. No podemos dejar que siga como hasta ahora. Lo primero es intentar hablarle y explicarle la situación.

. ¿Crees que accedería a registrarse?

. Me temo que esa ya no es una opción - dijo Yuma con tristeza -. Esa zona ya no cumple los requisitos para ser incluida en la lista de zonas protegidas. Ya no puede ser ocultada del mundo humano.

. Lo único que podemos hacer - dijo Nintaro - es hacérselo comprender y enviarlo de regreso al Mundo de las Ilusiones.

. ¿Y como nos las arreglaremos para entablar contacto? - preguntó Saya - Ni siquiera Nintaro pudo percibir su aura.

. Si ha pasado inadvertido para el ministerio tanto tiempo, es porque sabe esconderse muy bien.

. Creo que yo tengo una idea - dijo Shuichi cerrando el libro de leyendas con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ja estic açí! Ja ja ¿que¿os gusta como va¡Super aparición estelar del dúo más loco de toda la sección de Citaciones: Yuma y Saya! Me encantan este par de locas. En un principio pensé en endosarles a Shuichi, pero luego recordé que los shinigamis van de dos en dos... además, no creo prudente dejarle a este par a alguien tan lindo como Shu-chan (No hay más que ver lo que le hacen a Hisoka cada vez que se cruzan ¡No quiero ni pensar en hasta donde llegarían si lo tuvieran todo el día!) XD

Nintaro Otoha es invención mía. Es un tipo alegre y magete, espero que os caiga bien n.n

En el cómic no mencionan a todos los responsables de cada área, entre ellas la 8, por eso puse ahí a Shuichi y a su inventado compañero. Al final del Tomo 1 hay un mapa con cada área y el tribunal asignado al lugar, pero no se especifican los responsables (salvo Tsuzuki y Hisoka y Watari)

Creo que eso era todo lo que quería aclarar...

Reviws:

Elanor Blackriver: Muchas gracias por tus alagos y me alegro de que te guste mi trilogía (ni que fuera el Señor de los Anillos XD) lo del pelo ya queda claro aquí. En cuanto a la continuación de los capis, a menos que pase algo de causa mayor, publicaré un capi por semana. Este año no toca playa T.T pero bueno la piscina municipal solo está a 15 minutos andando (y no hay sombra en la mitad del camino T.T) Perdón por el rollo XD

Aliena-wolf: La verdad es que yo también quería escribir más sobre los shinigamis XD Hisoka y Tsuzuki saldrán más adelante, auqnue de momento ya los he mencionado :P ¿Shuichi de casamentera? no es mala idea pero no sé si Hisoka le dejaría XD

Ja ne!


	3. Cap 3

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia. También es recomendable haber leído al menos hasta el tomo 8 de Yami no Matsuei, puesto que hablaré de cosas que no salen en el anime pero si en el manga.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico) Espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap. 3

En la oscuridad de la noche, el viento soplaba suavemente, agitando las copas de los árboles cercanos. El murmullo de las hojas se mezclaba con una delicada voz que apenas era perceptible para el oído humano. Cantaba una canción triste y melancólica con voz efímera. Cantada en una lengua que ya nadie recordaba, aquella canción se expandía en el silencio de la noche mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por la blanca piel hasta caer sobre el frío e inmaculado manto de nieve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó Saya sosteniéndose el gorro para que el viento que arreciaba no se lo llevara.

. No perdemos nada por probar - contestó Shuichi mirando a su alrededor y comprobando que solamente ellos cuatro se encontraban en el valle. No convenía tener espectadores.

. Sigo diciendo que es una tontería - remugó Nintaro -. No sabemos nada de ese ser ¿y si resulta violento?

. Lleva unos doscientos años en este lugar y nunca se ha comportado de forma agresiva - recordó Shuichi calándose el gorro de lana hasta las orejas -. Ni siquiera cuando trata de impedir el paso de las máquinas.

. Aun así no me fío - insistió el ex-bombero.

. Dicen que el que no se fía no es de fiar - dijo Yuma en plan punchosa, obteniendo solo un gesto de burla por parte del más alto.

. Bueno allá voy - dijo Shuichi con un suspiro -, estad atentos.

Shuichi caminó entre la ventisca rumbo al centro del valle. Era noche cerrada, debían ser como las tres de la madrugada. El cielo encapotado apeas dejaba ver algunos fragmentos de la bóveda estrellada de vez en cuando y el viento no cesaba.

Quedó quieto en medio de la blanca extensión escuchando, escuchando la voz triste y melancólica que arrastraba el viento. Le oprimía el corazón tanta tristeza y pena.

Suspiró profundamente cerró lo ojos y cantó. Cantó como lo hacía en otros tiempos cuando se colocaba ante el micrófono en el escenario: con todo su corazón, poniendo su alma en cada palabra cargando de emoción su canto. Una canción cálida que expresaba ternura y serenidad. Que invitaba a la tranquilidad y el sosiego a las almas atormentadas.

El viento se apaciguó quedando en una simple brisa mientras la niebla invadía el lugar lentamente. Shuichi no dejó de cantar ni un momento, con los ojos cerrados regalando a la noche estrellada su canto.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que no estaba solo, podía sentir la presencia de alguien más allí con él. La humedad de la niebla se colaba por las capas de ropa hasta llegar a su piel. Y entonces escuchó.

Escuchó como una voz dulce se unía a la suya en su canción. Ambas voces se unieron en perfecta armonía como una sola voz, al mismo compás, al mismo ritmo... Perfecta armonía.

Al terminar la canción Shuichi abrió los ojos lentamente. Ante él pudo apreciar una silueta indefinida, un pequeño cuerpo que permanecía suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo. No podía distinguir muy bien sus formas, pero si sus ojos. Un par de hermoso ojos de color turquesa con pupilas felinas que lo observaban con serenidad reflejada.

. Me gusta tu voz - dijo la misma voz suave que le había acompañado durante su canción -, refleja un alma pura.

. ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Shuichi en un susurro.

. ¿Eso importa? - preguntó ladeando graciosamente la cabeza.

. A mi si.

. ¿Y tu quien eres?

. Mi nombre es Shuichi.

. Shuichi... - repitió - es bonito... El mío es Koe.

. La voz del viento - dijo Shuichi recibiendo como respuesta una ligera risa.

. ¿Qué quieres de mí? - escuchó Shuichi tras unos segundos.

. Solo saber porque haces todo esto.

. ¿El que?

. Causarles problemas a los funcionarios.

. Quieren destruir mi hogar ¿tú no lucharías por tu casa?

. Supongo que si - concedió Shuichi -, pero lo que haces es peligroso, podrías dañar a alguien...

. Jamás dañaría a nadie - le interrumpió algo ofendida -, siempre llevo mucho cuidado.

. Pero no puedes seguir así por más tiempo. Tarde o temprano ocurrirá algo y entonces tendrás problemas.

. Mira te agradezco tu intento por ayudarme, pero no lo necesito. Regresa al Ministerio de los Diez Reyes y déjame en paz.

. ¿Sabes lo que soy? - preguntó Shuichi un poco sorprendido.

. Pese a tener un alma tan cándida y brillante - dijo la figura acercándose hasta que sus ojos turquesa estuvieron a la par con los de Shuichi -, no puedes esconder esa nota de oscuridad que tienen todos los shinigamis. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Shuichi...

. ¡No espera...!

Pero antes de que el ex-cantante pudiera terminar la frase una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado le obligó a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro con los brazos para evitar que el excesivo frío le hiriera la piel. Cuando el viento cesó, se vio completamente solo.

. ¡Shuichi! - llamaron las voces de Saya y Yuma al acercarse - ¿estás bien?

. Si, no fue nada.

. ¿Conseguiste ver al espíritu? - preguntó Nintaro.

. Claro ¿vosotros no?

. Esa maldita niebla no nos dejaba ver nada - dijo Yuma algo molesta.

. Tampoco podíamos sentirte ni acercarnos - informó Saya - y si entrábamos en ella volvíamos a salir de inmediato, era como si el espacio se distorsionara... esto no puede ser obra de un espíritu cualquiera.

. Eso es más que obvio - dijo Yuma - ¿y bien?

Shuichi les relató lo ocurrido durante su breve conversación con Koe sin omitir detalle. A finalizar todos guardaron silencio.

. Ya está confirmado que no se trata de un simple espíritu - dijo Nintaro frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

. ¿Y entonces que es? - preguntó Shuichi curioso.

. Un ente de alto rango, y me atrevería a decir que roza el nivel de los dioses ceremoniales.

Shuichi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sabía que los Dioses ceremoniales, eran aquellos seres que vivían en el Mundo de las Ilusiones y a los cuales algunos shinigamis (los más poderosos) podían invocar. Nunca había visto ninguno, pero Nintaro le había hablado de ellos.

. Pero - intervino Saya sacando al ex-pelirrosa de sus cavilaciones - ¿Qué hace un ser así aquí? No pueden abandonar el mundo de la ilusiones sin ser invocados.

. A menos que... - dijo Yuma y una chispa de comprensión iluminó los rostros de las dos shinigamis.

. ¡Cesar! - exclamaron las dos a la vez.

. ¿Quién es Cesar? -preguntó Nintaro tras intercambiar una mirada confusa con Shuichi.

. Hace algunos años tuvimos un caso en Okaido - explicó Saya.

. ¿Qué hacíais vosotras dos tan lejos? - preguntó Nintaro curioso.

. Eso es largo de contar - contestó Yuma agitando una mano como restando importancia -, el caso es que allí descubrimos a un Dios ceremonial que se había "extraviado"

. ¿Como?

. Por lo visto se coló por un agujero dimensional.

. Al parecer, de vez en cuando se abren grietas en la barrera que separa el Mundo de las Ilusiones con el humano. Suelen cerrarse solas al poco tiempo, pero eso no evita que algunos espíritus se cuelen por ellos.

. Como ese tal Cesar... - afirmó Shuichi.

. Exacto - dijeron las dos a la vez.

. Bueno pues si este es el caso, tenemos que mandarla de regreso a su mundo.

. ¿Y si no quiere volver? - cuestionó Shuichi - Si está haciendo todo esto para conservar su hogar intacto es porque no quiere marcharse a ningún otro sitio.

. Pero no podemos dejar a un ente de tanta fuerza suelto en el mundo humano. Podría causar un verdadero caos. Tenemos que mandarla al Mundo de las Ilusiones cueste lo que cueste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un cúmulo de niebla se arremolinaba en la superficie del riachuelo mientras aquella voz melancólica, cantaba a la noche.

Acompañada por el silencio de la noche y la compañía de la noche, Koe cantaba.

Soledad, tristeza, pena... todos aquellos sentimientos se arremolinaban dolorosamente en su corazón y el canto era la única forma que tenía de liberar su alma.

. ¿Por qué tanto dolor? - preguntó al viento.

En ese instante lo escuchó. Era él, el muchacho que había conocido hacía dos noches. Aquella voz que despedía tanta luz era inconfundible. Le llenaba de calma y apaciguaba las tinieblas de su corazón.

Lentamente dejó su lugar sobre la superficie del lago y se acercó al origen de aquella voz que tanto le gustaba.

Allí estaba. En el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, cantando con los ojos cerrados.

Antes de ir con él, se aseguró que no había nadie más allí cerca, y al comprobar que estaba solo se le acercó.

Al igual que la otra voz su voz se unió en su melodía consiguiendo la perfecta armonía. Era curiosos que después de haber estado cantando tanto tiempo sola, fuera capaz de cantar con tanta sincronización con otra persona.

. Cada vez que te oigo cantar me gusta más - comentó Shuichi con una sonrisa al acabar.

. A mí también ¿Por qué has venido?

. Quería saber.

. ¿El que?

. ¿Por qué estás en el mundo humano? Eres un espíritu de bastante rango tendrías que estar en el Mundo de las Ilusiones.

. Pero es que yo he nacido aquí.

. ¿Nunca has estado en el Mundo de las Ilusiones?

. No. Desde que tengo uso de razón que estoy aquí y aquí me voy a quedar. Ya te lo dije. Pierdes el tiempo insistiendo en que me vaya...

. Mis compañeros quieren mandarte de regreso. Quieras o no.

. No pueden mandarme de regreso a un lugar en el que nunca he estado.

. Pues lo harán. Por eso es mejor que tu misma...

. ¡NO¡Este es mi hogar¡No iré a ningún otro sitio!

. Koe, por favor escucha...

. ¡Ya he escuchado demasiado!

Y desapareció en una remolino de viento y nieve. Shuichi suspiró cansado y derrotado. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó de regreso.

Comprendía que Koe no quisiera irse, si aquel valle era todo lo que conocía... no era agradable que dijeran que debías irte y dejar todo tu mundo. En parte la comprendía porque era lo mismo que le había pasado a él al morir.

Lo dejó todo atrás sus amigos, su familia... a Yuki... su vida en pocas palabras y nunca mejor dicho.

. No has tenido éxito ¿eh? - comentó Nintaro al verlo llegar mientras Shuichi se quitaba el abrigo. El ex-bombero estaba sentado en un sillón con unos documentos en las manos y una taza de chocolate caliente al lado.

. Ya es tarde, creí que estarías durmiendo - dijo el más joven sentándose a su lado.

. Quería saber que tal fue tu secreta visita nocturna.

. No es muy secreta si tu lo sabes - dijo con una sonrisa y recargando la cabeza en el respaldo -. Me temo que no podremos seguir el plan.

. ¿Por que?

. Koe me dijo que nunca ha estado en el Mundo de las Ilusiones. Dice que nació aquí, en el mundo humano. No podemos enviarla a un lugar que no conoce así por las buenas.

. No es "así por las buenas" - le corrigió Nintaro sentándose recto y encarando a su joven compañero -. Hay normas en lo que concierne a los espíritus y dioses ceremoniales. Solo pueden venir al mundo humano invocados y durante un cierto periodo de tiempo. Solo algunos pocos espíritus pueden permanecer aquí como guardianes de zonas y a sabiendas del ministerio. No pueden estar de "estrangis".

. ¿Y no podríamos hacer algo? Concederle una zona para que la proteja o algo...

. Me temo que no - dijo con un suspiro resignado -. Mañana ya no tendrá nada que proteger.

. ¿Por qué dices eso?

. Nos hemos enterado de que las obras se efectuaran hayan desastres o no. Antes del anochecer ese valle no será más que un solar en construcción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido ensordecedor de los motores la despertó sobresaltándola. Por un momento no supo ubicarse, pero enseguida reconoció el peligro. Abandonó la madriguera que le servía de guarida bajo la forma de la niebla y corrió a enfrentarse con aquellos que amenazaban su hogar.

Habían más maquinas y hombres que las otras veces. No podría hacerlos marchar con tanta facilidad y tal vez alguien saliera herido. Pero le daba igual, solo quería salvar su hogar, sin importarle las consecuencias...

Alzó la brisa contra las máquinas, las altas grúas se balanceaban y las excavadoras no podían avanzar. Pero el bloqueo no duró mucho y consiguieron avanzar arrasando con todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

Koe estaba cada vez más furiosa ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para destrozar su hogar¡No lo permitía!

Con toda la fuerza de su rabia continuó alzando la ventisca, pero de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ya no podía seguir... algo le impedía continuar su ataque. Se llevó las manos al pecho donde un profundo sentimiento de vacío la tenía quieta. Contemplaba sin poder hacer nada, como las máquinas y los obreros continuaban con su trabajo.

. ¡No¡Dejadlo ya! - gritaba desesperada, pero su voz no alcanzaba a llegar.

Entonces reconoció algo, una veta negra se enredaba en sus brazos y piernas lentamente restándole movilidad. Abrió los ojos espantada. Era un conjuro de retención, de los que usaban los shaman y los monjes. Y este debía ser especialmente poderoso para que invocara aquella atadura.

Por más que trató no pudo más que mirar como arrasaban su hogar. Amargas lágrimas rodaban hasta el suelo mientras la sensación de impotencia la desesperaba al ver como los arboles caían en mudos gritos de dolor que ella si oía.

. Vaya, vaya - dijo una voz a sus espaldas - así que eras tú quien causaba tanto alboroto...

Koe intentó marcharse del lugar, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo convertirse en niebla. Al contrario, cuanto más intentaba que su forma se disolviera más corpórea se volvía hasta que reveló su autentica forma.

En el suelo quedó sentada una niña que aparentaba unos 13 años, largos cabellos azul claro que más que a pelo asemejaban a niebla. El flequillo ladeado hacia la izquierda, ocultaba un par de hermosos ojos turquesas y enmarcaban un rostro redondeado y de aspecto infantil. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen con bordados que más asemejaban a símbolos arcaicos. Unos pantalones piratas verdes ceñidos y unas botas marrones que llegaban hasta las rodillas de suela plana. En su antebrazo derecho un extraño brazalete que iba casi de la muñeca al codo.

El desconocido sonrió ante su presa.

. No pensé que fueras a ser un ente tan bonito - dijo acariciando su cabello. Cabellos finos y vaporosos casi inexistentes al tacto. Koe rehuyó el contacto asqueada.

. No me toques.

. Tienes carácter. Dime ¿Qué clase de espíritu eres¿una ninfa¿un elfo¿una banshi?...

. ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con una de esas horrible viejas chillonas? - dijo visiblemente ofendida. El otro solo río ruidosamente.

. Cuando me llamaron y me pidieron que hiciera un exorcismo, no imaginé que me encontraría con algo tan interesante.

. Pues ya me has visto. Ahora déjame marchar.

. No - dijo categórico -. No todos los días se encuentra a un ser como tú, ni sueñes que te voy a dejar marchar.

Koe se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y pudo liberar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo que el shaman rodara varios metros lejos de ella. Koe se puso en pie e intentó huir, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de volver a ser atrapada.

. Maldita mocosa - dijo retorciéndole el brazo. Una línea de sangre bajaba por su rostro marcado por la furia -. Esta me la pagarás.

Levantó un pergamino de oración en la que se veía el símbolo del rayo. Si aquel pergamino hacía contacto con su piel, Koe sufriría una descarga eléctrica. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para intentar soportar el dolor que se avecinaba, mas este nunca llegó.

Sintió como el desconocido era apartado bruscamente de su lado y las ataduras mágicas se aflojaron hasta permitirle escapar de ellas.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver una figura que le era muy familiar.

. Shuichi - musitó aliviada.

. ¡Aléjate de ella! - dije el chico de ojos violetas acercándose - ¿estás bien? - le preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza.

. Maldito mocoso entrometido ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!

Y lanzó un fuerte remolino de ondas oscuras directo hacia él. Pero esta fue detenida por una barrera invisible. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudo verse como Shuichi había cubierto a Koe con su cuerpo para protegerla y ante ellos dos había alguien más.

. Gracias Nintaro - dijo Shuichi con alivio, su barrera no hubiera podido resistir un ataque así, pero con el apoyo de la de su compañero si.

. Apartaos de aquí - fue su respuesta. Shuichi se asombró. Jamás lo había visto tan serio.

. Pero mira que tenemos aquí - dijo el Shaman con burla - si es Nintaro Otoha. Me sorprende verte, pensaba que a estas alturas ya estarías en el infierno.

. Mira quien fue ha hablar - dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio - Shinrei el carnicero. Deberías de estar en presidio.

. Ya deberías saber que las vulgares cárceles no pueden retenerme, Nintaro. Y tú mucho menos - gruñó lanzando otro ataque.

El ex-bombero empujó a Shuichi hacia un lado ya que no hubiera podido bloquearlo. Shuichi por su parte cogió a Koe por la cintura y la alejó. La chica estaba en estado de shock al comprobar que el que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo, ahora se hallaba devastado.

. ¡Koe¿estás bien? - la llamó el ex-vocalista sin obtener respuesta - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí Nintaro!

El hombre asintió tras mirar de reojo a la chica y comprobar que estaba con la mente ida. Pero sabía que Shinrei no los dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Invocó su fuerza sobre los sellos e hizo explotar una buena parte del terreno y levantando una espesa muralla de tierra que los ocultaron a los ojos del Shaman. Cuando la tierra volvió a asentarse, Shinrei comprobó que los shinigamis y su presa habían desaparecido.

CONTINUARÁ...

Tercer capítulo ¡UP¡Presentación de My cute Koe! Ojalá se pudieran subir imágenes en fanfiction, así podríais ver lo kawaii que es XD ¡Por cierto! "Koe" significa "voz" en japonés, de ahí el juego de palabras de Shuichi cuando ella le dice su nombre: "la voz del viento"

Lo del shaman... es influencia del manga Shaman King, la teoría de los Shamanes desde mi punto de vista y con mis retoques :P Lo explicaré mejor más adelante, tranquilas/os.

El caso en Okaido del que hablan Yuma y Saya está en el tomo 6. No digo más por si alguien no lo conoce.

Reviw:

Senko-Kun: Uy pues si no has leido el manga me temo que te voy a destripar bastante X/ lo siento... T.T lo de las areas... Japón está dividido en 10 (según el cómic) Tsuzuki y Hisoka son los responsables del area 2 Kyushu (departamento Shokô) y en cuanto a Watari, es el responsable del area 6 Kinki (departamento Henjô) y su poder es el de hacer reales cualquier tipo de dibujo o fotografía, lo malo es que es malísimo dibujando XD si quieres saber cualquier cosa más pregúntame he leido hasta el tomo 9 (y si el repartidor no se va de vacaciones pronto será el 10 n.n)

Ayumi Warui (reviw de Despues del Adiós): Si la maldición ya fue levantada XD pude leerlo, pero aun no he podido ver el capi 13 de la serie T.T Creo que eres una de las pocas a las que les a gustado Risa, todo el mundo la odia. intantaré que mi fic no pierda du encanto y siga gustando a todos ¿Que cosas malas estoy maquinando? Solo las normales XD

Fallen Marauders (reviw de Despues del Adiós): Tranquila en cuanto termine con Mi vida como shinigami, seguiré este otro (de todas formás será inevitable que lo haga XD) no te preocupes y disfruta esta "3º" parte.

Ja ne!


	4. Cap 4

Mi vida como Shinigami

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia. También es recomendable haber leído al menos hasta el tomo 8 de Yami no Matsuei, puesto que hablaré de cosas que no salen en el anime pero si en el manga.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico) Espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap. 4

Shuichi depositó el cuerpo inconsciente de la pequeña Koe sobre una de las camas de la enfermería del departamento Toshi. Koe se había desmayado mientras los shinigamis se desmaterializaban para regresar al mundo del más allá.

Saya colocó una serie de hechizos Ofuda en las ventanas y puertas para evitar que se escapara. Ahora tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle y no podían permitir que se fuera.

- Bien, creo que esto será suficiente - dijo Saya dando una palmada.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Yuma no muy convencida - Ya viste como se las apañaba en aquel valle...

- Tal vez tendríamos que pedirle a Nintaro que bloqueara él, ya sabes que sus hechizos son más resistentes.

- Pero ahora está dando el informe...

- Yo me quedaré a vigilarla - se ofreció Shuichi. Las dos chicas asintieron y salieron de la enfermería para ir a dar el parte.

Shuichi se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y observó a la pequeña ninfa. Bueno, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que lo fuera. Una ninfa era un espíritu de la naturaleza que solía estar relacionado con algún elemento del bosque: un lago, una árbol, una cascada... pero Koe no parecía ser la guardiana de ninguno de esos elementos.

De no haber sido por sus peculiares cabellos y sus orejas puntiagudas, hubiera podido pasar por una niña normal y corriente de unos 12 o 13 años. Era bonita, con su cara redonda y sus pestañas largas. En aquellos momentos su expresión serena la hacía parecer muy inocente y frágil.

Tras un rato Koe empezó a despertar. Se desperezó lentamente y parpadeó enfocando el techo de la enfermería. Su ceño se frunció como muestra de su desconcierto.

- Por fin despiertas - dijo Shuichi con su mejor sonrisa. Koe se incorporó de golpe quedando sentada con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Pero que haces aquí? Y... ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en el más allá, en el departamento Toshi para ser más exactos. Nintaro y yo te trajimos cuando nos atacó aquel shaman loco...

- ¿Y el valle? - le preguntó sin prestar atención al resto de la explicación de Shuichi. Los ojos del chico se entristecieron.

- Las excavadoras lo convirtieron en un solar - dijo en un susurro.

Koe lo miró con espanto en los ojos, pero al momento su expresión se tornó triste y apenada. No dijeron nada por un largo tiempo y Shuichi empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo con aquella situación.

- No me vais a dejar marchar - no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Shuici se dio cuenta de que Koe observaba los conjuros que bloqueaban las ventanas y puertas.

- No podemos. Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, supongo que... porque me sabe mal todo esto...

- Eres un buen chico - dijo Koe tras unos segundos más de silencio - ¿Hace mucho que eres shinigami?

- Pues apenas cinco meses. Soy un novato.

- Entonces tú no...

Las palabras de Koe fueron interrumpidas por el ingreso en la habitación de Nintaro, Yuma y Saya.

- Por fin despiertas ¿cómo estás? - dijo Saya.

- Bien - contestó Koe escuetamente.

- ¿Sabes? Has tenido suerte de que llegáramos a tiempo - comentó Nintaro dejándose caer en una silla cercana a al cama.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabes quien era ese tipo que intentó capturarte?

- Un Shaman - dijo Koe sin vacilación - y uno bastante extraño y poderoso. Solo con su presencia me puso la piel de gallina.

- Y no es para menos - comentó Yuma.

- Ese tipo es conocido como Shinrei el carnicero. Dentro de la tribu de Shamanes, es repudiado por sus compañeros debido a sus métodos poco ortodoxos y extremos. Ya sabéis que los Shamanes son humanos que pueden estar en contacto con el mundo de los espíritus y mantienen un equilibrio con la naturaleza. Sin embargo, Shinrei utiliza esa habilidad en beneficio propio sin importarle la consecuencia de sus actos. Es experto en controlar las fuerzas más oscuras y peligrosas de la magia como lo son la necromancia, el vudú o las técnicas que requieren sacrificios.

- ¿Qué tipo de sacrificios? - preguntó Shuichi que estaba muy atento a lo que decía su compañero.

- De sangre - dijo Nintaro con un brillo en sus ojos que le hizo estremecer -. A Shinrei no le importa sacrificar vidas humanas con tal de conseguir que sus rituales tengan éxito. Naturalmente sus actividades no han pasado desapercibidas para al policía humana. Pero su labor se centra en encerrar a un asesino especialmente sádico sin prestar atención a la parte mágica u oculta de sus crímenes. Ese es su error.

- ¿Por qué?

- En cuanto se descuidan, Shinrei hace uso de su poder y escapa de las celda.

- ¿Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada? - preguntó Saya.

- Siempre se nos escapa por los pelos - dijo Nintaro con un suspiro -, en cuanto nos presentamos en la comisaría para trasladarlo a nuestras instalaciones, él ya se ha ido.

- Es un tipo escurridizo... - comentó Yuma.

- Parece conocerle muy bien - dijo Koe, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

- Por desgracia así es - dijo Nintaro, luego se la quedó mirando un rato en silencio hasta que Koe empezó a incomodarse.

- ¿Qué me mira tanto? - dijo desconfiada.

- Shinrei parecía muy interesado en atraparte...

- Es un Shaman, claro que estaba interesado. No sería el primero - dijo Koe negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea shaman? - preguntó Shuichi sin comprender.

- Un shaman para poder ejercer sus poderes en su totalidad, necesita un espíritu acompañante. Un ente que le ayude a liberar su poder y a la vez ofrecerle sus propias habilidades.

- Pero eso es parecido a la relación de los dioses ceremoniales con los shinigamis.

- Parecido, pero no igual. Los shinigamis invocan a los dioses ceremoniales que por su propia cuenta y decisión, han decidido obedecerles y servirles. En el caso de los shamanes y los espíritus acompañantes, la cosa debería ser igual, pero no siempre lo es. Los shamanes suelen tomar por compañeros, las almas de personas que en vida tuvieron cualidades excepcionales. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones estos espíritus son engañados y retenidos contra su voluntad.

- Eso es horrible...

- Pero Koe no es un alma, es un espíritu de la naturaleza - recordó Shuichi.

- No he dicho que los shamanes se limites a usar almas - dijo Nintaro -. Cuanta más fuerza tenga el espíritu acompañante, más fuerza tendrá el shaman.

- Un espíritu natural como lo es Koe capaz de controlar el viento y la niebla, puede aumentar su fuerza - dijo Yuma.

- No pienso ser compañera de nadie y menos de ese desquiciado - dijo tajante Koe cruzándose de brazos.

- Por eso solo tenemos dos opciones - continuó Nintaro - o te mandamos de regreso al Mundo de las Ilusiones en donde nunca podrá alcanzarte...

- ¡Pero como tengo que decir que yo nunca he estado allí¡nací en el mundo humano y aquí he pasado mis 314 años!

- ¿Solo tienes 314 años? Pero si eres una niña... - comentó Saya.

- ¿Cómo que niña? - refutó Koe visiblemente molesta.

- Yo conozco espíritus de más de 3000 años - dijo Yuma -. Eres una niña en comparación.

Koe se limitó a girar la cara con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes hinchados en actitud infantil. Saya y Yuma sonrieron pensando "¡Kawaii!"

- ¿Cuál es la otra opción? - preguntó Shuichi tras unos segundos de silencio y sonrisas silenciosas.

- Que Koe elija a alguien a quien servir antes que Shinrei la obligue a aceptarlo a él - explicó Nintaro -. Pero ella misma ha dicho que no aceptará a nadie, así que queda descartado.

- Bueno siempre podemos capturar a ese shaman así nos evitaríamos más dolores de cabeza - dijo Yuma.

- Llevo más de 20 años intentándolo - contestó Nintaro con una sonrisa forzada -. La carpeta de su caso es una de las pocas que aun llevan la etiqueta de "pendiente".

- Pues no lo será por mucho más tiempo - dijo Shuichi poniéndose en pie con pose luchadora -. Lo atraparemos antes de que pueda seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Koe no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el entusiasmo de aquel chico de hermosos ojos violetas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Shuichi lo dejaron encargado de vigilar a Koe mientras Nintaro, Yuma y Saya buscaban algún rastro del actual paradero del shaman Shinrei. El ex bombero le había hecho a Koe un conjuro para impedirle que pudiera esfumarse en forma de niebla por las rendijas de las puertas. La chica se había enfadado y le había gritado de todo, a Shuichi se le hizo muy raro escuchar semejantes insultos en boca de alguien de aspecto tan delicado y frágil.

Ahora los dos estaban sentados en una de las glorietas que habían en los jardines que rodeaban la división Toshi. Había dejado de nevar y el blanco paisaje era algo realmente relajante a la vista.

- Esto era innecesario - comentó Koe observando con reproche el conjuro Ofuda que pendía de su espalda y que era incapaz de retirar.

- Si no lo llevaras puesto ¿te que quedarías aquí?

- Tal vez - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y recargándose sobre el respaldo del asiento. Suspiró - ¿Por qué me ayudáis¿por qué es vuestro trabajo?

- En parte - contestó Shuichi sin mirarla -. Pero tampoco podíamos permitir que ese tarado te convirtiera en su espíritu acompañante.

Koe no dijo nada ¿Por qué la ayudaban? En toda su vida nadie se había preocupado por ella... ¿por qué ahora?

- ¿Koe?

- ¿Si?

- Te estaba llamando - dijo Shuichi sonriendo - ¿En que pensabas?

- En nada ¿Qué haréis conmigo?

- Pues... si no quieres ir al Reino de las Ilusiones, nos lo pones difícil. Por lo que tengo entendido los shikigamis no pueden andar sueltos por el mundo humano.

- Yo no andaba suelta, no salía de mi territorio ni me metía con nadie...

- Ya pero ese territorio no constaba como área protegida...

- Déjalo ya, me he cansado del tema - dijo Koe poniendo los brazos tras la nuca y dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo. Pero antes de que su cuerpo diera contra la fría nieve, quedó suspendida a varios centímetros del suelo.

- ¡Anda¿puedes levitar? - preguntó Shuichi sorprendido.

- Soy un ente de viento y niebla, claro que puedo - dijo con la mirada fija en el cielo pálido, después de unos segundos de silencio giró la cabeza y miró a Shuichi -, los shinigamis también pueden ¿no?

- Si, aunque yo aun no domino esa técnica - contestó Shuichi algo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Koe sonrió ante el gesto tan tierno del chico. Dio una vuelta en el aire sobre si misma y quedó en posición sentada con las manos extendidas hacia Shuichi. El chico arqueó una ceja sin comprender el gesto.

- A mi se me da bastante bien - informó la chica -, en agradecimiento por haberme rescatado de ese shaman tarado, te ayudo a practicar.

Shuichi no pudo evitar apreciar la bonita sonrisa que adornó su rostro, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, aceptó su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nintaro se recargó en la silla mirando al techo y frotándose los fatigados ojos. Odiaba pasar tanto rato delante del ordenador, odiaba que se colgara cada dos por tres, que le pidiera que "introdujera bien la contraseña", que se abriera ventanas que no quería... en pocas palabras: Odiaba los ordenadores.

Con lo bien que había trabajado siempre con el registro de fichas... pero NO, tenían que introducir el maldito sistema informático para "facilitar" el trabajo ¿De quien abría sido aquella brillante idea?

- ¿Vas a seguir insultando al monitor mucho rato más? - preguntó una voz con un dejo de guasa. Cuando el ex bombero se volvió se encontró con Saya.

- Podría estar insultándolo hasta el fin de los tiempos - contestó Nintaro dándole sin querer a una tecla del teclado y consiguiendo que todo lo que tenía escrito se borrara. La sarta de insultos y maldiciones que siguió a esto duró como diez minutos.

- ¿Me permites? - pidió Saya con amabilidad, tecleó algunas ordenes y al momento todo regreso a su lugar.

- Odio la informática - sentenció Nintaro con una sonoro suspiro. Saya rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Dónde están Shucihi y Koe?

- En el jardín - dijo Nintaro guardando correctamente todo y apagando el ordenador con una clara señal de alivio en la cara.

- Pero y si ella...

- No te preocupes, le he puesto un sello para impedirle que escape - explicó Nintaro.

Los dos shinigamis salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron hacia la salida del edificio.

- ¿Qué tal es Shuichi como compañero?

- Pues es un buen chico, algo atolondrado, pero tiene madera. Será un buen shinigami. En cuanto aprenda a controlar sus poderes y a no estrellarse...

- Eso nos ha pasado a todos - dijo Saya con una sonrisa -, dale tiempo.

- Aunque...

- ¿Si? - insistió Saya al ver que no seguía.

- A veces parece muy triste. Enseguida cambia de expresión y sonríe como si nada. Pero sus ojos siguen tristes.

- Bueno. Hace relativamente poco que murió, es normal que eche de menos a los que dejó allá. Lo que hay que hacer es que se sienta a gusto entre nosotros para que deje de pensar en eso.

- Estoy deacuardo - dijo Nintaro parándose ante un perchero y tendiéndole a sus compañero su abrigo -. Vamos a buscarlos.

Llegaron a los jardines y pudieron ver el rastro de un par de pies que se dirigían a las glorietas, pero estas se desvanecían de pronto.

- ¿A dónde...? - empezó a decir Nintaro mirando a derecha e izquierda en busca de aquel par.

- Ah, mira allí - dijo Saya señalando hacia un grupo de árboles.

Entre las copas de los pinos pudieron ver a dos figuras que volaban cogidas de la mano. Sus alegres carcajadas se escuchaban junto al piar de las aves. Shuichi se mantenía en el aire con el mínimo apoyo de la mano de Koe y esta le guiaba en su particular clase de vuelo.

Nintaro se sorprendió un tanto de ver unas sonrisas tan auténticas en sus rostros y decidió dejarlos jugar un rato más. Se quedó de pie junto con Saya observando, hasta que la voz de Yuma hizo que los cuatro se volvieran.

- ¡Tenemos un problema gordo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La basta extensión que hasta el día anterior había sido un hermoso valle atravesado por un riachuelo, ahora no era más que un solar desbastado lleno de cadáveres. Se mirase por donde se mirase no había más que cuerpos sin vida que yacían en grotescas poses formando un cuadro en el que el color dominante era el escarlata de la sangre.

- Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla - murmuró Saya tapándose la boca con una mano.

- Para ellos seguro que lo fue - dijo Nintaro con voz fría y mirada gélida.

Las fotografías pasaban una detrás de otra en la pantalla del ordenador, a cada cual mostraba una escena igual o peor que la anterior.

- Pero que ha pasado - consiguió preguntar Shuichi intentando ignorar el nudo de su estómago que amenazaba con querer salir por su boca.

- Pues que Shinrei liberó su frustración con lo primero que encontró: los funcionarios de las obras.

- Es un monstruo... - musitó Yuma. Cogió una carpeta de dossier y dijo - y lo peor de todo es que ninguna de las almas de esos hombres ha llegado al Más Allá.

- Entonces él... - dijo Saya - las ha retenido, pero ¿cómo y para que?

- Es un shaman - recordó Nintaro -, puede hacer eso perfectamente y en cuanto al para que... estoy seguro que para nada bueno.

- Intentará invocarme - los cuatro shinigamis se volvieron y se encontraron a Koe sentada sobre unos de los escritorios.

- Te dije que esperaras fuera - dijo Shuichi minimizando la ventana de las fotos.

- Esto me afecta, así que no me voy a quedar al margen - dijo Koe con tono seguro -, además todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa.

- No digas eso - pidió Saya.

- Pero es verdad. Él me buscaba a mí y por eso... esa gente...

Dos grandes lágrimas bajaron por su cara. Agachó la cabeza mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferior intentando en vano retener el llanto. El sentimiento de culpa se arremolinaba en su interior dolorosamente. Por su culpa... por su culpa... por su... De pronto se sintió atrapada en un cálido abrazo.

- No es tu culpa - susurró Shuichi sorprendiendo en parte a la pequeña -, tú no tienes la culpa de que ese tipo esté loco. No te culpes por esto.

- Pero yo...

- Ssshh... - dijo Shuichi cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos - No es tu culpa.

Koe simplemente asintió volviendo a buscar el calor reconfortante de aquel abrazo hasta que el sueño la venció tras varios minutos de silencioso llanto.

- No sabía que se te daba tan bien consolar corazones heridos - comentó Nintaro mientras dejaban a Koe tumbada en la enfermería.

- Tantas veces me consolaron a mí que algo se me quedó - dijo con una sonrisa triste - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? No será fácil de localizar.

- Di más bien imposible - contestó Nintaro con una sonrisa sarcástica -. Conozco muy bien a ese desgraciado y a estas alturas estará bien escondido y parapetado con quien sabe cuantas barreras y conjuros.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos hasta que la voz de Shuichi quebró el silencio.

- ¿Crees que hará lo que ella dijo¿Qué intentará invocarla?

- Tal vez, pero le será difícil. Para invocar a un espíritu, alma o shikigami tienes que conocer su nombre y rango - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - A no ser...

- ¿Que? - preguntó Shuichi preocupado al ver como su compañero fijaba la mirada en el inerte cuerpo de Koe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel oscuro lugar tan solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas y el tenue lamento de las almas que permanecían encerradas en las redomas de cristal frente al altar. Se retorcían y lloraban con guturales sonidos que hacía estremecer a cualquiera... a cualquiera menos a aquel hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así, que se mantenía de pie con los ojos cerrados.

Vestía una túnica larga de color verde oscura con un collar de runas negras y en sus manos, cerradas en un puño ante él algo que se agitaba. Abrió los ojos mientras que de sus labios salían las palabras en un lenguaje antiguo y casi olvidado.

Acercó los puños a la redoma en la que yacían encerradas las almas y lentamente las abrió dejando que de entre sus dedos cayera un vaporoso mechón de cabellos pálidos. La redoma que hasta el momento había permanecido transparente, empezó a volverse un intenso tono escarlata a la vez que los gritos y lamentos de las almas aumentaban hasta llegar a un sonido tan agudo que algunos objetos de cristal que habían por allí se quebraron. De pronto el sonido quedó reducido a un oscuro murmullo y la redoma se volvió negra.

- Ser nacido de las brumas de la mañana - murmuró Shinrei poniendo las manos en los lados de la redoma -, aquel que controla el viento con su voz... yo te invoco llamándote con lo que te pertenece... Aparece ante mí.

Un fuerte viento empezó a recorrer el lugar agitando las ropas del shaman y los amuletos que pendían en las paredes. Una increíble aura empezó a ser emanada de la redoma en la que se habían sacrificado las almas, expandiéndose el las cuatro direcciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koe abrió los ojos de golpe con las pupilas contraídas en dos finas líneas casi imperceptibles.

- "Ven" - musitó una voz en la lejanía.

- No... - susurró Koe.

- "Ven a mí" - ordenó con más fuerza.

- ¡No!... - repitió Koe haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

- "Yo te invoco ¡Ven!"

- ¡NO! - gritó Koe con todas sus fuerzas antes de verse arrastrada por las tinieblas.

No podía ver nada, pero sentía como si una fuerza my poderosa tirase de ella hacía abajo. Frío a su alrededor, susurros ininteligibles que le ponían la carne de gallina, manos gélidas que la empujaban hacia abajo... y finalmente silencio absoluto.

Ya no la empujaban, pero tampoco podía moverse. Abrió los ojos lentamente con algo de temor.

- Bienvenida mi pequeña - dijo Shinrei con una desagradable sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí estoy siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada y tal vez la que viene tampoco lo haga ¡El sábado es mi cumple¡fiesta! XD

Siento no poder contestar los reviws pero lo han prohibido y no quiero volver a subir todos mis fics ¡NO! ToT De todas formas os los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón (¿habéis visto lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser? XD)

Ja ne! 


	5. Cap 5

Mi vida como Shinigami

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia. También es recomendable haber leído al menos hasta el tomo 8 de Yami no Matsuei, puesto que hablaré de cosas que no salen en el anime pero si en el manga.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico) Espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap. 5

Koe intentó convertirse en niebla para poder escapar por entre las rendijas de la puerta. Pero antes de poder hacer nada unos lazos de energía se enroscaron en su cuerpo dejándola firmemente sujeta. Cuanto más forcejeaba, más se apretaban las ataduras.

- Es inútil, solo lograras hacerte daño - dijo Shinrei acercándose y enroscando en su dedo uno de los vaporosos mechones de Koe.

- Suéltame bastardo - le gritó Koe, pero la mano del shaman se cerró sobre su mandíbula dolorosamente.

- No hables así. No queda bien que un ser tan hermoso tenga tan mal vocabulario.

- Déjame marchar - ordenó Koe, pero la presión en su mandíbula aumentó.

- Nunca. Hacía mucho tiempo que buscaba a alguien como tú. Fuerte, tenaz, con un gran potencial, indómita... hermosa... - aflojó la presión y acarició la mejilla sonrojada y dolorida.

- Nunca te tomaré como mi amo - dijo Koe con el tono de voz más serio que pudo lograr.

- No importa que tu no me elijas. Yo te elijo a ti.

- Eso no es así. Soy yo la que tiene que decidir si te sirvo o no...

- Puede que no lo sepas - dijo con voz calmada mientras se dirigía al altar en el que reposaba la redoma negra -, pero hay otras formas de decidir eso.

- ¿Sin tener en cuanta mi voluntad?

- Exacto - tomó un frasquito que contenía un extraño líquido de color blanquecino. Obligó a Koe a abrir la boca y vertió el líquido. Después tapó la boca y la nariz de ella hasta que tragó.

- ¡Que demonios me has dado! - le ardía la garganta y su estómago estaba pesado, como si acabara de comer plomo. Empezó a temblar sin control, como si la temperatura del lugar hubiera descendido de súbito - ¿Veneno...?

- Claro que no, aunque el efecto que te debe de causar sea similar a un envenenamiento - sonrió de forma sarcástica, colocó una mano sobre un cofre de madera y siguió hablando -. Tu no eres un alma ni un espíritu incorpóreo. Te acercas más a un shikigami, aunque tampoco lo eres, porque si no tendrías que adoptar forma animal en el mundo humano. Pero al igual que ellos - abrió la tapadera del cofre y sacó un larga y fina daga -, tienes un cuerpo vivo que respira - se acercó a ella y antes de que Koe pudiera reaccionar Shinrei le hizo un corte en el brazo - y sangra.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - se quejó Koe con un ojo cerrado por el escozor de la herida.

- Porque la única forma de atarte a mí - Shinrei se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha - es con un pacto de sangre.

Koe observó el rostro de Shinrei mientras veía embelesado como la sangre brotaba de la herida. No había ninguna mueca de dolor en su rostro, más bien parecía que le gustara el dolor que aquella herida le causaba.

- Eres un sádico - murmuró Koe obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa -. Estás desquiciado y loco ¡Jamás me uniré a alguien como tú!

- En este caso no tienes voz ni voto. La poción que has tomado te obligará a quedar atada con la persona que comparta su sangre contigo - dijo Shinrei acercándose dispuesto a unir ambas heridas y cerrar así el pacto de sangre. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el brazo de Koe se volvió niebla que el shaman traspasó con facilidad - ¡Maldita seas¡No juegues conmigo!

La mano se estrelló contra al mejilla de Koe, la cual calló al suelo de espaldas por el violento golpe. Su brazo volvió a su forma original, pero en él ya no había rastro de ningún corte. Shinrei se enfureció ante aquel acto. Se arrodilló ante Koe y le hizo alzar la vista tirándole del cabello.

- No creas que podrás con esas burdas tretas. No importa cuantas veces cierres tus heridas. Tarde o temprano te agotarás y no podrás cerrarlas.

Tomó de nuevo la daga dispuesto a hacer un nuevo corte esta vez en su hombro, pero de pronto esta salió despedida de su mano cayendo con un sordo ruido metálico a varios metros.

- Se acabó Shinrei.

- Tu, maldito entrometido...

En la entrada estaban Nintaro, Shuichi, Yuma y Saya. Yuma apuntaba con un dedo hacia el shaman como si fuera en realidad una pistola.

- ¡Como demonios me habéis encontrado! - rugió lleno de ira enfrentándolos.

- Parece que olvidas, que mi especialidad es la de rastrear fuentes de energía - dijo el ex bombero con una sonrisa -. Además Koe aun tenía uno de los conjuros de Shuichi.

El shaman se volvió hacia la chica y vio como esta sacaba un pergamino del interior de su bota y lo mostraba con sonrisa triunfal y burlona.

- Como es que no lo sentí... - murmuró el shaman con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Los conjuros ocultos son los que mejor se me dan - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- No te hagas el chulo ahora - le susurró Yuma para que el shaman no le escuchara -, se te dan tan mal los conjuros porque apenas les pones carga espiritual, por eso pasan desapercibidos si no los buscas bien.

- No hace falta que me lo refriegues - susurró Shuichi algo dolido al verse descubierto.

- Basta ya de tonterías - habló Nintaro -. Suéltala.

- ¡Jamás! Tú también tienes que haberlo sentido ¡Tiene una fuerza espiritual inmensa! podrían hacerse grandes cosas...

- Tu idea de "grandes cosas" es demasiado peligrosa. No te lo permitiremos.

Los cuatro shinigamis se lanzaron hacia delante cada cual con un conjuro en la mano. "¿Una barrera?" pensó Shinrei mientras los esquivaba con ágiles movimientos "¡Que ridiculez!"

Cogió con una mano un pequeño saco de cuero que había sobre el altar y sacó un puñado de polvos azules. Los puso en su mano y sopló consiguiendo una espesa nube que hizo aun más difícil ubicar las cosas.

- ¡Déjate de trucos de feria! - gritó Nintaro intentando percibir el aura del shaman, pero aquella espesa capaz de polvo le hacía imposible detectar la presencia de ninguno - Mierda...

- ¿Qué pasa Otoha? - preguntó la voz del shaman con sorna - no puedes encontrarme.

- No podrás salir de aquí - gritó Yuma -, las puertas están cerradas con conjuros.

- ¿Quién a dicho que quiera salir? Lo que deseo está aquí...

- ¡Kyaaah...!

- ¡Koe! - gritó Shuichi corriendo en la dirección del grito al acercarse pudo ver como Shinrei volvía a tener la daga e intentaba hacer un corte en la muñeca de la chica - Suéltala - Shuichi se lanzó contra él empujándolo lejos de Koe, pero a cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca con el mango de la daga.

- ¡No te metas en esto mocoso! - gritó Shinrei observando como Shuichi se limpiaba la sangre que manaba de su labio inferior con la manga de su cazadora. En pocos segundos más se cerraría sin dejar marca.

Shinrei alzó la daga para descargarla otra vez contra el shinigami de ojos violetas con toda su rabia. Pero antes de eso, una intensa ráfaga de viento barrió la incómoda polvareda azul mostrando donde se encontraba cada cual. Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó a todos pasmados. Koe se había lanzado sobre Shuichi juntando sus labios en un intenso beso cargado con el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Shuichi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aquel acto tan repentino lo había descolocado. Casi sin darse cuenta, más por inercia que por otra cosa, separó los labios permitiendo que el gusto de la sangre que aun manaba de su herida se esparciera por su paladar. Pero eso no fue lo único que sintió, había algo más, un sabor suave y fresco... como gotas de lluvia. Koe se separó unos pocos centímetros y miró a Shuichi intensamente a los ojos.

- Te elijo a ti como mi amo y señor - dijo con voz firme -. Te juro lealtad eterna. Pongo a tu entera disposición mi poder y mi vida. Te protegeré de todo peligro que te aceche. Siempre seguiré tus ordenes. Soy tu espíritu acompañante.

- ¡NO! - gritó Shinrei con la cara desfigurada por la rabia.

- ¡Ya he elegido! - le gritó Koe mirándole a los ojos - ya no puedes hacer nada.

- Malditos seáis - Shinrei estaba fuera de si. Completamente ido por la rabia. Con ágiles movimientos de sus manos invocó un conjuro de destrucción dirigido hacia Shuishi y Koe.

- ¡No! - gritó Saya impotente mientras la luz oscura se cernía sobre los dos.

El impacto levantó parte del suelo e hizo caer la pared. Shinrei reía desquiciadamente ante lo que había hecho. Había destruido a un shinigami y a un espíritu de la naturaleza.

- Viento - susurró una voz serena y al momento todos los escombros se hicieron a un lado mostrando como Shuichi y Koe estaban intactos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? - preguntó Koe con sorna.

- ¡Malditos seáis¡no saldréis vivos de aquí! - lanzó el puñal contra Shuichi en un rápido movimiento y este se clavó en su vientre. El chico se encogió sobre si mismo. Shinrei respiraba entrecortadamente, pero entonces una risa ligera y burlona llamó su atención.

- ¿Vivos? - murmuró Shuichi mientras cogía el mango del puñal con ambas manos y lo sacaba de un tirón - ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Somos shinigamis - tiró el puñal a un lado y lo miró a los ojos -, ya estamos muertos.

- ¡Saya ahora! - las dos shinigamis se lanzaron hacia delante clavando dos conjuros en el suelo, uno a cada lado del shaman. Al momento Nintaro clavó otro a sus espaldas. Shinrei no había podido reaccionar a tiempo y ahora solo tenía una salida... pero...

- Se acabó asesino - dijo Shuichi mientras él y Koe ponían el cuarto y último conjuro ante él.

Unas líneas de luz surgieron de cada conjuro en la dirección de las agujas del reloj hasta llegar al conjuro siguiente y cuando el círculo estuvo completo, una barrera transparente se alzó hacia el cielo. Shinrei quedó atrapado en su interior y tras dar un gutural alarido cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Por fin se acabó - suspiró Saya con cara de alivio.

- Menos mal - murmuró Shuichi antes de que él y Koe cayeran al suelo también inconscientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lejano piar de unos pájaros fue lo primero que escuchó al despertar. Pero se sentía tan a gusto allí tumbado y abrigado que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de abrir los ojos. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro y abrazó su almohada. Pero... ¿Desde cuando su almohada respiraba y se reía?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó ante un par de profundas esferas de color turquesa que lo observaban con alegría.

- Buenos días Shuichi ¿has dormido bien?

- Ko... Koe... ¿Qué...? - Shuichi entonces se incorporó en la cama y fue consciente de donde estaba. Era la enfermería del departamento Toshi - ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

- Nos trajeron Nintaro, Saya y Yuma. El conjuro de la barrera nos agotó del todo.

Shuichi se quedó mirando sus manos sobre el regazo, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en la guarida de Shinrei. Entonces sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

- Koe... tu... tu me...

- Te besé - terminó la chica con total calma -. Tenía que aprovechar antes de que se cerrara la herida.

- ¿Herida?

- Nintaro me obligó a tomar una especie de... poción... me dijo que cuando mi sangre entrara en contacto con la suya quedaría ligada a él para siempre. Por eso decidí unir mi sangre a la tuya antes.

- Vaya...

- ¿Estás enfadado? - preguntó Koe inclinando la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Shuichi.

- No, no es eso - negó - pero es que hacía mucho que nadie me besaba - sonrió tristemente. Koe se inclinó aun más y le susurró al oído.

- Yo nunca había besado a nadie.

Shuichi arqueó una ceja ante tal confesión, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entró Nintaro con una caja en las manos.

- Buenos días pareja. Ya pensaba que dormiríais hasta el próximo siglo.

- Exagerado - dijo Shuichi recargando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Nintaro le entregó la caja y Shuichi descubrió que estaba llena de barquillos de fresa - Gracias amigo - extendió la caja para que los otros también cogieran, pero el castaño dijo que no le gustaban. Koe cogió uno y lo observó con curiosidad antes de morderlo, pero enseguida lo dejó de lado - ¿Y Shinrei?

- Ha pasado a manos del departamento encargado de los brujos, médiums o shamanes que hacen mal uso de sus artes. Será juzgado por un tribunal shaman y condenado. Y créeme: los shamanes no se andan con chiquitas.

- Se lo merece - repuso Koe mirando por la ventana.

- En fin ahora tenemos otro... "problema".

- ¿Cual? - preguntó Shuichi preocupado.

- Koe.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué soy un problema si se puede saber?

Nintaro suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca buscado las palabras apropiadas.

- Verás por lo que yo conozco, nunca en la historia del ministerio, un shinigami que lleva tan poco tiempo en el puesto ha tenido un shikigami.

- Pero yo nos soy un shikigami - dijo Koe con las manos en la cintura -. Los shikigamis son espíritus relacionados con los elementos, eso lo sé. Pero ellos tienen siempre forma animal en el mundo humano - se puso en pie de un salto y dio una vuelta encima de la cama - ¿te parece que tengo forma de animal?

- Bueno, vale, no he escogido las palabras adecuadas... no eres un shikigami, pero si eres un espíritu de la naturaleza. Y te has encadenado de perpetua con un shinigami, es el mismo caso.

- ¿Perpetua? - repitió Shuichi con el ceño fruncido.

- Así es. Cuando un espíritu jura lealtad, es para siempre. Es casi como un matrimonio inquebrantable y sin posibilidad de divorcio.

- Hombre tanto como matrimonio... - protestó Shuichi con la cara roja, Koe se limitó a sonreír.

- Un juramento sagrado que une a dos seres ¿conoces otra comparación mejor? - Shuichi negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y donde está el problema? - insistió Koe.

- Bueno el jefe piensa que eres demasiado... joven e inexperto para tener a tu cargo un espíritu acompañante. Y aun más teniendo en cuenta que este es un polluelo.

- Nos estás llamando mocosos descaradamente - le reprochó Koe con las mejillas hinchadas y los brazos cruzados.

- Yo solo hago un resumen del sermón que me han dado hace un rato.

- ¿Entonces que¿nos separarán? - preguntó Shuichi.

- No, un pacto es sagrado. Nadie puede romperlo salvo los propios implicados bajo una determinada circunstancia.

- ¿Cual?

- La muerte de uno de los que conforman el pacto - contestó Nintaro con una sonrisa -. Por parte de Shuichi es prácticamente imposible que pase, porque ya estás muerto. Y casi lo mismo por parte de Koe. Así que estáis condenados a soportaros para siempre.

- Bueno a mi no me importa - aseguró Koe tumbándose al lado de Shuichi usando su brazo de cojín -. Me gusta Shuichi, es divertido. Creo que pasaré bien la eternidad con él- y con estas palabras se durmió acurrucada al lado de Shuichi.

- La tienes enamorada, chico - comentó Nintaro con una sonrisa al ver como Shuichi tapaba a Koe con la sábana.

- Ha estado muy sola durante mucho tiempo - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa -, solo quiere compañía.

- Bueno, pues se la daremos cuando regresemos a Tohôku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya todo estaba listo, en la puerta del departamento Toshi, Yuma y Saya se despedían de sus compañeros.

- Ha sido un placer trabajar con vosotros - dijo Saya -. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

- Lo mismo digo - dijo Nintaro con una reverencia.

- Cuidaos mucho y mandadnos alguna postal - dijo Yuma dándole una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalda a Shuichi.

- Lo haremos - tosió el shinigami, mientras Koe se reía alegremente.

- Oye¿antes tenías eso? - preguntó Yuma señalando la barriga de la pequeña. Al lado derecho de su ombligo podía apreciarse la forma de una Clave de Sol bastante adornada.

- No, esto es la señal que me une a Shuichi - dijo tranquilamente.

- Que bonito suena eso - dijo Saya con las manos entrelazadas.

- Has conseguido un espíritu acompañante requete lindo - dijo Yuma pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Shuichi -, cuídala mucho.

- Lo haré - dijo mientras Koe se abrazaba a su brazo.

- Nos cuidaremos mutuamente - concluyó ella.

Se despidieron con la mano y se desaparecieron rumbo al departamento Heizei en donde seguirían con su trabajo de shinigamis.

CONTINUARÁ...

Y así se conocieron Shuichi y Koe... ¡pero la cosa no acaba aquí! Aun queda muuuuuuucho que contar. Espero que os siga gustando mi historia. Espero vuestros reviws que aunque no los conteste os aseguro que me hacen mucha ilusión.

Por cierto, hoy 13 de agoto ¡es mi cumple¡soy un año más vieja! XD

Ja ne! 


	6. Cap 6

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia. También es recomendable haber leído al menos hasta el tomo 8 de Yami no Matsuei, puesto que hablaré de cosas que no salen en el anime pero si en el manga.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico)

Espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap. 6

El puerto estaba oscuro envuelto en las tinieblas de la noche. Una silueta caminaba cautelosamente por el paseo marítimo con rumbo fijo. En sus brazos un bulto fuertemente sujeto. El desconocido llegó ante el almacén número 4 y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie por allí, entró.

Con paso decidido se internó por entre las cajas apiladas que llegaban hasta el techo de la nave. Giró a la derecha y después a la izquierda dos veces más. Finalmente llegó al fondo del almacén en donde había un gran vacío. Las cajas habían sido apartadas de su lugar y ahora se encontraban apiladas en las paredes. En el suelo alguien había dibujado un gran círculo y dentro de este diversos símbolos arcanos de difícil interpretación.

El desconocido tenía la respiración acelerada, jadeaba y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho. Depositó el bulto en el suelo y lo desenvolvió. Dentro había un bebé de unos seis meses que dormía tranquilamente sin sospechar lo que se avecinaba.

Con cuidado depositó a la criatura dentro del círculo y se alejó. Fue hasta una caja que había permanecido entre las sombras hasta entonces y sacó varios objetos de su interior. Velas, cristales, algún amuleto de forma extraña y finalmente una hermosa daga de mango de marfil. Se la quedó observando fascinado por varios minutos y finalmente volvió a mirar hacia la pequeña criatura que aun dormía. Dejó el puñal en el suelo y fue colocando todo lo anterior en el círculo en un orden concreto mientras pronunciaba extrañas palabras en un idioma desconocido.

Al terminar la preparación, observó de nuevo al bebé. Se había despertado y miraba a su alrededor mientras movía los piececitos en el aire. Cuando el desconocido se acercó se limitó a observarlo mientras se mordía los puños. Siguió con el salmo mientras cogía de nuevo el puñal en sus manos y lo alzaba. Recitaba cada vez con más rapidez, el viento empezó a agitarse y a hacerse pesado. El bebé se puso a llorar ante la sensación de desasosiego que se instaló en el lugar.

El puñal en alto por encima de su cabeza, las palabras cada vez más rápidas y de pronto el puño descendió con un fuerza sobre el cuerpo del indefenso infante.

La hoja del puñal se dobló al chocar contra el duro suelo. El bebé había desaparecido. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

- Me temo que ya es suficiente - dijo una voz grave en la oscuridad.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - bramó espantado cogiendo con fuerza el maltrecho puñal.

- No creo que te guste saberlo - dijo otra voz al otro lado. Se volvió hacia allí apretando aun más el puñal.

- ¿Quiénes sois? - gritó con desesperación, al verse rodeado por enemigos invisibles.

- Seishiro Neroi - dijo la primera voz -, se te vincula estrechamente con diversas sectas que están relacionadas con el culto ocultista. También se cree que participas en misas negras...

- ¡Eso es falso! - bramó - ¡Jamás he hecho algo así!

- ¿Entonces que estabas a punto de hacer? - preguntó la segunda con tono mordaz.

- ¡Eso no os incumbe¿dónde está el niño¡Dádmelo!

- Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible - dijo la primera voz y al instante de entre las sombras pareció la figura de un hombre alto de unos 28 años, cabellos castaños claros y unos profundos ojos negros -. No podemos permitir que sigas arrebatando almas.

- ¿Qué...? - balbuceó caminando hacia atrás.

- Tú no te unes a esas sectas por fervor religioso - dijo la segunda voz a sus espaldas, Seishiro se volvió dando un respingo y se encontró cara a cara con un hermoso joven de cabello castaño rojizo y unos extraños ojos violetas -, tan solo lo haces por los sacrificios. Para aprovechar y coger las almas de los sacrificados. Es una forma limpia de conseguirlas. En el caso de que alguien llegue hasta los asesinos, tu siempre quedas libre porque fueron otros los que mataron al inocente al que tu le quitaste el alma. Los humanos solo detienen a los que matan, no a los que se quedan las almas.

- Ese es nuestro trabajo - dijo el hombre más alto que se había acercado sin que el asesino se diera cuenta.

Seishiro se volvió rápidamente y rajó el pecho del más alto. Pero este en vez de caer al suelo lamentándose, se limitó a dar dos pasos atrás con una mano en la herida. Al apartarla solo quedaba la sangre de la camisa.

- ¿Pero que sois vosotros dos? - dijo intentando alejarse de ellos, pero su espalda chocó contra la pared en el momento en el que el lugar se llenaba de una espesa niebla.

- Son shinigamis - susurró en su oído una tercera voz algo infantil.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos observando como aquellos dos desconocidos se desvanecían en la niebla. Ya no los veía. En realidad no podía ver nada a menos de un metro. Palmeando la pared, intentó encontrar al salida, pero esta de pronto se desvaneció. Por más que estiró los brazos no consiguió alcanzarla. La niebla seguía espesándose, cada vez podía ver menos, todo se oscurecía, la niebla lo cercaba. Ni siquiera podía moverse. Estaba atrapado en la nada...

Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo acurrucado con las rodillas en el pecho y los brazos alrededor en un abrazo autoprotector. Temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos entreabiertos con la mirada perdida mientras un hilillo de saliva caía por la comisura de la boca hasta el suelo.

La figura más alta se acercó y lo miró con algo de asco mientras colocaba otro sello junto al anterior en su espalda.

- Ya no harás más daño, cabrón.

- ¿Está...? - dijo el otro chico mirando por encima de su compañero.

- Aun no. Las almas que robó aun no han salido de este cascarón - de pronto del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, empezaron a salir pequeñas esferas de cálida luz que fueron ascendiendo hasta perderse más arriba del techo -. Fueron muchas...

- ¿Como pudo llegar a esto? - preguntó el más joven mirando con una mueca extraña a aquel que yacía en el suelo mientras se le escapaban aquellas vidas que no le pertenecían.

- Hay quien haría cualquier cosa por evitar la muerte - contestó poniendo un tercer sello -. Incluso coger la de otros para hacerla suya.

- ¿Y por que bebés? - preguntó la tercera voz.

Al instante una silueta más pequeña se fue haciendo corpórea mientras la niebla se compactaba, hasta formar la figura de una extraña niña en cuyos brazos reposaba tranquilamente el bebé.

- Porque su vida apenas ha empezado, está entera, sin estrenar por decirlo de alguna manera ¿Conoces una mejor fuente?

- Supongo que no - contestó la niña sonriendo a la pequeña criatura.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos con él?

- Nada. En cuanto la última alma robada salga del cuerpo, la suya irá directamente al Más Allá. Allí será juzgado y condenado por su crimen.

- Ya veo...

- No pongas esa cara Shuichi. Es nuestro trabajo.

- No estoy triste por él - negó el castaño -, pero me hubiera gustado hacer algo por todos esos niños. No han tenido tiempo de vivir... - la niña se le acercó y lo abrazó, Shuichi sonrió al bebé que está dejó en sus brazos -. Tú si podrás hacerlo, eres afortunado. No lo olvides.

- Los otros también tendrán una oportunidad - dijo Nintaro mientras la última alma blanca salía del cuerpo -, en su próxima encarnación. Ya viene - dijo en tono serio. La chica se alejó con el bebé y Shuichi fue con su compañero.

- Cuando digas Nintaro.

Los dos sacaron un par de conjuros al instante y los pegaron en el cuerpo moribundo. Este dio una violenta sacudida y un espíritu negro y corrupto salió dando alaridos desesperados. Los dos shinigamis guiaron a aquel ser corrupto hacia la puerta de los muertos y tras un breve forcejeo esta entró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buen trabajo - dijo una chica que vestía un sobrio kimono azul y llevaba en las manos unas fotocopias.

- Gracias Niina - dijo Nintaro con su mejor sonrisa -. Dime ¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes por la noche?

- Tal vez - dijo evitando su mirada con gesto coqueto.

- Oh, venga. No seas así... - medio rogó el mayor.

- Nosotros vamos a almorzar - anunció Shuichi siguiendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Lo conseguirá esta vez? - preguntó Koe mirando hacia atrás y viendo los intentos de conquista del ex bombero.

- Lleva veinte años en ello - contestó con las manos detrás de la cabeza -, algún día lo conseguirá.

Los dos llegaron hasta el despachó que compartían con Nintaro. Era una habitación amplia, bien iluminada, aunque con todos aquello archivos, documentos y demás papeles repartidos por encima de las estanterías, mesas y sillas, se veía muy desordenado.

Shuichi fue hasta el escritorio de la derecha y se sentó. Koe quedó flotando detrás de él en la posición del Loto. Shuichi sacó del último cajón de su mesa una fiambrera y un termo con café.

- Otra vez verduritas - remugó al descubrir su almuerzo.

- Son buenas para el crecimiento - contestó Koe bebiendo agua con azúcar. Al ser un ente relacionado con el viento y el agua, era lo único que podía tomar.

- ¿Crecimiento? Koe, estoy muerto. No voy a crecer para ningún lado.

- Si solo comes dulces crecerás para los lados.

- Es la última vez que te dejo prepararme el almuerzo - rezongó Shuichi.

- Eso mismo dijiste la última vez - murmuró Koe pero Shuichi la oyó.

- Bueno es que esta mañana no he tenido tiempo... - se defendió.

- Si te levantaras cuando te llamo tendrías tiempo de sobras para prepararte el desayuno y luego no me remugarías.

- Que si, que si... - dijo Shuichi moviendo la mano como si espantara moscas - ya deja de darme la vara.

- Tienes arroz en la cara - dijo Koe quitándole los granitos.

- ¿Alguna vez os he dicho que parecéis un matrimonio?

Shuichi se volvió hacia la puerta con los palillos en la boca y vio a Nintaro que observaba divertido la escena.

- Desde que llegué. Es decir más o menos un año - contestó Koe apartándose tras acabar de limpiar la cara de Shuichi. Desde que la pequeña se convirtió en el "espíritu acompañante" de Shuichi, ambos habían convivido en el pequeño piso en el que este último vivía, puesto que por su nueva condición no podían estar separados -. Eres un poco repetitivo ¿lo sabías?

- Pero es que es cierto - Nintaro cogió su silla y la acercó hasta la mesa de Shuichi, se sentó y empezó a picar de la fiambrera de su compañero -. Vivís juntos, Koe te prepara el desayuno, se encarga de despertarte... y no paráis de discutir...

- Tal como lo describes, a mi me suena más a como era cuando vivía en casa con mi hermana - apuntó Shuichi quitándole a Nintaro el último trozo de tortilla con una mirada de advertencia.

- Bueno yo no tenía hermanas así que no puedo hacer comparación.

- ¿No has traído almuerzo?

- Si, pero ya me lo he comido - dijo acercando la mano de nuevo a la fiambrera. Pero esta desapareció de pronto.

- ¿Y por eso te comes la mía? - preguntó Shuichi con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si - dijo con descaro y total calma.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Niina? - intervino Koe.

- Lo de siempre - suspiró el ex bombero.

- Te ha dado calabazas - dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

- Ahora parecéis mellizos... Largo, me dais mal rollo - dijo Nintaro con fingido tono de molestia.

- Oye no cambies de tema - exclamó el joven espíritu colgándose de su espalda - ¿Qué excusa te ha dado esta vez?

- Eres muy cotilla tú...

- Sí. Andaaaaa cuenta no seas así... - rogaba Koe pinchándole la mejilla don el índice.

- Veo que por aquí todo está tan animado como siempre - los tres se volvieron hacia la puerta y encontraron a un joven que observaba divertido. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos color ámbar.

- Hey, Rohni ¿quieres desayunar? - ofreció Shuichi mostrándole su fiambrera a medio acabar.

- No, gracias. Venía a deciros que el jefe quiere verte a ti y a Koe en su despacho lo antes posible.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? - preguntaron Shuichi y Nintaro a la vez mirándola de forma acusadora.

- ¿Y por qué me miráis a mi? - preguntó ella con las manos cerradas en puños a la altura del pecho mirándolos alternativamente.

- Porque siempre que el jefe me llama de esta manera es porque has hecho alguna trastada.

- Yo no tengo la culpa, ya sabes que me cuesta más controlar el agua que la niebla o el viento. No puedo evitar los pequeños accidentes.

- ¿Anegar los lavabos de tercer piso te parece un "pequeño accidente"? - preguntó Nintaro con una ceja arqueada.

- Bueno yo...

- Que en la fuente de la entrada se produjera un mini-maremoto, también.

- Es que...

- Que todos los surtidores del primer piso se abrieran e inundaran la oficina también ¿cierto?

- ¡Ay, ya basta! - protestó con energía y la botella de la que había estado bebiendo, se volcó y el agua salpicó a los otros tres. Tras unos segundos de silencio Koe dijo a media voz - Lo siento.

- Olvídalo - dijo Rohni limpiándose la cara con su pañuelo - pero no creo que tenga que ver con tus "accidentes".

Dicho esto se fue en busca de una camisa seca. Los otros tres se miraron en silencio.

- Si no es para regañarnos ¿para que será?

- Si fuera una misión nueva también llamaría a Nintaro.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos. El ex bombero volvió junto a su mesa sin hacer comentarios y se puso a rellenar el informe de su último caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Adelante - dijo una voz algo ronca desde el interior del despacho.

- Con permiso - dijo Shuichi entrando, Koe iba justo detrás de él, tan pegada que parecía que en realidad estuviera enganchada a su espalda. El jefe del departamento Heizei tenía muy mal carácter y cuando se enfadaba era para echarse a temblar. Ellos eran testigos.

- Sentaos - ofreció, era un hombre rechoncho de unos 50 años, medio calvo y con los ojos bicolores, el derecho azul y el izquierdo marrón. Hacia tiempo también había sido shinigami, pero ahora se había retirado del "servicio activo" y se limitaba al trabajo de despacho.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó Shuichi sin evitar mirar de reojo a Koe.

- Bueno, algo ha ocurrido - Koe se puso rígida en su asiento mientras sudaba frío -. No, no tiene que ver con tus "accidentes" - la tranquilizó el jefe poniendo una mano sobre el baso de agua que amenazaba con volcarse. Koe suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Shuichi.

- Hemos recibido una petición especial del departamento Henjô, en Kinki. Nos solicitan la ayuda de un rastreador.

- ¿Yo? Pero Nintaro tiene más experiencia y lleva más tiempo en el departamento... yo nunca he trabajado solo...

- Y no lo harás - interrumpió el jefe la perorata de Shuichi -. Allí tendrás como compañero a otro shinigami, además de que Koe irá contigo.

- Pero entonces... ¿Es un traslado definitivo?

Los ojos bicolores del hombre se clavaron en él. Por unos segundos hubo silencio total. Después un suspiro y la respuesta.

- Si, lo es - Shuichi se hundió en el asiento -. Los rastreadores son difíciles de formar y más aun encontrar a alguien que tenga capacidades innatas para ello. Tener a dos en el mismo equipo es contraproducente. Lo mejor es que las parejas de Shinigamis tengan poderes que se complementen.

- Ya veo - musitó Shuichi con voz apagada.

- No lo tomes como un castigo o una degradación, porque no lo es. Simplemente es un traslado.

- ¿Y Nintaro?

- Se le asignará un nuevo compañero. Así es como funciona la sección de citaciones.

- ¿Cuándo me iré? - dijo Shuichi con tono neutral tras un rato de silencio.

- En una semana, aun hay que resolver varios asuntos y papeles, el departamento se encargará de buscarte una nueva vivienda, pero si vieras que no te convence una vez estés allí podrás buscar otra. Aunque sí sería bueno que fueras solucionando todo por aquí. Cierra los expedientes que puedas y procura tener recogidas tus cosas antes de una semana.

- Si, señor.

Shuichi salió del despacho con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros hundidos. Koe caminaba a su lado sin saber muy bien que decir. Todo había sido tan repentino que ni ella misma acababa de asimilarlo.

Llegaron al despacho casi sin darse cuenta, más por inercia que por ganas. Nintaro lo observó un rato y después sonrió.

- ¿A dónde te trasladan? - preguntó sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los dos.

- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó Shuichi.

- Lo sospechaba - contestó -. Llevas más de un año en este departamento, me extrañaba que tardaran tanto. Los shinigamis con poderes tan particulares como el nuestro, no suelen trabajar juntos mucho tiempo, en cuanto el novato ha desarrollado lo suficiente su potencial, es trasladado a donde sea más necesario. A mi me pasó lo mismo, al principio estuve en Shikoku formándome, después en Tokio y finalmente aquí en Tohôku.

- Vaya, te has recorrido la mitad del país - comentó Koe.

- Hay otros que han paseado más - observó el rostro serio de Shuichi - ¿Qué temes?

- No lo sé. Lo cierto es que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran trasladarme - medio sonrió.

- No te preocupes, veras como todo va bien - le animó revolviéndole el pelo como si se tratara de su hermanito pequeño -. En cuanto te adaptes a tu nuevo destino ni te acordarás del área 8.

- Siento dejarte tirado de esta manera - se disculpó. Nintaro rodeó el cuello de su compañero con un brazo y lo medio estranguló mientras frotaba su cabeza con el puño cerrado.

- ¿Ahora te me vas a poner sentimental?

- ¡Tío, que duele! - protestó el ex cantante intentando en vano soltarse.

- Pues deja de poner esa cara de cachorro abandonado - finalmente lo soltó de su "mortal" agarre -, me da rabia. Odio las despedidas tristes así que nada de lágrimas ¿Lo pillas?

- Lo pillo - contestó Shuichi con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana pasó sin que Shuichi se diera cuenta. Todo había sido jaleo. Tuvo que terminar todos los informes pendientes en un tiempo récord para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Recoger y embalar todas las cosas que durante un año había acumulado en su piso (que una vez que se pusieron a empaquetar resultaron ser bastantes). Y finalmente despedirse de los demás funcionarios de la división Heizei. Varias empleadas le regalaron dulces "para el viaje", aunque tenía suficientes para varios meses.

- Cuídate mucho.

- No te olvides de nosotros.

- No te metas en líos.

- Vuelve a hacernos una visita al menos.

Todo eran frases de aliento y buena suerte en el vestíbulo, casi todos los empleados del departamento estaban allí. Lo cierto es que en el año que Shuichi había pasado allí se había hecho bastante conocido. No solo por su vida anterior (aunque en realidad solo algunas empleadas le habían relacionado con el vocalista de Bad Luck), también por el hecho de tener a Koe como espíritu acompañante y los "accidentes" de esta.

Finalmente, Nintaro acompañó a los dos afuera del edificio y allí encontraron a una chica de unos 17 años vestida con un uniforme de marinera, su cabello rojizo y ondulado caía suelto hasta más abajo de la cintura con un lazo a cada lado de la cabeza y un ojo de cada color, el derecho naranja y el izquierdo marrón. Sonrió cuando se pararon ante ella.

- Me llamó Wakaba Kanuki, encantada. Soy la responsable de llevaros hasta Kinki.

- Shuichi Niwa y ella es Koe.

- Hola - dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

- Creí que vendría Watari - comentó Nintaro.

- Si, en principio así era - contestó la chica con un suspiro -, pero tuvo un... pequeño percance en el laboratorio y no pudo venir. El jefe Konoe me envía a mí.

- Conociéndolo es capaz de haber bolado por los aires medio departamento - rió Nintaro -. En fin, qué te vaya bien compañero - dijo estrechando fuertemente la mano del joven.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Cuida bien de este mequetrefe - le dijo a Koe.

- Déjalo de mi cuenta - contestó ella dándose un golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Oye! - dijo Shuichi fingiendo molestia por el comentario. Después sonrió a los demás -. Gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho.

Wakaba cogió la mano de Shuichi y Koe se cogió del otro brazo. Para aparecerse en un sitio había que conocerlo o al menos saber donde estaba. Y como ese no era el caso de Shuichi, tuvieron que mandar a alguien a buscarlo. Koe por su parte siempre viajaba de aquella manera, sujeta a Shuichi ya que la otra forma que tenía de viajar, era convertida en niebla a través del cielo. Pero para este tipo de circunstancias, mejor ir de "polizón".

Con una última sonrisa, los tres abandonaron el lugar rumbo a su nuevo destino.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ohayo! Se acabó la estancia de Shuichi en el área 8 ¡Lo traslado a Kinki¿Recordáis quien es el encargado de dicha zona¡Sí, el científico loco por excelencia: Watari!

¿Cómo se llevarán Shuichi y Koe con el rubio¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás shinigamis al conocer a su nuevo compañero¿Qué fue lo que hizo Watari en su laboratorio? Ji ji ji... Ya lo veréis.

Agradezco a Eleanor Blackriver por su reviw. y si no contesto es porque recibí un mail que decía que se penaliza a aquellos que los respondan en los capítulos. No quiero que me borren todas mis historias. Como se nota que estamos de vacaciones, solo he recibido su reviw XD

Ja ne!


	7. Cap 7

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia. También es recomendable haber leído al menos hasta el tomo 8 de Yami no Matsuei, puesto que hablaré de cosas que no salen en el anime pero si en el manga.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico)

Espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap. 7

Koe tenía por costumbre cerrar los ojos cuando viajaba con Shuichi mediante el teletransporte. Al poco tiempo en que hacían el trayecto, se mareaba como un pato en alta mar.

- Ya llegamos - anunció alegremente Wakaba.

Koe y Shuichi no pudieron reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al ver donde habían ido a parar. Se encontraban en una amplia explanada completamente cubierta por los pétalos de los cerezos en flor que los rodeaban.

- ¡Que bonito! - exclamó Koe emocionada.

- Pero estamos en otoño... - comentó Shuichi desconcertado.

- Aquí los cerezos están floridos todo el año. Haga sol, llueva o nieve siempre están en flor - explicó la pelirroja encaminándose hacia un edificio que se alzaba sobre los cerezos.

- Kanuki...

- Llámame Wakaba.

- Bien, Wakaba ese edificio... - murmuró Shuichi tratando de recordar donde lo había visto. Pero no recordaba ningún edificio rodeado de cerezos.

- En el mundo humano, este es el edificio del parlamento Japonés.

- Ah, si - dijo golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño - pero ¿entonces estamos en Tokio?

- En su versión alternativa. Igual que lo estabas en Heizei.

- ¿Pero entonces esto es Tokyo o no? - insistió Koe confusa con todos aquellos datos.

- Lo es y a la vez no lo es - contestó Wakaba llegando ya a la puerta.

- Dejémoslo estar - Dijo Shuichi al ver que la pequeña seguía sin entender.

El edificio en verdad era magnífico e impresionante. Siguieron a la chica por diversos pasillos y corredores hasta que finalmente llegaron ante una puerta cuyo cartel rezaba "CITACIONES".

La chica abrió la puerta y entraron a otro pasillo, fueron directamente a una de las puerta del fondo y llamaron.

- Adelante - dijo una voz un tanto autoritaria.

- Buenas tardes jefe - saludó alegremente la chica al entrar seguida por Shuichi y Koe.

Dentro del despacho habían dos hombres, uno que se veía un tanto viejo y con cara extremadamente seria con las arrugas muy marcadas y otro más joven, aparentaba unos 29 o 30 años, cabellos castaños pulcramente peinados y unos penetrantes ojos azules enmarcados por unas gafas de montura fina.

- Bienvenida Kanuki - saludó el hombre mayor. Observó a Shuichi y Koe un rato en silencio -. Gracias por ir a recoger a Niwa, disculpa las molestias.

- No ha sido molestia - contestó ella -, de vez en cuando viene bien un cambio de aires. Tal vez así se le bajen los humos - esto último lo dijo con un tono de molestia que no había demostrado en todo el viaje de ida.

- Terazuma está abajo en los archivos - informó el hombre de gafas ojeando la carpeta que tenía en las manos -, revisando unos documentos que le he encargado. Seguramente tardará toda la tarde y tal vez parte de la noche. Ya sabes que hasta que la biblioteca no esté reconstruida, todos los documentos están almacenados en el sótano - la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios estremeció tanto a Shuichi como a Koe y enseguida supieron que no era prudente hacer enfadar a aquel sujeto.

- Muy bien. Si me disculpan - la chica hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió del despacho con una amplia sonrisa.

Shuichi respiró hondo al encontrarse a solas con aquellos dos. Ambos lo observaron en silencio, poniendo al chico aun más nervioso. Koe ya estaba cansada de aquella atmósfera tan seria y cargada así que decidió intervenir.

- Hola me llamo Koe, encantada de conocerles - dijo con una reverencia.

Los tres la miraron algo sorprendidos por el arranque de la pequeña. El jefe Konoe sonrió y Shuichi se relajó un poco.

- Yo soy el Sr. Konoe, el jefe del departamento de citaciones. El es Tatsumi el secretario de la división.

- Mucho gusto - dijo este último muy formal.

- Yo soy Shuichi Niwa - imitando el gesto.

- Bien, has de saber que has sido trasladado al área 6, Kinki. Tu compañero se llama Yutaka Watari. Debería estar aquí, pero me temo que hasta mañana no podrá salir de la enfermería.

- Wakaba comentó algo de una explosión - recordó Shuichi - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- No te preocupes por él - dijo Tatsumi con tono indiferente -, la media de explosiones por semana es de seis y al menos en una resulta herido. Ya llevaba cinco así que...

- Vaya - fue lo único que atinó a decir Shuichi ante aquella información, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

- De todas formas le conocerás mañana junto al resto - finalizó Tatsumi después le entregó a Shuichi la carpeta que había estado ojeando momentos antes -. Aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas, junto a la dirección de tu nueva vivienda y el reglamento de la división que supongo ya conocerás. Tu horario, identificación y demás documentos. Ojéalos con tranquilidad esta noche y si tienes cualquier duda, mañana me lo comentas.

- Si, señor - dijo Shuichi mirando los documentos. Koe dio un pequeño salto y se quedó flotando a la altura justa para poder ver por encima del hombro de Shuichi -. Esta dirección...

- ¿Tendrás problemas para encontrar la calle? - preguntó el jefe Konoe.

- Oh, no. No es eso - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces te esperamos mañana a primera hora para empezar a trabajar - sentenció el jefe.

- Muy bien, hasta mañana - se despidió Shuichi. Koe agitó la mano antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

- ¿Qué opinas Tatsumi? - preguntó Konoe recargándose en la silla.

- Ahora mismo no me atrevo a formular una opinión. Con esta breve entrevista no se puede sacar nada en claro.

- Bueno su historial es bastante completo - dijo Konoe alzando un archivo que había en la mesa -, aunque a decir verdad lo he encontrado mucho más serio de lo que se dice aquí.

- No creo que en la primera entrevista con el jefe se desmadrara - apuntó Tatsumi - ¿me preguntó como reaccionarán...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño piso que le habían asignado a Shuichi se encontraba en un barrió tranquilo en el "verdadero" Tokyo, pero esta versión de la ciudad llegaba a ser tétrica. Ni un coche, ni un viandante. Solo silencio en las calles.

- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Koe al verlo temblar.

- No, no es eso. Es que cuando estaba vivo y vivía aquí, siempre había alguien por la calle a la hora que fuera. Pero aquí está todo desierto.

- Mejor, más tranquilo - contestó Koe con una sonrisa.

Nada más llegar al piso pudieron ver que sus cosas ya estaban allí. Las cajas permanecían apiladas junto a la pared.

- Es más grande que el otro - dijo Koe mientras correteaba por el piso abriendo y cerrando puertas investigando en las habitaciones.

- Eso parece...

- Y al ser un primero no tendremos que subir y bajar escaleras... ¡Aaahh!

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Shuichi corriendo hacia la cocina. Encontró a Koe en la terraza, aunque en realidad era un pequeño patio y justo al otro lado se alzaba un limonero.

- Mira, mira aquí no hará falta que duerma en el baño - dijo ilusionada.

Shuichi sonrió sintiéndose algo culpable. Mientras dormía, a veces Koe adoptaba forma de niebla y cuando eso sucedía todo lo que había en la habitación acababa empapado por la humedad que desprendía. En el otro piso no tuvieron otra solución que colgar una hamaca encima de la bañera, para que durmiera allí. El baño era más fácil de secar que el dormitorio o la cocina.

- Podemos colgar una parte de la hamaca en el árbol y la otra en la tapia del patio.

- Me parece bien, pero si llueve...

- Volveré al baño - dijo con tono cansado.

- O nos pasaremos la noche en vela comiendo chuches y mirando películas - sugirió Shuichi. Koe rió por la loca ocurrencia de su amigo y compañero -. Venga ayúdame a sacar trastos. Al menos el futón y algunos cacharros para preparar la cena.

- ¿Y que cenarás? - preguntó Koe recordando que no habían comprado nada de comer.

- Nos han regalado tartas y demás cosas como para un mes.

Dijo recordando los regalos de despedida de sus compañeros. Koe rió alegremente y los dos volvieron a entrar en su nuevo hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días - saludó un joven shinigami de brillantes ojos verdes al entrar a la oficina.

- Buenos días Hisoka - saludó Wakaba apartando por un momento la vista del montón de papeles que tenía delante. En el escritorio de al lado estaba Terazuma profundamente dormido con un bolígrafo en la mano y dando pequeños ronquidos.

- Tsuzuki no ha llegado - no era una pregunta. Terazuma no estaría tan tranquilo con la presencia de su "némesis" cerca.

- Pues no lo he visto... pero Watari está en el despacho del jefe.

- ¿Le están volviendo a sermonear? - preguntó dejando el libro que traía sobre su mesa - Con todo lo que le gritaron ayer el jefe y Tatsumi...

- Oh, no... no es por eso. Le están presentando a su nuevo compañero - explicó la chica -. En realidad llegó ayer, pero como Watari estaba en la enfermería no lo pudo conocer.

- ¿Tú si?

- En realidad me mandaron a mi a buscarlo. Supongo que Tatsumi pensó que vendría bien alejarme de este - dijo con un tono algo despectivo.

- ¿Aun enfadada? - preguntó, aunque podía notar perfectamente el aura negativa que la chica le dedicaba al otro.

- Tú también lo estarías. Estoy harta de su comportamiento machista y anticuado. A veces pienso que cree que vivimos en la edad media... Ay, perdón Hisoka - se apresuró a decir al ver como el chico se ponía algo blanco y se llevaba una mano a la frente.

- Tranquila, es que hoy estoy un poco bajo de defensas - repuso el chico mientras se ponía a trabajar.

Wakaba intentó controlar sus emociones, sabía que si no llevaba cuidado Hisoka podía tener problemas. Giró la cabeza y vio a su compañero que seguía durmiendo. Según le habían dicho los hermanos Gushoshin, Terazuma había estado registrando los archivos hasta las cinco de la mañana. No le tenía ninguna compasión, se lo merecía por bocazas. Con disimulo le tiró un borrador a la cabeza, Terazuma se enderezó de golpe mirando a su alrededor intentando descubrir que lo había despertado, pero solo vio a Hisoka y a Wakaba enfrascados en su trabajo. Remugó algo entre dientes y se fue de la oficina rumbo a la cafetería a por un café.

- Eso ha sido muy infantil - murmuró Hisoka sin desviar la mirada del archivo.

- No está bien dormir en el trabajo - repuso Wakaba tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y alguien entró apresuradamente. Se dejó caer en una silla junto a Hisoka.

- Llegas tarde, Tsuzuki - le reprochó este sin mirarlo.

- Mi despertador se quedó sin pilas... - dijo entre jadeos intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Tu no tienes despertador - repuso Hisoka mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya decía yo que últimamente no escuchaba el tic-tac...

Hisoka puso los ojos en blanco exasperada y Wakaba rió por lo bajo ante la escena. Aquel par eran únicos para hacer gags cómicos (aunque los hacían sin darse cuenta).

- ¿Sabéis algo de Watari? - preguntó Tsuzuki mientras dejaba su gabardina en el perchero.

- Ya ha salido de la enfermería - informó Wakaba -, ahora está en el despacho del jefe.

- Menos mal - suspiró aliviado -. Menudo susto me llevé al ver todo el corredor lleno de humo...

- Ha tenido suerte - intervino Hisoka -, un día de estos sus investigaciones nos traerán verdaderos problemas.

- Bueno es un científico... tiene que experimentar...

- Pero eso no implica que tenga que volar por los aires todo el ministerio... Contigo tenemos bastante.

- Tenías que decir eso... - lloriqueó Tsuzuki con ojitos lacrimosos.

Wakaba no pudo evitar volver a reír.

- Por cierto - dijo Tsuzuki de pronto dejando su llanto a un lado - ¿Qué hace Watari en el despacho del jefe?

- Le están presentando a su nueva cobaya - repuso Hisoka.

- ¿Cobaya? - preguntó el moreno confuso.

- A su nuevo compañero - aclaró Wakaba.

- Ah... ¿por qué le has llamado así Hisoka?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará Watari en darle a probar alguna de sus pociones?

Tsuzuki prefirió no contestar. En aquel momento la puerta del despacho del jefe se abrió. Tsuzuki hizo hacia atrás la silla de forma que quedó en equilibrio sobre las patas traseras. Quería ver como era el nuevo encargado del área 4. Primero salieron Tatsumi y Watari, este último iba hablando por encima de su hombro a alguien.

- Tsuzuki, te caerás - le advirtió Hisoka, pero el moreno no le hizo caso.

Siguió en la misma pose viendo como el grupo se les acercaba. Watari iba charlando animadamente con un chico de cabellos castaños rojizos y chándal azul y naranja. No le pudo ver bien el rostro por que Tatsumi lo tapaba. Lo que si que vio fue algo que flotaba detrás de ellos pero no pudo distinguir el que.

- ¡Pero que...! - exclamó Hisoka de pronto poniéndose en pie. Del susto que Tsuzuki se llevó perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo de espaldas. Quedó con las patas en el aire y la cabeza tremendamente dolorida.

- Ayyyy... - se quejó llevándose una mano al cogote con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso duele ¿eh? - dijo una vocecita divertida.

Tsuzuki abrió los ojos y se encontró ante el rostro sonriente de una chiquilla de vaporosos cabellos azules y grandes ojos de color turquesa. Frunció el ceño ¿De donde había salido?

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? - escuchó preguntar a Hisoka.

El veterano shinigami se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. Hisoka parecía muy contrariado. Tsuzuki no comprendió el porque hasta que el muchacho pelirrojo se volvió a mirarlo. Aquellos ojos...

- Me alegro de volver a veros. Tenéis buen aspecto - saludó alegremente Shuichi.

- ¡Shuichi Shindo! - exclamó Tsuzuki con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No, no, no... - dijo la extraña niña flotando ante el rostro de Tsuzuki... ¿flotando? - Shuichi Niwa... y yo soy Koe. Mucho gusto.

- Ah... este... ¿hola? - dijo Tsuzuki mirando los pies de la pequeña. Si, estaba flotando.

- ¿Pero que hace él aquí? - insistió Hisoka.

- ¿Ya os conocíais? - intervino Watari que no acababa de comprender la situación.

- Fuimos a recoger su alma hace como un año - contestó Tsuzuki sacudiéndose los pantalones.

- Entonces las presentaciones están de más - dijo Tatsumi subiéndose las gafas -. Niwa será el nuevo compañero de Watari, ayudadlo a adaptarse. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, disculpad.

Y el secretario se fue hacia su despacho sin más comentarios.

- Esto me recuerda a mi primer día de clase - comentó Shuichi con una sonrisa. Después se volvió a mirar a los otros en las pocas semanas en las que trabajaron juntos en la banda, no recordaba haber visto una expresión de desconcierto tan grande en sus rostros.

- Bueno... pues eso - dijo Watari dándole una palmada en la espalda a Shuichi -: Este es mi nuevo compañero Shuichi y su espíritu acompañante Koe.

- ¿Espíritu acompañante? - repitió Hisoka algo perdido.

- Es una historia muy larga - contestó Shuichi.

- En fin, bien venidos a la división de citaciones de Tokio - dijo Tsuzuki con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Shuichi ¿quieres ver mi laboratorio? - preguntó Watari - He inventado una máquina que seguro te parecerá interesan... ¿Qué os pasa?

Tsuzuki y Wakaba se echaron a reír a carcajadas después de mirar a Hisoka de reojo. El chico rubio se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras regresaba a sus informes, mientras Watari, Shuichi y Koe los miraban desconcertados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terazuma dio un gran bostezo que lo estremeció de arriba a bajo. Apenas había dormido tres horas. Sentía los ojos muy pesados y cansados. Odiaba leer, pero era lo que había estado haciendo toda la noche por orden de Tatsumi. Ponerse a buscar informes en aquel vertedero al que llamaban archivos, era el peor de los suplicios... Y todo por un inocente comentario malinterpretado (bueno, tal vez no tan inocente).

Al entrar al despacho lo encontró totalmente vacío. Antes de salir estaban Wakaba y Hisoka, pero ahora... Frunció el ceño con desagrado al reconocer cierta gabardina negra en el perchero.

- Ya ha llegado el idiota ese... - masculló entre dientes dejándose caer sobre su silla. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar solamente vacío bajo él y al instante un fuerte golpe contra el suelo -. Pero donde demonios está...

Miró a derecha e izquierda buscando su silla. Y la vio al otro lado del despacho, junto a la ventana.

Cogió la silla por el respaldo y la llevó hasta la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, la silla salió despedida hacia atrás provocando la segunda caída del shinigami. Se sentó en el suelo y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

- Si esta es la idea de Kanuki de una venganza... - repuso con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Fue de nuevo a coger la silla, pero esta se alejó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Terazuma frunció el ceño ya mosqueado ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Wakaba a la silla? Se paró a escasos dos metros y pensó otra posibilidad ¿y si Watari estaba probando alguno de sus nuevos inventos? Eso podía ser peligroso... Salió del despacho un momento y regresó con una escoba. Con precaución empujó la silla con el mango y esta se limitó a girar sobre si misma. Se agachó y miró la parte baja del asiento y las ruedas, pero tampoco había nada anormal. Dejó la escoba contra la pared y fue a cogerla, pero esta volvió a rodar hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Por todos lo demonios, ya está bien! - bramó el shinigami lanzándose contra ella.

La silla le esquivó un par de embestidas y finalmente a la tercera vez que se lanzó sobre ella, la volcó. Se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al caer al suelo. Se sentó sobándose el brazo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Entonces se percató de una alegre risita a sus espaldas. Al volverse se topó con un par de grandes ojos turquesas que lo miraban divertidos. Alejó un poco la cabeza y pudo apreciar un espeso bloque de niebla a su espalda.

- ¿Jugamos otra vez? - dijo una vocecita alegre.

- ¿Cómo?

La silla se enderezó sola mientras era rodeada por la niebla, dio una vuelta sobre si misma y cuando quedó de frente. Terazuma se vio cara a cara con una chiquilla bastante extraña.

- Que si jugamos otra vez. Era divertido.

- Maldita mocosa del... - bramó al comprender que ella era la responsable de todo aquel jaleo.

Koe quedó suspendida en el aire para evitar ser atrapada y siguió riendo mientras el otro hacía vanos intentos por cogerla.

- ¿Pero que haces Hajimito?

Terazuma se volvió al reconocer la voz de su compañera, la cual lo miraba desde la puerta con una ceja levantada.

- ¡Wakaba! - exclamó Koe lanzándose a su cuello.

- Conoces a esa... esa... pesadilla - dijo al final Terazuma aflojándose el nudo de la corbata para poder respirar bien.

- Pero mira que eres desagradable - replicó la chica.

- ¿Es tu compañero? - preguntó la chiquilla.

- Si - suspiró la pelirroja -,te presento a Hajime Terazuma, ella es Koe, es el espíritu acompañante de Niwa.

- ¿Quien?

- El nuevo compañero de Watari - explicó ya cansada de decir lo mismo tantas veces.

- Ah... al que fuiste a buscar.

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué estaba incordiando en el despacho?

- Empezaste tú - replicó la pequeña -. Yo estaba muy tranquila mirando por la ventana y tú te llevaste la silla y por poco te sientas encima de mí.

- ¿Cómo demonios querías que supiera que estabas ahí? Además no puedes entrar en los despachos de los demás porque te de la gana.

- Antipático - contestó Koe antes de convertirse en niebla y desaparecer del despacho.

- Maldita mocosa malcriada - refunfuñó el ex detective.

- Pues tú no eres mucho más simpático - murmuró Wakaba sentándose en su escritorio sin mirarlo.

Terazuma se limitó a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada. Ya estaba bastante cansado de todo eso. Cogió su silla y por fin pudo sentarse. Pero al hacerlo notó como sus pantalones y la parte trasera de su camisa se empapaban. Aquella mocosa había dejado la silla chorreando.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ja ja ja ja... ¿Qué os ha parecido la presentación en sociedad de Shuichi y Koe? Creo que ha ido bastante bien en general, aunque a Terazuma hay que contarlo a parte XP

Aaaaah... ¡Estoy feliz¡por fin tengo el 14 de Angel Sanctuary T.T! lo esperaba con tantas ganas... ¡Y mi profecía se ha cumplido MUAJAJAJAJAJAAA! (si quereis conocerla leed mi fic "Cuídale") Aunque no he acertado en todo, sí en lo más básico :P

Os agradezco los reviws que me mandais, me hace muy feliz abrir la bandeja de entrada y verlos allí esperándome n.n

Ja ne!


	8. Cap 8

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia. También es recomendable haber leído al menos hasta el tomo 8 de Yami no Matsuei, puesto que hablaré de cosas que no salen en el anime pero si en el manga.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico)

Espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap. 8

- Y este es 003, mi mascota. La construí hace varios años y aun funciona perfectamente - dijo Watari con orgullo.

- Jamás había conocido a un científico - contestó Shuichi inspeccionando el lugar.

El laboratorio era amplio, pero estaba tan lleno de trastos que parecía mucho más pequeño. Watari le había enseñado sus últimos inventos e incluso le había preguntado si quería probarlos, pero algo le dijo que era mejor no arriesgarse.

- La verdad es que paso más tiempo aquí que en el despacho, pero creo que Tatsumi aun conserva mi mesa... Puedes usarla tú.

- No quisiera molestarte...

- No, tranquilo. De todas formas no he visto esa mesa desde hace más de 16 años. No sé en que condiciones estará. Por cierto ¿dónde está Koe?

- Estará investigando por ahí, es muy curiosa - dijo Shuichi sin darle más importancia mirando dentro de una botella negra con un ojo cerrado.

- Si que lo es. Jamás he visto un shikigami así - comentó Hisoka.

- No es un shikigami - dijeron Shuichi y Tsuzuki a la vez. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron.

- ¿Entonces que es? - preguntó Hisoka mosqueado con aquella actitud tan tonta por parte de ambos.

- Para ser sincero, ni yo mismo lo sé del todo - dijo Shuichi rascándose la cabeza -. La definición que más se le acerca es la de espíritu elemental, pero controla más de un elemento...

- ¿Cuáles controla entonces? - preguntó Watari con curiosidad dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara el círculo negro que le había dejada la boca de la botella.

- El viento y la niebla - contestó frotándose enérgicamente la cara.

- La niebla es vapor de agua condensado -intervino Hisoka.

- Me habéis preguntado que elementos domina - repuso Shuichi mirando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana - y créeme se le da mejor la niebla que el agua.

Hisoka frunció el ceño confundido, pero antes de poder insistir la puertas se abrió intempestivamente y Koe entró como una flecha dirigiéndose hacia Shuichi.

- ¡Shu-chan te encontré!

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí - contestó distraídamente mirando con curiosidad los inventos de Watari -. He conocido a un tipo muy gruñón...

- Terazuma - dijo automáticamente Tsuzuki.

- Pues si ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - preguntó muy sorprendida la pequeña.

- Intuición - sonrió el mayor.

- ¿Y tú que le has hecho? - preguntó Shuichi con un cierto tono acusador.

- Yo nada - se defendió Koe ofendida -, pero... me dormí en su silla...

- Koe... - dijo Shuichi con disgusto.

- ¿Qué? Aun estoy cansada del viaje, no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Dime que no hiciste ningún estropicio? - casi rogó el pelirrojo.

- No... creo... - dijo pensativamente. Shuichi suspiró derrotado.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que se duerma? - preguntó Tsuzuki sin comprender, mientras Koe volaba por la parte alta de la estantería que había detrás de Hisoka observando los distintos frascos.

- Pues que dormida no sabe dominar sus poderes. Es algo así como si fuera sonámbula. Se convierte en niebla y libera toda el agua de su ser dejando empapado todo cuanto la rodea.

- Solo son pequeños "accidentes", cuando crezca ya no los tendré - se defendió la chica.

- Pero si los tienes hasta despierta...

- Grosero...

- Ten cuidado con eso - le advirtió Watari al ver con que estaba jugando -, son muestras de pociones muy poderosas.

- ¿Pociones¿no eras científico?

- Bueno un científico tiene que investigar ¿no? Y a mí me gusta tocar todas las ramos.

- Ya, pero ¿las pociones no entran en el terreno de la brujería? - preguntó Hisoka mientras Koe hacía malabares con un par de frascos.

- En realidad de la alquimia, pero...

Las palabras de Watari fueron interrumpidas por el brusco golpe que la puerta dio contra la pared.

- ¿Dónde está ese demonio flotante! - bramó Terazuma al entrar.

- ¡Ay, madre! - exclamó Koe dejando los frascos a toda prisa en el estante y casi pegándose al techo para quedar fuera del alcance del furioso ex detective.

- Calma Terazuma - intervino Watari.

- ¡No me voy a calmar hasta que le de una lección a ese bicho!

- ¡Oye! - dijo Koe ofendida.

- ¡Baja aquí!

- ¡No me da la gana!

- Venga, venga. Calmaos - intercedió Watari. Echó una mirada a los otros en busca de ayuda, pero no la encontró. Tsuzuki parecía feliz de ver a Terazuma fuera de sus casillas y Hisoka no parecía tener intención de intervenir a juzgar como ignoraba la escena mientras ojeaba un libro. Solo Shuichi se animó a hacer algo.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Koe? - le preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué que me ha hecho! - rugió, dejándolo medio sordo - ¡Mírame¡Estoy empapado¡Dejó mi silla chorreando!

- Puf... ¿y no te diste cuenta antes? - se burló Tsuzuki mientras a duras penas contenía la risa. Terazuma le lanzó su mirada más amenazante. Watari y Shuichi tragaron saliva. Y Hisoka se limitó a pasar una hoja de su libro.

- Tu no te metas, Tsuzuki - era curiosa la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, como si fuera el peor de los insultos...

- Mira, siento mucho lo que ha hecho Koe, pero fue sin querer. Ella...

- ¡Tu no te metas canijo!

Una gran vena se hincho en la frente de Shuichi ante tal comentario.

- Uy, uy, uy... - dijo Koe volviéndose aun más incorpórea.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - dijo Shuichi con un aura muy oscura a su alrededor.

- ¡Que esto no es de tu incumbencia así que no metas enano!

El aura oscura seguía esparciéndose por el suelo rápidamente y empezó a subir por las estanterías. Ni Terazuma, ni Shuichi parecían percatarse de esto pero los demás si.

- Oye, Watari ¿eso no es...? - empezó a decir Tsuzuki mientras los dos se alejaban.

- Si, creo que si.

Hisoka seguía ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no se preocupó por aquella extraña aura que trepaba por la estantería sus espaldas.

- ¡En primer lugar, todo lo referente a Koe es de mi incumbencia! - gritó Shuichi - ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme canijo, maldito parasitado!

Terazuma arqueó una ceja sorprendido ¿cómo demonios se atrevía a...? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que aquella aura oscura, que ya se extendía por todo el laboratorio, emitía un extraño zumbido.

- ¡A cubierto! - gritó Koe desapareciendo por completo en el techo.

Tsuzuki y Watari se refugiaron debajo de una mesa (después de coger de un manotazo a 003, el tucán y el pingüino) y Terazuma alcanzó a salir al pasillo y justo cuando se agachó dándole la espalda al laboratorio una especie de onda sonora estalló. Fue como un grito, que atravesó paredes, hizo vibrar los cristales llegando al punto de quebrarlos y tiró varios objetos.

Tras unos segundos, el sonido se extinguió. Terazuma apartó lentamente las manos de los oídos y miró hacia atrás preguntándose que había pasado. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo y al momento aparecieron Tatsumi y Wakaba.

- Hajime ¿Estás bien? - Wakaba hizo ademán de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero recordando lo que podía ocurrir, se contuvo.

- Si - contestó incorporándose.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Tatsumi.

- No sé... ese chaval pelirrojo...

- Niwa... - murmuró el secretario entrando en el laboratorio.

Las sillas, las mesas y varios de los inventos de Watari fuera de lugar, como si algo los hubiera empujado y justo en el centro estaba Shuichi inclinado hacia delante con las manos en las rodillas y respirando con dificultad. Se escuchó el arrastre de un mueble y al momento aparecieron Tsuzuki y Watari, este último sacudiendo a 003 que tenía los ojos en forma de espiral.

- Tendré que hacerle una revisión - murmuró mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo de la bata.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? - murmuró Shuichi con tono angustiado mirando a los demás con un ojo cerrado intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Si, tranquilo, pero menudo susto - contestó el científico -. Jamás había visto tan de cerca una explosión de energía negativa.

- Lo siento - se disculpó cayendo sentado y mirando hacia el techo -. Enseguida lo recojo todo...

- Primero recupera el aliento - rió Watari.

- Veo que tu historial no mentía - intervino Tatsumi mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Shuichi tembló por instinto -. Eres propenso a los desequilibrios.

- Lo siento... pero había demasiada energía negativa en esta habitación, no la pude controlar - se defendió Shuichi. Ahora sabía que no había errado en su primera impresión, era mejor no hacer enfadar a Tatsumi. Daba miedo.

- ¿Hisoka? - llamó Tsuzuki mirando a sus alrededor - ¿dónde estás?

- ¿Chaval? - dijo Watari mirando hacia la silla en la que había estado sentado hasta escasos minutos atrás. La silla estaba volcada en el suelo detrás de una de las bancadas y solo se le veían las patas.

- ¡Quietos! - dijo su voz desde detrás de la bancada.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Tsuzuki desconcertado deteniéndose a medio camino.

- ¡Que nadie venga!

- ¿Pero por qué? - dijo Tsuzuki ya asustado.

- Ay... no... - gimió Watari mirando hacia la parte alta de la estantería. Los demás también lo hicieron y vieron como varios frascos al volcarse se habían abierto y su contenido goteaba desde lo alto.

- ¿Qué te ha caído encima? - preguntó Tsuzuki nervioso.

- ¡Nada¡Marchaos!

- Si no nos lo dices no podremos ayudarte a revertir... lo que sea... - intervino Watari.

- ¡No!

- Pero si estas muy gracioso - comentó Koe que volvía a ser parcialmente corpórea y desde su posición en lo alto podía ver perfectamente el otro lado del mueble.

- Cállate - le replicó Hisoka -. La culpa es tuya por dejar los botes en el borde del estante.

- Kurosaki no seas infantil - dijo ya cansado de la situación Tatsumi -. Sal de una vez.

Se escuchó mascullar una palabrota, la silla fue apartada a un lado de forma brusca y Hisoka salió de su escondite.

Todos los presentes quedaron con los ojos y las bocas abiertos de par en par. Nadie sabía que decir, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Ninguno jamás se había planeado una situación parecida. Era surrealista... Todos permanecían en sus sitios quietos como estatuas. Tatsumi, Watari y Tsuzuki de pie, Shuichi en el suelo sentado con la cabeza vuelta para atrás y Terazuma y Wakaba en la puerta.

- Pero que... que... ¡Que mono! - exclamó la chica entrando en la habitación y rompiendo aquel silencio tan incómodo.

- Menos cachondeo Wakaba - le advirtió Hisoka entornando los ojos con gesto amenazador, pero ¿Qué hay de amenazador en un niño de 5 años de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios?

En efecto, Hisoka ahora tenía el aspecto que tenía a los 5 años. Su sudadera le venía tan larga que le tapaba las piernas hasta las rodillas y las mangas no le permitían mostrar las manos. Tenía que sujetarse la cintura de los pantalones con ambas manos para que no le cayeran y sus zapatillas habían quedado olvidadas en un rincón puesto que le cabían los dos pies en una y aun sobraba espacio.

- Pero si es cierto ¿verdad que si?

- Pues si - dijo Tsuzuki sin pensarlo ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su "pequeño" compañero (pero esta tuvo mucho menos efecto de lo normal).

- Watari ¿Qué demonios tenían esos frascos? - dijo Tatsumi quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Siempre tenía que pasar algo...

- Pues... - dijo Watari mientras Koe se los pasaba desde lo alto - a ver... este era... y este... ¡Ah, este! Ups...

- ¿Cómo que "ups"? - preguntó Hisoka con un nudo en el estómago.

- Pues ¿recuerdas mi intento número 36 de la poción del cambio de sexo...?

- ¡La que nos rejuveneció! - dijo Tsuzuki al recordar dando un golpe con el puño en la otra mano - ¿Aun te quedaba?

- Si... guardé una muestra para futuras investigaciones.

- Dime que también guardaste una del antídoto - medio rogó Hisoka, mientras Wakaba le ayudaba a doblar las mangas de su sudadera para que pudiera sacar las manos.

- La guardé pero... - Watari mostró un frasco completamente vacío.

- Genial - dijo Hisoka llevándose una mano a la frente. Error. Los pantalones le resbalaron hasta el suelo por sus pequeñas piernas. Se los volvió a subir de un tirón completamente sonrojado. Aunque con lo larga que le venía la sudadera, hubiera dado igual que fuera sin pantalones.

- No te preocupes, prepararé otro antídoto - intentó animarle con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes todos los ingredientes? - preguntó Tatsumi en tono práctico.

- Pues, creo que si... - empezó a abrir y cerrar cajones armarios y todos los rincones de su laboratorio - tan solo me faltaría...

- Que no sea eso... que no sea eso... que no sea eso... - murmuraba Tsuzuki con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas en actitud de rezo. Shuichi frunció el ceño confundido por la actitud del shinigami.

- Belladona.

- ¡No! - lloriqueó Tsuzuki asustando a Shuichi. Koe bajó del techo y se puso detrás de él.

- ¿Tan difícil es conseguirla? - preguntó Shuichi viendo como Tsuzuki se cogía a la pata de una mesa y decía todo el rato "no, no, no, no, no..."

- No sé si difícil es la palabra adecuada - dijo Watari -, solo hay un lugar en el que crecen por esta zona.

- No, no, no, no...

- El jardín de los venenos de la mansión de las velas.

- ¡NOOOOOOO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pero ¿qué tiene de horrible ese lugar? - preguntó Shuichi mientras se encaminaban hacia la mansión de las velas. Tsuzuki iba detrás de ellos caminando a regañadientes y murmurando por lo bajo.

- No es el lugar en si lo que asusta a Tsuzuki, sino quien vive allí.

- He oído hablar de ese lugar, pero nunca he podido ir - comentó Shuichi.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo es un lugar independiente del resto del ministerio, en teoría no se pude ir allí.

- ¡Pues tendríamos que acatar esa teoría! - dijo de pronto Tsuzuki - ¿Por qué tengo que ir? - lloriqueó, a Shuichi le dio tanta pena que pensó que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en la oficina con Hisoka y Koe.

- Porque Tatsumi dejó bien claro que vinieras - recordó Watari.

- Condenado Tatsumi... ¡Pero si esta vez no he tenido nada que ver! Ah... lo siento Shuichi no quería decir que...

- No, tranquilo. Además tienes razón. Es mi culpa por no haber podido controlar esa emanación. Se supone que esa es mi especialidad... pero créeme, es muy difícil hacerlo cuando tú mismo estás lleno de esa energía. En verdad que ese Terazuma es exasperante.

- Totalmente deacuerdo - acotó Tsuzuki afirmando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

- ¡Ya llegamos! - anunció Watari.

- ¿Tan rápido? - dijo desanimado el moreno.

Shuichi quedó embelesado ante lo que tenía delante. La mansión de las velas se alzaba majestuosamente entre los cerezos floridos. Era una construcción de estiro occidental magnífica. Nunca había visto algo así.

Tras varios reproches, empujones y tirones, los tres shinigamis entraron en la mansión. Al abrir las puertas se vieron envueltos por miles de cientos de velas que brillaban con su luz nostálgica. Era una visión hermosa...

- Vaya... vaya... vaya... ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - dijo una voz profunda desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Shuichi sintió como un escalofrío recorría a Tsuzuki. Al mirar a lo alto intentó distinguir a la persona que hablaba, pero no había nadie... Un reflejo de luz atrajo su atención y al fijar la vista se dio cuenta de que había... ¿un trozo de mascara y unos guantes flotando? Aquello era nuevo para él.

- Buenas tarde Conde - saludó alegremente Watari.

- Bien venidos a mi humilde morada ¿a que debo el honor de vuestra presencia?

- Pues lo cierto es que necesitamos un favor...

- Mmmh... ya sabéis que no podéis intervenir en las actividades de este lugar - dijo el Conde seriamente mientras caminaba en dirección a Tsuzuki. En un gesto instintivo retrocedió un paso y entonces Shuichi quedó a la vista del Conde. El hombre se detuvo y lo observó con atención.

- Lo sabemos Conde, pero no es de eso de lo que se trata - dijo Watari, pero el Conde estaba demasiado interesado examinando a Shuichi.

- No recuerdo haber visto tu faz - dijo peligrosamente cerca.

- Este... yo...

- Es mi nuevo compañero - informó Watari -, lo trasladaron ayer mismo a Kinki.

- ¿En serio? Interesante - cogió la barbilla de Shuichi y dijo con tono profundo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre mi hermoso joven?

- Shu-Shuichi Niwa - dijo algo nerviosos ante la actitud del Conde.

- Me gustan tus ojos - susurró -, son hermosos. Pero pese a ser del mismo color, no tienen ese brillo que caracterizan a los de mi Tsuzuki - el Conde le soltó la barbilla dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran suavemente por el contorno de su cara y fue a por Tsuzuki. Shuichi frunció el ceño ¿a que se refería? El Conde quedó cerca del rostro de Tsuzuki - Si, ese mismo brillo... - dijo acariciando con el pulgar los labios del moreno.

- Conde disculpe, tenemos algo importante de que hablar - intervino Watari.

- Si, ciertamente. Ya hablaremos más tarde - le susurró con un tono de voz muy insinuante a Tsuzuki -. Bien ¿Cuál es ese asunto?

- Bueno... ¿recuerda cuando hace unos años Tsuzuki y yo sufrimos un... percance con una de mis pociones?

- ¿Cuándo rejuvenecisteis? Si, recuerdo ¿Cómo olvidar una estampa tan entrañable?

- Si, bien... el caso es que... por accidente... ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo...

- ¿En serio? - dijo el Conde divertido - ¿y quien ha sido la víctima de tus invenciones esta vez...?

- Hisoka... - dijo Tsuzuki con pena. Una sonrisa mansa escapó de los labios del conde.

- Comprendo.

- Por eso necesitamos pedirle otra planta de belladona - dijo Watari.

- ¡De las rojas! - recordó apresuradamente Tsuzuki.

- Entiendo perfectamente la situación y me hago cargo. Encantado os daría lo que me pedís, pero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la sección de citaciones...

- He dicho que NO.

- Oh, venga ¿Qué te cuesta?

- Mi orgullo - espetó Hisoka.

- Exagerado - repuso Wakaba.

Koe se partía de risa sentada sobre el escritorio de Terazuma. Habían convencido a Hisoka de que esperaran allí mientras los otros regresaban con la belladona.

- Vamos pruébatelo - animó Koe.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

- Si me lo pruebo ¿te lo pondrás tú?

- No - dijo Hisoka tajante.

Estaba sentado en un de los sillones del despacho, quedaba monísimo así arrebujado en su jersey demasiado grande, pero era poco práctico. No podía dar dos pasos sin dar un traspiés por culpa del largo de los pantalones o que estos le cayeran al suelo. El cinturón no tenía bastantes agujeros para adaptarlo a su pequeña figura.

- No puedes estar así todo el día - repuso Wakaba - para estar así, mejor ponte esto - le mostró un conjunto de pantalón y suéter de niño de color verde y blanco - así no padecerás porque se te caigan los pantalones.

- NO-PIENSO-PONÉRMELO - dijo Hisoka remarcando cada sílaba.

- Yo creo que te quedaría bien - aportó Koe -, además, Wakaba ha ido expresamente a comprarlo para ti. No puedes hacerle ese feo.

- No era necesario que se molestara. Watari preparará el antídoto en menos de diez minutos. Esa ropa es inútil.

- Vengaaaa... - rogó Koe con ojitos grandes - Solo un ratito ¿si?

- Que NO - dijo exasperado Hisoka poniéndose en pie, con lo cual los pantalones volvieron a caer.

- ¿Ni siquiera la ropa interior? - Preguntó Wakaba aguantándose las ganas de reír mostrándole unos pequeños calzoncillos con globos de colores estampados.

Hisoka cogió el conjunto de mala gana de las manos de la shinigami y sujetándose con la otra mano los pantalones, entró al baño a cambiarse.

- Esta es la mía - murmuró Wakaba abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y sacando una cámara de usar y tirar -. Si no hago al menos una foto de recuerdo se enfadarán conmigo.

- ¿Quien? - preguntó Koe con curiosidad.

- Unas amigas de Hokkaido.

La puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo y Hisoka apreció con su nuevo atuendo. Le quedaba como un guante, desde luego Wakaba había acertado con la talla.

- ¡Kyaaaah...¡Que mono! - gritó Koe lanzándose a abrazarlo. Hisoka a duras pensa resistió el enviste.

Chic-chac

- ¿Qué haces! - preguntó colorado al ver a su compañera con la cámara en mano.

- Algo así no se ve todos los días, quiero un recuerdo - le sacó otra foto mientras Koe hacía el signo de la victoria con los dedos.

- Como una sola de esas fotos llegue a manos indebidas... - dijo Hisoka amenazadoramente.

- Tu tranquilo... - repuso la pelirroja - ¿Tampoco a Tsuzuki?

- ¡A él menos! - gritó más rojo que antes.

- ¡Kawaii! - exclamó sacando otra foto.

- ¿A que viene este escándalo? - en la puerta estaba Tatsumi.

- A nada - dijo Wakaba escondiendo la cámara, por si al secretario se le ocurría requisársela.

- Hemos conseguido que Hisoka se ponga la ropa - anunció alegremente Koe levantando los bracitos de Hisoka en el aire como si fuera un muñeco.

- Ya lo veo, pero no es necesario que lo torturéis.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada y rieron.

- ¿Aun no vuelven? - preguntó Hisoka haciendo lo posible por no sonar demasiado desesperado y casi consiguiéndolo. Dejó su ropa doblada sobre una silla y miró al secretario.

- Ya no creo que tarden. No sabemos cuanto tardará Tsuzuki en deshacerse de las insinuaciones del conde. Por cierto ¿Tu no has ido Koe?

- No hacía falta, ya iban tres - repuso encogiéndose de hombros mientras flotaba sobre el sillón - además, no es prudente acercar a un ser de viento y niebla como yo a tantas velas.

- Solo el Conde tiene el poder de apagarlas - recordó Wakaba.

- No quiero causar daños - algo de pena se reflejó en aquellas hermosas esferas turquesas que eran sus ojos. Pero nadie hizo comentarios.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Watari, Tsuzuki y Shuichi.

- ¡Bien venidos! - exclamó Koe lanzándose al cuello de su amo.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Hisoka acercándose.

- Vaya, te queda muy bien esa ropa - sonrió Tsuzuki. Hisoka se sonrojó por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

- Déjate de tonterías... ¿Tenéis la belladona?

- Pues... - Tsuzuki miró a los otros dos e intercambiaron nerviosas miradas.

- ¿Pues que¿El conde no os la ha querido dar?

- No, que va - dijo Watari negando con la mano -, dijo que estaría encantado de dárnosla.

- ¿Dónde está el problema entonces? - preguntó Wakaba.

- Por lo visto - siguió Shuichi -, aun falta para que florezcan las plantas y hasta entonces no se pueden coger.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - apremió Hisoka.

- Un... un par de semanas - susurró Tsuzuki.

El rostro de su compañero palideció y después un grito desgarrador se escuchó en gran parte del ministerio.

- ¿QUÉ!

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola ¿Cómo estáis? Jajaja ¿Qué os ha parecido mi chibi Hisoka¿Sabéis como se me ocurrió encogerlo? Lo cierto es que fue una forma bastante tonta... estaba haciendo un fanart de él, pero la cara me quedó demasiado redonda y cundo me lo quedé mirando pense ¡Hisoka con 5 años! Y de ahí que decidí encogerlo (ya he dicho que era una razón tonta n.n') Además que cuando en el manga Watari y Tsuzuki se encogen me dio pena que a Hisoka no lo sacaran así (al menos en los tomos 9 y 10 si sale de pequeño ¡Es monísimo!).

En fin, quiero agradecer los reviws de: **Eleanor Blackriver y Dark-san86**. De verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión y lamento no poder contestarlos de uno en uno, pero bueno...

¡Por cierto Dark-san! no tenía pensado hacerle una segunda parte a "Mascarada", pero si hacer otro fic totalmente distinto con la misma pareja ;P

Neko-chan - ¡Ayudadme a convencerla por favor!

Ja ne!


	9. Cap 9

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

¡IMPORTANTE: antes de leer este fic es indispensable leer primero "Por estar contigo" y al menos, los 4 primeros capítulos de "Después del adiós", sino esta última pierde gracia. También es recomendable haber leído al menos hasta el tomo 8 de Yami no Matsuei, puesto que hablaré de cosas que no salen en el anime pero si en el manga.

¡Ah! Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico)

Espero que disfrutéis de la tercera parte de mi Crossover.

Cap. 9

Maldecía por lo bajo su mala suerte ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas¿Qué crimen tan horrible había cometido en su vida anterior para que lo castigaban así? No lo sabía...

- Hisoka ¿ya estás? - preguntó amablemente Tsuzuki desde la puerta.

- No - dijo en un tono mucho más cortante de lo que hubiera pretendido, pero al otro no pareció importarle.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Necesito el antídoto - repuso con frialdad. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo. Suspiró a la vez que pensaba "me veo patético".

Allí estaba en su menuda apariencia de niño de 5 años, recogiendo sus cosas en el vestuario. Guardó su ropa en la mochila y se la puso en la espalda, pero casi era más grande la mochila que él. Bufó frustrado ante tal patética imagen.

- Déjame a mí - dijo Tsuzuki amablemente quitándole la mochila de encima y colgándosela de hombro.

- Yo podía solo - repuso Hisoka molesto.

- Lo sé, pero así irás mejor - le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, tendiéndole una mano para que la cogiera, pero el pequeño ignoró el gesto y salió al pasillo.

- ¿Ya os vais? - preguntó Tatsumi cuando los vio pasar por delante de su despacho.

- Si, hasta mañana Tatsumi - se despidió Tsuzuki.

- Sigo pensando que esto es innecesario - replicó Hisoka -, puedo valerme por mi mismo.

- Y no lo pongo en duda Kurosaki - aceptó el secretario subiéndose las gafas en un gesto automático -, pero hasta tú mismo debes ser consciente de las limitaciones de tu nueva condición. Por eso Tsuzuki estará contigo y te ayudará hasta que la belladona esté lista. De todas formas es tu compañero...

- ¡Exacto, así que no te preocupes de nada¡Asato Tsuzuki está aquí! - dijo con tono heroico. Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza del rubio - ¡Venga vámonos!

Y prácticamente se llevó a Hisoka a rastras del lugar. Tatsumi suspiró y regresó toda su atención al libro de contabilidad.

.-.

- Tsuzuki...

- ¿Qué te apetece de cena Hisoka?

- Mira Tsuzuki...

- ¡Ah! ya sé ¿Qué tal pizza?

- Oye...

- Claro que si prefieres comida china por mi no hay problema...

- ¡TSUZUKI! - gritó Hisoka con todas sus fuerzas ya cansado de que lo ignoraran.

- ¿Qué¿Te encuentras mal?

- No te voy a contestar a eso porque alguno podría salir llorando y te aseguro que no seré yo. Mira, lo que dijo Tatsumi está muy bien, pero se cuidarme solito, no necesito que me hagas de niñera. Vete a tu casa, ya me las arreglaré.

- Pero es que me dijo que te cuidara...

- ¡Me da igual! - gritó ya furioso - No voy a permitir que te pases toda la semana atosigándome - Tsuzuki agachó la cabeza algo apenado por tan duras palabras -. Y otra cosa.

- ¿Cual?

- Te importaría soltarme la mano.

Fue en ese instante que Tsuzuki se dio cuenta que tenía cogido de la mano a su compañero. Seguramente desde que salieron del ministerio. Miró a Hisoka a la cara, pero este tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia otro lado y las mejillas encantadoramente sonrojadas. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Hisoka finalmente lo miró algo avergonzado y lo examinó sin entender por que aun no lo había soltado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tanto te molesta? Estamos en el Más allá, aquí no hay viandantes ni nadie que te pueda ver.

- Ya pero... - Hisoka movió los labios, pero ninguna palabra más salió de ellos. Finalmente cerró la boca y desvió de nuevo la mirada.

- Venga vamos a tu casa - y continuó caminando mientras Hisoka se dejaba llevar mansamente. En el fondo le gustaba aquel cálido contacto.

Llegaron a la pequeña casita de madera en la que Hisoka vivía, situada en las afueras, en lo alto de una colina. Entraron al lugar, después de que el chico quitara el cerrojo.

No era una casita muy grande pero para él solo, era espacio de sobras.

- Dame la mochila - pidió Hisoka.

- Ten.

- Voy a llevarla al cuarto. Tu mismo - y sin más entró por una de las puertas del fondo.

Tsuzuki tomó las últimas palabras del rubio como un "Estás en tu casa". Fue al salón, se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró a su alrededor. El lugar seguía tan austero como siempre. El mobiliario del salón se componía por un par de sillones y un sofá, una estantería que abarcaba toda una pared repleta de libros y otro mueble con una radio y varios CD's apilados, sin cuadros en las paredes ni figuritas de adorno. Tan solo un calendario que Tsuzuki le regaló en año nuevo (en cada mes había una foto diferente de varios tipos de paisajes japoneses) y algunas pequeñas plantas de interior completaban la decoración.

Hisoka regresó de su habitación y se quedó mirando a su compañero.

- Ya te has asegurado de que llego a casa de una pieza. Ya puedes irte.

- No puedo dejarte así.

- ¿Cómo que así? Tsuzuki, estoy en mi casa ¿Qué crees que me puede pasar?

- ¿No sabes que el 80 de los accidentes ocurren en el hogar? Nada. Me quedo esta noche contigo.

- ¿Qué tú que? - casi gritó Hisoka incrédulo.

- Y si es necesario me quedaré hasta que recuperes tu forma original. Uy, creo que eso lo leí en un manga...

- ¡Un momento! No puedes autoinvitarte así por...

Pero Tsuzuki no le escuchaba. Se estaba arremangando y se dirigía a la cocina diciendo que le iba a preparar la mejor cena que hubiera preparado. Hisoka se disponía a gritarle cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Si? - preguntó al abrir y se encontró ante unos sonrientes Shuichi y Koe.

- Buenas noches - corearon.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Bueno - Shuichi miró a Koe un momento -, como en parte somos responsable de... tu situación hemos venido a recompensarte...

- ¿Recompensarme?

- Te prepararemos la cena - dijo alegremente Koe levantando unas bolsas llenas de comida... ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacerle la cena?

- Mirad os lo agradezco pero...

Su frase fue cortada por un gran estruendo en la cocina. Los tres corrieron y descubrieron a Tsuzuki tirado en el suelo. A sus pies una gran olla volcada y toda el agua que contenía tirada por el suelo.

- ¿Pero que haces?

- Solo quería poner a calentar agua, pero tropecé con algo.

- Con el cordón de tus botas - informó Koe señalando los pies del shinigami.

- No te enfades Hisoka... - medio rogó al ver la vena hinchada en la frente del pequeño.

- Tranquilos ya nos encargamos - intervino Shuichi antes de que Hisoka estallara en su furia.

Koe hizo un amplio movimiento con su brazo izquierdo y al instante el agua empezó a evaporarse hasta quedar convertida en una fina neblina que salió por la ventana abierta. El suelo quedó totalmente seco. Mientras Shuichi recogió la olla y ayudó a Tsuzuki a incorporarse.

- Bien, ahora fuera que ya nos encargamos nosotros - ordenó Koe fingiendo arremangarse (algo inútil teniendo en cuenta que siempre iba en manga corta.)

- ¿Tu sabes cocinar? - preguntó Tsuzuki a Shuichi.

- Algo sé - aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Si, tostadas y sopa... - dijo ácidamente Koe.

- Ja... ja... - soltó sarcástico el pelirrojo.

- No quiero mirar... - murmuró Hisoka saliendo de la cocina mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

Tsuzuki lo siguió con una leve sonrisa al salón y los dos se sentaron en el sofá. Hisoka se veía derrotado.

Una hora después los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Delante de ellos había una ensalada, unos espaguetis a la carbonara, una cesta con rebanadas de pan, sopa y algo de carne.

- Se ve delicioso - dijo Tsuzuki sin poder evitar babear un poco.

- No sabía muy bien que os gustaría, así que hemos hecho un poco de todo lo que mejor se hacer - informó Shuichi con una gran sonrisa. Pero entonces vio la mirada de desconfianza en los ojos del pequeño Hisoka - ¿no te gusta nada?

- No es eso, pero...

- ¿Si?

- Que aun recuerdo aquella vez que te dio por prepararnos el almuerzo - dijo refiriéndose al corto periodo en el que habían trabajado juntos en Bad Luck.

- Pero ha llovido mucho desde entonces - aseguró negando con la mano -, además mi anterior compañero, Nintaro me enseñó algunas recetas y te aseguro que me salen estupendas.

- Es cierto - intervino Koe flotando detrás de él -. Tendrías que haber visto sus primeros intentos - Se echó a reír con el recuerdo.

- Bueno ya. Bebe y calla - le dijo Shuichi algo sonrojado por el comentario mientras le daba una botella que parecía contener solo agua.

- ¿No cenarás? - preguntó Hisoka.

- No puedo comer sólido - dijo con naturalidad Koe -. Lo máximo que tolero es el zumo de frutas diluido en agua o como mucha agua con sal o azúcar.

- Que dieta más triste - dijo Tsuzuki pensando que si él tuviera que mantenerse a base de aquello se moriría (otra vez).

- Venga a cenar que se enfría - dijo Shuichi empezando a servir grandes raciones en los platos de todos.

Hisoka enroscó los espaguetis lentamente atento a cualquier posible "señal" de peligro. Luego observó a los dos shinigamis de ojos violetas y los vio llevarse una cucharada a la boca... y otra... y otra más... No parecía que les hiciera ningún asco.

- Venga come Hisoka, está delicioso - animó Tsuzuki al ver que aun no había probado bocado.

El rubio hizo de tripas corazón y llevó el tenedor a la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos¡Estaba bueno!

Lo cierto era que todo lo que había en la mesa estaba delicioso. Claro que teniendo en cuenta que no había comido nada más que una manzana y medio sándwich en todo el día...

Los platos quedaron casi repelados tras unos minutos. Durante la cena había habido una agradable conversación en la que hasta Hisoka había intervenido (aunque solo fuera para llevarle la contraria a Tsuzuki). Había sido una velada muy agradable. Que se dio por terminada cuando Shuichi sintió un escalofrío.

- Hace mucho frío ¿hay alguna ventana abierta? - preguntó Tsuzuki frotándose los brazos.

- Más que frío es humedad - repuso Hisoka.

Shuichi se volvió tan rápido que los otros dos estaba seguros de que se había echo daño en el cuello.

- Oye, espera a llegar a casa - dijo a sus espaldas.

Fue entonces cuando vieron que Koe estaba flotando en el aire, acurrucada como un gatito y parcialmente incorpórea.

- Tengo sueño - murmuró con voz adormilada dándole la espalda.

- Pero lo vas a empapar todo... - repuso Shuichi intentando espavilarla un poco.

Shuichi se puso en pie y se despidió de los otros dos. Koe también murmuró algo, pero no sabían si había sido un "Adiós" o que.

Una vez quedaron solos, Hisoka se dispuso a recoger la mesa.

- Espera ya lo hago yo - dijo Tsuzuki quitándole los platos sucios de las manos.

- Que sea un niño no quiere decir que sea inútil.

- Yo no he dicho eso, pero ya que estoy aquí casi de okupa al menos deja que te ayude - dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- Como quieras - repuso Hisoka entrando a la cocina.

El mayor recogió todo y lo dejó junto al fregadero. Después de limpiar la mesa se volvió para fregar los platos pero con asombro vio que se le habían adelantado. Hisoka había acercado una silla al fregadero y tras subirse a ella había empezado a limpiarlos. Tsuzuki sin decir nada cogió un paño y los fue secando y guardando a medida que Hisoka los dejaba a un lado. En poco tiempo terminaron.

- Y este era el último - dijo alegremente el mayor mientras cerraba la puerta de la alacena.

Se volvió hacia su compañero, pero vio que este tenía la mirada fija en algún punto frente a él. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido como si algo lo molestase mucho. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, vio que Hisoka se estaba mirando en el espejo que había al otro lado de la puerta en el pasillo. Subido en la silla podía verse perfectamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - se animó a preguntar.

- Nada - dijo con un suspiró bajando de un salto y dejando la silla arrimada a la mesa.

- Ya es tarde ¿nos vamos a la cama? - Hisoka no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario, pese a saber que había sido hecho sin ninguna mala intención.

- Ya te he dicho que no necesito una niñera. Puedes irte a casa.

- Y yo te he dicho que no te voy a abandonar así - dijo con terquedad. Hisoka sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan, nada podía hacerse para hacerle bajar del burro. Salvo, tal vez un buen trozo de tarta de manzana, pero como no tenía...

- Haz lo que quieras, pero solo hay una cama...

- ¿La compartimos? - preguntó inocentemente, pero tras la mirada que le echó el otro se apresuró a añadir - Era broma, era broma. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

- Eres demasiado alto para ese sofá - dijo Hisoka arqueando una ceja -, mañana te levantarás acartonado.

- Descuida estaré bien.

Hisola le dio sábanas y una almohada y tras darle las buenas noches se fue a su habitación.

.-.

Ya debían ser las dos de la mañana y Tsuzuki seguía dando vueltas intentando encontrar una postura cómoda. Hisoka tenía razón, aquel sofá era demasiado pequeño para él. Las piernas le colgaban a la altura de las rodillas, era MUY incómodo.

Se sentó cansado de dar vueltas y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo. Observó distraídamente el techo. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Era la primera vez que dormía en casa de su compañero. Aunque siempre pensó que sería bajo otras circunstancias... Sonrió un poco avergonzado por su último pensamiento mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¡NOOO!

Tsuzuki se puso en pie de un brinco y se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación de Hisoka.

- ¡Abrid la puerta¡Abrid!

- ¡Hisoka! - entró corriendo en la habitación y vio como su compañero se revolvía inquieto en la cama. De tantas vueltas que había dado se había enredado con las sábanas de forma que ni siquiera se le veía la cabeza.

- ¡Abrid la puerta... está oscuro!

- Hisoka tranquilo - llamó el mayor intentando retirar las sábanas.

- ¡No me encerréis¡Quiero salir!

- ¡Ya, despierta! - dijo Tsuzuki sujetándolo por los hombros para que dejara de agitarse. Hisoka abrió los ojos de golpe sobresaltado. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al verse liberadas de la prisión de los párpados.

- ¿Qué...? - musitó desorientado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo... si... solo... - se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, mientras su respiración era entrecortada.

- ¿Tenías una pesadilla?

- Si... - murmuró frotándose la cara con rabia al notarla húmeda.

- ¿Quieres contármela? - preguntó Tsuzuki suavemente.

- No. Solo quiero dormir - Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo dándole la espalda. Pero el temblor no remitía.

Tsuzuki no se movió de su sitio, permaneció sentado en el borde sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. Finalmente se tumbó a su lado. Hisoka volvió la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Ese sofá es muy incómodo - explicó con una sonrisa.

Esperaba que le gritara que le daba igual y que se largara, pero en vez de eso el rubio no dijo nada. Volvió a su posición anterior y se tapó hasta el cuello. Tsuzuki observó su espalda en silencio ya que era lo único que veía del chico. Con el paso de los minutos, el temblor desapareció, la respiración se normalizó y Hisoka se quedó dormido. El moreno se apoyó en uno de sus codos para inclinarse sobre el otro y poder mirarlo a la cara. Ahora su expresión era serena. Sonrió y se inclinó hasta depositar un suave beso en la sien de Hisoka, después volvió a tumbarse y se durmió también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Hisoka despertó en brazos de Tsuzuki, el otro lo tenía sujetado desde atrás protectoramente. Lo miró unos instantes en silencio recordando como había llegado hasta allí.

Él había tenido una pesadilla, verse de nuevo con aquel aspecto insignificante y débil, había removido los recuerdo que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Las crueles palabras de sus padres... la oscuridad de aquel sótano... aquella puerta que jamás consiguió abrir... Agitó la cabeza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos. No quería recordar más. Con cuidado se escurrió de entre los brazos de Tsuzuki, aun era temprano, no había necesidad de despertarlo.

Llegó al baño y se encontró con el primer obstáculo: no llegaba al interruptor de la luz. Bufó con cansancio y fue a la cocina a por un taburete.

Una vez la luz estuvo encendida acercó el taburete a la pila. Después de lavarse la cara y los dientes se miró en el espejo atentamente. Odiaba aquella visión. Desde niño había odiado su aspecto: pequeño, frágil, delicado... débil. Débil para controlar su poder y ocultarlo, débil para dominarlo, débil para defenderse. Débil e inútil...

Apartó la mirada sintiéndose asqueado de si mismo y salió de allí. Fue a la cocina y se subió en una silla para alcanzar los armarios más altos. Al rato de empezar a preparar el desayuno escuchó un golpe en el baño y a Tsuzuki mascullando algo. Entonces recordó que había dejado el taburete en medio del baño.

El moreno salió al rato ya vestido, pero con una pequeña mueca de dolor en la cara.

- Buenos días - saludó mientras se frotaba la rodilla.

- Buenos días - contestó Hisoka sin mirarle.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó con voz suave refiriéndose a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Ajá... - dijo vagamente sirviendo el contenido de la sartén en dos platos.  
Después de desayunar Hisoka dijo que era mejor que salieran si no querían llegar tarde.

- No deberías ir a trabajar así...

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Hisoka a la defensiva - no tenemos ningún trabajo de campo en estos momentos, solo tenemos que rellenar informes.

- Pero no sé...

- Si estás pensando en usarme como excusa para no ir a trabajar - una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Tszuki ¿tan predecible era? -, puedes irte olvidando.

- Está bien.

- Venga vámonos.

Un rato después los dos entraban en la división de citaciones.

- Buenos días - saludó Tsuzuki.

- Buenos días - contestó Wakaba.

- Vaya hacía mucho que no llegabas a tiempo - dijo mordazmente Terazuma.

- Que agudo - dijo Tsuzuki con una mueca burlona. Hisoka se había acercado a su silla y se había subido en ella, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que apenas podía ver por encima del borde de la mesa.

- Pues mira que bien... - remugó intentando subir el asiento de su silla a una altura adecuada.

- Hisoka... - llamó Wakaba con tono meloso y sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Si? - preguntó distraído mientras intentaba alcanzar la palanca del bajo del asiento.

- Verás, es que estuve pensando en lo que dijeron ayer sobre que la belladona tardará un par de semanas en florecer.

- ¿Y? - preguntó mirándola por primera vez con recelo.

- Pues que no te puedes pasar dos semanas con la misma ropa - de pronto dejó sobre el escritorio de Hisoka un montón de bolsas de papel con el logotipo de una conocida tienda de ropa infantil - ¡Mira a ver cual te gusta más! - finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué a mí...? - se preguntó Hisoka tapándose la cara mientras la shinigami de ojos bicolores sacaba todo tipo de ropa infantil alegremente.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Y aquí me tenéis otra vez!

Ya veis como empiezan las dos semanas de tortura de nuestro chibi Hisoka, y os aseguro que es solo el principio ja ja jaja...

Por cierto, he subido un nuevo fic, un OneShot de Yami no Matsuei titulado "The cat come back" (no se que tengo últimamente con los títulos en ingles :P), espero que os guste.

Por último agradezco los reviws de: **Dark-san86 y Eleanor Blackriver** (sois las únicas que me dejais reviws en esta historia XD)

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Ja ne!


	10. Cap 10

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

Cap. 10

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el laboratorio de Watari. El Conde había asegurado que la belladona estaba a punto de florecer y que les avisaría en cuanto la primera flor se abriera (aunque pidió que fuera Tsuzuki a recogerla "ya que era para su compañero...")

Por su parte Hisoka tenía que enfrentarse a los retos impuesto por su nueva estatura. Era muy difícil alcanzar los estantes altos. Al principio usaba su capacidad para volar, pero lo dejaba tan agotado, que prefirió prescindir de ella a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Tsuzuki estaba más pendiente de él que nunca y en ocasiones era agobiante.

- Hisoka ¡mira que te he traído! - anunció jovialmente enseñándole un paquete de flanes con dibujitos en el envase.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta el dulce - le dijo fríamente mirando con resentimiento los sonrientes dibujitos.

- Oh, venga... pero si tiene muchas vitaminas. La chica de la tienda me ha dicho que son estupendos para los niños...

- Si quieres conservar los dientes, cierra la boca - le advirtió el rubio mientras cerraba de golpe el libro que tenía en las manos y se levantaba dispuesto a salir del despacho antes de decir algo de verdad hiriente.

En el fondo agradecía los detalles y la atención de su compañero, pero empezaba a agobiarse. Aunque no consiguió llegar a la puerta. A medio camino notó una corriente fría a su alrededor y se sintió alzado en el aire al menos un metro. Suspiró con cansancio mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba peligrosamente.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajarme Koe?

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la pequeña Ente mientras se materializaba parcialmente ante él.

- No me gusta que me zarandees como si fuera un muñeco.

- Pues serías una muñeca preciosa - dijo inocentemente mientras sonreía.

- ¡QUE ME BAJES DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ! - bramó. Koe se asustó ante aquella reacción. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

- Lo... lo siento... - musitó mientras Hisoka regresaba al suelo y ella salía del lugar algo dolida y confusa.

- No deberías de haberle gritado así... - dijo con voz seria y suave Tsuzuki.

- No debió hacer ese comentario - contestó con frialdad.

- Pero ella no sabe...

- ¡Me da igual! - replicó mientras salía de allí dando un portazo. Tsuzuki suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Tan grave es lo que le ha dicho Koe? - preguntó Shuichi a Watari mientras Koe permanecía acurrucada en sus brazos. Le había sentado muy mal el grito de Hisoka.

- Si hubiera usado cualquier otro adjetivo, no habría reaccionada así... pero "muñeca" - Watari suspiró mientras agitaba el tuvo de ensayo que tenía en las manos.

- No es una palabra extraña ni malsonante - se defendió Koe - y no se la dije con grosería. No entiendo porque se enfadó así... - dijo haciendo morritos y acurrucándose más en los brazos de Shuichi.

- Es que esa palabra le trae muy malos recuerdos - dijo simplemente el científico y Shuichi no pudo dejar de notar aquella sombra que por un momento oscureció sus ojos -. No te preocupes, ya se le pasará...

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Tatsumi. Estaba más serio de lo normal.

- Necesito que vengáis al despacho, ya.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tenemos un nuevo caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allí estaban Watari, Shuichi, Koe, Tsuzuki y Hisoka. Sentados en la sala de presentaciones escuchando el informe de Tatsumi.

- Con este ya son seis los niños desaparecidos en los que va de año. Todos ellos estaba registrados en la sección de control espiritual, es decir que todos habían demostrado poseer poderes especiales. Percepción extra sensorial, sensibilidad espiritual sobredesarrollada, premoniciones...

- No es corriente que los humanos tengan ese tipo de poderes - intervino Tsuzuki - y en ocasiones pueden causar serios problemas.

- Por eso el ministerio se encarga de tenerlos censados - finalizó Tatsumi subiéndose las gafas -. Su desaparición ha sido investigada por su departamento, pero no son suficientes efectivos y nos han pedido ayuda. La mayoría de los casos ocurrieron en el sur del área 6, así que entra en vuestra jurisdicción - dijo mirando a Watari y Shuichi.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? - preguntó Tsuzuki sin entender - Esto no influye para nada al área 2.

- Puede que no, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Hisoka - dijo Tatsumi seriamente mirándolo; el chico le sostuvo la mirada en silencio.

- ¿Pero que...? - empezó a preguntar Tsuzuki y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡No estaréis pensando en ponerlo de cebo!

- Todos los niños tenían entre 5 y 12 años. La misma que ahora aparenta Hisoka, además él también tiene poderes...

- Es una buena idea - apuntó Hisoka meditando.

- ¡No, no lo es! - exclamó Tsuzuki - ¡Hisoka no está en condiciones para un trabajo de campo!

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso! - estalló el pequeño shinigami. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido en su orgullo - Soy completamente capaz de llevar a cabo este trabajo.

- Pero Hisoka... - intentó convencerlo su compañero, aunque con la mirada asesina que le envió, dejó de insistir.

- Bien, aquí tenéis los detalles del caso - siguió Tatsumi entregándose unas carpetas marrones con el informe - Todo lo que necesitáis saber está ahí.

- ¿Nos haremos pasar por una familia de vacaciones? - preguntó Shuichi divertido con la idea.

- Veamos... Tsuzuki y Shuichi serán los hermanos Takagi - empezó a leer Watari con una sonrisa - si, es creíble. Lo dos tiene un cierto aire de despistado - los dos shinigamis de ojos violetas le sacaron la lengua -. Yo seré un amigo que los acompaña de vacaciones con su hijo Hisoka... ¡Que te parece chaval! Yo soy tu padre... - dijo fingiendo la voz de Darth Vader. Hisoka se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras el científico se desternillaba en el suelo con su propio chiste.

- ¿Y yo? - preguntó Koe mirando el informe de Shuichi por encima de su hombro. Hisoka se extrañó ¿cómo iba a ser ella parte de la "familia"? Era demasiado... vistosa para pasar desapercibida.

- Tú serás hija de Tsuzuki y sobrina mía - contestó Shuichi ante la estupefacción de Hisoka.

- ¡Hola papi! - dijo alegremente Koe abrazando por el cuello a Tsuzuki, este se limitó a sonreír.

- Pero si no se parecen en nada - no pudo evitar protestar Hisoka - al menos Tsuzuki y Shuichi tienen los mismos ojos...

- Eso es verdad - aceptó Watari.

- Eso no es ningún problema - dijo Koe moviendo la mano como restándole importancia.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y agitó la cabeza hacia los lados. Mientras lo hacía sus cabellos azulados y vaporosos se fueron compactando y solidificando hasta quedar convertidos en una larga melena del mismo color que el pelo de Tsuzuki. Al abrir los ojos, todos pudieron comprobar que eran del mismo tono violeta que los de Shuichi. Se acercó a un espejo que había en la pared y se observó con ojo crítico.

- ¿Morena o mejor pelirroja como Shuichi? - preguntó tirando de un mechón.

- Se supone que eres hija de Tsuzuki - apuntó Shuichi acercándose para examinar el cambio -, mejor que tengas su pelo, porque los ojos son como los míos...

- Es que es muy difícil conseguir su tono - dijo Koe molesta por no haberlo logrado.

- ¡Pero esto es alucinante! - exclamó Watari sacando de a saber donde un cuaderno y un bolígrafo - Puedes cambiar tu aspecto a voluntad ¿sabes a que se debe¿antecedentes en la familia...?

- Watari, no es momento para eso - intervino Tatsumi con tono de advertencia. El científico suspiró resignado, pensando que la investigación tendría que aplazarse.

- No pareces sorprendido Tatsumi - comentó Tsuzuki - ¿Ya sabías que podía hacer eso?

- Por supuesto. En el expediente de Niwa, también se menciona a Koe y todas sus habilidades.

- Pero ¿Podrá hacer el papel? - insistió Hisoka no muy convencido.

- Por supuesto - dijo Koe con orgullo poniendo los brazos en jarras -. En Tohôku siempre me disfrazaba para los casos. Generalmente me ponían a mi de cebo...

- Eso es cruel - dijo Tsuzuki mirando acusadoramente a Shuichi por permitir algo así.

- No había más opción, además, yo también hice de cebo muchas veces - dijo y al instante se sonrojó, dejando muy confundidos a los demás.

- En fin, partiréis mañana a primera hora. Os he reservado una pequeña cabaña cerca del pueblo en el que sucedieron las desapariciones. Ahí tenéis la dirección. Buena suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo, muy rústico. Con sus casas antiguas y sus calles llenas de aquella luz que solo tenían los pueblos cercanos a la costa. El aire salado se colaba por entre los edificios mezclándose con los aromas de la comida al ser preparada.

Una furgoneta de color amarillo pálido, atravesó la calle principal y se detuvo ante una tienda de comestibles. La puerta lateral se abrió y una niña de larga cabellera morena vestida con un vestidito blanco con mangas verdes bajó corriendo.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - dijo alegremente estirando los brazos.

- Aun tenemos que llegar a la cabaña - recordó un chico de unos 17 o 18 años de cabellos rojizos y ropa informal -, pero antes tenemos que compra las cosas de la cena.

- Siii... - coreó la chica alegremente.

- Eres una escandalosa - dijo un niño rubio de unos 5 años bajando de la furgoneta y dirigiéndose junto a los dos adultos del grupo a la tienda.

- Buenos días - saludó una mujer que se encargaba de colocar unas latas en la estantería.

- Buenos días - contestaron Tsuzuki y Watari.

- ¿De vacaciones? - preguntó la mujer mientras iba poniendo sobre el mostrador lo que le pedían.

- Si, aprovechando unos días libres y que los niños tienen puente en el colegio, hemos decidido hacer un pequeño viaje familiar - informó Tsuzuki con tono convincente.

- Hemos alquilado una casita al otro lado del pueblo - dijo Watari para apaciguar la curiosidad de la mujer.

- Este es un buen lugar. Los niños podrán corretear a sus anchas. No hay muchos coches así que las calles son prácticamente zona de juego.

- Pero no hay mucho niños ahora - dijo Koe con inocencia mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

- Porque no es prudente dejar a los niños solos - dijo una voz algo rasposa y autoritaria. En la puerta que comunicaba la tienda con la casa, había una anciana mujer de rostro arrugado y figura menuda y encorvada.

- Abuela... - dijo la mujer con tono de advertencia.

- Y a ustedes más les valdría no perder de vista a sus pequeños - dijo clavando sus ojillos negros y llorosos en Hisoka y Koe - si es que no quieren perderlos, por "ella"...

- ¡Abuela ya basta! - dijo la mujer molesta. La anciana le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su nieta y volvió a entrar en la casa remugando entre dientes - Disculpenla, ya está muy mayor y no sabe lo que dice.

- ¿A que se refería con eso de perdernos? - preguntó Hisoka mientras sondeaba a la mujer intentando detectar cualquier mentira.

- Verás en el último año ha habido varias desapariciones de niños. Pero no hay de que preocuparse - se apresuró a añadir -. La policía está investigando. Además la mayoría de niños eran hijos de padres divorciados y familias pobres con no muy buenas relaciones. Seguramente los padres se llevaban a sus hijos a otra ciudad o algo así.

- ¿Y quien es "ella"? - insistió Koe. Aquella pregunta hizo que la mujer sonriera.

- Es solo una vieja leyenda. Un cuento para asustar a los niños y que se vayan pronto a dormir. Nada más, no hagáis caso de los cuentos de mi abuela ¿Queréis una piruleta?

- ¡Si! - dijo Koe entusiasmada sin darle tiempo a Hisoka de rechazar el regalo.

Media hora después, el grupo estaba a punto de llegar a la cabaña, con la parte trasera de la furgoneta llena de víveres.

- A mi no me gusta el dulce - reprochó Hisoka y se lo dio a Tsuzuki quien lo aceptó gustoso - y creía que tú no podías comer.

- Y no puedo - dijo Koe y le dio su piruleta a Shuichi -, pero él si. Lo máximo que tolero es agua con azúcar o sal.

- ¿Qué opináis de lo que dijo esa mujer? - preguntó Watari mientras giraba el volante para meterse por un camino paralelo.

- Seguramente esa es la versión oficial que ha dado la policía - acotó Tsuzuki -. Una explicación lógica para calmar a los ciudadanos. Aunque no tenga nada que ver con la realidad.

- Nosotros nos encargamos de investigar "esa" realidad - dijo Hisoka mirando por la ventanilla.

- A mi me hubiera gustado saber a que leyenda se refería la anciana - comentó Shuichi.

- Una leyenda es solo un cuento - dijo Hisoka mirándolo con algo de reproche.

- Una leyenda siempre tiene una base real - contradijo Shuichi - ¿verdad Koe?

- Si - rió ella -, de no haber sido por una leyenda, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

Hisoka frunció el ceño ante aquel intercambio de miradas, como si guardaran un secreto. Negó con la cabeza y regresó su atención al paisaje. Era media tarde, en poco más de tres horas empezaría a anochecer. Les había costado un poco llegar. Dejarle el mapa a Tsuzuki había sido una mala idea. Se perdieron un par de veces y al final, Hisoka tuvo que ir indicando el camino. Aunque había sido divertido a su manera.

- Ya hemos llegado - informó Watari deteniendo la furgoneta delante de una cabaña.

No era gran cosa (conociendo a Tatsumi y su manía de ahorrar, no tenían grandes expectativas), pero se veía confortable y bien cuidada. Koe y Shuichi fueron los primeros en bajar y dirigirse hacia ella. Abrieron la puerta principal con la llave que les había dado Watari y entraron a investigar. Era una casa de un solo piso. Nada más entrar, había una gran estancia que hacía las veces de salón y comedor. A la derecha y tras una barra de desayuno, estaba la cocina con sus utensilios y una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la finca. A la izquierda un pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y al baño. Habían dos dormitorios uno con dos cama y otro con una litera y una cama.

- ¡Hey! Venid a ayudarnos - reclamó Watari y los otros dos fueron a ayudarlos a descargar la furgoneta.

Después de colocarlo todo en su sitio se dispusieron a hacer la cena. Tsuzuki quedó encargado de poner la mesa, pese a que insistió en ayudar a cocinar. Pero no le dejaron, así que con las orejas gachas fue poniendo los cubiertos en su sitio.

Mientras cenaban siguieron hablando del caso. Decidieron que Shuichi, Koe y Hisoka hablarían con los niños del pueblo por si sabían algo de lo que les había podido pasar a sus compañeros. Watari investigaría los archivos del ayuntamiento (insinuó algo de que sería sencillo hackear el sistema, pero ninguno quiso saber a que se refería) y Tsuzuki buscaría información entre los adultos del pueblo.

- Bien será mejor irse a dormir - dijo Tsuzuki bostezando - mañana hay mucho que hacer.

- ¿Cómo nos repartimos las habitaciones? - preguntó Hisoka.

- ¡Yo quiero la litera de arriba! - dijo Shuichi efusivo.

- Pero me tienes que ayudar con la hamaca - le recordó Koe sacando un bulto de una de las maletas.

- ¿Para que quieres una hamaca? Hay camas de sobras.

- Yo no puedo dormir en una cama - explicó Koe dirigiéndose al baño -, podría ser desastroso.

Watari y Tsuzuki se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, mientras Shuichi también iba al baño para ayudar a Koe. Hisoka bostezó y se dirigió a la habitación que tenía las camas gemelas. Al poco rato Tsuzuki entró en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama de al lado.

- ¿De verdad Koe va a dormir en el baño? - preguntó Hisoka acabando de abrocharse el pijama.

- Eso parece - bostezó el mayor hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

- ¿Vas a dormir vestido? - preguntó Hisoka con sorna. Tsuzuki se miró un momento y en menos de dos segundos estaba en ropa interior ¿Cómo lo había hecho? A saber...

- Así mejor - dijo Tsuzuki metiéndose bajo las sábanas, entonces se percató de que su compañero lo miraba extrañado - ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada - dijo Hisoka, jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Pensó mientras él también se acostaba. Apagó la luz y se acomodó.

- ¿Hisoka?

- Si...

- Si por la noche te entra miedo, puedes venir a mi cama.

- Idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las siete de la mañana. Watari se levantó bostezando y arrastrando los pies. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se encaminaba al baño para intentar espavilarse. Shuichi dormía despatarrado en la litera inferior ¿pero no se había acostado en la de arriba? Entonces no había sido un sueño, Shuichi se había caído de la cama... Sonrió divertido y entró al baño. Pero se quedó paralizado. Aquello no era el baño ¡Era Londres con toda su niebla!

No se podía ver nada. Era como si alguien hubiera dejado el agua caliente abierta y el vapor hubiera inundado el lugar, pero mucho peor, además aquella niebla era fría.

Dio un paso con los brazos extendidos intentando encontrar la ventana para abrirla y despejar el baño, pero el suelo estaba totalmente encharcado y lo único que consiguió fue resbalar y caer de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Auuuh...! - se quejó lastimoso.

- ¿Watari? - preguntó una voz medio adormilada.

El científico entreabrió un ojo y vio como aquella niebla se iba compactando encima de la hamaca que colgaba entre la pared de la ducha y el toallero. Al momento pudo apreciar la figura de Koe que bostezaba mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- Buenos días... ¿Qué haces en el suelo? - preguntó ella divertida.

- Me he resbalado - dijo el rubio levantándose.

- Oh... vaya... - dijo Koe al percatarse del actual estado del baño - Lo siento, enseguida lo limpio - Koe hizo un amplio movimiento con los brazos y toda el agua desapareció por el desagüe del suelo.

- ¿Es por esto que no podías dormir en la habitación? - preguntó Watari.

- Ajá... no consigo controlar mis poderes sobre el agua y se me descontrola aun más cuando duermo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Watari curioso, Koe se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Buenos díaaaaas... - dijo un adormilado Shuichi mientras bostezaba entrando también al baño - ¡vaya¿ya has limpiado Koe?

- Es que Watari casi se descalabra - dijo Koe retirando su hamaca.

Se paró ante el espejo flotando en el aire y al momento su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad. Tras comprobar que su disfraz estaba perfectamente montado salió del baño cediéndoles el turno a los chicos.

Una vez en el pasillo se encontró con Hisoka caminaba despeinado refregándose los ojitos y como los botones de arriba del pijama se habían soltado, dejaban parcialmente descubierto su hombro izquierdo.

- Buenos días - murmuró pero al ver que la chica lo miraba fijamente se mosqueó - ¿Qué me miras tanto?

- ¡Estás monísimo! - exclamó abrazándolo con los labios fruncidos como la boca de un gato (X3).

- Koe suéltame... - dijo con tono de advertencia, ODIABA que le hicieran eso.

- Vale, vale... - dijo apartándose de golpe al recordar el grito que le dio la otra vez - Hisoka ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya la has hecho...

- Entonces otra ¿Por qué te molestó tanto que te llamara muñeca?

Hisoka la observó en silencio, por la expresión de su rostro era imposible saber en que pensaba. Koe ya pensaba que no le iba a contestar cuando el pequeño shinigami dijo.

- No me gusta ese mote. Me trae malos recuerdos - y sin más desapareció pasillo adentro.

Koe decidió que no preguntaría más... por el momento.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡Soy feliz, feliz, feliz...¡Tengo el número 11 de Yami XD¡Diox, me quedé ralladísima¿Cómo puede la autora dejarlo así T.T? Y por lo que tengo entendido el 12 aun no está publicado en Japón... así que a esperar se ha dicho . También he conseguido el 19 de Kare Kano ¡solo me faltarán dos para tener la serie entera! Y también el último de Detective Conan (sí, me dejé la paga del mes en la tienda, pero valió la pena ;P)

En fin, en lo referente al fic ¡Empieza el caso! Que ya los tenía muy aburridos sin ponerlos a trabajar XD Además así lucen sus poderes (sobre todo Koe y su habilidad camaleónica). Espero que os siga gustando el fic y también espero vuestros reviws. Recordad que lo único que hay que hacer es pinchar en el botoncito de ahí abajo en el que pone GO y escribirlo ¡Venga que solo es un momento!

Agradezco los reviws de: **Dark-san86, Elanor Blackriver y momichilee.**

Ja ne!


	11. Cap 11

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

Cap. 11

Las nubes rodaban perezosamente por el cielo. En la plaza principal los niños jugaban con la pelota, bajo la mirada de su madres que estaban reunidas a la sombra charlando de trivialidades. Dos niños y un adolescente observaban sentados en un banco.

- Son los únicos niños que hemos encontrado en la calle - comentó Hisoka.

- Es raro ¿no? - dijo Shuichi - normalmente a estas horas todos tendrían que estar por ahí jugando... están de vacaciones.

- ¿Nos acercamos? - propuso Koe ya cansado de estar sin hacer más que observar.

- ¿Y que les decimos? - replicó Hisoka con sarcasmo - "Hola ¿nos dejáis jugar?"

- Claro, es lo que se dice siempre - dijo Shuichi con naturalidad. Hisoka desvió la mirada molesto. El nunca había jugado con otros niños... no sabía muy bien como comportarse con ellos.

Koe y Shuichi intercambiaron una mirada desconcertados con la actitud del pequeño shinigami. Pero antes de poder preguntarle nada.

- Hola ¿Queréis jugar conmigo? - al volverse se encontraron con una niña de unos 10 años, con el pelo corto y negro largo hasta los hombros. Tenía las manos cogidas en la espalda y vestía un jersey de cuello redondo granate con una flor amarilla en un lado y unos pantalones cortos marrón claro.

- Claro - saltó entusiasmada Koe ante la invitación - ¿A que jugamos?

- No sería mejor presentarse primero - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa, Koe sonrió tontamente.

- Me llamo Koe Takagi - dijo presentándose - él es mi tío Shuichi y mi amigo Hisoka.

- Yo soy Nami - dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa - ¿Venís a jugar?

- Si, vamos - dijo Koe poniéndose en pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuzuki entró en la tienda de comestibles y dio los buenos días. La misma mujer del día anterior le respondió. Se veía joven, tal vez 22 años. Cabello negro recogido en una coleta, vaqueros oscuros, jersey blanco y un delantal amarillo pálido con el logotipo de la tienda.

- ¿Qué tal es la cabaña? - preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Tsuzuki ponía sobre el mostrador una docena de huevos y una bolsa de caramelos.

- Estupendo, los niños están encantados. En verdad este pueblo es muy tranquilo, pero tal vez demasiado...

- Bueno la gente aun no se recupera - repuso con voz triste, al darse cuenta de que el hombre lo miraba extrañado cambió de tema -. Pero el tiempo lo cura todo... ¿Quiere algo más?

- Pues estaba buscando el Tofu pero...

- Ah, es que lo tenemos en una cámara en la trastienda - dijo la chica - ¿Cuánto lo pongo?

- Para cuatro personas, a mi hija no le gusta el Tofu... - se apresuró a decir al ver que la mujer se extrañaba por pedir de menos.

- Está en esa edad que no quiere comer nada ¿verdad?

- Eso mismo.

- Mi hermana menor también está quisquillosa con la comida... Me trae frita - dijo mientras se perdía de vista por la trastienda. Tsuzuki sonrió.

- Espero que no haya dejado solos a sus niños - dijo una voz ronca que reconoció enseguida. Al volverse vio a la anciana del día anterior sentada en el descansillo que conducía a la casa.

- Buenos días señora - dijo Tsuzuki con educación -. No se preocupe, mi hermano está con ellos en la plaza.

- De todas formas no se fíe. Nunca se sabe que treta intentará para conseguir lo que quiere...

- ¿A que se refiere? - preguntó Tsuzuki viendo una buena oportunidad de conseguir información.

- Le estoy hablando de un ser maligno más antiguo que este pueblo y muy peligroso. Sobrevive a base de la vida inocente de los niños bendecidos. Se despertó al sentir que en este pueblo podría volver a comer. Hágame caso: No pierda de vista a sus niños.

- Abuela ¿Quieres dejar esa historia de fantasmas? - reprochó su nieta al entrar con el Tofu.

- No es ningún cuento Miwako. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no escuchan... así van las cosas... - la mujer se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse de la tienda, pero Tsuzuki preguntó en voz baja para que su nieta no le escuchara.

- ¿Quién se lleva a los niños?

- La No-Mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- 8... 9... y ¡10¡Listos o no ahí voy!

Shuichi se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor. Se acercó a una calleja que salía de la plaza y buscó entre los cubos, pero allí no había nadie. También miró en los portales de las casas cercanas y tras los arbustos, pero nada.

Frunció el ceño ¿dónde estaban? Adoraba jugar al escondite, pero a él nunca le había gustado buscar. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió con picardía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, podía sentir el aura de la arboleda, la energía vital de los niños que jugaban cerca, incluso una leve corriente subterránea... se concentró un poco más y sintió una aura conocida. Abrió los ojos y sonriendo se acercó a un grupo de bancos. Se asomó pero allí no parecía haber nada.

- Koe, desvanecerse es trampa...

- Y rastrearnos también - replicó la chiquilla recuperando su forma física.

- Pero nadie se extrañará viéndome con los ojos cerrados ¿qué pasaría si alguien te ve?

- Vale, vale... ya no lo haré más.

Koe se quedó sentada en el banco mientras Shuichi proseguía su búsqueda. Encontró a Hisoka escondido en la entrada de una casa, lo cierto es que el rubio tampoco se había esforzado mucho en esconderse...

- No tengo edad para estar jugando al escondite - le replicó a Shuichi -, además tenemos que investigar.

- Y para eso primero tenemos que ganarnos la confianza de Nami. No nos contará nada si nos considera extraños.

- Como digas - cedió Hisoka - pero ya estoy cansado de jugar a esto, encuéntrala y juguemos a algo diferente.

- Ay, que quejica me has salido - se burló Shuichi revolviéndole el pelo. Luego se alejó ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el pequeño shinigami.

Durante un buen rato estuvo buscando a la niña, pero no había forma de dar con ella. Viviendo allí era lógico que conociera los mejor escondites. Pero ya empezaba a oscurecer, muchas de las madres se retiraban a casa.

- Ya está bien, rastréala y punto - dijo Koe cansada de estar allí sin hacer nada.

- ¿No decías que no hiciera trampas?

- Pero esto es distinto, recuerda que la mayoría de los niños desaparecieron al anochecer.

Tenía razón, así que Shuichi se concentró por segunda vez. Enseguida notó algo distinto, el aura del lugar se había transformado con la cercanía de la noche. Shuichi ya sabía que aquello era natural, las energías rodaban en el ir y venir del ciclo diario y el diurno, pero había algo raro... algo anormal. La energía negativa era demasiado para aquellas horas... no, ni siquiera en la hora más profunda de la noche había sentido nunca tal cúmulo.

- Algo va mal... - murmuró mirando a su alrededor intentando detectar el origen.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Koe poniéndose en guardia.

- ¿Puedes sentir algo Hisoka?

Sabía que el rubio solo percibía emociones humanas y en extremo, residuos que las personas dejaban en los objetos. Aquel no era su campo, sin embargo lo que Shuichi sentía era demasiado extraño... parecía humano y esa era la especialidad de Hisoka.

Hisoka permitió que las emociones del entorno lo alcanzaran, sabía que era peligroso bajar sus defensas de aquella manera, pero no había nadie lo bastante cerca para causarle mal.

Había una gran maraña de energías en el ambiente, un torbellino de emociones inseparables que parecían venir de algún lugar lejano.

Se movió un poco intentando encontrar un lugar de mejor recepción... y lo encontró. Fue como si le dieran un golpe seco en el estómago, se quedó sin aire y sus rodillas se doblaron al no poder sostenerlo. Aquello era demasiado doloroso... angustia... tristeza... furia... desesperación... impotencia... pero sobretodo dolor. Mucho dolor. Creía que su corazón se desgarraría.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y gritó.

- ¡Hisoka! - llamaron Shuichi y Koe a la vez mientras el rubio caía en la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya de noche en la cabaña todo era silencio, pese a que nadie dormía. Hisoka seguía inconsciente, pero no podía llamársele a eso sueño. Se agitaba y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, incluso le subió la fiebre.

Watari se encargaba de bajársela con paños de agua fría mientras los otros observaban desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado¿se pondrá bien? - preguntaba Koe angustiada.

- Tranquilos, se recuperará - aseguró Watari -. El chaval debe de haberse topado con un cúmulo excesivamente intenso de emociones. Ha sido demasiado para él, tal vez si tuviera su verdadera forma la reacción no hubiera sido tan brutal...

- Por eso dije que no era buena idea que viniera - saltó Tsuzuki de pronto. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo -, no está en condiciones para un trabajo de campo. Esto podría haber sido mucho peor.

- Pero no lo ha sido - intervino Watari intentando calmarlo. Sabía que todo lo que tenía que ver con el bienestar de su compañero lo alteraba mucho -. Venga salgamos y dejémoslo descansar.

- Aaah... - un lastimero gemido les llamó la atención. Hisoka había recuperado la conciencia, aunque no parecía que fuera a permanecer despierto mucho rato.

- Hisoka ¿como te encuentras? - preguntó Tsuzuki sentándose en el borde de su cama.

- Y... Nami... - consiguió murmurar.

- Está bien tranquilo - le dijo Shuichi -, se había escondido en la cafetería, pero salió al escucharte gritar.

- Hizo trampas... - murmuró antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

- Es que habíamos dicho que no valía esconderse en las tiendas -aclaró Koe a Watari que había puesta cara de no entender.

Shuichi observó como Tsuzuki cambiaba el paño de la frente de Hisoka, la expresión tierna de su rostro lo decía todo. Ya cuando trabajaron juntos con Bad Luck, había notado la forma en la que le brillaban los ojos al hablar con Hisoka, su sonrisa se hacía mucho más sincera y su rostro resplandecía de felicidad, eran señales que podían pasar desapercibidas en alguien que siempre se mostraba feliz, pero Shuichi las distinguía todas.

- Chicos - llamó Watari -, acompañadme al salón, tengo algo que enseñaros. No te preocupes - añadió al ver que el moreno no se movía -, estará bien. Solo necesita tiempo para asimilar, después estará como nuevo. Ya sabes como funciona esto.

- Si... - suspiró poniéndose en pie y saliendo, aunque dejó la puerta entreabierta, por si acaso los llamaba.

- Watari - llamó Koe - ¿Qué quieres decir con "asimilar"?

- Hisoka absorbe los sentimientos que lo rodean como si fuera una esponja - explicó el científico sentándose ante su ordenador en el salón - y para liberarse después de esas emociones absorbidas, duerme. El sueño le ayuda a liberarlas.

- Vaya... la empatía debe de ser una lata - dijo Koe.

- Eso parece - corroboró Tuszuki - Watari ¿Qué nos querías enseñar?

- Ah sí. He estado investigando en la red sobre el pueblo, la zona que lo rodea y esa extraña leyenda de la "No-mujer" y he encontrado algo muy interesante.

Abrió un archivo y mostró un amplio texto acompañado por lo que parecían grabados antiguos japoneses. En la primera imagen se veía una especie de campo de batalla, a la izquierda un grupo de jinetes se alejaba, en el centro varios cadáveres por los suelos y a juzgar por su tamaño, varios de ellos eran niños, en el lado derecho, varias mujeres lloraban o caían al suelo desmayadas.

- La famosa leyenda data de más de 500 años, durante el periodo de las guerras civiles. Entre las batallas, la hambruna y las enfermedades, la población civil descendió alarmantemente, los niños eran los primeros en caer. Muchas madres se consumían ante el dolor de la perdida y al final también morían, pero se quedaban en el mundo como almas atormentadas - bajó un poco el texto y apareció otra imagen: una montaña de cadáveres de mujeres y sobre ellas lo que parecían ser fuegos fatuos que revoloteaban alrededor de una figura oscura y sin rostro -. Según dice la leyenda, las almas de esas madres se fusionaron y formaron un oscuro ser: la No-mujer. Era la representación del amor maternal llevado al extremo. Ese ser se dedicaba a vagabundear por los alrededores de los pueblos y atraía a los niños que habían quedado huérfanos o abandonados. Les mostraba hermosas ilusiones y finalmente los absorbía - la siguiente imagen mostraba como la No-mujer abrazaba a un niño que prácticamente había sido absorbido por su cuerpo de forma que del vientre y pecho de la mujer, sobresalía la cabeza y un brazo.

- Es horrible - murmuró Koe encogida al lado de Shuichi.

- ¿Y como es que el ministerio no tenía constancia? - preguntó Tsuzuki suspicaz.

- Si, la tenía... pero hace más de dos cientos años que la No-mujer no había dado señales de vida.

- ¿Y eso?

- Según los informes que he encontrado - dijo abriendo otro archivo -, la No-mujer fue sellada en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí. Dos enviados especiales consiguieron sellarla tras una ardua investigación. No se tiene constancia de que haya sido liberada, en las comprobaciones periódicas no se ha detectado ninguna anomalía en los sellos...

- ¿Cuándo fue la última comprobación? - preguntó Shuichi.

- A ver... Hace 50 años - una gota resbaló por la cabeza de todos.

- Los de regulación son un caso - se lamentó Tsuzuki ¿a quien se le ocurría dejar de vigilar una zona peligrosa como aquella durante 50 años?

- A mi lo que me preocupa - dijo Shuichi - es que fue lo que liberó a la No-mujer. Los sellos de retención no son fáciles de quebrar.

- Tuvo que ser algo muy poderoso...

- Para eso creo que también tengo una explicación - dijo Watari.

En la pantalla del ordenador apareció la portada de un periódico local, en grandes letras negras podía leerse el siguiente titular:

AUTOBÚS ESCOLAR SUFRE UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE DE TRÁFICO.

Bajo este iba una pequeña introducción: "**el pasado viernes, un autobús repleto de estudiantes de la escuela primaria Minami, que se dirigía a un campamento de verano, se salió de la carretera por culpa de un conductor borracho que iba zigzagueando por el otro carril. El autobús se salió de la carretera y cayó rodando en un barranco. No hubo supervivientes**."

Adjunto al artículo venía una fotografía del autobús siniestrado, había quedado irreconocible.

- Watari - llamó Tsuzuki que no desviaba la mirada del artículo - ¿Por casualidad tienes un mapa de la zona y otro de las zonas selladas controladas por el ministerio?

- Yo había pensado lo mismo - dijo dándole la orden al ordenador. Al momento aparecieron dos planos de la provincia, en el de la derecha habían varios puntos rojos con un número de serie al lado -. Este es el lugar en donde estaba sellada la No-mujer y aquí fue donde se estrelló el autobús.

- Es el mismo sitio - dijo Shuichi con el ceño fruncido -, eso fue lo que despertó a la no mujer: la muerte de los niños. El pueblo no queda lejos, seguramente percibió el dolor de las familias y por eso se acercó.

- Los niños desaparecidos seguramente fueron devorados por ella - el tono lúgubre con que Tsuzuki dijo esto, hizo estremecer a todos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Koe.

- Lo primero será ir a la cueva en la que estuvo sellada - decidió Tsuzuki -, tal vez encontremos su rastro y podamos seguirla a su nuevo escondite. Para eso nos separaremos, alguien tiene que quedarse con Hisoka hasta que se recupere.

- Yo me quedo - dijo Koe decidida. Cuando vio que Shuichi iba a protestar agregó -. Tsuzuki y Watari son los que más poder de ataque tienen y tú eres imprescindible para rastrear su energía. Yo cuidaré del pequeño.

- Gracias Koe - dijo Watari mientras recogía algunas cosas.

Shuichi estaba batallando con la cremallera de su cazadora (estaba rota y no cerraba bien) cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de Hisoka. Se asomó al escuchar voces y se encontró con Tsuzuki y Koe.

- Recuerda, si se despierta no le digas a donde hemos ido y no lo dejes levantarse.

- Si, ya lo sé - decía Koe que permanecía flotando a los pies de la cama en la posición del loto -. Tranquilízate Tsuzuki. Hisoka estará bien.

- Bien - musitó el shinigami.

Le dedicó una ultima mirada a su compañero y tras arroparlo salió.

- Koe lo cuidará bien - le aseguró Shuichi mientras seguía peleando con la cremallera -, si puede cuidar de mi puede con quien sea.

Tsuzuki rió y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Una vez en la entrada, se reunieron con Watari y los tres se dirigieron rumbo a la cueva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz de la luna menguante, a penas era suficiente para que pudieran saber por donde iban, aunque con la ayuda de la aguda visión de Tsuzuki, sabían que iban por buen camino.

- ¿Aun queda mucho? - preguntó Shuichi a punto de caer al suelo. Estaba reventado por semejante caminata ¿dónde diablos estaba esa maldita cueva?

- Ya no faltará demasiado - dijo Watari observando su plano con una linterna.

- A este ritmo amanecerá antes de que lleguemos - dijo Shuichi observando los números luminosos de su reloj, eran casi las cuatro y cuarto - y de día me cuesta más rastrear las energías negativas.

- Tranquilo, un poco más y llegamos - dijo Watari apartando unas ramas para poder pasar.

El bosque en verdad era espeso a esas alturas. Hacía mucho que habían dejado atrás el sendero que los excursionistas usaban para las excursiones y ahora todo era a trabes de la ladera. También hubieran podido ir por la carretera hasta el lugar en el que el autobús se estrelló, pero aquel punto era una pared de piedra prácticamente vertical. Así que no había más remedio que ir por allí.

Shuichi se detuvo tan de golpe que Tsuzuki por poco lo atropella.

- ¿Qué...?

- A la derecha - fue lo único que dijo el ex cantante antes de encaminarse hacia donde había dicho.

Tsuzuki y Watari intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza y lo siguieron sin decir más. Tras apartar varias ramas y arbustos se encontraron ante la entrada de una cueva. Ante ella había un montón de astilladas tablas de madera que seguramente, durante un tiempo, ocultaron la entrada.

- Esta es la cueva - aseguró Shuichi.

- Pues, si. Tienes razón - dijo Watari tras mirar el mapa.

Los tres shinigamis se prepararon a entrar, con los sellos a mano y los sentidos agudizados se internaron en la oscuridad.

Dentro descubrieron que la cueva estaba compuesta por un largo corredor que olía a humedad y encierro. En ocasiones se hacía difícil respirar. Tras una media hora de camino llegaron al final del recorrido. El pasillo se abría en una gran "sala" sin más salida que la que habían utilizado para llegar. Varias estalactitas pendían del techo y las estalagmitas sobresalían entre las rocas del suelo. Justo en el centro, había un pequeño altar, antiguo y medio destruido, en el suelo varios pergaminos de conjuros yacían medio carbonizados.

- Aquí es donde estaba sellada - dijo Tsuzuki recogiendo uno de los sellos del suelo.

- Aun queda mucha energía de contención - dijo Shuichi pasando una mano por encima de las maderas del altar -, podría haber aguantado unas cuantas décadas más...

- ¿Podrás seguir su rastro desde aquí para localizar su escondite? - preguntó Watari tras examinar todo el lugar.

- Ahora ya no - dijo negando con la cabeza. Ante las cara de confusión de sus compañeros se explicó -. Está amaneciendo, las energías cambian con la salida y la puesta del sol. Digamos que se "trasforman". Si intento seguir el rastro lo perderé y durante el día es mucho más difícil rastrear algo así.

- Entonces lo mejor será esperar hasta esta noche - suspiró Watari, no le hacía gracia dejar a aquel ser suelto un día más, pero no había más opción.

- Regresemos a la cabaña - dijo Tsuzuki encaminándose a la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka parpadeó pesadamente. Se sentía como si le hubiera atropellado un camión. Se frotó los ojos ¿Cuánto habría dormido esta vez? Su récord de días seguidos dormido era de cinco, después de aquel caso con aquellos nigromantes. Lo dejaron hecho polvo. Detestaba la debilidad de su cuerpo. Pero era la única forma.

- ¡Ya despertaste! - dijo una vocecita a su lado. Al volverse se encontró con los ojos turquesa de Koe.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido? - preguntó incorporándose. Miró a su alrededor y vio por la ventana que apenas empezaba a clarear.

- Unas 12 horas.

- ¿Solo? - se extrañó el rubio.

- ¿Qué cuanto pensabas dormir? - dijo alegremente Koe.

- No, no es eso... pero normalmente tardo más en despertar después de un shock así.

- Vaya... - dijo sorprendida ante la información.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Salieron a investigar una pista, dijeron que no sabían cuando volverían, pero que no nos preocupáramos.

- ¿Por qué no esperaron a que despertara? - dijo Hisoka frunciendo el ceño.

- Dijeron que no sabían cuando despertarías y que estarías débil. Además a Shuichi le cuesta menos rastrear a los seres sobrenaturales de noche...

- Supongo que no quieren que les estorbe.

- No creo que sea eso lo que...

- Claro que sí, mírame - extendió los brazos a los lados -. Soy un mocoso que no levanta ni dos palmos ¿Qué podría hacer en caso de peligro? Nada.

- No digas eso Hisoka... - dijo Koe mirándolo duramente - ellos no piensan que seas un estorbo. Si lo pensaran te lo harían saber.

Hisoka parpadeó confundido ante la amargura que por un momento sintió en ella, sin embargo al momento volvió a sentir la misma calma infinita que siempre emanaba. Koe le recordaba a la lluvia. Tal vez por su poder sobre el líquido elemento... quien sabe.

- ¿Y a donde han ido exactamente?

- A investigar la cueva en la que estuvo sellada la No-mujer.

- ¿Quien?

- Ah, es cierto. Tú no escuchaste la historia.

Koe estuvo una hora larga contándole todo lo que había descubierto Watari sobre la leyenda que le había comentado Tsuzuki. Al terminar Hisoka meditaba. Así que aquel ser se aprovechaba de su instinto maternal para atraer a los niños. Era un buen cebo. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta como se sentían los niños antes de desaparecer. La promesa de un amor incondicional era tentadora. Pero ¿un par de palabras amables bastarían para atraerlos a su trampa? Debía de haber algo más.

Pensó en ir a comentarle sus ideas cuando los otros regresaran, aunque tal vez no lo tomaran en cuenta... pensó con amargura. Por lo visto ellos solos se apañaban bien.

- Deberías desayunar - le sugirió Koe - te ves pálido.

- Supongo - murmuró con desgana Hisoka saliendo del cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vuelta fue más sencilla y rápida. Tan solo tuvieron que aparecerse, porque la cabaña era un lugar que ya conocían. En poco tiempo estaban plantados en medio del salón.

- ¡Ya hemos vuelto! - anunció Shuichi.

- Bienvenidos - dijo la voz de Hisoka desde la cocina.

- ¿Ya estás bien? - dijo con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa su compañero.

- Si, esta vez me ha costado menos... - dijo llanamente sin mirarlos.

- Pero eso es muy raro -comentó Watari -, con ese cuerpo deberías de haber tardado el doble de lo normal en recuperarte...

- Supongo que así, ahora os molesto ¿no? - el tono de mosqueo en la voz del pequeño shinigami puso a todos en alerta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Hisoka? - Tsuzuki se acercó con cautela para ver que le ocurría a su compañero. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mirada que le echó.

- Por nada - dijo girándole la cara mientras seguía almorzando.  
Los otros tres no sabían que pensar o como reaccionar ¿qué mosca le había picado?

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

- Voy yo - dijo Koe apareciendo de la nada y a medida que iba adoptando su forma corpórea, también adoptaba su disfraz - ¿quién es?

- Soy Nami - dijo una voz infantil desde fuera. Koe se apresuró a abrir.

Afuera estaban la pequeña Nami con una caja en brazos y Miwako, la encargado de la tienda de ultramarinos.

- Buenos días, siente venir tan temprano. Pero mi hermana me contó lo que pasó ayer en la plaza y veníamos a ver como se encontraba el pequeño.

- Ya estoy bien - dijo Hisoka acercándose -, gracias por preocuparos.

- ¿Le apetece desayunar con nosotros? - ofreció Tsuzuki con una sonrisa.

- Ya hemos desayunado - dijo Nami - Hisoka, Koe ¿venís a jugar?

- Hisoka no... - empezó a decir Tsuzuki.

- Claro que si - le cortó el rubio cogiendo a Koe de una mano y saliendo de la casa como una exhalación seguido de Nami. Los otros tres se quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

- Eh... ¡no os aleguéis mucho! - fue lo único que atinó a decir Watari.

- No se preocupen, mi hermana conoce bien la zona, no se perderán - Miwako les entregó la caja que Nami le había pasado antes de irse -. Es un regalo de parte de Nami para que Hisoka se ponga bien. Son galletas.

- Muchas gracias - aceptó Watari en su papel de padre del pequeño -, al menos aceptará que la invitemos a un té.

- Eso estaría bien.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la mesa y se sentaron mientras Shuichi y Watari preparaban el té y algo para comer. Después de pasarse casi toda la noche de excursión por la montaña necesitaban alimentarse.

- ¿Crees que podríamos sacarle algo a la señorita Miwako sobre el asunto? - preguntó Shuichi en voz baja a su compañero.

- Tal vez. Después de todo es del pueblo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron hablando de temas triviales. Hasta que un comentario de Miwako les dio pie a preguntar lo que querían.

- Hacía mucho que Nami no estaba tan entusiasmada con otros niños, desde que desapareció Sanosuke...

- ¿Es uno de esos niños que su abuela dice que se ha llevado la No-mujer? - preguntó Tsuzuki.

- Así es -dijo con pesar -. Nami y él eran muy amigos, sintió mucho que su padre se lo llevara.

- ¿Su padre?

- La policía está segura de que fue él. No estaba pasando una buena racha: le habían despedido, se peleaba con su esposa a la mínima y encima Sanosuke tenía problemas en el colegio con sus compañeros.

- ¿Problemas? - preguntó Shuichi - ¿se metían con él?

- Algo así. Sanosuke es un buen chico, pero tiene el genio corto. Salta a la mínima que lo provocan. Una vez a un compañero que le tiró la comida al suelo para enfadarlo y terminó con la nariz rota. Pero según todos lo niños que estaban presentes. Sanosuke ni siquiera se le acercó. De algún modo le rompió la nariz, aunque nadie sabe como pudo hacerlo. Yo creo que su padre se hartó de su vida aquí y se marchó a otra ciudad con su hijo para iniciar una nueva vida.

Los shinigamis intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Seguramente estaba hablando de Sanosuke Himiya, uno de los chicos censados y desaparecidos. Según el dossier que Tatsumi les había dado con los datos de los niños. Sanosuke tenía telequinesis, podía mover objetos con la mente y en extremo concentrar su energía y lanzarla como un golpe invisible.

Aquel era el perfil de los desaparecidos: niños difíciles en situaciones familiares precarias. A nadie les extrañaba demasiado sus desapariciones.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaah!

El grito en el exterior sobresaltó a todos y corrieron fuera a ver que ocurría. Nada más salir vieron a Nami corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Hermana¡hermana!

- Nami, cálmate ¿que ocurre?

- Hiso... Hisoka...

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hisoka? - preguntó Tsuzuki mirando a la niña directamente a los ojos. No era necesario ser empata para ver lo asustada que estaba.

- Se lo ha llevado. La No-mujer se lo ha llevado.

CONTINUARÁ...

Y otro capítulo más ja jaja... Soy mala, lo sé :P pero así seguro que el próximo lo leeis.

Agradezco los reviws de **Dark-san86** y **Elanor Blackriver** (sois las únicas que os dignais a dejarme un reviw T.T) y respecto al fic de Blue Wing, prometo que la semana que viene subo un capi.

Para terminar diré que he empezado a subir un fic de Harry Potter ¡el primero en esta sección XD! serán una serie de Songfic. espero que le echeis un vistazo.

Ja ne!


	12. Cap 12

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

Cap. 12

Costó bastante serenar a Nami, pero al final consiguieron que les explicara que había pasado.

- Estabamos charlando junto a los árboles, entonces escuchamos un ruido detrás. Hisoka me dijo que no me moviera y fue a ver que era. Al rato lo escuchamos hablando con alguien y... Koe y yo nos acercamos. Allí había un mujer vestida con un Kimono que cogía por la mano a Hisoka mientras se adentraba en el bosque... - a estas alturas Nami ya lloraba desconsoladamente - Le llamamos, pero no... no nos hizo caso. Entonces la mujer se giró y... y...

- ¿Y que? - insistió Shuichi intentando sonar calmado.

- ¡No tenía cara! - dijo antes de ponerse a llorar en brazos de su hermana.

Los tres shinigamis se miraron, con un brillo de comprensión en sus rostros.

- ¿Dónde está Koe? - preguntó entonces Shuichi.

- Fue tras ellos... - sollozó.

- Hay que llamar a al policía o... - dijo Miwako, se veía que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Eso no será preciso - dijo Watari.

- ¿Que? - exclamó incrédula - Su hijo acaba de ser secuestrado ¿no va a hacer nada?

- Claro que sí. Para eso hemos venido hasta aquí, pero la policía no puede hacer nada.

- ¿Qué demonios dice? - Miwako estaba claramente contrariada.

- ¿Encontraran a Hisoka? - preguntó Nami secándose las lágrimas.

- Te lo juro - dijo Tsuzuki y antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera reaccionar, cayeron inconscientes gracias a los conjuros que Tsuzuki puso en ellas.

- ¿Será suficiente para borrarles la memoria? - preguntó Shuichi mientras las recostaba en el sofá.

- De sobras - afirmó Watari -. Ahora las dejaremos en su casa e iremos a buscar a esos dos. Y nadie sabrá que estuvimos aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koe se detuvo y respiró hondo mientras se recargaba en un tronco. Maldición... les había perdido el rastro. Solo esperara que los otros la alcanzaran pronto. Ella sola no podría contra ese ser... se estremeció al recordar lo que había sentido al intentar separar a Hisoka de su lado. Nunca había sentido tanta hostilidad dirigida a ella... bueno, sí la había sentido. Pero no era lo mismo que cuando él...

- ¡Koe!

- ¡Shuichi estoy aquí! - llamó dejando de lado sus pensamientos. Al momento llegaron los otros tres.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Tsuzuki casi sin aliento.

- Les perdí el rastro, lo siento. No me di cuenta de su presencia y tampoco pude evitar que se lo llevara.

- Cálmate, enseguida daremos con ellos.

Shuichi cerró los ojos y se concentró. Examinó cada energía, cada rastro abandonado... y finalmente lo encontró. Aquel cúmulo de sentimientos negativos que por poco no habían enloquecido a Hisoka.

- ¡Por aquí! - los tres siguieron a Shuichi corriendo por entre la espesura.

- Lo que no comprendo - dijo de pronto Watari -, es porque se ha presentado ahora. Todos los niños desaparecieron después del atardecer y ahora a penas son las diez de la mañana ¿Por qué ha cambiado su horario?

- Tal vez algo la atrajo... - dijo Shuichi agachándose para evitar una rama baja - pero no sé que pudo ser lo que...

- ¡Hisoka! - exclamó Koe - él la atrajo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Tuszuki sin bajar el ritmo en su carrera.

- Nami nos comentó que todos los niños antes de desaparecer estaban muy tristes y deprimidos. Y Hisoka lo estaba...

- ¿Por qué? - insistió Tsuzuki desconcertado ¿qué tenía tan triste a su compañero?

- Porque piensa que no sirve para nada. Que anoche os fuisteis a investigar sin él porque en sus condición es un estorbo.

- ¡Pero eso es una tontería! - dijo Watari tropezando con una raíz pero sin llegar a caer.

- Así es como se siente él -dijo llanamente Koe. Mientras seguían la carrera.

Así que por eso Hisoka había estado tan raro por la mañana, pensó Tsuzuki. Tendría que hablar con él más adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una suave voz llenaba sus oídos, una dulce nana lo arrullaba en aquel abrazo cálido. Se sentía tan bien... no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así...

- Duerme mi niño, duerme en paz... mamá está aquí... no sufras más... que mamá una nana te va a cantar...

Le pesaban los ojos, se sentía cansado y cada vez con más ganas de sumergirse en aquel cálido abrazo. Vagamente se preguntó quien lo abrazaba de forma tan protectora, pero aquella voz parecía ahuyentar sus pensamientos.

- No te esfuerces mi niño... todo va bien - una mano cálida acariciaba su cabeza - mamá está aquí... ya no tienes porque sentirte solo, ni triste... nadie te hará daño... duerme mi niño... duerme...

- Sí... - susurró Hisoka sin abrir los ojos.

El suave fluir de la corriente subterránea, reflejaba aquella dulce escena. Una madre sosteniendo a su pequeño en brazos, mientras este lentamente se dormía con el arrullo de su voz. Sin embargo la realidad era diferente. Al lado de la orilla una criatura que asemejaba una mujer, ataviada con un kimono de corte antiguo apretaba contra su pecho desnudo el cuerpo inconsciente de Hisoka y lentamente lo iba absorbiendo.

- Eso es mi niño... un poco más y seremos uno... y nunca más te sentirás solo...

- ¡Hisoka!

El fuerte grito proveniente de la entrada de la cueva puso en guardia a la No-mujer. Allí estaban aquellos tres seres sobrenaturales, tanto como ella misma, pero de una forma diferente.

Los tres shinigamis quedaron estupefactos ante tal escena. La No-mujer prácticamente había absorbido a Hisoka en su cuerpo, igual que en aquellos grabados que habían visto en el ordenador de Watari.

- Maldita seas ¡suéltalo! - gritó Tsuzuki mientras se lanzaba contra ella, pero fue repelido por una barrera - ¡Hisoka¡Hisoka despierta!

- No nos oye - dijo Watari ayudando a Tsuzuki a levantarse -, está totalmente hechizado.

- No entiendo ¿por qué no reacciona? - murmuró Tsuzuki poniéndose en pie.

- Porque es feliz en esa ilusión... - susurró Koe, aunque todos la oyeron perfectamente.

Todos siguieron la dirección de su mirada y descubrieron el reflejo en el riachuelo. Tsuzuki se sorprendió ante la expresión serena de su compañero. Sintió como algo pasaba por su lado a toda velocidad y vio a Shuichi corriendo hacia el agua.

- ¡Koe prepárate!

- ¡Voy!

- ¿Pero que vais ha...? - antes de que Watari pudiera acabar la pregunta, Shuichi se lanzó al agua cerca de donde estaba la ilusión. Las ondas y la salpicadura que provocó distorsionaron la imagen. Koe aprovechó para arremolinar la turbia superficie de forma que la imagen se disolvió y el conjuro se rompió.

La No-mujer exclamó un doloroso alarido y el cuerpo de Hisoka salió de su interior. El chico calló de espaldas sobre el frío suelo mientras tosía intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Hisoka - la cara de alivio de Tsuzuki era indescriptible - ¿estás bien?

- Si... - dijo débilmente.

- Buen trabajo - felicitó Watari a Shuichi mientras el pelirrojo salía del agua con ayuda de Koe.

- No... ¿por qué...? - se lamentaba la No-mujer acurrucada en el suelo - mi niño... ¿por qué me rechazas...? Hijo mío...

- Tu no eres mi madre - dijo Hisoka con tono neutro. No había rabia en su voz, ni asco, nada... tan solo sus ojos reflejaban tristeza - y yo no quiero vivir en una ilusión mientras me consumes.

- No...

La No-mujer se internó en un recodo de la cueva mientras seguía llorando de forma desgarradora.

- Hay que sellarla - dijo Tsuzuki poniéndose en pie y sacando un puñado de sellos de su bolsillo. Pero la pequeña mano de Hisoka lo detuvo.

- Yo me hago cargo - dijo con tono firme.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

Hisoka fue hasta la criatura, le dedicó una profunda mirada y recitó el conjuro que la sellaría. La No-mujer no hizo ademán de moverse, se quedó quieta mientras Hisoka la dejaba encerrada en su nueva prisión. Sin embargo el chico hizo algo más antes de dar por finalizado el conjuro.

Al terminar, el recodo estaba tapiado por una barrera de piedra y una cinta con varios conjuros.

- Ya está... - susurró Hisoka antes de caer desmayado en brazos de Tsuzuki.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo Hisoka - dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras se encaminaban hacia el exterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Muy bien, repasemos el informe - decía Tatsumi mientras pasaba hacia delante las hojas de la carpeta que tenía entre manos -. Hace aproximadamente un año, el sello que aprisionaba a la No-mujer se quebró cuando un autobús lleno de niños se salió de la carretera. Posiblemente el sello ya estaba algo desgastado por el paso del tiempo y el accidente acabó de romperlo. La No-mujer quedó libre. Fue atraída por el dolor que sentían los habitantes del pueblo ante la perdida de los niños. La gruta en la que la encontrasteis, pasa directamente por debajo del pueblo, así que ese era un lugar idóneo para ella. Sus víctimas eran principalmente niños que provenían de un entorno difícil, en el que eran poco apreciados o incluso odiados, muchos de ellos eran rechazados por ser "diferentes" (es decir por sus poderes). La No-mujer los atraía con la ilusión de una madre cariñosa que los quería y mientras los tenía hipnotizados, iba devorando sus cuerpos y almas.

- Exactamente - dijo Watari frotándose los ojos con cansancio -. Lamentablemente es imposible recuperar las almas de los niños a los que absorbió.

- Pero al menos hemos impedido que continúe - destacó Shuichi -. Le hemos dado el nuevo emplazamiento de la zona sellada a los de la sección de regulación. A partir de ahora tendrán más cuidado con las revisiones periódicas.

- Muy bien -dijo Tatsumi cerrando la carpeta -, creo que con esto podemos cerrar el caso - dijo poniendo un sello en la carpeta -. Por cierto ¿Cómo está Hisoka?

- Está en la enfermería. No es que esté grave, pero quiero mantenerlo en observación. Invocar un sello de esas características es agotador y en su estado...

- Si vuelves a mencionar eso, Hisoka te dará una colleja - dijo Koe dándole un leve tirón en la coleta.

- Ya sé, ya se...

- Watari... ¿exactamente que tipo de sello hizo Hisoka? - preguntó Shuichi. Seguía sin dominar del todo el tema de los sellos y conjuros.

- Uno de reclusión e hibernación.

- Pero yo creía que los de reclusión ya hacían que el ser atrapado durmieran.

- En realidad solo hacen que siempre tengan sueño, pero pueden permanecer despiertos en su encierro.

- ¿Estas diciendo que la no-mujer estuvo despierta parte de los 500 años que estuvo atrapada? - Shuichi estaba asombrado y horrorizado.

- Eso es cruel... - recriminó Koe.

- Lo sabemos -intervino Tatsumi -, pero los responsables en aquel entonces la sellaron con la idea de reforzarlo después, sin embargo no lo hicieron.

- Entonces... - intervino Koe tras unos segundos de silencio - ¿Hisoka sabía que no-mujer había estado despierta y por eso añadió el segundo conjuro?

Nadie supo que contestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo azul del medio día parecía brillar de manera especial aquel día, seguramente fuera porque era uno de los pocos días cálidos que quedaban antes de que empezara el frío invierno.

Hisoka estaba sentado en la hierba con un pesado volumen en sus piernas.

- Creía que aun no podías salir de la enfermería - dijo una voz sonando falsamente a regañina.

- Me agobia estar encerrado entre las mismas cuatro paredes - contestó sin levantar la vista de su lectura. Notó como Tsuzuki se sentaba a su lado, pero no dijo nada.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, hasta que Hisoka terminó el capítulo y tras poner la señal, cerró el libro.

- ¿Qué querías? - le preguntó mirándolo por primera vez.

- Solo he venido a ver como estabas - le sonrió.

- Estoy bien, pero Watari no me deja salir de la enfermería - dijo con tono de fastidio. Era injusta la decisión del rubio doctor.

- ¿De verdad piensas que eres un estorbo para nosotros? - preguntó de golpe Tsuzuki, los rodeos eran una perdida de tiempo. Hisoka abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, pero enseguida regresó a su usual mascara de indiferencia

- Koe es una bocazas - murmuró molesto por la facilidad con la que la pequeña ente se iba de la lengua.

- Estabas inconsciente y tremendamente debilitado después de semejante choque. No podíamos permitir...

- Ya lo sé... no soy más que una carga. Lo siento - dijo molesto poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda -, supongo que tendría que haber cogido la baja hasta recuperar mi apariencia normal.

- No eres eso y lo sabes - dijo Tsuzuki cogiéndole de la mano y dándole la vuelta para que se miraran a la cara -. Simplemente nos preocupamos por ti.

Hisoka no dijo nada, precisamente no quería eso... no era ningún niño desvalido que necesitaba estar protegido a toda hora. Él quería ser fuerte, demostrar que podía ser protector además de protegido.

- Hay algo más que quería preguntarte - dijo Tsuzuki sin apartar los ojos de aquellas esmeraldas que ahora se veían un tanto nubladas - ¿Por qué permitiste que te alcanzara? No creo que la No-mujer te pudiera atrapar tan fácilmente... a menos que lo permitieras.

- Lo cierto es que me pilló por sorpresa... - susurró bajando la vista, parecía que le daba vergüenza - fue tan extraño verla así...

- ¿Verla¿a quien¿cómo? - preguntó desconcertado.

- A mi madre... - dijo fijando la vista en el infinito. Tsuzuki parpadeó sorprendido ante tal noticia -. La forma en que la No-mujer atraía a los niños era mostrándoles una imagen idealizada de sus madres. Una madre cariñosa que los quería por encima de todo y que les prometía estar siempre con ellos, cuidándolos. Todos los niños desean ser queridos...

- Por eso no opusiste resistencia... - Hisoka suspiró hondo y sin mirar a su compañero contestó.

- Aunque fuera solo una vez... quería verla siendo amable conmigo, aunque fuera mentira. Solo una vez... Volver a tener esta apariencia me ha hecho recordar muchas cosas... algunas pensaba que las había olvidado y de otras me avergüenzo, pero... - su voz se quebró y le fue imposible continuar.

Los brazos de Tsuzuki lo abrazaron por la espalda y su voz dijo con dulzura.

- Entiendo.

Permanecieron quietos y callados, hasta que las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de Hisoka se secaron. Tuszuki en ningún momento lo miró a la cara y Hisoka se lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Hisoka¡Hisoka¡Hisoka!... - la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura indeterminada entró levantando aire a su paso.

- Maldita mocosa ¡ve con cuidado! - le gritó Terazuma mientras recogía todos los documentos que hasta hacía un momento habían estado perfectamente ordenados sobre la mesa.

- Ay, que gruñón - se burló Koe flotando por encima del escritorio del rubio.

- ¿Querías algo Koe? - preguntó Hisoka intentando ignorar el sentimiento de odio que desprendía el ex detective.

- ¡Ah si! - dijo alegre dando una palmada - acabamos de recibir una carta de la mansión de las velas: la belladona ya está lista.

- Eso es genial - dijo Tsuzuki sonriendo a su compañero.

- Pero había algo más en la nota... - dijo Koe despacio, como eligiendo con cuidado las palabras.

- ¿El qué?

- Una petición... - Koe miró a Tsuzuki y dijo - el Conde quiere que vayas tu en persona a recogerla.

- Me lo temía -dijo Tsuzuki agachando la cabeza mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Koe le dio una palmadita en la espalda para reconfortarlo -. En fin, cuanto antes vaya antes volveré...

- Tsuzuki... - llamó Hisoka desde su asiento.

- Tranquilo, enseguida vuelvo. Cúbreme con Tatsumi - y tras guiñarle un ojo salió del despacho.

- ¿Tan malo es el conde con él? - preguntó inocentemente Koe.

- No es exactamente malo, pero... - intentó explicar Wakaba.

- Lo que pasa es que le Conde es un salido.

- ¡Hajime no seas bruto! - dijo indignada Wakaba ante el poco tacto de su compañero.

- Oye, tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo Hisoka a Koe mientras Wakaba y Terazuma se gritaban.

- Claro.

Los dos pequeños salieron del despacho y fueron a la cafetería. Una vez sentados Hisoka encaró a la pequeña.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Tsuzuki lo que te confié en la cabaña? - por su tono de voz estaba claro que Hisoka estaba molesto.

- ¿y por que no? Solo le conté como te sentías para que te entendiera...

- Pero yo...

- Tú me lo contaste porque necesitabas desahogarte y no te atreves a abrirte así a Tsuzuki - sonrió al ver a Hisoka colorado -. No te calientes más la cabeza. Dentro de poco volverás a ser tú mismo ¿no?

- Si - dijo Hisoka mansamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde Watari ya tenía lista la poción. Tsuzuki había regresado de la mansión de las velas rechinando los dientes y murmurando maldiciones contra el Conde y sus "manos largas".

Shuichi observaba fascinado los matices que iba adoptando la poción dentro del tuvo de ensayo. Le recordaba a las prácticas de química que había hecho en el colegio. Claro que siempre era Hiro quien preparaba los ingredientes y los mezclaba, él se limitaba a anotar las reacciones del líquido. Después de hacer explotar un experimento, el profesor no le permitió hacer otra cosa.

- Un paso atrás Shuichi - dijo Watari mientras echaba con sumo cuidado unas gotas más. La poción dio un leve estallido y adoptó un curioso color rojizo - ¡Ya está! Vamos a dársela al chaval.

Encontraron a Hisoka en la sala de reuniones siendo acosado por Wakaba.

- Vamos Hisoka... solo una... - pedía ella con ojitos grandes.

- No pienso ponerme más ropa de esa. Estoy hasta las narices de los conejitos y gatitos sonrientes.

- Pero será la última vez que te lo pongas. Será un recuerdo - intentaba convencerle Tsuzuki.

- Yo no quiero recordar esto. No te pongas de su parte - dijo fríamente, entonces vio a Watari y a Shuichi en la puerta - ¿Es el antídoto?

- Recién salido del laboratorio - anunció Watari.

Hisoka cogió el frasco, pero en vez de tomárselo enseguida se fue hacia los vestidores.

- ¿Pero no tenías tanta prisa? - preguntó Shuichi.

- Primero tengo que ponerme la otra ropa. Esta es demasiado pequeña - dijo llanamente saliendo de allí.

Watari se echó a reír, mientras Tsuzuki se ponía colorado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Koe sorprendida por el arranque del científico.

- Pues resulta que cuando nosotros nos encogimos - explicó el rubio entre risas -, Tsuzuki tenía tanta prisa por recuperar su verdadero aspecto que se tomó la poción sin cambiarse de ropa.

- Y la reventó toda - dijo Terazuma divertido. Wakaba se puso rojo tomate.

- Al menos ya se lo que sientes cuando "negrito" te controla - dijo Tsuzuki mordazmente.

- ¿Buscas pelea! - le gritó Terazuma herido en su orgullo.

- ¡Cuando quieras! - replicó el de ojos violetas dispuesto a enzarzarse en una de sus peleas.

- ¡Basta los dos! - intervino la voz de Hisoka en su habitual tono autoritario.  
Y allí en la puerta estaba Hisoka con su aspecto de siempre y cara de mal genio ante el comportamiento de aquellos dos.

- ¡Funcionó! - exclamó Koe con una gran sonrisa.

- Por supuesto ¡soy el mejor! - rió Watari mientras Hisoka amenazaba a los otros dos shinigamais para que dejaran de discutir.

CONTINUARÁ...

OHAYO!

Ya hemos completado la docena de capis Jejeje...

Antes que nada, no soy Tenshi Lain, sino su hermana Neko-chan. Ella no puede actualizar esta semana así que lo hago yo meuuuu n.n

Ah! Una cosa. La No-mujer, la sacó de los cómics de Inu-Yasha, es que se le olvidó ponerlo en los anteriores (porque tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros que si no...)

Agradecemos los reviws de:** Elanor Blackriver, Dark-san86, hikaru yuy y AISHITERU-SHUICHI**

Ja Ne!


	13. Cap 13

**Mi vida como Shinigami**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

Cap. 13

La primavera parecía haberse adelantado ese año. A finales de febrero los días ya se mostraban más cálidos de lo normal.

Shuichi miraba distraídamente a través de la ventana desde el despacho. Parecía mentira que ya llevara 5 meses trabajando en Kinki. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo. O tal vez fuera simplemente que había estado tan ocupado que no se había percatado del pasar de los días. Desde luego allí no había tiempo para aburrirse; si no estabas con un caso, estabas con el papeleo y si no, batallando en cualquiera de las locuras que se le ocurrían a Watari.

El científico siempre buscaba la forma de probar en alguien sus pociones e inventos y generalmente el "sujeto de prueba" no tenía ni idea de que lo era. Casi siempre conseguía enredar a Tsuzuki o a él mismo, y luego ambos shinigamis de ojos violetas tenían que aguantar las broncas de Tatsumi, el jefe Konoe y/o Hisoka. Shuichi aun no sabía cual daba más miedo.

- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? - preguntó Koe recargándose en su espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

- Nada - contestó Shuichi con una sonrisa -, solo pensaba ¿Querías algo?

- Esconderme de Watari - dijo llanamente flotando delante de él.

- ¿Otra vez intenta someterte a estudio? - rió Shuichi.

- Es que se pone muy pesado... ¿para que me pregunta tanto? Mi historial lo tiene Tatsumi, que se lo pida y en paz.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te pregunten por tu pasado? - preguntó Shuichi. Nunca había entendido la reticencia de su pequeña espíritu acompañante con el tema.

- Porque no hay mucho que contar y cansa repetir lo mismo siempre.

- Ya... - dijo Shuichi revolviéndole el pelo.

En ese momento entró Hisoka, parecía algo nervioso.

- Buenos días Hisoka - saludó Koe alegremente.

- Hola - dijo secamente.

- Uy, alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo - se medio burló Shuichi, pero al ver la mirada de hielo que le dirigió, se le borró la sonrisa.

- ¿Te duele algo? - preguntó Koe preocupada.

- No es nada, simplemente... tengo un mal presentimiento...

Shuichi y Koe se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Hisoka se puso a trabajar en el informe que tenía a medias ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hasta que una mano se posó en su frente.

- ¿Hisoka te encuentras bien? - al levantar el rostro se encontró con la mirada llena de preocupación de su compañero.

- Si, perfectamente - dijo algo rudo mientras apartaba la mano de Tsuzuki.

- ¿Seguro? Te veo un poco pálido ¿has desayunado? - por su tono parecía una medre riñendo a su hijo por no comerse la verdura.

- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo?

- Porque generalmente es la causa de que te sientas débil. Puede que estemos muertos, pero necesitamos alimentarnos...

- Eso ya lo sé, pesado - la paciencia de Hisoka llegaba al límite.

- Hisoka dice que tiene un mal presentimiento - informó Koe. Ahora fue ella la que se ganó una mirada de reproche del rubio.

- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió Tsuzuki.

- Dejadlo ya, no me pasa nada, solo...

El chico se quedó callado tremendamente pálido. Los otros tres lo miraron preocupados.

- ¿Hisoka? - llamó Shuichi preocupado.

- Por favor no... - musitó el rubio girando lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Al instante se abrió de golpe con gran estruendo revelando la figura de dos chicas vestidas de idéntica manera.

- ¡Hola a todos! - corearon.

- ¡Saya¡Yuma! - dijo Tsuzuki con una gran sonrisa, al ver a las locas responsables del área 9.

- ¡Tsuzukito! - dijeron antes de lanzarse sobre él - ¡cuánto tiempo¿cómo has estado¿Qué tal por aquí¿nos has extrañado?

Antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar a ninguna pregunta, las dos chicas se fijaron en cierto pelirrojo que sonreía sentado sobre su mesa.

- ¡Shu-chan¡Koe! - e imitaron el ataque placage que le hicieron a Tsuzuki con ellos dos.

- ¿Pero que hacéis aquí? - dijo alegremente Shuichi al ver a sus viejas amigas de Hokkaido.

- Teníamos que venir a recoger unos informes y ya de paso a hacer la visita - dijo Saya.

- De camino pasamos por Tohoku y Nintaro nos dijo que te habían trasladado a Kinki - dijo Yuma.

- Te manda muchos recuerdos a ti y a Koe.

- ¿Y como está él? - se interesó Shuichi por su ex compañero.

- Muy bien ¿A que no sabes que!

- ¿Qué? - preguntó intrigado ante el énfasis de las chicas.

- ¡Por fin consiguió una cita con Niima! - dijeron a coro con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Eso es increíble! Tanto esfuerzo ha merecido la pena - los tres rieron ampliamente.

Tsuzuki observaba la escena divertido, se veía que había buen rollo entre ellos. Eso estaba bien, el trabajo se hace mejor cuando todos están a buenas.

- Hisoka ¿dónde vas? - preguntó inocentemente Koe, llamando así la atención de las dos shinigamis (justamente lo que él no quería).

- Yo solo... - antes de poder terminar la frase (empezarla más bien), ya tenía a Saya y Yuma encima.

- ¡Hisokita cuanto tiempo! - dijo Saya.

- ¿A que no sabes que? - preguntó Yuma con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Te hemos traído un regalito!

Y de la nada sacaron un primoroso vestido lleno de puntillas, encajes y lazos en colores pastel. Hisoka quedó en shock ¿a caso los diseñadores de Pink House no tenían límite en cuanto horteras?

- ¿Qué te parece¿verdad que es bonito?

- Precioso - dijo sarcástico intentando alcanzar la puerta, pero fue atrapado por un par de manos.

- Pues puesto seguro que queda mejor.

- ¡No pienso ponerme eso! - gritó mirándolas con su mirada más amenazadora.

- Oh, vamos... permitiste que Wakaba te pusiera esto ¿por que no nuestro vestido?

Hisoka abrió mucho los ojos al ver la foto que Yuma le mostraba. En ella aparecía él con su aspecto de niño vestido con uno de los tantos conjuntos que Wakaba le había hecho ponerse durante su breve "retorno a la infancia".

- ¿De donde la has sacado? - preguntó Shuichi sorprendido.

- Wakaba nos la envió como regalo de Navidad - dijo alegremente Saya.

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que Wakaba se dedica a repartir fotos mías por toda la división? - dijo con tono peligroso.

- No creo - se apresuró a decir Yuma al detectar el peligro.

- Tendré una buena charla con ella cuando regrese de su caso - dijo Hisoka con los ojos entornados y haciendo crujir los nudillos.

- No deberíais haberle enseñado eso - negó Koe. Después se acercó al vestido y lo alzó -. Chicas, si Hisoka no se lo quiero poner ¿me lo puedo probar yo?

- ¡Claro que si! - dijeron las dos entusiasmadas mientras salían de allí charlando con Koe.

- ¿Sería por esto tu mal presentimiento? - preguntó Shuichi.

- Sin duda - dijo Hisoka resoplando -. Me pregunto a quien más le habrá dado fotos mías.

- No creo que a nadie más... ¿Quién querría algo así? - intentó animarle Shuichi - ¿Vienes a ver como le queda el traje a Koe?

- ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu espíritu acompañante en manos de esas psicópatas¿Qué clase de amo eres?

- O es ella o soy yo... - dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras los dos salían del despacho.

Tsuzuki se acercó a su mesa para guardar unos documentos. Sonrió al abrir el cajón. Dentro reinaba el caos absoluto: bolígrafos sin tinta mezclados con otros que funcionaban. Clips, chinchetas, chicles, grapadoras, papelitos con anotaciones, caramelos... y al fondo una tarjeta de Navidad. Al abrirla pudo ver una fotografía en la que estaba Hisoka con su aspecto infantil, sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro casi tan grande como él. Desde luego el regalo de Wakaba había sido el mejor que le habían hecho ese año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Gira para que te vea - pidió Saya.

Koe obedientemente giró sobre si misma mostrando lo bien que le quedaba. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, le encantaba jugar a disfrazarse. Su cabello ahora rubio y rizado la hacía parecer una de aquellas muñecas de porcelana antiguas.

- Estas preciosa - decía Yuma encantada con el resultado - ¿verdad que si?

- Ya lo creo - sonrió Tsuzuki. Shuichi se limitó a sonreír y Hisoka bufó deseando poder irse antes de que decidieran cambiar de modelo.

- Me gusta el vuelo que tiene - dijo Koe acomodándose la falda -, es como el que te pusiste tú aquella vez ¿recuerdas? - le preguntó a Shuichi.

El susodicho se puso colorado, Hisoka y Tsuzuki lo observaron entre curiosos e incrédulos.

- Pero aquel era más ceñido - apuntó Saya arreglando uno de los tirabuzones de Koe.

- ¿Dejaste que te pusieran un vestido? - preguntó Tsuzuki sorprendido.

- Bueno, era parte de un caso - dijo sin mirarle a la cara y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

- ¡Menudo caso! - rió Koe - ¿recuerdas a aquel motorista que te tiraba los tejos?

- ¡Koe! - dijo Shuichi aun más rojo en un vano intento por que su espíritu acompañante cerrara la boca. Pero Saya, Yuma y Tsuzuki no iban a dejar las cosas así.

- Nosotras no sabíamos de ese motorista... - comentó Yuma.

- Cuenta, cuenta... - decía Saya, mientras Tsuzuki se sentaba más cerca para escuchar lleno de curiosidad.

--------flashback---------

A Nintaro y a Shuichi les habían encargado un caso sencillo: encontrar a un fantasma que se dedicaba a espantar a las personas que pasaban por delante de un viejo edificio en el centro.

El fantasma en cuestión parecía estar especializado en jovencitas que regresaban del ciclo nocturno en el instituto que había cerca. Todas ellas sentían una presencia, luego unos pasos pero por más que miraban no veían nada, luego un murmullo ininteligible, una mano fría rodeándoles la nuca... y la inconsciencia.

Las chicas se despertaban una hora más tarde, tremendamente fatigadas y con una extraña marca en el centro de la espalda. La cosa no hubiera pasado a manos del ministerio, de no ser porque la falta de energía que experimentaban, era debido a la extracción de una pequeña parte de su esencia vital. Además de que la última de las víctimas, una chica que siempre había estado muy delicada de salud, no había despertado hasta una semana después del incidente.

Eso ya era para preocupar, el ministerio no podía permitirse que la próxima víctima estuviera en coma indefinidamente.

Por eso el jefe mandó llamar a Nintaro y a Shuichi.

- Pero ¿cómo se supone que vamos a hacer esto? - preguntó Nintaro rascándose la nuca tras leer el informe - ¿no esconderemos en el callejón y vigilaremos a todas las chicas que pasen?

- Antes de poder descubrir nada nos tacharán de pervertidos... y llamarán a la policía... y nos perseguirán... y si nos pillan nos meterán en la cárcel... y cuando comprueben nuestras identidades ¿cómo vamos a explicar quie...? - decía Shuichi sin parar a respirar siquiera.

- Niwa - le cortó el jefe ya cansado de su perorata.

- Perdón - se disculpó.

- Necesitaremos un cebo ¿cierto? - dijo Nintaro.

- Así es.

- ¿Tendré que llevar uniforme de marinera? - preguntó Koe ilusionada. Siempre había querido llevar esa ropa.

- Pero será muy raro ver pasar tantas veces a la misma chica - apuntó Shuichi -, aunque varíe su peinado...

- Por eso hemos pedido ayuda al departamento Toshi - tras decir esto la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Saya y Yuma.

- ¡Hola ¿cómo va todo! - saludaron a la vez.

- Las señoritas Fukiya y Torii nos ayudaran a atrapar a nuestro ladrón de esencia. Ya han trabajado conjuntamente antes así que no deberían tener problemas de convivencia. Buena suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo se instaló en un pequeño piso cercano al "punto Z" (como lo denominaban) y empezaron a decidir los pasos a seguir.

- Las chicas que viven en este barrio - dijo Nintaro señalando un punto en el callejero que tenían sobre la mesa - tienen que pasar por esta calle entre las diez y las doce de la noche. Aquí empieza la calle y unos diez metros más abajo, es donde caen inconscientes.

- Es decir que la sustracción de energía se hace en algún punto entre aquí y aquí - finalizó Shuichi.

- Haremos varios pases - siguió Nintaro -. Primero pasará Koe, luego Saya, después otra vez Koe y finalmente Yuma. Si en ninguno de estas veces ocurre nada Koe tendrá que volver a pasar. También tendremos que estar alerta por el resto de chicas que pasen por allí.

- Muy bien ¡vamos a por los trajes! Koe tiene que tener varias opciones.

Las tres chicas del grupo se pasaron buena parte de la tarde eligiendo modelitos mientras los otros dos se encargaban de concretar detalles.

- ¿Y este que tal? - dijo alegremente Koe mostrándoles el decimocuarto modelito. La pequeña estaba encantada con aquel pase de modelos improvisado.

- Perfecto, igual que los otros - dijo Nintaro ya cansado -. Solo lo vas a llevar puesto media hora. Elige el que sea...

- Que aburrido eres... - le dijo Saya asomándose con un vestido verde lima muy llamativo - ¡Deja que la niña se divierta!

- Solo es una misión - replicó Shuichi.

- Que sí, que si - dijo desentendiéndose mientras volvían a entrar al cuarto.

Shuichi y Nintaro se miraron y tras un suspiro de cansancio, volvieron a centrarse en sus documentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las diez menos cuarto, todos estaban en posición. Shuichi instalado al principio de la calle y Nintaro al final. Los alumnos pasaron muy seguidos durante unos momentos y después solo pequeños grupos, parejas y finalmente solitarios alumnos sumidos en sus cavilaciones. Shuichi se alegraba de no haber asistido nunca al turno de tarde en el instituto.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que no había pasado ningún alumno más, Koe hizo su aparición, su cabello rubio liso y el uniforme perfectamente arreglado, hizo que Shuichi recordara a aquellas niñas bien que solían ir a su clase: cursis, pijas y repipis. Nada que ver con Koe, pero pasaba.

La pequeña ente pasó por delante de su posición sin dar señales de reconocerle y enfiló calle abajo. Shuichi iba contando mentalmente, un metro... dos metros... tres metros... cinco metros... ocho metros... diez metros... había salido de la hora de peligro. Respiró aliviado al ver que no le había pasado nada.

Cinco minutos después pasaron dos chicas riendo escandalosamente, por lo que Shuichi alcanzó a oír alguien se había caído vestido a al piscina delante de la chica que le gustaba...

A las diez y media pasó Saya. Vestía de forma parecido a Koe, por su carácter, siempre había sido la más recatada de las encargadas del área 9, pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando tuviera sus salidas. La shinigami, pasó sin problemas la zona Z. Un par de solitarias chicas pasaron antes del siguiente turno de Koe.

Shuichi bostezó. Le aburrían aquellas guardias. La siguiente vez que su espíritu acompañante pasó, por poco no la reconoce. Ahora su cabello era negro, corto y con las puntas rojas. Su uniforme iba algo más "suelto", de forma que le daba un aire de rebelde sin causa. Parecía que iba escuchando música por la forma en la que movía la cabeza. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus fachas.

Ya eran casi las once y media, Yuma estaba apunto de pasar y Shuichi ya estaba desesperado de estar plantado sin hacer nada. La shinigami de cabellos cortos caminaba resuelta con una bolsa de deportes al hombro mientras mascaba chicle.

Shuichi la observaba caminar casi sin ganas cuando de pronto algo pasó. Una niebla espesa envolvió a la castaña por unos segundos. Shuichi salió corriendo para ayudar a su amiga, pero cuando la alcanzó la niebla se había despejado y Yuma caía al suelo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Mi cabeza me va a estayaaaaar...! - se lamentaba Yuma lastimeramente cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

Habían regresado al piso nada más recoger a la castaña del suelo y la habían estado velando hasta que se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y desorientada.

- Ni la peor de las resacas me ha causado esto... - se lamentaba mientras Saya le acercaba un vaso con leche tibia y aspirinas.

- Tranquila, pronto pasará.

- Y para colmo se nos ha escapado - se lamentó Koe.

Shuichi agachó la cabeza sin decir nada. Se sentía culpable. El estaba más cerca de ella que Nintaro y no había podido hacer nada. Era frustrante y se sentía enfadado consigo mismo.

- Tendremos que volver a probar esta noche - suspiró el ex bombero resignado.

- Pero Yuma no está en condiciones y Koe no puede ser tanta gente a la vez... - intervino Saya.

Nintaro se rascó la cabeza estaba frustrado con aquel caso. Por más que habían rastreado el barrio no habían hallado inicios de fuentes de energía anormales y cuando apareció la niebla tampoco pudo rastrear su origen. Tenían que coger al ladrón en fragante delito.

Observó los rostros abatidos de los presentes, en especial el de Shuichi. Seguramente se culpaba por lo ocurrido... en ese momento se le ocurrió algo.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es buscar una sustituta para Yuma.

- ¿A quien? - dijo Koe desconcertada - si tuvimos que pedir su ayuda porque en Heizei no había nadie...

pero al ver la mirada de gato comprendió se volvió hacia Shuichi con una sonrisa ala vez que las dos shinigamis. Cuando Shuichi se sintió observado levantó la cabeza y se estremeció al ver las caras sonrientes de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esto es estúpido ¡No va a colar¡es... es...!

- Es lo único que podemos hacer - atajó Yuma desde el futón en el que había pasado el día durmiendo, aun no conseguía recuperarse -. Además, tampoco está tan mal...

- No, no lo está... - replicó irritado Shuichi sacudiéndose las puntillas de las mangas.

Aun no sabía como demonios había acabado embutido en aquel vestido, no se lo explicaba. Panda de manipuladores... habían aprovechado el hecho de que se sentía culpable por lo de Yuma para enredarlo y ahora él tendría que hacer de cebo.

Y allí estaba con un vestido por demás cursi ¿de donde sacarían las chicas aquellos trapos?

- No está tan mal - le dijo Koe -, además con esa cara nadie distinguiría si eres chico o chica.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi cara? - preguntó llevándose las manos al rostro.

- Pues que es demasiado andrógina - dijo Nintaro.

- Pero en este caso es una ventaja - dijo Saya mientras acababa de maquillarse -. Muy bien ¡Vamos a por la segunda ronda!

- ¡Siiii! - corearon todos entusiasmados. Shuichi se limitó a suspirar resignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichi aguardó en posición a que llegara su turno para bajar por la calle. Saya había emprendido el camino hacía unos minutos y ahora estaban esperando.

- Parece que ha pasado bien - comentó Shuichi al verla desaparecer calle abajo. Estaba sentado en una barandilla que separaba la acera de la calzada.

- Dentro de un rato voy yo - dijo Koe con decisión. Ella permanecía de pie ante él.

- ¿Me vas a dejar solo? - remugó Shuichi poniendo carita de pena y pareciendo aun más una niña desvalida. Koe rió.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto doble la esquina volveré de inmediato...

- ¡Ey guapas! - dijo una voz arrogante. Al volverse vieron a un robusto motorista montado en una flamante Harlley - ¿Qué hacéis ahí tan solas?

- Nada que te interese - le espetó Shuichi volviéndole la cara. Odiaba a aquellos babosos.

- Uy, una gatita con garras - dijo con guasa acercándose -, me gusta.

- Oye mira... - dijo Shuichi dispuesto a decirle de todo menos bonito. Pero el desconocido no le dejó.

- Vamos, vamos. Nos podemos divertir.

Shuichi ya estaba por quebrarle el cráneo cuando sintió como Koe apoyaba su codo en su hombro y encaraba al motorista.

- Mira, ya te hemos dicho que no, además no te conviene juntarte con nosotras.

- ¿Y eso por qué fiera? - dijo con tono seductor acercándole el rostro.

Koe sonrió, cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir rebeló que habían adoptado su verdadera apariencia. El motorista se puso pálido ante aquello. Arrancó la moto y salió escopetado.

- Buen trabajo - felicitó Shuichi.

- A su servicio amo - dijo con tono de guasa -. Bueno voy tirando ¡estate alerta!

Shuichi asintió y despidió a su espíritu acompañante, rezando par que no apareciera otro moscón motorizado.

Koe también pasó como si nada, pero antes de que la pequeña regresara, Shuichi vio como otra chica cruzaba por allí con paso rápido y mirando su reloj. Al parecer tenía prisa.

Y de pronto ocurrió, aquella niebla aparecida de la nada empezó a rodearla. Shuichi reaccionó de inmediato esta vez y sujetándose el bajo de la falda para no tropezar, corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Quítate de ahí! - le gritó.

La chica se volvió asustada ante el grito, pero antes de poder reaccionar de otra forma Shuichi le dio un empujón y la sacó del alcance del ladrón de esencias.

- ¡Shuichi! - llamó Nintaro apartando a un lado a la desconcertada chica.

La niebla no tardó en rodear a Shuichi pero esta vez fue diferente. El shinigami consiguió controlar aquella esencia de vacía cuya única función era absorber energía de otras personas. Con la rápida intervención de Nintaro crearon un sello a su alrededor y lo dejaron aprisionado.

La muchacha calló desmayada ante la impresión. Cuando despertara creería que todo había sido un sueño. Las shinigamis se apresuraron a llegar con sus compañeros.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Saya.

- De primera contestó Shuichi sin modificar la postura de sus manos, ya que de hacer la barrera caería.

Dentro de la pared de energía una silueta informe de un extraño gris verdoso se retorcía intentando escapar.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Nintaro con voz seca y algo autoritaria para hacerse respetar.

- Comer... - susurró con voz de ultratumba el espectro.

- ¿Quién eres? - repitió.

- Comer... - el susurro ahora parecía lastimero.

- Parece un espíritu anclado - comentó Saya rodeando la barrera para estudiar mejor a la criatura.

- Comer... - lloriqueó y al momento la informe figura adoptó la forma de una chica de al parecer 17 años, pero su aspecto estaba demacrado, no tenía carne sobre los huesos y la piel tirante delineaba perfectamente los rasgos de su esqueleto, mientras el pelo lacio y grasiento caía cubriendo los hundidos ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sus manos huesudas se extendían ante ella como pidiendo - comer...

- Hay que exorcizarla - dijo Nintaro algo más blando ante la desesperación del fantasma.

Saya asintió. Se colocó en frente de Shuichi y empezó a recitar los salmos de salvación. El fantasma seguía llorando desconsolado, pero poco a poco se fue serenando y finalmente desapareció al ascender a los cielos.

--------flashback/end---------

- Resultó que en vida aquella chica había sido anoréxica - concluyó Shuichi -. Estaba tan obsesionada por perder peso para parecerse a sus compañeras de clase, que finalmente se consumió y falleció. Pero su fantasma, al descubrir que ya no podía adelgazar más para parecerse a las otras chicas, decidió que la única forma de llegar a ser como ellas era quitándoles parte de su vida.

- Por eso solo atacaba a chicas de instituto - dijo Saya - al consumir su energía se sentía como ellas por un tiempo.

- Menudo caso - dijo Tsuzuki recargándose en la pared -, desde luego tuviste una buena instrucción.

- Ya lo creo - sonrió Shuichi con nostalgia.

- En fin - dijo Yuma sacando un nuevo vestido aun más ñoño que el anterior - ¿algún voluntario?

Antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta Hisoka y Shuichi habían salido corriendo rumbo a quien sabe donde.

CONTINUARÁ...

Para quien las pedías... ¡Aquí están Saya y Yuma¡Las más locas shinigamis XD! Recuerdo que alguien me preguntó por los trabajas de "Cebo" que hacía Koe, aquí tenéis uno :P

Recordad que no continuaré "Después del adiós" hasta que termine este y lo siento mucho, pero no tengo planeado sacar a Yuki en esta parte de la historia. Lo siento.

Agradezco los reviws de: **Dark-san86, Elanor Blackriver, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Cyrana Ann** y** hikaru yuy.**

Ja ne!


	14. Cap 14

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

Cap. 14

Unos días después de la partida de Saya y Yuma, Hisoka aun seguía extraño. Pese a haber conseguido evitar ser vestido con aquellos trajecitos de "fantasía" (o pesadilla), aquel extraño presentimiento no desaparecía. Incluso parecía ir a más.

Ese día, un jueves tranquilo en la sección de citaciones, Hisoka había llegado extremadamente pálido y callado.

- Buenos días - apenas susurró el chico. Shuichi y Koe, que eran los único que estaban en el despacho lo miraron algo preocupados.

- Hola ¿aun te sientes mal? - preguntó Koe flotando por encima del escritorio de Hisoka mientras este se sentaba.

- Ya no sé ni como me siento - murmuró.

Shuichi y Koe intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. No era propio del rubio mostrar señales de debilidad de esa manera. Desde luego algo pasaba.

En ese momento, dos voces bastante airadas llegaron desde el pasillo.

- ¡Eres un maldito cretino, majadero...! - rugía Terazuma

- Mira quien fue a hablar ¡el que nunca ha roto un plato! - replicaba Tsuzuki.

Shuichi, Hisoka y Koe se asomaron al pasillo para ver que pasaba y por que aquellos dos montaban aquel escándalo. Los dos morenos estaban frente a frente asesinándose con la mirada y con una desesperada Wakaba intentando separarlo sin mucho (por no decir ningún) éxito.

- Venga calmaos los dos... Hajime, no lo decía en serio, no te lo tomes así.

- ¡Ya le advertí que como volviera a intentarlo le partía la cara! - rugió el ex detective - Y esta vez no se la paso... ¡lamentarás haber intentado robarme a mi compañera!

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó una voz tras el trío de espectadores. Allí estaba Watari observando con curiosidad la trifulca.

- ¿Sabes de que va todo esto? - preguntó Shuichi, nunca había visto a Tsuzuki tan cabreado.

- Seguramente Wakaba habrá vuelto a darle parte de su comida - al ver la cara de "What?" que le dirigía su compañero se explicó -. Siempre que Tsuzuki la prueba le pide que se valla con él al área 2. Este hombre piensa con el estómago... - suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Shuichi volvió a mirar aquella extraña pelea ¿todo por un halago? En verdad que Terazuma era celoso y posesivo. Entonces sintió algo extraño, la energía negativa que estaban desprendiendo los dos shinigamis se concentraba en un camino a ras del suelo que pasaba por su lado ¿a dónde iba? Giró sobre si mismo y vio que la energía negativa iba directamente a Hisoka.

El empata se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mortalmente pálido y con aspecto de ir a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Podía sentir las fuertes palpitaciones que producía la energía acumulada en el rubio, cada vez eran más aceleradas.

- ¡Hisoka! -llamó espantado al ver que el chico llegaba a su límite. El grito fue suficiente para que Tsuzuki y los demás se volvieran.

- ¡YA BASTA! - rugió Hisoka antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir.

La energía desbordó al chico y se dispersó en una honda expansiva que alcanzó a todos dejándolos aturdidos y en el caso de Shuichi y Watari (que estaban justo a su lado), heridos. Hisoka calló al suelo medio inconsciente. Observó con ojos turbos el caos que había generado a su alrededor y sin más se desapareció.

- ¡Hisoka! - llamó Shuichi al ver que el chico desaparecía.

- Tranquilo, estará bien - intentó calmarlo Watari mientras ponía una mano en el corte de su hombro. No era muy grande, pero sangraba demasiado.

- Pero se ha ido... - intentó otra vez frotándose con la manga la mejilla ensangrentada, los corte no tardarían mucho en cerrarse.

- Está en su casa - explicó Tsuzuki ayudándolos a ponerse en pie -, por los próximos días necesita aislamiento absoluto - dijo con una mirada que Shuichi no supo interpretar.

- ¿Ya le había pasado esto antes? - preguntó Koe recuperando su forma sólida.

- Un par de veces - explicó Tsuzuki -, no es algo muy común, pero...

- ¿Y exactamente que ha sido? - insistió Koe.

- Una "subido de empatía" - contestó Watari observando sus gafas rotas, eran el tercer par en lo que iba de mes, definitivamente, aun tenía que perfeccionar sus cristales anti rotura -. En ocasiones alcanza niveles alarmantes de emociones contenidas, bien porque no ha podido asimilarlas con horas de sueño o porque ha sido expuesto a una notoria cantidad que le es incontrolable.

- Últimamente no dormía bien - dijo Tsuzuki con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Shuichi. No recordaba que Hisoka hubiera hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

- No hay más que mirarle a la cara - contestó llanamente. Shuichi frunció el ceño, pero si era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba Hisoka solo mirándole a la cara. Tenía tanta gracia para ocultar sus sentimientos como la tenía Yuki. Desde luego Tsuzuki conocía muy bien a su compañero.

- ¿Qué le pasará ahora a Hisoka? - insistió Koe llena de preocupación.

- Pasará unos días de baja, totalmente aislado en su casa - informó Tsuzuki con resignación -. Cualquier contacto con otra persona podría ocasionarle un segundo ataque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dolía tanto, parecía que se fuera a desgarrar por dentro. Las emociones, los sentimientos, las sensaciones... todo se arremolinaba en su interior como un furioso huracán arrasando con todo... hasta su cordura.

Odiaba aquel "don", no quería sentir todo aquello, nunca lo había querido. La empatía solo le había traído desgracia desde el momento en que nació. No quería sentir lo ajeno... ni tampoco lo propio.

A veces llegaba a un punto en el que no sabía distinguir sus propios sentimientos de los de los demás. Sentía que perdía su esencia fusionándose con el entorno. Se perdía a si mismo...

No quería sentir... no quería...

Se dio la vuelta en la cama intentando conseguir una postura más cómoda. Aunque sabía que el dolor no desaparecería con ese vano intento. El origen no era físico, pese a que se manifestaba en su cuerpo.

A penas había llegado a su casa se había dejado caer en el suelo de la entrada. El frió suelo había aliviado algo la fiebre, pero no mucho. Tras pasar un rato en el mismo sitio se puso en pie y trabajosamente consiguió llegar a su cuarto en donde se desplomó en la cama. Se había desmayado. No sabía cuanto tiempo, pero así había sido. El dolor había sido demasiado y durante varias horas pudo evadirlo gracias a la inconsciencia.

Pero ahora estaba despierto, y el dolor había regresado con toda su intensidad. Ya anochecía, en la habitación apenas se distinguían la silueta de los muebles gracias a la luz vespertina. Sombras era lo único que acompañaba a Hisoka en aquellos duros momentos. Desearía tanto tener la compañía de alguien, su consuelo... pero eso sería como ponerse una pistola en la boca sin seguro. La presencia de otro individuo solo contribuiría a empeorar las cosas.

El viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles cercanos produciendo un desagradable murmullo que aun lo exasperaba más. Solo quería silencio, que todo se fuera, liberarse del dolor de su interior...

En ese momento escuchó algo. Primero pensó que sería el viento haciendo crujir las tejas, pero aquello parecía más el sonido de la puerta ¿Alguien habría entrado en la casa? Ninguno de sus compañeros se arriesgaría a ir a verlo. Todos conocían las consecuencias. Nadie podía acercarse a Hisoka en aquel instante nadie, por el bien de ambos.

Unos pasos ligeros recorrían el pasillo desde la entrada de la casa, cada vez más cerca. El constante torbellino que cegaba a Hisoka le impedía identificar al intruso.

- Sea quien sea que esté ahí - gritó sin apenas moverse de su actual posición - Lárguese... - una punzada en la sien le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza - por su propio bien.

Pero los pasos no se detuvieron, siguieron avanzando hasta detenerse ante su puerta. El picaporte giró lentamente y la puerta se abrió revelando una pequeña figura de sonrisa cándida.

- Hola - saludó en voz baja entrando en la habitación.

- Koe, sal de aquí ¡Ya! - rugió Hisoka con una mano en la cabeza.

Pero la pequeña lo ignoró, con paso tranquilo se fue adentrando en la habitación sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

Hisoka entró en pánico. Si seguía acercándose sus sentimientos los destrozarían... Intentó decirle que se fuera una vez más, pero no pudo articular palabra. Koe llegó junto a la cama y con cuidado se recostó a su lado quedando cara a cara.

- Sssh... - le calmó al ver que el rubio intentaba alejarse - no pasa nada - estiró los brazos y rodeó la delgada figura del rubio.

El chico cerró los ojos aguardando el duro golpe que sabía que vendría. El dolor se multiplicaría, los sentimientos intentarían escapar desgarrando su carne y su mente fallaría... pero nada de eso pasó. Una increíble sensación de paz lo invadió poco a poco. Tanta serenidad... era la misma que sentía al observar caer la lluvia desde su ventana. El dolor amainó, la presión en su pecho se deshizo y una plácida somnolencia lo alcanzó. Sus ojos se fijaron por un momento en su compañera de cama. Sus ojos turquesa lo miraban con infinita calma, la misma que sentía por dentro en esos instantes.

Y con esa visión ante él se dejó vencer por un apacible sueño exento de pesadillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amanecer encontró a Hisoka acurrucado en su cama. El chico abrió los ojos al recibir los primeros rayos del sol en su cara. Retiró el flequillo de su frente y bostezó. Se sentía bien, sereno y tranquilo... eso era extraño, normalmente después de una "subida de empatía" como la que había sufrido se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas durante al menos dos semanas... Y además estaba aquel sueño tan raro...

- Buenos días Hisoka - al pobre chico casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al ver aparecer a la protagonista de su sueño.

- ¿Koe?

- ¿Has dormido bien? - preguntó ella mientras acababa de materializarse a los pies de la cama.

- Entonces no fue un sueño... - susurró el rubio algo confundido.

- ¿Soñaste algo? - preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Hisoka un poco seco.

- Velarte - contestó con simplicidad mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿A caso no te dijeron que cuando me pasa esto NADIE puede acercárseme?

- Si, y también que pasabas varios días aislado - contestó Koe con tono serio -, Tsuzuki se puso muy triste mientras nos lo explicaba.

El comentario hizo que algo dentro del pecho de Hisoka se comprimiera.

- Así que pensé que ya que tenías que estar aislado, cuanto menos tiempo mejor - terminó llanamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - casi por instinto miró hacia la ventana - ¿Cuánto hace que me desmayé?

- Ayer por la mañana - contestó con una sonrisa.

Hisoka estaba estupefacto ¡Un DÍA¡Se había recuperado en apenas un día y sin secuelas!

- ¿Qué me has hecho? - preguntó Hisoka suspicaz.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una gran y enigmática sonrisa. Koe apoyó las manos en el colchón y se le acercó como si fuera a contarle un secreto a la oreja. Hisoka se acercó un poco y frunció el ceño esperando una explicación.

- Eso es un secreto - contestó con tono cantarín y le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla. Tras esto se desvaneció en la nada.

Hisoka se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se quedó mirando el lugar en el que hacía unos instantes había estado la pequeña ente.

En verdad que Shuichi tenía un espíritu acompañante muy extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka llegó a la oficina poco antes de la hora del almuerzo. Se sentía perfectamente bien y quedarse en casa era una tontería. Así que cogió su chaqueta y fue a trabajar.

- ¡Hisoka! - exclamó una muy sorprendida Wakaba poniéndose de pie de golpe. Terazuma que no se esperaba ese arranque por parte de su compañera perdió el equilibrio y calló de espaldas al suelo - Eso te pasa por recargarte en las patas traseras - le reprochó la pelirroja - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Ya te encuentras bien?

- Como nuevo - dijo sentándose en su silla - ¿Y los demás?

- Pues... Watari en su laboratorio (para variar), Tatsumi se ha llevada a Tsuzuki a la cafetería para que comiera algo ¿Te crees que ha venido sin desayunar?

- ¿Está enfermo? - preguntó Hisoka preocupado. Eso no era propio de su compañero.

- De preocupación - murmuró Terazuma sobándose el cogote mientras se volvía a sentar.

- Ya... - dijo vagamente el rubio - ¿Y Shuichi y Koe?

- Pues creo que aun debe de estar sermoneándola... -dijo con un dedo en la barbilla.

- ¿Y eso?

- Al parecer el pequeño bicho estuvo toda la noche de parranda - dijo con mofa Terazuma, recordando la bronca que le estaba echando Shuichi cuando los vio.

Hisoka no dijo nada "Eso es un secreto". Eso había dicho Koe entonces ¿ni siquiera Shuichi sabía de aquel extraño "don" que tenía su espíritu acompañante? Bueno si nunca lo había mostrado...

Un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez... cuando estuvieron en aquella cabaña, durante el caso de No-mujer. Hisoka había sufrido un fuerte shock al enfrentarse sin querer a los sentimientos de aquel ser. No había sido un golpe tan duro como el del día anterior, pero de todas formas en sus condición de entonces, había sido devastador.

También había despertado antes de tiempo y Koe también había estado cerca de él ¿En aquella ocasión acaso...?

- ¡Hisoka! - fue abruptamente interrumpido de sus cavilaciones al ser lanzado al suelo con una versión Chibi-inu de su compañero encima - ¡que alegría verte¿ya estás bien¿cómo te encuentras¿te traigo algo para comer...?

- Tsuzuki...

- ¿Si? Dime compañero - dijo con su mejor sonrisa mientras agitaba su colita perruna alegremente.

- Bájate de encima... pesas.

- ¡Oh! jejeje... perdón - se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para ponerlo en pie.

- Si que te has recuperado rápido esta vez - dijo Tatsumi observándolo escrutadoramente y algo perspicaz.

- Pues si... - contestó llanamente. Si nadie sabía del secreto de Koe, él no iba a desvelarlo.

- ¿Hisoka? - acababa de entrar Shuichi, perecía bastante sorprendido de verlo allí.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tendría que estar en su casa revolviéndose de dolor... no era extraño que todo el mundo lo recibiera de aquella manera. Detrás de él entró Koe. No dijo nada, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

Desde luego Koe escondía más de lo que aparentaba.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Magañóóóóó! n.n

Neko-chan ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese ¬¬'?

Tenshi Lain: el mío n-n ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo¿Cuál será exactamente el misterioso don de Koe? Ya lo veréis ;P

Agradezco los reviws de: **Elanor Blackriver, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Dark-san86** y**Hikaru yuy.** De verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión.

Por cierto, voy a retirar mi fic de Harry Potter. recibí un mensaje que decía que no estaban permitidos los song fics, así que>. Y de todas formas nadie lo leyó mientras estaba puesto ;.;(el único reviw que recivo y me dice eso...) Si alguien sabe de algún sitio donde pueda ponerlo que me lo diga plis (aunque no contine shonen Ai).

Ja ne!


	15. Cap 15

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

¡IMPORTANTE!

A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y MÁS O MENOS HASTA EL 20, VOY A HABLAR SOBRE ALGO QUE **NO **APARECE EN EL ÁNIME: _El Reino de las Ilusiones_ (el lugar donde habitan los Dioses Ceremoniales o Shikigamis si preferís). Si solo conocéis el anime o si estáis leyendo el manga pero todavía no habéis llagado al tomo 9 ¡TENED CUIDADO!

Cap. 15

El sol lucía con todo su esplendor, el verano ya había llegado aunque las mañanas y algunas noches seguían siendo bastante frescas.

Claro que la temperatura ambiental no era algo que les preocupara a los ocupantes del laboratorio ¡Bendito aire acondicionado!

- Vale y estos frascos ahí arriba - le decía Watari a Koe mientras le iba pasando pequeñas botellas cerradas con líquidos de todos los colores.

- ¿Quedan mucho más? - preguntó Shuichi sacando la cabeza de uno de los armarios inferiores.

Estaban haciendo el inventario trimestral de los componentes del laboratorio y ya llevaban dos días en ello ¿Cómo se podían amontonar tantos trastos?

- Mmmh... No, un par de armarios más y acabamos - dijo distraídamente Watari mientras tomaba nota del contenido de una caja que había sobre la mesa.

Shuichi suspiró con resignación y siguió con su labor hacía casi un mes que no tenían un trabajo de campo y empezaba a cansarle estar todo el día encerrado en los laboratorios o el despacho. Pensó con un poco de envidio en sus otros compañeros. Terazuma y Wakaba estaban sumidos en una investigación muy delicada de la cual no decían nada, él decía que era alto secreto, ella decía que a su compañero le encantaba darse aires de grandeza. Por ora parte, Tsuzuki y Hisoka trabajaban en el caso de una aparente mansión encantada, aunque de momento no habían tenido grandes resultados...

- ¿Y esto donde va? - preguntó Koe mirando con extrañeza una especie de figura de terracota bastante fea.

- ¡Con que estaba aquí! - dijo alegremente el científico - hacía seis años que la buscaba - Los otros dos rieron levemente.

- Parecéis entretenidos - en la puerta acababa de aparecer Wakaba.

- Buenas tardes - saludó Koe alegremente desde su puesto en las alturas de la estantería.

- Hola. Watari ¿puedes venir un momento? Tengo problema con el ordenador...

- ¿Otra vez? - se sorprendió el científico - Definitivamente hay que convencer a Tatsumi de que renueve los equipos...

- Pues buena suerte... - dijo Shuichi con sorna. No había necesitado mucho tiempo para descubrir lo avaro que era el secretario de la división.

Wakaba y Watari salieron del laboratorio y Shuichi y Koe aprovecharon para darse un descanso. Sí, podían seguir ordenando, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían visto en el laboratorio del rubio, no querían correr el riesgo de ser atacados por vete a saber que antiguo invento olvidado.

- ¡Es terrible¡Es terrible! - gritaba alguien en el corredor.

Koe y Shuichi se apresuraron a salir y se encontraron con un muy alterado Gushoshin. Movía las manos con rapidez y miraba en todas direcciones espantado.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿que es tan terrible? - preguntó Shuichi. El responsable de la biblioteca se volvió sobresaltado.

- Tsuzuki y Hisoka están atrapados en esa casa y no hay forma de que puedan salir - en su mano había un arrugado papel con la inconfundible caligrafía de Hisoka - ¡Por lo visto el espectro es la propia casa¡si no los sacamos pronto será fatal!

- Gushoshin - dijo Shuichi reuniendo todo el autocontrol del que era capaz para parecer seguro de si mismo -. Ve al despacho y notifícaselo al jefe Konoe, que mande refuerzos. Koe y yo nos adelantaremos.

Este asintió y desapareció volando pasillo arriba. Koe se cogió de la mano de su amo y rápidamente se transportaron ante la famosa casa.

.-.-.

Un jardín rebosante de maleza, árboles sin podar y césped demasiado crecido... hiedra trepando por las carcomidas paredes... ventanas tapiadas y algunas con los cristales rotos... pintura desconchada y agujeros del tamaño de hipopótamos en el tejado: la típica mansión encantada.

¿Por qué tenían que tener aquel aire misterioso y lúgubre?

Un grito desde el interior de la vieja casona lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Ese era Hisoka! - exclamó Koe preocupada.

Shuichi miró a su alrededor intentando descubrir alguna entrada... entonces vio que las tablas que tapaban una de las ventanas habían sido quitadas parcialmente.

Con cuidado se colaron por la ventana, pero apenas habían dado dos pasos en su interior se detuvieron.

- Por favor ¿que es esto? - murmuró Koe tapándose la nariz con ambas manos intentando no respirar aquel nauseabundo hedor.

- Un cúmulo de maldad - contestó Shuichi también tapándose la nariz. No hacía falta esforzarse mucho para sentir la energía negativa del lugar. En verdad aquello estaba infestado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuzuki se sentó en el suelo sobándose la cabeza. Menudo golpe se había llevado...

- ¿Tsuzuki? - llamó Hisoka preocupado mientras lanzando otro pergamino de contención. Pero este tuvo el mismo final que los demás: acabó siendo cenizas.

- Tranquilo estoy bien -le contestó y volvió a mirar a su "enemigo".

El mal se había instalado en aquella casa de forma increíble. Debía de hacer siglos que había empezado a carcomer los cimientos para colarse por cada poro de la estructura.

La opresiva atmósfera que habían sentido al entrar no había sido suficiente aviso para que conocieran la magnitud del mal que moraba aquella casa. Investigaron por todas partes, buscando el centro de aquel desequilibrio que tanto preocupaba al Ministerio. Primero habían escuchado murmullos callados provenientes del interior de la paredes, subieron al piso de arriba y colocaron varios sellos para ir acorralando lentamente a aquel ente o lo que fuera. Después el hedor se había expandido, como una muestra de lucha, pero ellos no se amilanaron y siguieron avanzando. Hasta que finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban.

Dentro de lo que en otro tiempo seguramente fue el dormitorio principal, se encontraba el núcleo de aquella presencia maligna. En un principio le pareció adormecida, pero pronto demostró que no era así. En apenas un parpadeo fueron encerrados en el piso superior. Las puertas dobles que daban a las escaleras fueron trabadas y una pegajosa sustancia negra salió por los bordes sellándolas.

- Creo que no nos dejará salir fácilmente - dijo Tsuzuki sin pensar.

Un aullido desgarrador inundó el piso haciendo que ambos shinigamis se taparan las orejas en un vano intento por protegerse los tímpanos.

- ¡Cállate! - rugió Hisoka lanzando un sello de contención hacía el origen de aquel infernal grito. Pero el papel ardió ante de llegar.

- Esto se pone muy feo... - dijo Tsuzuki observando con atención la puerta entreabierta.

Una masa informe apareció bajo el dintel y lentamente fue adoptando la grotesca forma de una cara contrahecha, la mandíbula desencajada como para que sus gritos fueran aun más desgarradores y en sus ojos vacíos se arremolinaba toda la maldad.

Aquel "ser" lanzó lo que parecían ser látigos de la misma sustancia que había sellado la puerta, pero esta era mucho más sólida y con facilidad rompió por la mitad una mesa que se interpuso en su camino.

- Necesitaremos ayuda... - dijo Tsuzuki - ¡Hisoka cúbreme!

El muchacho asintió e intentó por todos los medios contener a la bestia, para que Tsuzuki pudiera invocar a sus ceremoniales. Pero parecía que el ente maligno no se iba a dejar distraer fácilmente.

De pronto una espesa niebla inundó el lugar, el ente agitó su deforme cabeza como intentando despejarla, la humedad era insoportable.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- ¡Shuichi! - exclamó asombrado Hisoka al ver al pelirrojo a su lado.

- Venimos a ayudaros - dijo la voz de Koe perdida entre la niebla -, los demás llegarán pronto.

- Perfecto -dijo Tsuzuki cerrando los ojos y poniéndose en posición -. Dioses que me protegéis, atended a mi ruego... ¡Tú que atraviesas el aire con el acero de tus colmillos¡Aparece ante mí Byakko!

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento inundó él lugar y de la nada apreció un majestuoso tigre alvino de ojos fieros.

- ¿Pero que...! - exclamó Shuichi asombrado.

- Es Byakko - le dijo Hisoka mientras se protegió los ojos de las ráfagas de viento que producía el Dios del Oeste - uno de los Ceremoniales de Tsuzuki.

- Wow... - fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo. Estaba impresionado.

Tsuzuki y su dios ceremonial se lanzaron contra aquel ente maligno. Gracias al poder que Byakko ejercía sobre el viento consiguieron hacerlo retroceder de vuelta a la habitación y una vez dentro lo sellaron (no sin que antes Tsuzuki se llevara un par de cortes).

Apenas cerraron la puerta, se aparecieron en la casa los responsables del departamento de Barreras y Prisiones. Ellos se ocuparían de aquel ser y decidirían la mejor manera de exorcizarlo de la casa.

- Buen trabajo - felicitó uno de los recién llegados mientras reforzaba los sellos.

Tsuzuki y Byakko se acercaron a Hisoka y Shuichi, los cuales intentaban abrir las puertas selladas. Finalmente lo consiguieron, aunque Shuichi acabó con el hombro dolorido.

- ¿Estás bien Shuichi? - preguntó Tsuzuki dándole la mano para que se levantara.

- Más o menos - dijo el ex cantante mirando al tigre con admiración.

- Permite que os presente. Shuichi, él es Byakko, uno de mis dioses ceremoniales. Byakko, Shuichi Niwa, el actual compañero de Watari.

- Mucho gusto - dijeron ambos, pero Shuichi notó que faltaba algo allí - ¿Koe? - llamó mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿A quien busca? - preguntó Byakko con curiosidad al ver al pelirrojo bajar las escaleras llamando a gritos a la tal Koe.

- A su espíritu acompañante - le contestó Tsuzuki mientras le seguían -. Ven y te la presentamos, es un chica muy simpática. Ya verás

Salieron fuera de la casa dejando al equipo de Barreras y Prisiones trabajando. No necesitaron buscar mucho para encontrarlos.

Estaban en un rincón del jardín, con caras bastante serias. Koe estaba pálida y Shuichi la tenía cogida por los hombros para que lo mirara a la cara.

- ¿Pero que pasa? - le oyeron preguntar.

- Nada, solo volvamos a casa por favor... - casi rogaba Koe con desesperación, pero la pequeña se puso aun más pálida al mirar en su dirección. Shuichi se volvió y los miró sin comprender que tenía tan alterada a su normalmente alegre compañera.

Byakko, el dios ceremonial de Tsuzuki, se acercó hasta ellos sin despegar los ojos de Koe. La chica le devolvió la mirada fríamente.

- Kazumi... - susurró el tigre - jamás pense que volvería a verte. Todos creíamos que habías muerto...

- Kazumi está muerta -dijo tajantemente -, yo soy Koe.

Y sin más la pequeña desapareció dejando a tres perplejos shinigamis y a un apesadumbrado dios del viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Algo nuevo? - preguntó Watari al ver acercarse a su abatido compañero.

- Nada - contestó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el banco que tenía al lado - Koe no aparece por ningún lado.

El científico asintió. Hacía horas que la pequeña Ente había desaparecido y no había forma de dar con ella. Hisoka y Tsuzuki habían llegado poco antes con los mismos resultados ¿Donde podía haberse metido?

- Byakko - llamó Tsuzuki tras unos instantes de silencio - ¿Cómo es que conoces a Koe?

- Es un espíritu de viento y niebla, está bajo mi tutela ¿Cómo no iba a conocerla? - dijo el tigre albino con algo de melancolía en la voz.

- Pero ella nació aquí, en el mundo humano - dijo Shuichi - nunca ha estado en el Mundo de las Ilusiones. No puedes conocerla...

- Je... ¿eso os dijo? - preguntó con un tono de voz entre sarcástico y triste - Bueno no me extraña que mintiera con respecto a eso...

- ¿Entonces si que ha estado allí? - inquirió Hisoka.

- Por supuesto. Todos los dioses ceremoniales, entes, espíritus guardianes, etc. han nacido allí. Sin excepciones.

- ¿Entonces por que mintió? - insistió Shuichi - ¿Y por qué la llamaste "Kazumi"?

- Porque ese es el nombre que se le puso al nacer - contestó con simpleza.

- Todo esto no tiene sentido - murmuró Shuichi - A ver ¿Por qué nunca nos a hablado de sus orígenes y por que estaba en el mundo humano¿Qué ocurrió en el Reino de la Ilusiones?

- La vida de Kazumi, no fue muy apacible en el Reino de las Ilusiones. Ella comparte dos elementos: aire y agua. No es la primera con estas características, pero si una de las pocas que rechazaba uno de los dos.

- ¿Rechazaba? - repitió Hisoka.

- Así es. Ella nació de la unión de un ser de viento (su madre) y uno de agua (su padre), pero su padre nunca la reconoció como hija, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió. Por este rechazo, Kazumi siempre desdeñó su habilidad por el agua y lo sustituyó por el control de la niebla. Naturalmente a Soryu no le hizo mucha gracia...

- ¿Qué pinta Soryu en todo esto? - preguntó Hisoka desconcertado.

- Soryu está al cargo de todos los seres de agua y naturalmente el hecho de que Kazumi renegara de sus orígenes le trajo muchos problemas. Ya sabéis que la diplomacia no es el punto fuerte de Soryu - Hisoka bufó con sarcasmo mientras Tsuzuki sonreía condescendiente -, y eso no ayudó con la niña. Cada vez que intentaba que Kazumi reconociera su autoridad, solo conseguía empeorar la situación. Al final se perdieron el respeto mutuamente. La convivencia era un calvario, ni Gembu ni Suzaku ni yo pudimos hacer que firmaran una tregua... hasta que un buen día Kazumi desapareció.

- ¿Así sin más? - dijo Tsuzuki extrañado.

- Sí - todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

- Atravesó un agujero de gusano - dijo Shuichi con la mirada fija en el suelo. Los demás lo miraron curiosos -. A Koe la encontramos gracias a una leyenda. En ella se decía que una niña había aparecido un día que una "luna negra" apareció en pleno día. Eso debía ser la salida...

- Y una vez en el mundo humano, decidió hacer borrón y cuenta nueva - finalizó Hisoka.

- Por eso nunca quiere responder a mis preguntas - murmuró Watari recordando como la pequeña evadía cualquier pregunta con respecto a los orígenes de sus poderes.

- Decidme una cosa - preguntó Byakko tras unos instantes de silencio - ¿Es feliz aquí?

- Sí que lo soy... - el grupo se volvió sobresaltado. Allí estaba Koe recargada junto a un cerezo.

- Me alegro entonces - sonrió el tigre.

- No le dirás a nadie que estoy aquí ¿verdad? - Byakko se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla con el ocico.

- Si es lo que quieres... pero esconderte de Soryu no es una buena solución.

- Yo no me escondo - replicó molesta -, simplemente no quiero volver a verle.

- Como quieras... - dijo sencillamente Byakko antes de empezar a desvanecerse.

- Saluda a todos de mi parte - logró decir Tsuzuki antes de que su ceremonial se fuera.

Siguieron unos instantes de tenso silencio. Finalmente Shuichi se acercó a su espíritu acompañante y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa? - le preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- Sí...

- Nos veremos mañana en la oficina.

Shuichi inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida hacia sus compañeros y sin más se desaparecieron.

- ¿Tú sabías algo de todo esto? - le preguntó Hisoka a Tsuzuki al sentir un leve sentimiento de tristeza por parte de su compañero.

- Escuché un rumor hace tiempo... pero nunca me explicaron los detalles y jamás relacioné a Koe con aquello...

- ¡AAAH! - gritó de pronto Watari con las manos en la cara al más puro estilo 'Solo en casa'.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron los otros dos asustados.

- ¡No hemos terminado el inventario del lavoratorio!

Un par de suspiros cansados se escucharon en el solitario parque...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Byakko atravesó los cuatro majestuosos portones... el del Sur, el del Norte, el del Este y el del Oeste, tras unos segundos más de intensa carga eléctrica, llegó al mundo de las ilusiones.

Ante él se alzaba Tenkû, el gran palacio imperial de estilo oriental en el que vivían los Dioses Ceremoniales encargados de guardar y proteger el Mundo de las Ilusiones. Suspiró cansado por el viaje al ingresar en el recinto mientras masajeba sus hombros.

- Bienvenido señor Byakko - dijo una sirvienta con una reverencia. La muchacha vestía un traje azul marino hasta los tobillos, un delantal blanco con puntilla y el cabello azul celeste recogido en dos moños que dejaban ver sus orejas puntiagudas.

- Gracias Yume ¿Alguna novedad?

- El señor Soryu quiere hablar con usted...

- Eso no es novedad - le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se dirigía hacia donde suponía que encontraría al dios del Este.

Atravesó los corredores descubiertos y los puentes de madera del gran palacio Tenkû y finalmente llegó al Pabellón de las estrellas. De pie, contemplando los floridos jardines, se alzaba una imponente figura de largos cabellos azules y ropas ceremoniales.

- Buenas tardes Soryu - saludó alegremente Byakko alzando una mano.

- ¿Qué ocurría? - preguntó con su habitual tono seco sin volverse a mirarlo siquiera.

- Nada de que preocuparse - dijo restándole importancia mientras se sentaba en la barandilla del mirador descuidadamente -. Tsuzuki y Hisoka tenían un problemilla con un cúmulo de maldad estancado en una manisión - Soryu frunció el ceño con desagrado y clavó sus fieros ojos en él -. Oye ya sé que no te gusta el chaval, pero al menos dale una oportunidad - Soryu se le acercó y se detuvo ante él -, Hisoka no es mal chico...

- Hueles a niebla - dijo llanamente. Byakko sudó frío, olvidaba el buen olfato del jefe.

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo intentando parecer sorprendido y desconcertado... y fallando miserablemente.

- Kazumi... ¿Has encontrado a Kazumi?

- No exactamente... - dijo Byakko y como quien no quiere la cosa salió por patas de la presencia del gran (y cabreado) Soryu.

Claro que no llegó muy lejos puesto que apenas salió del cubierto tropezó con Taiyô (que descansaba tanquilamente en los escalones haciando de maceta) y calló al suelo con espirales en los ojos.

- Aayyyy... - se lamentaba el dios tigre mientras una sombra amanenazadora se cernía sobre él. Parpadeó intentando recuperar el norte y tragó saliva al ver quien se inclinaba sobre él.

- Byakko... - la voz de Soryu era tan fría y estremecedora que el dios del Oeste deseó con todas tus fuerzas estar en cualquier otra parte - ¿Dónde está esa maldita traidora?

CONTINUARÁ...

Ja estic açí!

¡En abril son las fiestas de mi pueblo n.n! Y yo estaré currando y no las veré ú.ù... por lo mismo, las actualizaciones este mes serán prácticamente nulas (Claro que últimamente tengo la constancia donde yo me sé ¬¬).

Ahora la trama se va a centrar en los Dioses ceremoniales (me moría de ganas de escribir sobre ellos, en los fics apenas aparecen y si lo hacen solo se centran en lo poco que se da a entender de ellos en el anime) y el pasado de Koe. Todos los misterios sobre mi pequeñina Ente se van a desvelar, me da hasta pena... pero bueno, no podía seguir así para siempre.

Muchas gracias a: **Dark-san86, Elanor Blackriver, hikaru yuy, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, celine,Yoko y monica gonzalez.**

Ja ne!


	16. Cap 16

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

¡IMPORTANTE!

A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y MÁS O MENOS HASTA EL 20, VOY A HABLAR SOBRE ALGO QUE **'NO'** APARECE EN EL ÁNIME: _El Reino de las Ilusiones_ (el lugar donde habitan los Dioses Ceremoniales o Shikigamis si preferís). Si solo conocéis el anime o si estáis leyendo el manga pero todavía no habéis llagado al tomo 9¡TENED CUIDADO!

Cap. 16

A aquellas horas de la mañana, casi todos los integrantes de la sección de citaciones estaban fuera almorzando. O casi todos... Hisoka estaba junto a la fotocopiadora intentando que funcionara de una maldita vez. Se había tragado el informe y no había forma de sacarlo.

- ¡Aquí está el técnico! - dijo alegremente Watari apareciendo con una caja de herramientas.

- ¡Y su ayudante! - exclamó Koe flotando detrás de él. Vestía sus habituales pantalones verdes y sus botas altas, pero llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de tirantes que le cubría hasta más abajo de la cintura y una pañoleta roja en la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está mi paciente? - preguntó Watari con tono cantarín acuclillándose ante al fotocopiadora y Hisoka podría haber jurado ver un corazoncito flotando al final de la frase.

- Estoy harto de este trasto - refunfuñó Hisoka hastiado.

- Puedes ir mientras tanto a la del piso de arriba... - le sugirió Watari distraídamente.

- Esa estará ocupada... siempre lo está.

- Pues si esperas un rato... Koe, destornillador - pidió el chico de ojos ámbar como si fuera un médico en medio de una delicada operación neuronal.

- Destornillador - dijo la pequeña Ente dándoselo.

- ¿Watari estás ahí? - llamó Terazuma asomándose por encima de su escritorio repleto de expedientes y documentos.

- ¡Si! - dijo con la cabeza metida dentro de la carcasa de la fotocopiadora.

- Cuando puedas ven y échale un vistazo a este ordenador.

- ¿Qué...¡Auch! - se quejó el científico al darse un coscorrón en la máquina al intentar sacar la cabeza de golpe.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Koe viendo el palpitante chichón.

- Siii... - dijo lastimeramente con lagrimitas en los ojos. Después se dio la vuelta y encaró a Terazuma con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?

- Yo nada - se defendió el ex-detective -, no hace más que quedarse colgado y ahora toda la pantalla se ha llenado de nieve estática.

- ¿Nieve es...¡Eso es imposible! - reclamó Watari dejando de lado la fotocopiadora (para disgusto de Hisoka) y acercándose a ver - es un ordenador, no un televisor ¡NO puede llenarse de nieve estática!

Pero así era. La pantalla estaba saturada de puntitos negros y blancos. Como cuando se pierde la transmisión de un canal. Watari se disponía a desconectar el ordenador y llevárselo a su laboratorio para examinarlo con calma, cuando de pronto una fuerte luz salió de su pantalla cegándolos a todos.

- ¿Pero que demonios...? - rugió Terazuma intentando recuperarse de la repentina ceguera.

Cuando por fin consiguieron enfocar los ojos todos se quedaron en silencio. En el centro de la sala se alzaban dos duendes Tengu. Ataviados con sus ropajes ceremoniales y su verdadero aspecto de cuervos humanoides. Francamente aterradores.

- ¿Son Kotarô y Kojirô? - preguntó Watari aun desconcertado.

- No... no lo son - contestó Terazuma frunciendo el ceño - ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

- Los guardianes del portón de Soryu - dijeron con voz gangosa y sobrenatural -, dios del viento y del Este.

Hisoka sintió como Koe se escondía tras él aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza. Y por primera vez percibió algo en Koe: Miedo... mucho miedo... un miedo profundo y visceral.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Nadie os ha invocado - siguió preguntando Terazuma.

- No nos trae aquí una invocación del sacerdote encargado del portón - dijo uno de ellos blandiendo una larga vara de madera.

- Venimos por orden del Dios protector del portón - siguió el otro señalando de forma amenazadora a Koe con su bastón -, para llevar de regreso a la traidora.

Koe se encogió y Hisoka extendió un brazo para impedirles que se acercaran a la pequeña.

- Aquí nadie se va a llevar a nadie - dijo tajante Terazuma, mientras Watari garabateaba algo en un papel y después lo arrojaba al pasillo hecho una bola.

- No intervengáis shinigamis - advirtió uno de los duendes -, esto nada tiene que ver con vosotros.

- Koe es el espíritu acompañante de mi compañero - saltó Watari -, por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo.

- Poco nos importa eso...

- Tenemos ordenes que cumplir...

- Ella vendrá con nosotros.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, los dos se lanzaron a por Koe. Hisoka la cogió en brazos en un acto reflejo e intentó sacarla de allí tan rápido como pudiera. Terazuma y Watari intentaron detener su avance, pero fueron aventados contra la pared con pasmosa facilidad.

Hisoka y Koe salieron al pasillo en busca de ayuda. Sintiendo como los dos guardianes les seguían de cerca.

- ¡Tsuzuki¡Shuichi! - gritó Hisoka en cuanto llegaron a las escaleras - ¿dónde demonios están cuando los necesitas?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de bajar siquiera el primer tramo cuando uno de los duendes Tengu se interpuso en su camino cortándole la bajada.

- Shinigami, no tenemos nada contra ti - dijo el otro colocado en la parte alta de las escaleras -. Entréganosla y nos marcharemos.

- De eso ni hablar - siseó Hisoka abrazando fuerte a Koe en sus brazos. El pánico de Koe cada vez lo tenía más atormentado. Nunca antes había sentido algo así de intenso proveniente de la pequeña.

- ¡KOE! - el grito que se escuchó desde abajo hizo que todos se asomaran por el hueco de la escalera.

- ¡Shuichi! - llamó Koe con una sonrisa de alivio al ver a su amo aparecer.

Justo detrás del pelirrojo venían Tsuzuki y Wakaba. Esta última llevaba en las manos el papel que Watari había tirado hacía unos momentos al pasillo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Tsuzuki preocupado al ver a su compañero acorralado por los duendes Tengu mientras este aferraba a Koe en sus brazos como si temiera que se la fueran a robar.

- ¡Se quieren llevar a Koe! - gritó el rubio sin perder de vista a los dos guardianes en ningún momento.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Tsuzuki sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué? - exigió Shuichi.

- Órdenes del señor del portón del Este - dijo llanamente el duende que estaba más arriba en las escaleras.

- ¿Soryu? - preguntó Tsuzuki desconcertado. Shuichi no entendía muy bien de quien hablaban, pero desde luego que no se iban a llevar a Koe.

Buscó los puntos energéticos que solían estar en letargo en esa parte del Ministerio y los invocó para que se atravesaran en el camino de los duendes. Estos parecieron desconcertados por unos instantes, lo cual aprovechó Hisoka para saltar al hueco de las escaleras y levitar hasta reunirse con los demás. Tsuzuki extendió los brazos y recibió a Hisoka en ellos.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó angustiado.

- Sí - dijo Hisoka mientras Koe se revolvía en sus brazos para buscar a su amo.

Shuichi permanecía en el suelo de la planta baja dirigiendo la fuerza oculta del lugar para mantener a raya a los Tengu, pero estos consiguieron deshacerse de la prisión de energía y alcanzar a Shuichi, el cual cayó fulminado por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡SHUICHI! - gritó Koe escapando del abrazo de Hisoka y volando hacia su amo con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero antes de poder alcanzarle. Sintió que la cogían fuerte por la cintura. Al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con unos pétreos y fríos ojos negros como la noche.

- Ya es suficiente, nos vamos ya.

- ¡NO! - Koe se debatía con todas su fuerzas - ¡Shuichi¡Shuichi!

- ¡Parad! - gritó Wakaba.

- Lo sentimos sacerdotisa - dijo el Tengu que no sostenía a Koe -, pero vos sois la encargada del Portón de Suzaku. No tenemos ninguna obligación de obedeceros.

Los dos agitaron sus alas y empezaron a ascender ignorando las protestas de los shinigamis.

- ¡No¡parad!

- ¡Soltadla!

- ¡Koe!

Shuichi subió flotando por el hueco de la escalera hasta el piso en donde estaba la sección de citaciones. Corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo intentando alcanzarles.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta del despacho los vio de pie ante el ordenador de Terazuma. Todo ocurrió en a penas un segundo. Los duendes Tengu cruzaron sus callados, Koe clavó sus acuosas turquesas en las amatistas de Shuichi a la vez que tendía una mano intentando alcanzarlo. Shuichi corrió hacia ella intentando cogerla, pero los tres se desvanecieron cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozarse.

El silencio se hacía ensordecedor. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el punto exacto en el que había estado Koe... si solo hubiera estirado un poco más el brazo...

- Shuichi - llamó Watari con voz suave, pero Shuichi no contestaba.

- Está en shock - dijo Hisoka -, sus emociones están bloqueadas. Saltarán de golpe...

Tsuzuki se acercó despacio y lo llamó en voz baja y dulce mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. Pero el pelirrojo parecía no escuchar.

- Shuichi... - intentó de nuevo moviendo su hombro. Shuichi parpadeó un par de veces y lentamente fijó sus ojos en los que casi eran como los suyos.

- Koe... ¿por qué...?

Y sin más calló inconsciente en brazos de Tsuzuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras intensos segundos de corriente continua, la estática desapareció y Koe calló de rodillas al duro suelo de losa, tras unos segundos más, fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Sintió que el mundo entero se le caía encima. Tanto había deseado no volver a ver aquel lugar y sin embargo allí estaba, en la sala principal del palacio Tenkû.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando escuchó a los duendes Tengu hablar.

- Señor, aquí la traemos, tal como pedisteis.

Koe giró la cabeza lentamente casi temiendo lo que encontraría a sus espaldas. Jamás deseó tanto estar en otra parte.

Alto como un monte, cabello largo y azul como el mar cayendo en cascada hasta casi el suelo, mirada fría capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno. Sus ropajes ceremoniales tan solo incrementaban su imagen de divinidad y la espada en su cinto su agresividad. Ante ella se alzaba el siempre temible Soryu, señor del Este y gobernador absoluto de los seres del agua.

Se acercó con paso firme hasta quedar a metro y medio de Koe. Con un leve gesto de su mano, los duendes Tengu se retiraron y ambos quedaron solos.

- Has cometido alta traición - dijo con una voz que retumbaba en los altos techos cual trueno -. Algo imperdonable para un ente bajo mi mando - la espada fue desenvainada lentamente reflejando la luz del sol en su filo.

- Yo nunca he estado bajo tu mando, viejo dragón - dijo Koe poniéndose en pie y enfrentándolo con determinación e irreverencia. No se mostraría débil, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Aunque por dentro estuviera muerta de miedo...

- ¡Controla tu lengua insolente! - bramó Soryu - ¡Muestra respeto cuando estés ante mí!

- ¿Por qué tendría que mostrarme respetuosa con alguien que no merece ni que le mire!

La espada trazó un rápido círculo en el aire y descendió en picado contra el pequeño cuerpo de Koe. El sonido de baldosas al romperse resonó en toda la estancia.

Cuando la niña abrió los ojos vio que alguien se interponía entre el dios dragón y ella y que la espada estaba clavada en el suelo a unos metros.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! - bramó una mujer de escultural figura, largos y rebeldes cabellos de un rojo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. En sus manos una pesada espada de hoja ancha, aunque la sostenía como si apenas notara su peso - ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo Soryu?

- No te metas en esto Suzaku - dijo con un tono peligrosamente controlado. Pero la diosa del Sur no se amedrentó.

- ¡Por supuesto que me voy a meter¡Casi la partes en dos! Además ¿quien se supone que es esta niña?

Los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con las profundidades turquesa y apenas reprimió un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¿Kazumi...? - preguntó sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- Señora Suzaku - dijo Koe con respeto y una inclinación de cabeza.

- No puedo creerlo... - musitó la diosa Fénix acariciando el suave rostro de la pequeña. Sonrió con cariño - Has crecido mucho.

- Vos también tenéis buen aspecto señora.

- Suzaku, por última vez, no te metas en esto - interrumpió Soryu a punto de estallar por completo su furia.

- Vamos Kazumi, seguro que tienes ganas de ver al resto - dijo Suzaku poniéndole una mono en el hombro a la pequeña y llevándosela de allí sin prestar atención al monumental cabreo de Soryu.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas que estas haciendo! - rugió el dios dragón.

- Alejar a la niña de tu estúpido arrebato - dijo llanamente ya casi en la puerta sin soltar los hombros de Koe. Giró levemente la cabeza y miró a su compañero por encima del hombro -, cuando se te enfríe la cabeza hablaremos.

Y se fueron dejando a Soryu cociéndose a fuego lento. El suelo se quebró alrededor de Soryu en un instante antes de que gritara su frustración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichi parpadeó molesto con la repentina luz que por poco lo deja ciego. Se revolvió inquieto en la cama y se sentó. Estaba en la enfermería, pero ¿qué demonios hacía allí?

Lo último que recordaba era que había salido a almorzar con Wakaba y Tsuzuki. Mientras estaban sentados en la cafetería había llegado volando un extraño monigote de papel que se agitaba pidiéndoles que lo siguieran. Fue entonces que notó la extraña fuerza que provenía del interior del Ministerio y se lanzó hacia el edificio. De pronto todo llegó a su cabeza... los duendes Tengu... Hisoka huyendo de ellos con Koe en brazos... él los enfrentó... pero aun así se llevaron a Koe ante sus narices... y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda... - masculló Shuichi apretando sus manos contra su cabeza.

- Cálmate Shuichi, te vas a hacer daño - dijo Watari retirándole las manos con cuidado para que no se arrancara la cabellera.

- Se la han llevado, Watari... ¡y no he podido hacer nada¿Qué clase de amo soy...?

- Shuichi... - Watari no estaba muy seguro de que decirle para animarlo.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entraron Tatsumi y Tsuzuki. El rostro serio de Tatsumi era normal, pero ver a Tsuzuki casi igual de serio era señal de problemas.

Los dos se acercaron hasta la cama y saludaron.

- ¿Como te encuentras ahora Niwa? - preguntó el secretario.

- Bien... ¿Y Koe¿Sabéis algo? - preguntó el pelirrojo casi con desesperación.

- Por el momento nada - negó Tatsumi -, Wakaba está intentando contactar, pero al parecer no hay forma.

- ¿Pero por que demonios han tenido que llevársela por la fuerza? Ella no ha hecho nada...

- Ahora no, pero no sabemos que hizo antes - dijo Tatsumi. Shuichi agachó la cabeza y Watari y Tsuzuki lo miraron con reproche. Tatsumi suspiró al ver que había metido la pata.

De pronto Shuichi alzó la cabeza y ante el asombro de los allí presentes salió corriendo de la enfermería sin ni siquiera ponerse los zapatos.

- ¡Shuichi ¿dónde vas! - gritó Watari antes de salir tras él.

El pelirrojo corrió por los corredores tan deprisa como podía. Aquella energía era...

Derrapó al girar la esquina y como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio antes de lanzarse contra la puerta que rezaba 'Sección de citaciones'. La abrió de golpe sobresaltando a los allí presente.

- Shuichi menudo susto - le replicó Wakaba. Pero el pelirrojo no le prestaba ninguna atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el par de sujetos que permanecían de pie ante la pelirroja.

Dos hombres altos y alados, ataviados igual que los duendes Tengu que se habían llevado a Koe. Pero estos no parecían cuervos humanoides. Sus rostros eran humanos, (y muy atractivos por cierto). Uno tenía el cabello blanco y la piel tostada y el otro tenía el cabello negro y la piel blanca como la nieve.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen estos aquí? - bramó Shuichi furioso dispuesto a saltarles a la yugular. Pero Terazuma lo sujetó por el cuello del jersey con pasmosa facilidad - ¿donde está Koe?

- Para el carro Niwa - le dijo el ex-detective sin soltarlo -. Estos no son los de antes.

- ¿Cómo que no¡desprenden la misma energía! - replicó Shuichi ofuscado.

- Sí, son duendes Tengu - explicó Wakaba -. Pero estos son los guardianes del Portón de Suzaku. Kotarô y Kojirô - los dos aludidos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo -. Los he llamado para que nos expliquen que ha pasado con Koe.

Shuichi pareció calmarse y Terazuma lo dejó ir en el mismo instante en que Watari, Tsuzuki y Tatsumi entraban.

- Como iba diciendo - empezó a decir Kotarô -, los guardianes solo cumplían ordenes del Dios del portón. No se les puede acusar de secuestro.

- Tsk... - bufó Shuichi.

- ¿A dónde llevaron a Koe? - preguntó Hisoka, que permanecía apoyado en un escritorio atento a las explicaciones de los guardianes.

- Al palacio Tenkû - contestó Kojirô con tan pocas palabras como siempre -. A la presencia de Soryu.

- Eso no pinta bien... - opinó Watari.

- Iré a hablar con Soryu - dijo Tsuzuki decidido y con pesar en la mirada. Al fin y al cabo era su ceremonial...

- Yo voy contigo - se apresuró a decir Shuichi.

- Yo también - agregó Hisoka.

- No creo que sea prudente... - empezó a decir Tsuzuki.

- ¡Me da igual que sea prudente o no! Koe es mi espíritu acompañante. No voy a dejarla tirada ahora que tiene problemas.

La determinación refulgía en las amatistas de Shuichi así que Tsuzuki no pudo negarse. Y en cuanto a Hisoka... no había dicho nada pero se veía a la legua que no podría hacerlo desistir.

- Está bien - concedió con un suspiro al comprender que no los haría desistir de su empeño, después se giró hacia los guardianes del portón de Suzaku -. Por favor abridnos la puerta que conduce al Mundo de las Ilusiones.

Kotarô y Kojirô asintieron con la cabeza y cruzaron sus bastones tal cual habían hecho los que se llevaron a Koe. Shuichi sintió como una honda de energía mitad eléctrica y mitad mágica los envolvía y arrastraba en medio de chasquidos eléctricos.

- ¡Buena suerte! - fue lo único que escuchó que Wakaba les gritaba antes de que todo desapareciera a su alrededor.

CONTINUARÁ...

Konichiwa!

¿Qué tal sienta la primavera? Pregunta tonta para los que sufren alergia... ¿qué os parece como va la historia? Espero que los que no hallan leído el manga pero sigan con este fic no se líen mucho, intento explicarlo todo lo máximo posible siendo fiel al comic. Pero si tenéis dudas no dudéis en preguntarme.

Gracias a todos los que me seguis leyendo pese a lo aleatorio de mis actualizaciones.

Ja ne!


	17. Cap 17

Mi vida como Shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

¡IMPORTANTE!

DURANTE ESTOS CAPÍTULOS Y MÁS O MENOS HASTA EL 20, VOY A HABLAR SOBRE ALGO QUE **'NO'** APARECE EN EL ÁNIME: El Reino de las Ilusiones (el lugar donde habitan los Dioses Ceremoniales o Shikigamis si preferís). Si solo conocéis el anime o si estáis leyendo el manga pero todavía no habéis llagado al tomo 9¡TENED CUIDADO!

Cap. 17

Atravesaron el campo magnético, esquivaron los cortocircuitos y finalmente la velocidad de vértigo a la que viajaban cesó. Shuichi abrió los ojos sintiendo aun la carga residual erizando su cabello.

Lo que vio ante si lo dejó mudo de asombro.

Estaba flotando en el cielo y a sus pies un basto palacio de varias hectáreas de extensión se expandía hasta la falda de las lejanas montañas.

Era el edificio más hermoso y majestuoso que había visto nunca. Le recordaba vagamente al palacio imperial chino que solía aparecer en las películas dinásticas. Pero este era cien veces más impresionante.

- Vamos por aquí - dijo Tsuzuki sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Shuichi se giró a tiempo de ver a sus dos compañeros descender hacia la entrada principal del recinto.

- No os separéis de mí - les advirtió Tsuzuki cuando tomaron tierra -. Tenkû seguramente ha estado instalando trampas nuevas, modificando pasillos... Y dudo que Soryu nos reciba con los brazos abiertos.

- Si... - dijo Shuichi afirmando con la cabeza y los tres entraron con los sentidos alerta.

Atravesaron el primer jardín en silencio. Todo parecía desierto, deshabitado. Pero cuando estaban a punto de atravesar el segundo portón, Shuichi se detuvo extrañado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Hisoka al ver el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo.

- ¿El palacio es un ser vivo? - preguntó Shuichi dejando más que sorprendido a Hisoka.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Lo noto... su energía es vital... no natural... - dijo más para si mismo que por dar una explicación inteligible.

- Pues has acertado - sonrió Tsuzuki siguiendo su camino -, pero no te preocupes no te hará nada.

Shuichi no estaba muy convencido, algo en el ambiente lo tenía molesto y eso no era bueno...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron tranquilamente por el corredor hasta terminar en uno de los iluminados jardines. Las dos se detuvieron ante un estanque de cristalinas aguas.

- Señora Suzaku, muchas gracias por rescatarme - dijo Koe inclinando la cabeza.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Kazumi - contestó con una sonrisa. Me alegro mucho de verte viva. No sabíamos que fue de ti... ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- En el mundo humano - contestó llevándose la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo -. Atravesé un agujero de gusano...

- Ya veo... bueno ahora estás en casa...

- ¡Pero tengo que regresar! - le cortó Koe - No me puedo quedar aquí, me están esperando...

- Kazumi...

- Koe - le cortó la pequeña.

- ¿Como?

- Ahora me llamo Koe - dijo con determinación. Suzaku solo sonrió.

- Es bonito ¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia por volver?

- Es que... - Koe se subió el bajo de la camiseta revelando su vientre y la Clave de Sol que tenía tatuada junto al ombligo - mi amo estará preocupado...

- ¿Te has comprometido con un humano? - preguntó Suzaku entre asombrada y preocupada - ¿Quién es¿un shaman, un médium, un gurú...?

- Un Shinigami - contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suzaku parpadeó un par de veces. No se esperaba esa respuesta... Si Kazu... es decir, Koe, había estado en el mundo humano ¿cómo demonios terminó anclada a un shinigami?

Iba a preguntarle al respecto cuando una melodiosa voz las interrumpió.

- Suzaku ¿has visto a... - una joven de negros cabellos recogidos cuidadosamente y túnica vaporosa que poco dejaba a la imaginación se les acercó y se quedó muda ante la presencia de la pequeña. Kôchin, la artista de palacio dio un suave grito y corrió a abrazar a la niña.

- Kazumi, Kazumi, Kazumi... No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

- Yo también Kôchin - respondió la pequeña devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Deja que te vea - dijo sujetándola por las manos y alejándola un poco para verla bien. Aunque la sonrisa de su rostro se borró al ver el vientre de la pequeña -. Oh... Kazumi, no...

- ¡No, no! - se apresuró a explicarse al comprender por donde iba el pensamiento de Kôchin - No me obligaron, yo acepté a Shuichi como mi amo por propia voluntad.

- Ya... Ese tal Shuichi tiene que ser muy especial para que lo aceptaras ¿no? - dijo Kôchin guiñándole un ojo. Koe sonrió con alegría, de una forma que ninguna de las dos le había visto antes de su desaparición.

- Si que lo es. Es muy simpático, siempre sonríe y canta como nadie, si lo escucharas... Aunque a veces desprende tanta tristeza y melancolía que me dan ganas de llorar - añadió con los ojos brillantes.

- Kazumi... - musitó Kôchin acariciando su mejilla. Esta sonrió.

- Ahora mi nombre es Koe - le dijo, consciente de que tendría que repetirlo hasta la saciedad. Pero no se cansaría de decirlo.

Cambiarse de nombre fue el principio de su actual vida. Una vida sin el calvario y el dolor que le causaba permanecer en el Mundo de las Ilusiones. Un lugar donde era rechazada y despreciada. Kazumi había muerto cuando entró en el agujero de gusano que la llevó a la libertad y al salir de este solo quedaba Koe.

Y todo el mundo tendría que entenderlo. Quisieran o no.

- Bueno mejor vamos a ponerte ropa más cómoda - dijo Kôchin mirando críticamente la ropa de trabajo de Koe.

- Está bien - asintió la pequeña acompañando a la cantante mientras Suzaku las dejaba ir. Aun tenía una charla pendiente con cierto dragón...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuzuki estaba a apunto de girar hacia el pasillo de la derecha cuando tropezó con algo y calló de cara contra el suelo.

- ¡Que daño! - se quejó infinitamente con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se llevaba las manso a la frente.

- Hanyaaa... - escucharon lastimeramente.

Al lado de Tsuzuki había una especie de maceta con la parte superior tapada con un sello.

- Lo siento Taiyô - se disculpó Tsuzuki enderezando al pobre atropellado -, no te había visto.

- ¿Qué... Quién es? - preguntó Shuichi a Hisoka mientras Tsuzuki se aseguraba de que no tuviera grietas.

- Es Taiyô, otro de los ceremoniales de Tsuzuki - contestó con simpleza.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Shuichi extrañado, él tenía entendido que los Dioses Ceremoniales eran animales relacionados con la mitología oriental, pero una maceta... - Por cierto ¿Cuántos ceremoniales tiene Tsuzuki?

- Doce en total - contestó Hisoka con tranquilidad y frunció el ceño al sentir la agobiante oleada de sorpresa que desprendió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Doce! Pero yo tenía entendido que como mucho un Shinigami podía tener cuatro...

- Un shinigami normal, sí... pero Tsuzuki no entra en esa categoría.

Shuichi parpadeó observando al moreno. Ya había escuchado que era uno de los más poderosos shinigamis del Ministerio (y el más irresponsable), pero nunca se lo había acabado de creer. Es decir... no daba la imagen de ser tan sumamente poderoso. Pero en fin... las apariencias engañan.

El acompasado repiqueteo de un bastón golpeando el suelo los hizo darse la vuelta.

- ¿Quién hace tanto alboroto? - acababa de llegar el personaje más curioso que Shuichi había visto en mucho tiempo (sin contar a la maceta).

Era un anciano de cortísima estatura (a penas un metro, le calculaba Shuichi). Completamente calvo y sin embargo lucía una espesa y larga barba blanca que arrastraba por el suelo, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas pobladas y canosas cejas. Caminaba encorvado con la ayuda de un nudoso bastón. Parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a desintegrar de lo viejo que era.

- ¡Ah, Tsuzuki! - saludó alegremente al ver al moreno aun sentado en el suelo con Taiyô en brazos - ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo! Y veo que también está aquí el joven Hisoka.

- Me alegro de volver a verlo - dijo el rubio con educación y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- A ti si que no te conozco - dijo el hombrecillo mirando a Shuichi por debajo de sus peludas cejas.

- Él es Shuichi Niwa, uno de los encargados del área de Kinki - presentó Tsuzuki poniéndose en pie - ¿Por casualidad no sabes por donde anda Soryu?

- Solo tienes que seguir las hondas negativas - apuntó el anciano -. Hoy está de un humor de perros... pero es natural teniendo en cuanta que la pequeña Kazumi ha aparecido después de dos siglos.

Este comentario hizo que los tres shinigamis se pusieran alerta.

- ¿Dónde está Ko... digo Kazumi? - preguntó Shuichi angustiado.

- Suzaku la rescató de las garras de Soryu - rió el anciano -, supongo que estarán en el jardín de los estanques ¿Cómo es que vosotros conocéis a Kazumi?

- Es el espíritu acompañante Shuichi - explicó Tsuzuki.

- Vaya, vaya... pues si quieres verla solo tienes que ir por ese corredor, atravesar el jardín de bambú y pasar el puente de plata. Enseguida las encontrarás.

- Muchas gracias -dijo Shuichi salienod disparado en aquella dirección.

- ¡Shuichi espera! - llamó Hisoka, pero el pelirrojo ya prácticamente había desaparecido de su vista.

- Hisoka ¿podrías ir con él? - pidió Tsuzuki consiguiendo que su compañero lo mirara extrañado - Quiero ir a hablar con Soryu... y tal vez él se pierda.

El rubio sabía perfectamente porque Tsuzuki no lo quería llevar ante Soryu. El dios Dragón se la tenía jurada desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez. Pero lejos de replicarle, Hisoka asintió y se desvaneció en el aire para aparecerse cerca del pelirrojo.

Una vez se quedaron solos, el anciano preguntó.

- ¿De verdad vas a enfrentarte a Soryu?

- No voy a enfrentarme a él... solo quiero aclarar las cosas. De lo contrario volverá a mandar a alguien para que vuelva a secuestrar a Koe.

- ¿Koe? - repitió el anciano con curiosidad.

- Es el nombre que tiene ahora - sonrió el shinigami mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón en el que solía estar Soryu.

- Ya veo... muy bonito por cierto.

Y sin más comentarios ambos siguieron adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Shuichi casi le da un infarto cuando Hisoka se apareció de la nada ante él cortándole el paso.

- No . hagas . eso - siseó el pelirrojo con una mano en el pecho recalcando cada palabra.

- Pues no eches a correr sin más - replicó el rubio. Una vez que Shuichi consiguió serenarse. Continuaron caminando algo más despacio.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al jardín de los estanques. Era un lugar relajante. Varios estanques comunicados entre si se extendían entre los melocotoneros formando un círculo. El suave rumor de las aguas inducía a la tranquilidad.

Un canto suave se dejaba escuchar junto a la melodía de un baliset. Los dos shinigamis siguieron caminando, pasaron un pequeño puente y llegaron a una pequeña glorieta de madera blanca que se hallaba en el centro del jardín.

A su sombra, dos figuras yacían sentadas sobre cojines cantando tranquilamente, aun sin ser conscientes de la presencia de los recién llegados.

- Koe - llamó Shuichi al llegar cerca de ellas.

A Hisoka le extrañó el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Acostumbrado como estaba a ver los ajustados atuendos del la pequeña Ente, ciertamente el cambio le sorprendió.

Llevaba una camisa verde, larga hasta medio muslo de cuello Mao con cierres dorados hacia la derecha y mangas acampanadas blancas. De su cintura pendían dos lazos de vaporosa seda lila. Pantalones largos azul oscuro abombados por debajo y zapatillas blancas de lona. Su cabello etéreo recogido en un trenzado moño bajo con dos mechones sueltos y adornados con una preciosa tiara plateada.

- Shuichi - exclamó la pequeña levantándose y yendo hacia él. Dio un salto y se colgó de su cuello.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el pelirrojo apretándola con fuerza.

- Sí, tranquilo - contestó separándose para mirarlo a los ojos -. No tienes buena cara - musitó acariciando su mejilla - ¡Hisoka¿cómo habéis venido?

- Con Tsuzuki - contestó el rubio. Sus ojos se cruzaron con Kôchin y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. La joven asintió de igual forma.

- ¿Y donde está él? - insistió la pequeña.

- Ha ido con Genbu a hablar son Soryu.

- Pues que le sea leve... - musitó la niña - Por cierto, os presento a Kôchin, artista de palacio y primera cantante.

- Mucho gusto - dijo Shuichi inclinando la cabeza.

- Igualmente - respondió con voz serena, después miró a Hisoka yy sonrió - Me alegro de volver a verte.

- Yo también - contestó Hisoka con cortesía.

Shuichi se giró hacia el rubio y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ya habías venido antes al Reino de las Ilusiones?

- Solo una vez, poco antes de tu caso - contestó el rubio con simpleza. Shuichi asintió, no le gustaba hablar de aquello -. Genbu nos dijo que estabas con Suzaku.

- Sí, pero me dejó con Kôchin y se fue a hablar con Soryu.

- ¿Suzaku, Soryu y Tsuzuki en la misma habitación con el mal genio que tiene hoy el jefe? - preguntó Kôchin mientras ajustaba las cuerdas de su baliset - La que se va a liar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Tsuzuki y Genbu se detuvieron ante las puertas de las sala principal, escucharon un gran estruendo, como el de cerámica estrellada contra la pared seguido de varios gritos ininteligibles.

- No creo que debamos interrumpir - comentó Genbu acariciándose la barba distraídamente.

- Pero tengo que hablar con ellos... - dijo Tsuzuki algo inseguro, su instinto de supervivencia le decía a gritos que no entrara.

Tras varios gritos más y algún jarrón más roto, las puertas se abrieron solas y Tsuzuki sintió como una fuerza invisible lo empujaba dentro. Al parecer Tenkû ya estaba harto de los destrozos... Suzaku y Soryu no se percataron de su presencia de inmediato.

- ¡No tienes derecho de entrometerte en mis asuntos! - rugió el dios del Este.

- ¡Deja de repetir eso, pareces un disco rallado! - exclamó la diosa fénix con los colmillos fuera - ¡No puedes tratar así a Kazumi¡Ella no es ni Kagura ni Banryu!

- ¡Pero es su hija!

- ¡BASTA! - se impuso la voz de Tsuzuki, ya cansado de ser ignorado.

Los dos dioses se lo quedaron mirando en silencio, ambos sorprendidos por la inesperada interrupción. La primera en reaccionar fue Suzaku. Una gran sonrisa agració su bello rostro y sin más se lanzó en brazos de su señor.

- ¡Tsuzuki, cuanto tiempo!

- Hola hermana Suzaku - saludó el shinigami devolviendo el abrazo. Después clavó sus ojos amatistas en Soryu -. Buenas tardes.

- Tsuzuki - dijo a modo de saludo mientras inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente.

- Tengo que hablar con vosotros sobre Koe, en especial contigo - dijo señalando al dios dragón.

- No sé quien es Koe - dijo obstinadamente Soryu intentando no explotar su furia.

- Kazumi ahora se llama Koe - le dijo Suzaku con el ceño fruncido.

- Aunque se cambie de nombre sigue siendo la misma abominación - siseó Soryu con desprecio.

- Basta, no consiento que hables así de ella - ordenó Tsuzuki ya cansado -. Ahora ¿me vas a explicar por que mandaste secuestrarla?

Soryu le dirigió un mirada fría cargada de rencor, pero Tsuzuki sabía que no iba dirigido a él.

- Esto es un asunto interno del Reino de las Ilusiones, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de cómo llevo mis responsabilidades.

- Sí, interno... seguro - murmuró con sarcasmo Suzaku mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero Soryu lo escuchó.

- Vale, vale... - intervino Tsuzuki antes de que empezaran una nueva batalla campal con os jarrones que quedaban en la sala - Dejemos eso de lado. Pero tienes que saber una cosa Soryu. Koe es el espíritu acompañante de un shinigami, no puedes traerla así porque sí.

- ¿Ha escogido amo? - preguntó Soryu alzando una ceja.

- Así es - confirmó Tsuzuki -, por eso hemos venido a recuperar a Koe.

- Aun así sigue siendo un ser de viento bajo mi dominio - insistió neciamente Soryu.

- Soryu, como bien sabes - intervino por primera vez Genbu - en cuanto un espíritu natural como lo es Kazumi, acepta seguir a un amo, la voluntad de este prevalece por sobre tu control. No tenías ningún derecho a traerla aquí sin el permiso de su amo. Puedes meterte en problemas.

Soryu se quedó mirando al anciano dios tortuga con los ojos peligrosamente entornados. Todo le venía en contra de golpe y no podía entender por que.

De pronto notó algo en el ambiente, una fragancia irritantemente conocida.

- ¿Has venido con tu compañero? - preguntó mirando acusadoramente a Tsuzuki, este se puso algo tenso.

- Quieres dejar a Hisoka en paz - intervino Suzaku ya cansada del mal temperamento del dragón.

- ¿Cómo lo traes después del caos que desató la última vez! - bramó Soryu irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

- Hisoka no tuvo la culpa de aquello y lo sabes - interrumpió Suzaku con las manos en la cintura.

- Pero si una parte - insistió Soryu encaminándose hacia la salida -. Y no permitiré que Kazumi se vaya hasta que yo lo diga.

Y sin dar tiempo a que nadie replicara, se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Kazumi? - preguntó alguien haciendo que el grupo que descansaba en la glorieta se girara.

En el puente de plata se hallaba un joven que aparentaba unos 17 años, cortos cabellos azulados, ojos del mismo color sin pupilas y orejas puntiagudas medio ocultas por su tocado. Sus ropas eran elegantes, parecidas alas de Soryu, pero sin tantos velos. En aquellos momento el joven los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Kijin... - susurró Koe poniéndose en pie con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas. El tiempo que sus miradas estuvieron conectadas pareció eterno para ambos.

- ¡Kazumi¡Kazumi¡Kazumi! - exclamó una niña de unos seis años (en apariencia), muy parecida a Kijin, con el largo cabello azul recogido en dos moños. En una rápida carrera llegó hasta Koe y la abrazó.

- ¡Tenkô! - exclamó alzándola - ¡cuánto me alegro de verte!

- Yo también - exclamó sonriente la pequeña - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo¿Por qué no has venido antes¿Me has echado de menos...?

- Tenkô, déjala respirar - rió Kijin al llegar a la glorieta.

- Sí, hermano - dijo bajando de los brazos de Koe al suelo.

- Bienvenida Kazumi - dijo respetuosamente inclinando la cabeza con las manos ante el pecho bajo sus largas mangas.

- Gracias Raitei Kijin - respondió Koe con una respetuosa reverencia que a Shuichi le pareció algo fuera de lugar.

- ¡Hisoka! - Kijin sonrió al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

- Hola¿como estás?

- ¿También ha venido Tsuzuki? - preguntó la pequeña Tenkô con los ojitos brillantes de emoción.

- Pues sí - contestó Hisoka -, está hablando con vuestro padre.

- ¿Pero no...? - empezó a decir Shuichi confundido.

- Soryu es el padre de Kijin y Tenkô - aclaró Koe entendiendo la duda de su amo.

- Oh, pero... yo creía que Soryu era un dragón... - dijo Shuichi confundido recordando lo que había estudiado en el colegio sobre mitología.

- Los Dioses Ceremoniales solo adoptan forma animal en el mundo Humano, aquí, en el Reino de las Ilusiones, tienen forma humana - explicó Hisoka recordando lo estúpido que se había sentido cuando lo descubrió en su primera visita.

- Vaya... ¿pero entonces porque tú tienes la misma forma en los dos mundos? - preguntó Shuichi mirando a Koe con el ceño fruncido.

- Soy un espíritu natural, no tenemos la misma naturaleza - contestó mirando de reojo a Kijin por un segundo.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? - preguntó Tenkô con curiosidad.

- Me llamo Shuichi Niwa, mucho gusto.

- Kaiô Tenkô - saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa - ¿Eres shinigami como Tsuzuki y Hisoka?

- Sí que lo soy - sonrió Shuichi, era una niña muy maja.

- ¿Has venido a buscar un Shikigami? - siguió preguntando con interés.

- Emh... no. Yo ya tengo un espíritu acompañante - contestó dirigiendo su mirada amatista hacia Koe. Tenkô dirigió sus grandes ojos azul ultramar hacia ella y comprendió.

- ¿Tú eres su espíritu acompañante Kazumi?

- Sí, lo soy. Y ahora me llamo Koe.

- Me gusta más que Kazumi - sonrió la menor de los hijos de Soryu.

Hisoka por su parte tenía la mirada fija en Kijin. Pese a que su rostro se veía tan sereno como siempre, había sentido una oleada de dolor proveniente de él cuando Koe confirmó que tenía amo ¿Tal vez Kijin...?

En ese momento, Hisoka percibió otra cosa. Un aura hostil que se acercaba a ellos.

- Viene Soryu - comentó en voz alta.

Todos se giraron hacia la entrada del jardín y en efecto, allí estaba él, observándolos como si quisiera que cayeran fulminados. No soportaba ver a sus hijos cerca del compañero de Tsuzuki, pero aun menos si se trataba de la maldita Kazumi.

- Kijin, Tenkô. Venid conmigo - ordenó. Los dos se miraron entre sí un segundo y después miraron al resto.

- Nos veremos más tarde - se despidió el mayor.

- Adiós - dijo la pequeña moviendo la mano.

- Hasta luego.

Una vez llegaron junto al dios dragón, este les indicó con un gesto que caminaran ante él. Después miró con desprecio a Hisoka, estudió minuciosamente a Shuichi y finalmente clavó la mirada en Koe. Ninguno de los tres se amedrentó (o al menos no dio muestras de debilidad).

- No tenéis permiso para atravesar el portón del este - dijo llanamente y con un revuelo de ropajes y velos se fue.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? - preguntó Shuichi desconcertado.

- No podemos regresar al Más Allá - suspiró Koe con cansancio dejándose caer en uno de los cojines -. Maldito cabrón...

- No te conocía ese vocabulario - dijo Shuichi sentándose a su lado, Koe recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

Tras unos instantes más llegaron Tsuzuki, Suzaku y Genbu.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó al ver los rostros serios de los allí presentes.

- Sí, más o menos - contestó Koe sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Shuichi.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Este es tu Shuichi? - preguntó Suzaku con una sonrisa mirando de arriba abajo al pelirrojo. El aludido se sonrojó y Koe rió divertida.

- Si lo es ¿a que es lindo? - preguntó abrazándolo.

- Mucho, has tenido buen gusto.

- No es momento de bromear - interrumpió Hisoka -. Soryu ha dicho que no nos dará paso por el portón del este. No nos dejará marcharnos.

Tsuzuki suspiró derrotado.

- Empiezo a cansarme de su actitud.

- No eres el único - comentó Suzaku -. Bueno, ya es muy tarde. Pasareis la noche aquí y mañana veremos que podemos hacer.

- Será lo mejor - admitió Genbu -. Enseguida os prepararán habitaciones.

- Muchas gracias.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hey, ahí va otro capítulo¡Cuidado con la cabeza XD!

¡Muchas gracias a toda/os los que leéis mi historia y me dejáis reviws!

JA NE!


	18. Cap 18

**Mi vida como shinigami**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

¡IMPORTANTE!

DURANTE ESTOS CAPÍTULOS Y MÁS O MENOS HASTA EL 20, VOY A HABLAR SOBRE ALGO QUE **'NO' **APARECE EN EL ÁNIME: El Reino de las Ilusiones (el lugar donde habitan los Dioses Ceremoniales o Shikigamis si preferís). Si solo conocéis el anime o si estáis leyendo el manga pero todavía no habéis llagado al tomo 9¡TENED CUIDADO!

Cap. 18

La noche en el reino de las ilusiones se presentó serena. Las estrellas refulgían en el etéreo y pixelado firmamento, emulando a la perfección al que se podía ver desde el mundo humano.

Shuichi permanecía despierto observando el cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto y recordando viejas épocas, en las que había compartido noches así con un hombre de ojos dorados.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó una voz desde el pasillo exterior al que daba la ventana.

- No... ¿Y tú, Koe? - preguntó en respuesta mientras su pequeño espíritu acompañante se sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana.

- Tampoco. Me siento inquieta - respondió escondiendo los pies bajo la falda de su largo camisón.

- No te preocupes, verás como todo se soluciona - intentó animarla, pero la sonrisa melancólica que consiguió no lo alentó demasiado - ¿Sabes por que te tiene Soryu tanta manía?

- No estoy segura... - contestó mirando distraídamente el oscuro cielo - creo que tiene algo que ver con mis padres.

- ¿Cómo eran?- preguntó Shuichi con curiosidad sentándose también en el alféizar. Koe frunció el ceño tratando de recordar.

- Mi madre era muy dulce y cariñosa. Recuerdo que me arrullaba para que me durmiera y sus manos era muy cálidas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica -, creo que de ella heredé el gusto por la música. Pero murió cuando yo aun era muy pequeña... A mi padre no lo recuerdo - el tono de Koe ya no era nostálgico, sino frío y algo resentido -. Se marchó del reino de las ilusiones antes de que yo naciera. Madre decía que era un aventurero, algo extraño entre los seres de agua. Normalmente son de naturaleza tranquila y sosegada. Yo digo que era un cerdo...

- Soryu es de agua - recodó el pelirrojo.

- En todos lados hay excepciones - se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y a donde fue¿al mundo humano?

- No se puede ir al mundo humano a menos que te invoquen - le recordó -, y él no tenía amo que lo hiciera. Tal vez fue al Edén o a Nirvana...

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Shuichi confundido.

- Este mundo virtual está superpuesto al mundo Humano - explicó Koe como si aquello fuera tan básico como la tabla del 2 -. Este universo se divide en diferentes áreas y reinos independientes de acuerdo con la cultura y la religión de las regiones de la tierra. Cada zona recibe un nombre diferente, por ejemplo, 'Mundo de las Ilusiones' es el termino con el que se denomina el área correspondiente a Japón, Corea, China y Mongolia. Para la zona de la India y Nepal es el 'Nirvana', para los lugares de tradición cristiana el 'Edén', etc.

- Ya entiendo... Eso explica porque los ceremoniales que viven por aquí son todos de la mitología Oriental - comentó Shuichi -. Entonces, no se puede ir al mundo humano ¿pero si a otros reinos?

- Eso es. Cada reino está regido por doce Dioses Mayores. Ellos son los encargados de mantener sus zonas en orden y de arreglar cualquier desacuerdo con otras zonas.

- Debe ser un trabajo muy duro... ¿Quiénes son los doce Mayores de aquí?  
Koe sonrió divertida.

- Pues precisamente los mismos que sirven a Tsuzuki.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Shuichi con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Pero como...?

- Eso si que no lo sé, me marché de aquí al menos doscientos años antes de que Tsuzuki viniera por primera vez. No sé lo que pasó. Pero esto dice mucho a su favor - admitió Koe. Shuichi la miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender -. Los Dioses Ceremoniales solo aceptan por amo a aquellos humanos que tiene más fuerza que ellos.

- Ya veo... - musitó Shuichi recordando todo lo que había escuchado sobre Tsuzuki en el tiempo que llevaba como Shinigami.

Koe se bajó del alféizar ágilmente llamando la atención de Shuichi.

- Ya es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo - ofreció Shuichi. No le parecía justo que se quedara sola en un lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos tormentosos.

- No, gracias, estaré bien - denegó la pequeña moviendo la cabeza negativamente -, pero gracias por pedírmelo - se inclinó sobre el alféizar y le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Eres un sol. Hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches - contestó Shuichi y se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koe se detuvo en medio del corredor y miró en dirección al Jardín de la Luna. Era un lugar hermoso durante el día, pero por la noche, cuando el reflejo de la luna descansaba sobre la superficie de la tranquila laguna, su belleza se multiplicaba por mil. Los jardines del palacio eran una de las pocas cosas que había añorado del Reino de las Ilusiones.

Flotó con gracilidad sobre la superficie cristalina de la laguna, como una bailarina, ondeando su blanco camisón con suavidad. Se detuvo en el centro y observó el reflejo plateado que lo envolvía todo en el silencio nocturno. Cerró los ojos, sonrió y dijo con voz calmada al aire.

- Buenas noches Touda.

De entra las sombras surgió la figura de un alto y musculoso hombre. Vestía totalmente de negro con excepción de algún adorno escarlata. Su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto con un visor impidiendo apreciar sus ojos escarlatas. En sus manos, garras metálicas cubrían su fuertes dedos. Caminó hacia lo orilla de la laguna, se detuvo ante la pequeña y contestó con seriedad.

- Buenas noches Kazumi... o Koe, como dicen que ahora te llamas.

- Así es, ese es mi nuevo nombre. Me alegra verte por fin a la intemperie - contestó la pequeña flotando hasta quedar ante él y lo suficientemente alto como para poder mirarlo a la cara sin sufrir torticolis después -. Te sienta bien el pelo corto... - añadió tirando levemente de uno de los suaves mechones negros de su cabello.

- También he oído que tienes por amo a un shinigami.

- Y tú a otro - sonrió Koe ladeando la cabeza.

En el rostro de Touda, la serpiente de llamas eternas, apareció el gesto que nadie en el palacio había visto en más de cuatro milenios: una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - preguntó Touda con voz serena.

- Si es algo que puedo cumplir...

- Canta para mí... - susurró - como lo hacías cuando solo podía escuchar en la oscuridad.

Koe sonrió, cerró los ojos y entonó una sincera canción, poniéndole a cada nota un trocito de su corazón.

Touda cerró los ojos sintiendo como su alma se calmaba. Durante sus largos siglos de cautiverio, sólo en las profundidades del castillo, tan solo una vez sintió algo de esperanza antes de conocer a Tsuzuki. Una voz dulce que quebraba el monótono silencio de su prisión. Recordaba haber visto entre los barrotes de su celda unos brillantes ojos turquesa y una dulce sonrisa llena de simpatía.

- 'No sufras - le había susurrado -, algún día volverás a ser libre. Ya lo verás...'

Y Touda la había creído por un tiempo, pero la voz dejó de cantarle en la oscuridad y sus esperanzas se esfumaron con ella. Todo volvió a ser profundas tinieblas y silencio... Hasta que Tsuzuki rompió sus cadenas tendiéndole una mano amiga.

Abrió los ojos cuanto las últimas notas aun flotaban en el aire y observó el bello rostro de Koe bañado por la luz de la luna.

- Gracias...

- De nada - siguieron varios segundos de plácido silencio -. Touda...

- ¿Si?

- Lamento no haberme despedido cuando me fui - empezó a decir Koe con las manos juntas en la espalda -, aunque en realidad no me despedí de nadie - dirigió la mirada a las plácidas aguas sobre las que flotaba -. Supongo que tenía miedo de que me lo impidieran... o de flaquear en el último momento.

- Tal vez... Será mejor que me vaya - dijo de pronto dándose la vuelta - o no se atreverá a acercarse.

- ¿De quien...? - empezó a preguntar Koe, pero Touda ya se había esfumado entre las sombras.

Koe buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y sonrió al comprender de quien hablaba. Flotó hasta quedar sobre el suelo de graba y tocó el suelo con sus pies descalzos.

- Acércate, no me gusta hablar con alguien que se esconde.

- No me escondo - replicó Kijin acercándose. Ya no llevaba los aparatosos y ornados trajes ceremoniales de antes, sino un sencillo yukata azul oscuro anudado en la cintura algo suelto -, solo no quería molestar.

- Ya... - sonrió Koe. Siguió otro espacio de silencio, aunque este fue más incómodo que el que había mantenido con Touda.

- Siento que mi padre te halla traído de vuelta a la fuerza - se animó a decir el chico -. Pero en el fondo me alegro de que lo haya hecho - Koe arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba curiosa -. Ahora sé que estás viva y a salvo - se explicó el señor del trueno.

- Eso segundo es discutible - comentó con una sonrisa cansada.

- Tsuzuki está aquí, padre se controlará... y ningún otro levantará una mano contra ti.

- Nos ha prohibido el paso por el portón del Este...

- Verás como al final os dejará marchar.

- Eso espero... De lo contrario no sé si Shuichi podrá mantener la calma. A veces es muy impulsivo - sonrió Koe, pero entonces se percató de la mirada extremadamente seria de Kijin, era estraño verlo así. Sí, deacuerdo, era un chico serio y responsable, pero no de esa manera - ¿Kijin ocurre algo?

El joven señor del trueno la observó fijamente por unos instantes, como meditando si decirle algo o no. Finalmente negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

- Nada ¿Y... que tal es la vida en el Mundo Humano?

- Bueno, en realidad paso casi todo el tiempo en el Más Allá. Pero algunos días que Shuichi libra nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Es muy diferente al Mundo de las Ilusiones ¿Tú has ido alguna vez?

- No, Tsuzuki nunca me ha invocado.

- Ah... - siguió otro espeso silencio - ¿Por qué no me preguntas de una vez lo que en realidad quieres saber? Nunca me han gustado los rodeos y lo sabes.

Kijin sonrió, claro que lo sabía... de la misma forma que sabía que amaba la música, que conocía la picardía de sus sonrisas, la luz de su mirada, la nostalgia en sus palabras...

Pocos la conocían como él... o eso pensaba.

- ¿Eres feliz con ese shinigami?

Koe escrutó sus ojos azules buscando el origen de aquella pregunta. Siempre había tenido una idea, o más bien la esperanza, de saber de donde venía aquel brillo cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, pero nunca pudo asegurarse. No encontraba el valor para arriesgar la amistad que tenían, por algo que no estaba segura de si existía.

- Sí que lo soy - contestó Koe -, Shuichi es un buen amo... aunque tal vez debería decir buen amigo - se corrigió colocando un dedo en su mentón en un tierno gesto -. Creo que de haber tenido hermanos mayores, hubiera sentido lo mismo por ellos.

- Comprendo - murmuró Kijin, por alguna razón a Koe le dio la sensación de que acaban de quitarle un peso de encima.

Tal vez sus suposiciones no eran erradas, pero no se atrevía a comprobarlo. Tal vez algún día...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel preciso momento, desde uno de los balcones del edificio más cercano, una figura observaba a los dos jóvenes con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado sentía la necesidad de ir hasta ellos y separarlos y por otro, no se sentía capaz de enfrentar la mirada turquesa de Kazumi, idéntica a la de su madre pese a ser del mismo color que los ojos de su padre.

- Kagura... - aquel nombre sonaba dulce y amargo a la vez en sus labios.

A veces aun le parecía verla sentada en el jardín cantando al viento. Igual que la había conocido tanto tiempo atrás...

------------------FLASHBACK-------------------

Soryu estaba en medio de una reunión con los representantes de otros reinos cercanos. Tras casi una semana de discusiones se llegó a un acuerdo favorable para todos los bandos.

El dios del Este salió de la sala de reuniones y decidió irse a dar una vuelta para intentar calmar sus instintos homicidas ¿Para llegar a ese acuerdo habían tardado tantos días? Podrían haberlo solucionado en la mitad de tiempo...

Soryu caminó hecho un basilisco por los corredores del palacio imperial, los sirvientes y los demás ceremoniales se apresuraban a apartarse de su camino. Ser blanco de la ira del dios dragón no era moco de pavo.

Bye bye baby Don't be long I'll worry about you while you're gone

Soryu se detuvo y cerró los ojos mientras el viento arrastraba las dulces notas. Su animo se serenó y cuando abrió los ojos, había tanta calma reflejada en sus pupilas azules, que muchos dudarían de que fuera la mirada del Dios del Este.

I'll think of you in my dreams You'll never know just what you mean to me To me

Se internó con paso tranquilo al jardín de los estanques, el aura del agua que inundaba el lugar conseguía calamar a cualquiera. Caminó procurando no hacer mucho ruido par no perturbar la paz del lugar y se detuvo en el centro del puente que pasaba por encima de los anillos de estanques.

En la glorieta, a través de los blancos velos se apreciaba una figura. Una preciosa joven de cabellos vaporosos y blanquecinos, cara fina de rasgos delicados, algo menuda pero bien proporcionada. Vestía un kimono blanco con pequeños detalles en azul y plata y en sus manos una pequeña arpa que manejaba de forma maestra.

Cantaba con los ojos cerrados permitiendo que el viento se llevara sus palabras.  
Al finalizar la canción abrió sus ojos, infinitas profundidades celestes como el cielo de la mañana e igual de apacibles.

- ¿Ya ha terminado la reunión? - preguntó con dulzura mientras ajustaba las cuerdas de su arpa.

- Por suerte si... - contestó Soryu acercándose.

- Debe haber sido una dura batalla - sonrió mientras el dios del Este se sentaba a su lado.

- Así es... aunque podríamos haber llegado a este acuerdo en la mitad de tiempo si no fueran tan cabezotas...

La risa cristalina de la joven inundó el lugar y Soryu sintió su corazón mucho menos pesado.

- ¿Es una canción nueva Kagura?

- Solo es el principio... - dijo ella con la mirada baja y algo de rubor en el rostro.

- A mí me gusta... - aseguró Soryu con sinceridad y su corazón se hinchó de alegría al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó.

- Gracias... Espero que a él también le guste... - añadió en voz a penas audible volviendo a fijar su mirada en su instrumento musical.

Soryu sintió como si el cielo le cayera encima. Toda la serenidad y paz que había llenado su corazón apenas unos minutos atrás, se esfumó en la nada, dejando paso al temible monstruo del rencor y los celos...

De pronto las aguas del siempre plácido estanque circular se agitaron de tal forma que parecía que fueran a desbordarse. El agua se arremolinaba y se alzaba en el aire formando pequeños tornados ascendentes. Una vez que esto cesó y el agua volvió a caer al suelo, solo quedó la figura de un hombre alto y atractivo. Cortos y erizados cabellos azulados que resaltaban su imagen de rebelde sin causa. Sus ropas de entrenamiento estaban sucias y algo rotas. Se notaba a la legua que no había estado inactivo.

- Buenas tardes - saludó con aquella sonrisa que hacía sonrojar a cuanta mujer le fuera dirigida y enfermaba a Soryu.

- Buenas tarde Banryu - saludó con una sonrisa tímida Kagura, mientras su acompañante se limitaba a gruñirle.

- ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas? - preguntó con enfado - Te necesitaba en la reunión.

- Lo siento, lo siento... - dijo con una sonrisa que a Soryu se le antojó estúpida - pero tuve algunos problemas con unos Mizuchi en el Sur-Oeste - añadió mostrando su brazo derecho lleno de profundos arañazos.

Kagura dio un gemido ahogado y se levantó para acercarse y comprobar la gravedad de sus heridas. Soryu entornó los ojos con desprecio, odiaba que Kagura le prestara tanta atención.

- Son profundas... aunque no parecen infectadas. Con algo de ajenjo y lirlas cicatrizarán antes - determinó. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos turquesas de Banryu y el rubor cubrió su rostro.

- Gracias Kagura - dijo acariciando su mejilla y consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara aun más -, siempre te preocupas por mí...

- Yo...

- Deberías entrar a palacio para que te curen - interrumpió Soryu cuando vio que la atmósfera era demasiado azucarada. Kagura dio un paso atrás mientras bajaba la mirada, como avergonzada por haber olvidado la presencia del dios de Este.

- Eso haré. Hasta luego Kagura - se despidió Banryu inclinándose y depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de ella. Antes de abandonar el jardín le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Soryu.

- Maldito idiota... - masculló rechinando los dientes.

- Oh, Soryu... no seas así. Banryu es un buen chico - lo defendió Kagura.

- No, no lo es. Es un maldito mentiroso, embaucador, pretencioso, mujeriego...

- No te gusta mucho ¿eh?

- Nada.

Kagura suspiró y se puso en pie tras recoger su instrumento musical.

- Pues a mí sí me gusta - dijo a media voz consiguiendo que el corazón de Soryu doliera como nunca -. Por favor no vuelvas a hablar mal de él en mi presencia.

El dios dragón observó como se alejaba en silencio. Una parte de él quería seguirla y pedirle perdón, que no dejara de dirigirle la palabra... pero la otra, se negaba en rotundo a arrastrarse por culpa del despreciable Banryu.

La segunda ganó y Soryu se arrepintió de ello por muchos siglos.

Desde aquel incidente, Kagura no quería hablarle y cada vez tenía una relación más estrecha con Banryu. Kagura no escuchaba los consejos que le advertían de la cara dura del dragón de ojos turquesas, ella estaba encantada con el trato cariñoso que le dedicaba y ni por un momento pensó que las palabras de amor que le susurraba no fueran ciertas. Y lo inevitable sucedió.

Kagura quedó embarazada y Banryu se desentendió de ella. Se negaba a admitir que la criatura que se gestaba en su vientre fuera suya y poco antes del día de su nacimiento, se esfumó.

La joven ente de viento, lloró la perdida de su amado amargamente, nadie parecía ser capaz de consolarla. Ya ni siquiera cantaba, se limitaba a observar con melancolía las tranquilas aguas de las lagunas, como esperando que Banryu surgiera de ellas como antas otras veces.

En una de esas melancólicas tardes Soryu se le acercó. Ya no soportaba más la tristeza que envolvía a su amada secreta y estaba dispuesto a todo por volver a verla sonreír. La encontró en el ventanal del edificio del Norte con la cabeza recargada en el alféizar de la ventana y la mirada perdida en el exterior.

- Kagura... - llamó bajito sentándose junto a ella en los cojines que habían junto al ventanal.

- Por favor Soryu... no necesito que tu también me digas lo estúpida que fui - le interrumpió mientras acariciaba distraídamente su abultado vientre.

- No venía a eso - dijo Soryu sintiéndose culpable por mentirle -, solo quería hablar contigo un poco. Hace mucho que ni me diriges la palabra...

Kagura sonrió con tristeza y los ojos cerrados.

- Perdóname Soryu, no tenía derecho a tratarse así. Menos cuando tú solo querías avisarme.

Kagura se incorporó y observó con atención las serias facciones del dios del Este. Este solo negó con la cabeza.

- A veces se nos hace imposible distinguir la realidad de nuestro deseo.

- Sí... lo sé... - Kagura hizo una leve mueca de dolor y acarició con movimientos circulares su vientre - Creo que está inquieta...

Soryu frunció el ceño observando el vientre de la mujer. Hasta aquel maldito hijo bastardo tenía que dañarla. De tal palo tal hastilla...

- ¿Es niña?

- Lo es - dijo con una sonrisa dulce, la misma que Soryu pensaba que nunca más volvería a verle -. La llamaré Kazumi ¿qué te perece?

- No deberías de encariñarte con ella - dijo secamente el dios dragón.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Kagura confundida.

- Es la hija de ese desgraciado...

- Y es MI hija.

- ¿La vas a conservar? - preguntó con incredulidad Soryu.

- Por supuesto que sí - dijo Kagura sonriendo -. Ella es lo único bueno que me queda de Banryu.

Soryu no supo como refutar aquello. En realidad nadie supo ni pudo. Kagura hacía oídos sordos a todo aquel que le decía que lo mejor era deshacerse de la criatura. Estaba determinada a tenerla y así lo hizo.

Una apacible noche de luna llena, en la que una suave llovizna nocturna había dejado los alrededores inundados de una fresca niebla, se produjo el esperado acontecimiento.

Kazumi llegó al mundo bramando su nueva existencia, para que todos supieran de su llegada. El viento cantó, la niebla se arremolinó trazando preciosos dibujos en la noche y las aguas danzaron a la luz de las estrellas.

Todo el mundo decía que era un bebé precioso, pero también comentaba su gran parecido con Banryu.

Soryu se presentó en las habitaciones de Kagura una tarde cuando no había mucha gente. La encontró recostada en la cama, con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. La felicidad que irradiaba Kagura era difícil de contener.

- Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes Soryu - respondió con voz débil Kagura y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El dios dragón se aproximó a la cama y se inclinó para mirar a la recién nacida. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente. El color de su incipiente cabello, las puntiagudas orejas, los ojos turquesas... era el vivo retrato de su padre. Y eso lo cegó.

No le importó que hubiera heredado el don de la música de su madre, ni la fluidez etérea de sus gestos, ni la sonrisa dulce que derretía los corazones de todos los demás dioses. Soryu solo veía en ella la encarnación del desgraciado que le había arrebatado el amor de la única mujer a la que había abierto su corazón.

Tiempo después, con la muerte de Kagura, su desprecio se acrecentó llegando a limites insostenibles. El trato que le dispensaba a la pequeña ente, contribuyó a que esta levantara un bloqueo inconsciente hacia sus poderes acuáticos, multiplicó su rebeldía y anuló cualquier tipo tregua entre ambos.

- ¡Kazumi! - rugió Soryu con desprecio deteniéndose en la entrada del pasadizo que conducía al sótano.

La pequeña ente, que por aquel entonces tenía la apariencia de una niña de 11 años dio un respingo y se volvió a mirarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías allí abajo? - gruñó señalando la puerta - Esta prohibido bajar sin mi autorización.

- Es que... perdí mi pelota y bajé a buscarla - dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Y donde está? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con una elocuente mirada que decía que no la creía.

- Es que no la he encontrado... - murmuró meciéndose a unos centímetros del suelo.

- No te creo. Sabes de sobra que no se puede bajar. Lo que hay ahí abajo es muy peligroso. Si lo soltaras...

- Oh, claro... si lo soltara - bufó con desprecio la pequeña -. Eso sería horrible. Pero como yo soy un ser tan vil no me pasaría nada ¿verdad¿Por qué no me encierras con él y acabas antes?

- ¡No te consiento que me hables en ese tono¡Como ente menor bajo mi cargo que eres, tienes que respetarme!

- ¡Te respetaré cuando tú me respetes a mí!

Soryu alzó una mano con toda la intención de estrellarla contra la faz de aquella insolente que lo miraba con los mismos ojos burlescos de Banryu. Pero el tiempo se detuvo a medio gesto y cuando recuperó la movilidad, Kazumi había huido.

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Rikugô - le siseó al adivino de las estrellas que una vez más había intervenido por su propia iniciativa.

- No me parece bien que la trates así. Solo es una niña...

- Es tan retorcida como su padre - bufó sin dejarse convencer.

- Pero no es su padre - intentó por última vez. Aunque sabía de sobras que era una batalla perdida.

Desde ese día nadie volvió a ver a Kazumi. Desapareció en la nada y nadie supo explicar a donde había ido.

------------------FLASHBACK/end-------------------

Hasta unos días atrás, cuando casi por azar había descubierto su actual ubicación.

El mundo humano... ¿quien hubiera imaginado que estaría allí? Desde luego él no, ni se le pasó por la cabeza.

Observó como su hijo se despedía y se alejaba del jardín, poco después Kazumi también se fue. Soryu se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el edificio, aun con el regusto amargo del pasado en los labios.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola!

Por fin puedo subir este capítulo. No sé que le pasaba a fanfiction, pero no había forma de subir nada u.u

Aquí tenéis la explicación de porque Soryu le tiene tanta tirria a Koe (mi pobre niña .). También la aparición de mis dos bombones: Kijin (bomboncito guapo, cuanto me alegro de que no te parezcas a tu padre XP) y Touda (no sé a quien habrá salido este bombonazo, pero cuando lo hicieron, rompieron el molde XD). Creo que son los ceremoniales que más me gustan.

Dos notas:

1º Voy a subir una nueva historia. Se titula "Black dragon" y es un crossover (¿Se nota que me gustan?) de Yugioh! Y Yellow (peligro). Si la segunda no la conocéis no pasa nada, al final del primer capítulo hay un resumen de la misma.

2º Mi hermana (Neko-chan) y unas amigas han decidido abrirse cuenta aquí en fanfictión. Su nick es 'Neko in the moon' (hasta que encuentren otro que les guste más --), las tengo agregadas en mis autores favoritos. Si queréis echar un vistazo a lo que escriben, no dudéis en pasaros por allí, pero no seáis crueles ni exigentes, que son novatas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen (dejen o no reviw) y aguantan mis aleatorias actualizaciones.

Ja ne!


	19. Cap 19

**Mi vida como shinigami**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

¡IMPORTANTE!

Este es el último capítulo de la saga del 'Reino de las Ilusiones'. Si... ya sé que dije que sería hasta el 20, pero me ha quedado más corto de lo que pensaba XP

Cap. 19

Aquel día se presentaba sereno, sin nubes en el azul cielo ni interferencias magnéticas que pudieran provocar una tormenta de datos.

Apenas levantarse, Soryu se encontró de frente con los otros tres señores de los untos cardinales. Si que empezaban a fastidiar temprano...

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Suzaku.

- ¿No puede esperar hasta que lleguemos a la sala de reuniones? - dijo secamente el Dragón del Este. No había podido dormir bien aquella noche y su humor no era el más apropiado para enfrentar un tres contra uno.

- Retira la orden de restricción de tu portón - pidió Byakko -. Tienes que dejar marchar a Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Shuichi y Koe...

- Los tres shinigamis pueden irse. Pero Kazumi se queda.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - replicó Suzaku molesta - Deja ya esa actitud tan mezquina. Koe tiene que regresar al Más Allá con su amo.

- No pienso ceder - dijo con tono cortante -, Kazumi debe afrontar la responsabilidad de sus actos... Desaparecer de esa manera tan...

- ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías! - explotó la diosa del fuego - ¡Ella no se hubiera ido de no ser por el trato que le dabas¡Cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo y no te hubieras empecinado tanto en esto de no ser hija de quien es¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que no puedas olvidar lo que ocurrió entre Kagura, Banryu y tú!

El dios del este se la quedó mirando de forma amenazadora. Había ido a poner el dedo en la llaga.

- No te consiento que me hables así.

- Entonces recupera el buen juicio - le espetó y dándose la vuelta se fue por el otro lado del corredor.

Byakko observó con algo de indecisión a su superior y tomando aire, habló.

- Estoy deacuerdo con Suzaku - esto le valió una de las más duras miradas del dios dragón -. No me mires así. En el fondo tú también sabes que tiene razón.

- Tiene que pagar por su falta...

- ¿Qué falta? - preguntó Byakko con tristeza - ¿Haber heredado los rasgos de su padre¿Desde cuando eso es un crimen? - Soryu no contestó - Sé que duele recordar a quienes quisimos y que nos dejaron. Pero no puedes descargar tu frustración en ella. No es justo y no te lo pienso permitir - dijo adoptando una pose tan seria como hacía tiempo no le veía -. Ella también esta bajo mi cargo y no pienso permitir que sigas atormentándola. O deshaces el sello del portón o reuniré a los Doce Grandes para hacerlo.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras entonces! - bramó Soryu al verse atrapado y sin salida.

Corrió por los corredores de Tenkû aun con las palabras de sus congéneres retumbando en la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón, pero... no podía admitirlo, no podía dejar marchar a Kazumi, por que si lo hacía... si lo hacía... perdería a Kagura para siempre...

Se detuvo al llegar al jardín de los estanques, en la pequeña glorieta pudo observar a los tres shinigamis junto a sus hijos y la pequeña Ente que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le traía.

Kazumi reía y jugaba con Tenkô formando remolinos y anillos con el agua, aunque los de la etérea joven eran algo deformes y poco consistentes. Su dominio sobre el líquido elemento seguía siendo nulo. Y sabía que en parte era su culpa, no habría desarrollado aquel bloqueo de no ser por él y sus múltiples muestras de desprecio. Kazumi convirtió las figuras de agua en vaporosa niebla, era la única forma que tenía de controlar el agua. Kijin se adelantó y con fluidos movimientos trazó suaves dibujos en la vaporosa superficie.

Se sonrieron mutuamente con cariño, con admiración y aunque ellos mismos no lo supieran, con amor. Soryu había aprendido a interpretar la mirada de su hijo varón y sabía de buena fe, que aquella luz solo aparecía en presencia de la pequeña ente de niebla. Era la mima luz que reflejaba su mirada al estar con Kagura... y precisamente por ello, jamás había permitido un acercamiento entre los dos jóvenes. No quería que su hijo sufriera lo que él por amor. Su deber de padre era protegerlo, pero sentía que se estaba extralimitando...

El suave golpeteo de madera contra el suelo enlosado lo hizo emerger de sus pensamientos. No necesitaba volverse para saber quien era. Genbu, el dios del Norte se le acercó apoyándose en su callado, observó la misma estampa que el dios dragón y tras sonreír, le dijo:

- Koe es libre como el viento, dulce como la brisa e indomable como un huracán. Su carácter es voluble como el viento del que nació, pero también irradia la melancolía y la calma de la lluvia. Reúne todas las buenas cualidades de los seres del viento y del agua. Como sus padres... pero ella no es ninguno de ellos. Déjala marchar. Libera tu corazón Soryu, no sufras más por un pasado que nunca cambiará pero que puede seguir causando daño si no lo impides.

Y sin más se alejó dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña espiral de agua surgió del estanque, dando vueltas sobre si misma en el aire a medida que ascendía guiada por las manos de Tenkú, Koe dio un paso al frente y sopló delicadamente, convirtiendo la espiral de agua en fina y etérea niebla que trazó remolinos en el aire. Finalmente Kijin chascó los dedos y la niebla fue arrastrada y condensada hasta volver a caer ene l agua como finas gotas de lluvia.

Al instante se dejaron escuchar varios aplausos.

- ¡Ha sido precioso! - exclamó Kôchin

- Muy bonito - concordó Tsuzuki con una gran sonrisa.

- Esto no es nada - dijo Koe muy segura de si misma y con ayuda de Tenkô alzó una pequeña cortina de niebla que encerraba una serie de pequeños tornados y surtidores. Kijin aportó su granito de arena haciendo que el viento empujara la niebla convirtiéndola en un pequeño carrusel.

- Hanyaaa... - exclamó Taiyô desde el regazo de Shuichi encantado con el espectáculo.

- Estos tres tendrían futuro en el mundo del espectáculo - comentó Shuichi a Hisoka.

- No creo que a Soryu le hiciera mucha gracia - dijo con una sonrisa cínica, al imaginarse la reacción del 'venerable' dragón ante tal idea.

Byakko les había hablado de los padres de Koe y de la relación que estos habían tenido con Soryu. Un argumento digno del mejor culebrón de media tarde, aunque eso ayudaba a explicar la apatía que sentía por la pequeña ente. No debía ser fácil lidiar con alguien que recordaba tanto el pasado, y menos con el carácter de Soryu. Koe debía de haber tenido una infancia muy dura allí.

- ¿No crees que hacen buena pareja? - le susurró Shuichi al oído de improviso.

- ¿Quien?

- Koe y Kijin - aclaro el pelirrojo con una sonrisa -, míralos.

Hisoka parpadeó sorprendido de que aquel despistado se hubiera percatado, aunque al fin y al cabo se trataba de su espíritu acompañante. Él ya había percibido ciertos sentimientos bastante reveladores cuando Koe y Kijin estaban juntos. Y no dudaba que no serían los únicos en haberlo notado. Seguramente Soryu también, y eso solo habría servido para echar más leña a fuego. No debía hacerle ni pizca de gracia de que su hijo se liara con la que consideraba una aberración.

En ese momento sintió la presencia del mencionado dragón blanco y con una rápida mirada alrededor pudo encontrar su figura. Se acercaba con paso enérgico hacia la glorieta en la que estaban sentados.

Shuichi dejó a Taiyô en el suelo y se levantó para quedar cerca de Koe por si había que intervenir, aunque Hisoka no le percibía ningún tipo de aura asesina. Más bien parecía melancolía y resignación.

El robusto hombre se detuvo ante la pequeña ente que en aquel momento hacía flotar varias esferas de agua en sus manos, al ver tan cerca al dios del Este, perdió concentración y las esferas estallaron salpicándola.

Soryu no dijo nada sobre su ahora mojado kimono.

- El sello ha sido levantado. Puedes irte cuando quieras - y sin más palabra se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¡Soryu! - llamó Tsuzuki, el hambre de cabellos azules giró levemente el rostro - Gracias - una inclinación de cabeza fue toda su respuesta.

- ¡Volvemos a casa! - exclamó Koe lanzándose a los brazos de Shuichi con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Todos festejaban la nueva noticia, contentos porque la suerte de Koe no hubiera sido tan nefasta y que pudiera regresar con su amo al Más Allá. Todo eran sonrisas y felicitaciones, excepto para un joven de ojos azules que se alejó del grupo con mirada abatida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la entrada del castillo Tenkû, se reunieron gran parte de los Doce Dioses para despedir a los shinigamis.

- Cuídate mucho - decía Kôchin abrazando a Koe.

- Tú también.

- No te metas en muchos líos - dijo Byakko con una sonrisa.

- Solo en los necesarios - respondió Koe.

- Intenta venir a visitarnos más a menudo - pidió Suzaku.

- Lo intentaré - dijo la pequeña mirando a Shuichi, el cual se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Y no te quedas más? - preguntó Tenkô con ojitos brillantes.

- No, cariño - dijo arrodillándose a su altura - no podemos quedarnos más. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en Meifu. Pero volveré otra vez ¿Sí? - la pequeña asintió - ¿Y Kijin?

- No lo he visto desde que dejamos el jardín de las lagunas - contestó Byakko.

- ¿No va a venir a despedirse? - preguntó Tsuzuki extrañado. Eso no era propio de él actuar así.

- Por supuesto que si - dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo. Allí estaban Touda y Kijin, el segundo con la cabeza gacha.

- Menos mal, ya pensaba que me tendría que ir sin veros - dijo Koe acercándose - Me alegro mucho de haberte visto Touda - dijo dándole un abrazo - cuídate mucho y se bueno.

- Tú también - dijo la serpiente de llamas eternas con una leve sonrisa.

- Kijin ¿por qué pones esa cara? - dijo al ver la expresión extrañamente seria de su amigo.

- Es que me da pena no volver a verte...

- Te prometo que volveré a visitarte - aseguró la pequeña cogiendo su meñique - Es una promesa que no romperé.

- ¡Koe ya es la hora! - llamó Shuichi mientras Kotarô y Kojirô se ponían en posición para abrir el camino de vuelta.

- ¡Voy! - contestó la pequeña dando un paso en su dirección, pero se detuvo y ante la sorpresa de Kijin le dio un breve beso en los labios - ¡cuídate!

Y después corrió hacia los tres shinigamis para acto seguido desaparecer en medio de un revuelo de chipas y descargas.

- Vaya, vaya... - dijo Suzaku dándole golpecitos con el codo.

- Que calladito te lo tenías ¿eh? - dijo Byakko guiñándole un ojo.

- Besitos, besitos, besitos... - canturreó su hermana pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh, dejadme en paz - pidió Kijin ante la ilaridad general regresando al castillo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terazuma estaba acabando de pasar a limpio el último informe de los veinticinco que tenía pendientes ¡Por fin el ordenador funcionaba como era debido! Aun no se lo creía. En verdad tenía que hacer caso a su compañera y llevar al día los informes. No quería volver a pasar por semejante tortura.

Estaba a punto de darle a al tecla de guardar, pensando que ese día podría irse temprano a casa, cuando la pantalla se iluminó de forma exagerada y una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo tiró al suelo de espaldas con silla y todo.

- ¿Pero que demonios...! - masculló sobándose la cabeza.

- Lo siento Terazuma, no queríamos asustarte - dijo una vocecilla muy familia. Al abrir los ojos vio sorprendido a los tres shinigamis que había marchado días atrás, acompañados de la pequeña ente.

- Vaya, conseguisteis rescatar a la damisela -dijo con burla poniéndose en pie.

- Gracioso - replicó Koe ofendida con el mote.

La puerta del despacho fue abierta y entraron Wakaba, Tatsumi y Watari.

- ¡Por fin regresáis! - dijo Watari con una gran sonrisa.

- Koe-chan - llamó la pelirroja y al momento las dos se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

- Me alegra veros de una pieza - dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa.

- Hola Tatsumi - dijo Tsuzuki con efusividad.

- ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas por aquí en nuestra ausencia? - preguntó Hisoka.

- Bastante bien. Aunque habéis regresado justo a tiempo - aseveró.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Shuichi curioso.

- Esta mañana ha venido Watson trayendo esto - dijo mostrando un sobre finamente ornamentado.

- No me digas que... - empezó a decir Tsuzuki con un escalofrío.

- Pues sí, es una invitación del Conde - dijo con disgusto - y naturalmente tu asistencia es indispensable.

- ¡NOOOOOO! - lloró Tsuzuki - ¡Wakaba, abre el portal que me vuelvo!

- No digas chorradas hombre - dijo Watari cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa para que soltara el monitor del ordenador por el que habían regresado -, en las fiestas del Conde es donde más se puede comer y beber de gorra ¿Cómo vas a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad?

- Muy fácil ¡haciéndolo! - dijo con terquedad el shinigami de ojos amatistas.

- No sabes lo mal que ha sonado eso - intervino Terazuma con una sonrisa torcida y un cigarro en los labios. Tsuzuki se sonrojó hasta la raíz.

- ¡Me da igual¡No quiero ir! No me apetece pasarme la noche escuchando los comentarios subidos de tono del Conde.

- Bueno eso ya lo discutiremos mañana - terció Tatsumi -. Ahora es mejor que os vayáis a casa, Koe parece cansada.

Al girarse vieron ala pequeña ente profundamente dormida en el sillón de Terazuma. Shuichi la cogió en brazos con una sonrisa y tras despedirse de todos, se desvaneció rumbo a casa.

El resto de shinigamis también fueron desfilando, Tsuzuki intentó convencer a Hisoka de que pararan en la pastelería un momento, pero el chico rubio le dio un NO tan determinante que no insistió.

- Terazuma ¿Y los informes? - preguntó Tatsumi antes de salir del despacho.

- Ah, solo falta imprimirlos - dijo sentándose en su asiento, que para variar estaba empapado por obra y gracia de la pequeña ente de niebla. Abrió la carpeta para dar la orden de imprimir. Pero no encontró los archivos. Busco en otros lugares, peor ni rastro de los documentos... La horrible verdad le golpeó cruelmente (La palabra VERDAD, en mayúsculas y tamaño extra grande cayéndole en la cabeza como un quintal) - ¡Se han borrado!

- Pues los necesito par mañana a primera hora - dijo Tatsumi con voz severa que daba a entender que no pensaba darle más tiempo.

Terazuma suspiró derrotado. Tendría que pasarse toda la noche rehaciendo informes. La vida era cruel e injusta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichi llegó a su pequeño apartamento y entró haciendo malabares con Koe y las llaves intentando abrir la puerta. Hasta que recordó que Koe flotaba. Con cuidado la soltó y su espíritu acompañante se quedó flotando en el sitio, abrió la puerta y la volvió a coger.

La llevó hasta el patio trasero en donde tenía puesta su hamaca y con cuidado la recostó. La pequeña se acurrucó buscando una postura más cómoda y sonrió entre sueños. Shuichi no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Buenas noches Koe - susurró, después le dio un beso en la frente y entró dentro para ponerse el pijama y dormir. En verdad habían sido unos días agotadores.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Ey sigo aquí no me he muerto n.n!

Siento mucho, mucho, mucho el retraso, pero es que estoy metida hasta el cuello en unos fics de Harry Potter y no tenía inspiración para nada más. Además de que ayudo a mi hermana y sus amigas a corregir y subir sus fics, así que digamos que lo mío lo he dejado bastante de lado -.-

¡Intentaré ponerme las pilas!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mis historias T.T

Ja ne!


	20. Cap 20

**Mi vida como shinigami**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

Cap. 20

"Me complace informarle que está invitado a la fiesta nocturna de disfraces que tendrá lugar en la Mansión de las Velas el próximo viernes. Es obligatorio que **Asato Tsuzuki** asista.  
_El Conde_."

- Condenado Conde - mascullaba Tsuzuki. Arrugando la carta que Watson les había llevado esa misma mañana de forma individual - ¿No hay ningún caso por resolver? - preguntó con desesperación.

- No, solo había uno, pero como no estábamos cuando llegó la petición, se lo pasaron a los del área 3 - contestó Hisoka.

- Oh... Yo no quiero ir... - se lamentaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

- ¿Tan malas son las fiestas del Conde? - preguntó Koe con curiosidad ante la desesperación del shinigami de ojos amatistas.

- Al contrario, son las mejores - contestó Watari con la cabeza metida en la máquina de chocolatinas. Se había vuelto a atascar y como los de mantenimiento estaban ocupados con los ascensores, le habían pedido que les echara una mano.

- ¿Entonces? - insistió la pequeña sin acabar de entender el drama mientras le pasaba un destornillador.

- Lo que ocurre es que el Conde es un sádico pervertido que hace todo lo posible por meter a Tsuzuki en su cama... - dijo Terazuma con un gran bostezo. Había estado hasta las cuatro con los malditos informes.

- ¡No seas tan bruto! - le regañó su compañera dándole un coscorrón - Koe es solo una niña ¿cómo le dices eso?

- Ay... déjame - gruñó.

- ¿Y de que os vais a disfrazar? - preguntó Shuichi que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de la fiesta.

- ¡Yo quiero ir de bailarina! - dijo Wakaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo de científico loco - dijo Watari asomando la cara manchada desde la máquina de chocolatinas.

- Eso no es un disfraz - dijo Terazuma -, tú ya eres un científico loco todos los días...

- Antipático... ¿y tú de que irás¿De Bestia? - dijo agudamente el rubio encargado de Kinki. A Terazuma se le clavó un pequeño puñal en la cabeza.

- ¡Buscas pelea! - bramó el ex-detective, mientras Wakaba intentaba poner orden.

- ¿Y vosotros qué? - preguntó Shuichi ignorando la trifulca.

- No me gustan los disfraces y de todas formas no tengo ninguno - dijo escuetamente Hisoka sin apartar la mirada de los informes que estaba repasando.

- Yo no tengo dinero para comprarme un disfraz... - se lamentó Tsuzuki recordando que la última paga se le había ido entre deudas medio pagadas y dulces.

- No sufráis, seguro que el Conde os presta alguno de los suyos - dijo Terazuma con sonrisa torcida -. Ya sabes Tsuzuki, de 'esos' que guarda en el sótano je je je...

Un horrible tono entre pálido y verdoso cubrió el rostro del veterano shinigami al recordar lo que vio en aquella ocasión en las habitaciones secretas del Conde.

- ¡No¡Yo no quiero! - lloró negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. Después se fue a un rincón y se quedó allí agachado rodeado de fuegos fatuos y aura oscura.

- Si queréis os puedo prestar alguno de los míos, tengo muchos - sonrió el pelirojo.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Tsuzuki entusiasmado aun con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Claro que sí. Venid mañana por la mañana a mi casa y elegid el que más os guste - dijo mirando a Tsuzuki y Hisoka.

- Yo no voy a ir a la fiesta - dijo el rubio -, me agobian los lugares concurridos...

- Pero Hisoka... seguro que será divertido - dijo Shuichi intentando convencerlo.

- He dicho que no.

- Venga Hisoka - rogó Tsuzuki en modo chibi-inu.

- ¿No me habéis oído? - replicó el rubio ya cansado de tanta tontería. Entonces se acercó Koe flotando y bajó su cabeza para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Le cogió las manos y con voz dulce dijo.

- Venga, ven a la fiesta... Si tú vas, yo voy.

Hisoka se dejó perder en las profundas turquesas de la pequeña ente de niebla. Un agradable sentimiento de paz lo inundó y antes de poder reaccionar había asentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka fue primero a recoger a Tsuzuki, habían quedado así para poder ir con tiempo de sobras a casa de Shuichi, elegir los disfraces y después ir a la Mansión de las Velas para la fiesta. El rubio shinigami esperaba encontrar a su compañero dormido y que tendría que ponerse a aporrear la puerta hasta que este se despertara se decidiera a abrirle. Pero eso no fue necesario.

A penas dio dos golpes en la puerta y ya tenía a Tsuzuki, vestido y medio peinado delante con una gran sonrisa e invitándolo a desayunar con él.  
Por más que lo intentó no pudo declinar la oferta y sin poder evitarlo se vio sentado en la mesa de la cocina ante un montón de magdalenas, galletas, cereales, jarras de leche, zumo y café.

- Me extraña que hallas conseguido levantare con tiempo - le comentó mientras se servía café en una taza cuya asa tenía forma de oreja.

- Si, bueno... me ha costado bastante. Pero con ayuda de los señores Moshi lo conseguí.

- ¿Quienes?

- Mis caseros - sonrió - me dejaron todos los despertadores que tenían en casa.

Hisoka miró a su alrededor. Tsuzuki vivía en una pequeña pensión regentada por un anciano matrimonio, allí también vivían otros shinigamis y empleados del ministerio.

El apartamento de su compañero se componía por dos estancias (salita y dormitorio), una cocina pequeña y un baño. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la gran cantidad de despertadores que había por todas partes.

- Los puse para que sonaran a la vez y bien separados unos de otros, así mientras me paseaba intentando apagarlos me despertaba - dijo Tsuzuki muy orgulloso con la idea que había tenido.

- ¿Y no podrías hacer eso todos los días?

- Es que es mucho jaleo para hacerlo todos los días...

Hisoka rodó los ojos y terminó su café.

Veinte minutos después, ambos estaban ante la puerta del apartamento de Shuichi. El shinigami pelirrojo vivía en una planta baja, tan solo había que subir un par de escalones desde la entrada hasta su puerta. Tsuzuki levantó la mano para llamar al timbre cuando...

- ¡Uuuuuuuaaaaahhh!

- ¡Ese era Shuichi! - dijo Tsuzuki preocupado por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido al ex-cantante.

Abrieron la puerta de un empujón y atravesaron la salita rumbo al dormitorio en donde se escuchaba la voz de Shuichi y... ¿las carcajadas de Koe?

Se detuvieron en la puerta asombrados y divertidos con la escena. Shuichi estaba de pie (y en pijama) sobre su futón, completamente empapado. Koe permanecía flotando pegada al techo, riendo divertida ante la cara de mosqueo de su amo.

- ¿No tenías otra forma de despertarme! - le reclamaba Shuichi apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara.

- Llevo media hora intentándolo - contestó Koe -. Te he llamado por tu nombre, te he zarandeado, te he gritado en la oreja, te he destapado, te he tapado la nariz y nada...

- ¿Y tenías que convocar un chaparrón sobre mi cama? - preguntó Shuichi molesto.

- Ya no sabía que más hacer y de todas formas a funcionado ¡Aguántate!

- Pero serás... - masculló Shuichi lanzándole a Koe la almohada, esta la desvió hacia la otra punta del cuarto pero con tan mala pata que acabó estampándose en la cara de Tsuzuki.

- Si que sois enérgicos por la mañana - intervino Hisoka al ver la cara de asesino en serie que ponía el pelirrojo. Los otros dos se giraron hacia la puerta.

- Oh... - dijo Shuichi sonrojándose al ver a sus compañeros de trabajo allí- Buenos días.

- Buenos días - saludó Koe lanzándose hacia ellos para darles un abrazo.

- ¡Oye! Tú y yo aún tenemos una charla... - dijo Shuichi señalando su pijama mojado.

- Oh, venga, no seas cascarrabias - dijo Koe colgada de la espalda de Tsuzuki - y deberías darme las gracias. Te he ahorrado media ducha, ahora solo necesitas jabón - dijo con una gran sonrisa -. Vamos a la sala mientras se arregla.

Hisoka y Tsuzuki se vieron arrastrados por la enérgica ente hasta la sala.

- ¿Queréis desayunar? - preguntó servicial.

- Ya hemos desayunado - se adelantó Hisoka ante la mirada de desilusión de su compañero. A él no le importaría un segundo desayuno...

- Siento el espectáculo que hemos dado. Pero es que anoche Shuichi durmió muy mal y esta mañana no había quien lo despertara - dijo con expresión triste y Hisoka pudo percibir claramente su preocupación.

- ¿A pasado algo?

- Nada grave - sonrió Koe intentando espantar la tristeza de su rostro -, solo es melancolía...

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera seguir interrogando a la pequeña, Shuichi se asomó desde el pasillo.

- Venid que os enseñe los disfraces - dijo con una radiante sonrisa aún con el pelo mojado.

Los condujo a una habitación que tenía toda la pinta de ser usada de trastero. Allí se apilaban cajas de cartón, muebles y montones de periódicos y revistas viejas por todas partes.

Shuichi apartó un par de cajas y reveló la presencia de una puerta corredera, al abrirla resultó ser un armario empotrado con las perchas llenas de ropa.

- A ver... este es de pirata - dijo sacando uno -, este de pila... luchador de sumo (hay que hincharle los michelines)... plátano gigante... perrito... ¿y este...¡Colegiala! No sabía que aún lo tenía...

Siguió enumerando disfraces por un buen rato. Aquel armario parecía no tener fondo.

- ¡Yo quiero este! - exclamó Tsuzuki ilusionado alzando un disfraz de cocinero con sombrero alto y delantal.

- Te pega mucho... glotón - dijo Hisoka dejando a un lado un Hakama similar al que usaban en la competición anual de tiro con arco.

- ¿Tú que te pondrás Koe? - preguntó Tsuzuki a la pequeña que seguía amontonado los disfraces desechados a un lado.

- Esto - dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrándoles uno de los muchos vestidos que Saya y Yuma le habían regalado - con el pelo así - dijo echando la melena hacia atrás y convirtiéndola en perfectos tirabuzones dorados.

- Una muñeca de porcelana - dijo Hisoka con el ceño fruncido al reconocer el disfraz.

- Justo ¿No te gusta? - preguntó Koe desilusionada al ver la cara del rubio.

- No me gustan las muñecas... - dijo escuetamente acercándose al armario en busca de más disfraces.

Fue entonces que vio a Shuichi con la mirada perdida en una gabardina amarilla con detalles en rojo. Una sonrisa triste y melancólica adornaba su rostro y Hisoka pudo sentir un gran sentimiento de vacío y añoranza procedente de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó sobresaltando al pelirrojo.

- Nada... - se apresuró a contestar dejando la gabardina en el armario - Ah, por cierto, tengo algo perfecto para ti - dijo abriendo una caja llena de complementos: coronas, caretas, narices de payaso, zapatos en forma de patas de pato, cinturones que hacían ruidos... - ¡Tachán!

- ¿De verdad esperas que me ponga eso? - preguntó con un tono que dejaba bien claro que ni muerto y atado se lo pondría.

- Oh, vamos, no es preciso que lo lleves con el traje - dijo dejando sobre una silla una especie de vestidito muy corto y blanco - unos pantalones y un jersey de cuello alto y punto.

- Bueno... - cedió Hisoka tras meditarlo un momento, era lo más discreto que había por allí.

- ¿Qué has elegido? - preguntaron Tsuzuki y Koe con curiosidad. Ambos llevaban en la cabeza cintas con plumas como si fueran indios.

- Ya lo veréis - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa escondiendo el disfraz en su espalda.

Los otros dos pusieron su mejor carita de cachorrito abandonado, pero ni con esas consiguieron ver los disfraces de los otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las siete de la tarde todos empezaron a llegar a la Mansión de las Velas. Como era habitual, el lugar estaba debidamente engalanado para la ocasión, mostrando todo el esplendor de aquel emblemático y misterioso edificio.

- Es más grande de lo que imaginaba - comentó Koe mientras admiraba los frescos del techo flotando a unos centímetros del suelo delante del grupo. Sus pies a penas eran visibles debajo del repompolloso vestido lleno de encajes, volantes y lazos que llevaba.

- Es fácil perderse, así que procura ir siempre acompañada - le aconsejó Tsuzuki colocándose bien el gorro de cocinero.

- Te lo dice por experiencia - dijo Hisoka con acidez.

- Bien venidos a la mansión - dijo un diminuto hombrecillo con la cara deformada al que le faltaba un ojo y con los dientes salidos hacia fuera. Koe rápidamente fue a cogerse del brazo de Shuichi.

- Buenas noches Watson - dijo Tsuzuki con amabilidad.

- El señor Tatsumi y el señor Watari ya han llegado - informó mientras recogía los abrigos de todos -. Su abrigo por favor - pidió a Hisoka.

El muchacho se mostró reticente, pero sabiendo que era una tontería seguir con el abrigo puesto toda la noche se lo quitó.

El joven shinigami vestía totalmente de blanco: jersey de cuello alto, pantalones, zapatos y un fino cinturón plateado que caía descuidadamente rodeando su cadera. En su espalda un par de pequeñas alitas emplumadas completaban su disfraz.

- Aún no sé como me dejé convencer para ponerme esto - dijo molesto mientras Shuichi ponía derechas las alas.

- Oh, venga, pero si te queda muy bien... - aseguró el pelirrojo dándole una palmado en el hombro. Hisoka se lo quedó mirando de reojo por semejante palmazo.

- ¡Watari! - llamó Koe acercándose al otro responsable del área 6. No había mucha diferencia entre su disfraz y la ropa que normalmente usaba para estar en el laboratorio, pero en fin...

- Ah, por fin llegáis - sonrió - a ver si adivino - dijo mirándolos de arriba abajo - Tsuzuki de chef... Koe de muñeca... Hisoka de ángel y... ¿Shuichi de brujo?

- Exacto - dijo el pelirrojo agitando su varita de pega a la vez que el sombrero picudo le resbalaba hacia delante y le tapaba la cara.

- ¿Tú de que vas disfrazado Tatsumi? - preguntó Tsuzuki con curiosidad mientras el otro tomaba una copa.

El secretario vestía un elegante traje de chaleco completamente negro, bombín ingles y un maletín en la mano. Con una sonrisa cínica se dio la vuelta y les mostró su maletín. A todos les calló una gota en la cabeza al ver lo que tenía escrito.

- "Cobrador del Frak"... te pega mucho - dijo Tsuzuki con la cabeza baja. Tatsumi sonrió ampliamente.

- Buenas noches - dijo una cantarina voz.

Acaban de legar Wakaba y Terazuma. Ella con un tutú rosa y blanco y una delicada tiara plateada en la cabeza y él vestido como un soldado con casaca roja, pantalones azules y botas negras.

- Hola - dijo Terazuma con simpleza mientras miraba distraídamente la gran variedad de canapés.

- Hola.

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Estás muy guapa - dijo Koe observando el vuelo que tenía el vestido al moverse.

- Muchas gracias, tú también... Aunque es la primera vez que te veo con tirabuzones - dijo divertida, aquella capacidad de alterar el aspecto físico era muy útil...

- No sabía que ibais a venir disfrazados a conjunto - dejó escapar Hisoka.

- Pero si no lo estamos... - contestó Wakaba extrañada.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver un militar con una bailarina? - preguntó Tsuzuki curioso.

- ¡Es por la historia de 'El soldadito de plomo'! - dijo Shuichi dando un golpe con su puño contra su palma al entender a que se refería el rubio.

- Pues ahora que lo dices... - dijo Watari observando el traje de Terazuma - sí que podríais pasar por los protagonistas de la historia. Aunque a Terazuma le sobra una pierna - añadió mientras reía a caracajadas.

- Dejad de decir memeces... - masculló mal humorado el ex-detective mientras se dedicaba a servirse.

- La verdad es que no sabía de qué se iba a disfrazar Hajimito hasta que lo he visto en la entrada - explicó la castaña -. Es imposible que nos pusiéramos deacuerdo...

- Pero Hajimito si sabía de que se disfrazaría Wakaba... - dijo Shuichi con malicia y en voz baja a Tsuzuki, este se limitó a reír disimuladamente. Él había pensado lo mismo.

Las luces se atenuaron y un foco (comandado por Watson) alumbró la parte alta de la escalinata de mármol. En lo alto se apreciaba la esvelta figura del Conde. Para esa ocasión se había puesto un traje de caballero ingles del siglo XIX con chistera y bastón con empuñadura de plata. Su rostro seguía invisible y parcialmente cubierto con aquella media máscara dorada.

- Buenas noches invitados míos - dijo con su voz profunda y seductora - bienvenidos a mi fiesta. Espero que paséis una agradable velada...

- Al menos este año va más discreto - dijo Tatsumi. Los otros solo asintieron recordando los estrafalarios atuendo que el Conde solía llevar en sus anteriores fiestas.

- Y que lo digas - murmuró Watari con una sonrisa.

El conde había bajado la escalinata y ahora estaba saludando a los invitados.

- Ah... mi querido Tsuzuki... - dijo acercándose más de lo debido - me alegro tanto de que vinieras.

- 'No tenía otra alternativa...' - pensó - Gracias por su invitación.

- Oh, vamos no seas tan formal conmigo - dijo con una gran sonrisa (si se le pudiera ver) - nos conocemos de hace mucho, aunque si me lo permitieras nos conoceríamos más... profundamente jejeje... - Tsuzuki retrocedió aprensivo ante la risa pervertida.

- Señor Conde debería medir sus palabras - dijo Tatsumi mientras se limpiaba las gafas y se las volvía poner.

- Ay, siempre tan aguafiestas... - reprochó dispuesto a entablar una de sus interminables discusiones con el secretrio. Pero entonces su atención recayó en alguien - ¿Y quien es esta bella damisela? - dijo cogiendo caballerosamente la mano de Koe y depositando un invisible beso en ella.

- Es Koe - contestó Shuichi -, mi espíritu acompañante.

- Joven Niwa, tenéis a una bella compañera - dijo el Conde irguiéndose en toda su altura -, no la dejéis sola esta noche - añadió en un susurró y por algún motivo Shuichi sintió un gran desasosiego.

-.-.-

La velada transcurría con tranquilidad. Tsuzuki y Terazuma empinaban el codo sin parar ante los ánimos de Watari para ver quien terminaba primero su botella de vino. Tatsumi entretenía a unas jóvenes del departamento de contabilidad intentado convencerlas de que destinaran un poco más de capital a la división de citaciones. Aunque no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito...

Más tarde, Shuichi y Wakaba bailaron un par de melodías ante la mirada asesina de Terazuma, él cual no conseguía el suficiente empuje para pedirle un baile a su compañera. Hisoka hacía todo lo posible por controlar la marea de sentimientos que lo rodeaban para que no llegaran a alcanzarlo y el Conde le tiraba los trastos descaradamente a Tsuzuki ante la mirada asesina de Tatsumi.

- Eres un cocinero muy hermoso - decía el Conde acercándose un poco a Tsuzuki, el cual retrocedía la misma distancia en el sofá en el que se había sentado para descansar - y estoy seguro de que podríamos degustar algunos de tus platos juntos - se acercó un poco más y retiró el cojín que Tsuzuki había puesto como barrera -. Me encantaría devorarte sobre el banco de la cocina... - dijo casi encima del shinigami de ojos violetas.

Pero entonces Tatsumi se sentó en medio de los dos para alivio de Tsuzuki y decepción del Conde.

- ¿Por que no me permites unos segundos a solas con Tsuzuki? - preguntó el Conde con fingida cortesía para ocultar el disgusto que le producía el que el secretario de la división hiciera de niñera/guardaespaldas a su hermoso Tsuzuki ¡No había forma de acosarlo con tranquilidad!

- Ni hablar - dijo tajante Tatsumi bebiendo de su copa sin apartarse de donde estaba.

Hisoka se alejó de aquellos tres con cara de agobio. Estaba deseando poder irse a su casa y perderlos de vista, su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Tsuzuki se había fijado en la actitud de su compañero desde hacía rato, pero no podía deshacerse del Conde ni con la intervención de Tatsumi, así que no podía ir a ver que le pasaba. Pero conocía aquella sombra oscura en sus ojos verdes, estallaría si no se hacía algo.

-.-.-

- Terazuma ¿bailas conmigo? - el ex-detective se atragantó con el bocadito que acababa de llevarse a la boca. Tras toser un poco se quedó mirando a su interlocutor. Koe lo observaba con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? - preguntó arisco.

- Es que Shuichi está bailando con Wakaba - dijo lastimeramente - y nadie más que conozca quiere...

- Pues yo tampoco quiero - espetó sin mirar a la pista de baile, le molestaba ver a su compañera riendo como una tonta con aquel loco pelirrojo.

- ¿No sabes bailar? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara y burlesca.

- ¡Claro que sé! - dijo ofendido - pero... eres una chica... - añadió en un murmullo.

- ¿Prefieres bailar con un hombre? - preguntó Koe inocentemente ladeando la cabeza.

- ¡No es eso! - dijo Terazuma completamente rojo ¿qué se creía aquella mocosa? - pero siempre que una mujer me toca mi... shikigami se descontrola y se muestra aunque yo no quiera - dijo con un alo de tristeza en la mirada que no pasó desapercibido para Koe.

- Bueno... - empezó Koe dando un pequeño saltito para poder flotar a la altura de sus ojos - técnicamente no soy una mujer, más bien un espíritu natural con cadencia femenina. No debería haber problemas. Tú shikigami se manifiesta cuando presiente que estás en peligro... al fin y al cabo eres su amo su deber es protegerte. Tú inseguridad ante la presencia femenina es lo que le hace reaccionar. No odias a las mujeres... - dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído - las temes.

Terazuma se quedó de piedra observando su baso medio vacío. Tal vez tenía razón... al fin y al cabo había muerto por culpa y a manos de una mujer. Muchos compañeros aun después de muchos años, seguían traumatizados por la forma en que murieron y reaccionaban mal ante cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada.

Tal vez a él le pasaba igual y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta...

Sintió como las pequeñas manitas de Koe cogían las suyas y dio un respingo ¡no debía tocarlo!

- Sssh... tranquilo - dijo la pequeña mirándolo directamente a los ojos -, no pasa nada. Él no va a aparecer.

El tono con el que dijo aquellas simples palabras había sonado tan terminante, como una sentencia de muerte en un juzgado, pese a que fue dicho con la voz más dulce.

Poco a poco Koe fue guiándolo hasta la pista de baile y sin apenas darse cuenta, empezó a seguirla en sus pasos. Se movía con gracia y elegancia y el mero toque de sus manos transmitía tanta paz, que Terazuma apenas notó el momento en el que su compañera de baile intercambiaba posiciones.

- No sabía que bailaras tan bien... - dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

- ¡Kanuki! - dijo entre sorprendido y desorientado ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Miró a su alrededor y a unos metros vio a Koe en brazos de su amo bailando alegremente mientras se alejaban. La pequeña le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse de vista.

La primera reacción de Terazuma fue la de alejarse de su compañera, pero curiosamente no lo hizo. La paz y la tranquilidad que emitía Koe aun persistían en él, apaciguando su corazón y alejando sus temores. Así que afirmando el agarre continuó danzando con Wakaba.

-.-.-

- Voy a por algo de beber ¿Agua con azúcar? - dijo Shuichi mientras dejaba a Koe se sentada en uno de lo numerosos y mullidos sillones.

- Está bien - asintió esta mientras lo veía alejarse.

Suspiró profundamente. Ir a la Mansión de las Velas no era tan malo como había temido. Claro que en esos momentos estaban relativamente alejados de aquello a lo que tanto temía enfrentarse... Vio pasar a Hisoka rumbo al vestíbulo y lo siguió, no tenía buen aspecto, estaba muy pálido.

Lo perdió de vista cuando un par de hombres de la sección de Seguridad se le cruzaron cantando desentonados con claras muestras en sus rostros de que se habían pasado de copas.

Los esquivó ágilmente y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Una vez en el vestíbulo no vio ni rastro del rubio, pero si escuchó una voz cerrándose en un pasillo cercano, tal vez estaría por allí...

-.-.-

La brisa nocturna agitaba sus claros cabellos a la vez que las ramas llenas de eternas flores de cerezo. Siempre en flor... siempre en eterna y artificial primavera... como si de una condena perpetua se tratara. Sin posibilidad de cambio ni crecimiento... igual que él...

- ¿Hisoka?

El rubio shinigami despegó la mirada de los oscuros jardines de la mansión y los clavó en su compañero.

- ¿Has conseguido librarte del Conde? - preguntó con una sonrisa cínica.

- Aproveché que Tatsumi y él estaban en una duelo de miradas para huir - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto...

- Es solo agobio, hay demasiada gente aquí...

- Entiendo - murmuró mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla a su lado y contemplaba el paisaje - ¿sabes qué? Terazuma está bailando con Wakaba.

- ¿Y no se ha transformado? - preguntó Hisoka más que sorprendido.

- No... Tal vez ya empieza a dominar sus reacciones.

- Eso estaría bien...

Siguió un largo y agradable silencio. A ambos les gustaba estar en compañía del otro, les tranquilizaba la mutua cercanía. En momentos así las palabras sobraban.

No sabían cuanto llevaban así, pero bien podrían pasar así el resto de sus eternas vidas...

- ¡Koe¡Koe¿Dónde estás?

Los dos se volvieron y se encontraron con Shuichi que miraba en todas direcciones con cara preocupada.

- Niwa ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Hisoka al sentir el desasosiego en el otro.

- No encuentro a Koe por ninguna parte, solo la dejé un momento mientras iba a por algo para beber. Y cuando volví ya no estaba...

- Estaba bailando con Terazuma... - recordó Tsuzuki.

- Si, lo sé. Pero eso fue antes ¿No se habrá perdido por los pasillos?

Los otros dos se pusieron pálidos ante la idea. La Mansión de las Velas podía llegar a ser un lugar muy desagradable si se iba solo.

- Vamos a avisar a los otros.

-.-.-

Koe miró a derecha he izquierda de aquel largo corredor, pero los dos lados le parecían iguales. Genial... ya se había perdido. Tenía que encontrar la fiesta lo antes posible, antes de que la Mansión decidiera mostrarle su poder.

Siguió por la derecha, pero tras varios minutos en vez de con una escalera que bajara, se topó con una puertas dobles. No recordaba haber ido por allí antes. Abrió un poco la puerta y quedó embelesada ante la belleza que encontró.

Toda la estancia estaba llena de blancas velas que chisporroteaban tranquilamente en el silencio de la habitación. Algunas estaban casi consumidas, otras parecían recién prendidas, pero todas brillaban con intensidad. La atmósfera de la habitación era nostálgica y plácida, similar a la de un sueño. Koe las observó con deleite, cada llama representaba una vida humana, una persona... un ser vivo. Shuichi había tenido una, igual que Watari, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Terazuma, Tatsumi, Wakaba... ¿Alguna de las velas de aquellas velas se convertiría al apagarse en un shinigami? Tal vez si... tal vez no...

Lentamente, una suave voz fue inundando el cuarto entonando una melodía que no había escuchado desde hacía mucho y que le traía tantos dulces recuerdos...

Paseó la mirada turbia por las penumbras de la estancia, hasta que la vio, sentada en un sillón con los ojos cerrados y el largo y vaporoso cabello blanco cayendo lacio hasta el suelo.

- Mamá... - musitó Koe paralizada en donde estaba.

La hermosa dama alzó la cabeza abriendo su claros ojos para mirarla. Le dedicó un serena sonrisa mientras extendía una mano invitándola a acercarse. Koe ni siquiera se cuestionó su presencia, caminó como si estuviera en trance y se arrodilló para colocar su cabeza en su regazo.

- Mamá... - repitió Koe cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las manos cálidas acariciando su cabeza, como hacía siglos que no lo sentía.

-.-.-

Shuichi corrió hacia Tatsumi y Terazuma al verlos de pie en uno de los salones.

- ¿Algo nuevo? - preguntó mientras detrás de él venían el Conde y Wakaba.

- No está en el ala oeste - dijo el ex-detective.

- Tampoco en el jardín trasero - dijo Tsuzuki entrando por la puerta que daba al exterior.

- Pues solo quedan los pisos superiores - murmuró Hisoka mirando hacia la escalinata.

El grupo subió y se dividió a medida que iban encontrando bifurcaciones. Al final iban Shuichi, el Conde, Hisoka y Tsuzuki por un oscuro corredor en silencio.

- ¿Qué hay tras estas puertas? - preguntó Shuichi con curiosidad.

- Vidas... - dijo simplemente el Conde - guardé todas las velas en las habitaciones para evitarnos sobresaltos innecesarios - dijo y Tsuzuki supo que se refería a él. Y en el fondo le agradecía el detalle, no quería volver a revivir aquella espantosa visión.

Un llanto amortiguado llamó su atención y al momento Hisoka se dobló sobre si mismo cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas escapaban sin control de su ojos.

- Hisoka ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Tsuzuki angustiado por la repentina reacción de su compañero.

- No soy yo... - musitó entre hipidos - es Koe... por allí... - dijo como pudo señalando hacia el frente con una mano temblorosa.

Shuichi echó a correr hacía donde había apuntado el rubio y al final encontró unas puertas entreabiertas. La estancia estaba iluminada únicamente por velas, haciendo un inquietante y maravilloso juego de luces y sombras. Pero no le prestó más atención a eso. Acurrucada en una esquina, con las manos en el rostro y sollozando quedamente estaba Koe, temblando mientras murmuraba algo una y otra vez.

- Koe, Koe... - llamó Shuichi en voz baja par ano asustarla.

- Lo siento... - musitó sin mirarlo - lo siento... yo no quería... lo siento...

- Ssssh... ¿qué no querías? - preguntó Shuichi rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Yo no quería que muriese - murmuró mirando algún punto detrás de él.

Shuichi se giró y vio en un sillón la figura de una hermosa mujer. Vestía enteramente de blanco y plata, su cabello blanco y de la misma calidad etérea que el de Koe caía suavemente hasta el suelo. Sin embargo sus bellos ojos claros estaban desprovistos de vida alguna, fijos en un punto no existente mientras una de sus manos colgaba inerte a un lado del sillón.

El pelirrojo no necesitó preguntar quien era para saberlo. Aunque nunca la hubiera visto antes, le bastó un simple vistazo para entenderlo.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu madre muriera - dijo intentando apaciguar a su asustada compañera. El Conde hizo desaparecer la ilusión con un simple movimiento de la mano.

- Él dijo que si... - musitó aferrándose a la túnica oscura de Shuichi.

- ¿Quién?

- Soryu... - Shuichi se mordió la lengua para no empezar a maldecir al dios del agua.

- No tenía razón. Tú no tuviste al culpa y él fue un estúpido por desquitarse echándote a ti las culpas.

- Pero... - insistió Koe con voz quebrada.

- Pero nada - dijo acunando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos -. Nadie y en especial tú tiene la culpa. No le des más vueltas.

Koe simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amo y seguía llorando hasta que se durmió. El pelirrojo shinigami la cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación acompañado del Conde. Al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con los demás.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Wakaba preocupada.

- Ahora mejor - dijo Shuichi mirando con afecto la pequeña figura que dormía entre sus brazos -. Lamento las molestias señor Conde...

- No es nada, pero será mejor que la leves a casa para que pueda descansar.

- Así lo haré. Buenas noches - dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal y se desvanecía en cuanto llegó al exterior.

El Conde suspiró, parecía que todas sus fiestas tenían que terminar con algún altercado similar. Pero era algo inevitable, al fin y al cabo la magia de las velas se extendía por todo el lugar y se filtraba hasta los cimientos de la mansión, por más que las escondiera no podía evitar que alguien saliera perjudicado por sus efectos. Todos tenemos oscuros y profundos temores, incluso los espíritus naturales (Koe le había dado la prueba aquella noche) y la Mansión de las Velas se encargaba de sacarlos a flote bajo la forma de inquietantes ilusiones.

- ¿Y Tsuzuki? - preguntó el Conde al percatarse de la ausencia de su amado.

- Fue a acompañar a Hisoka a casa. No se encontrab bien - informó Tatsumi con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

- Oh... - murmuró intentando que no se notara demasiado su desilusión.

-.-.-

- Que estoy bien... no seas plasta - decía Hisoka mientras entraba en su pequeña casita.

- ¿Seguro? - insistió el veterano shinigami - Aún estás pálido - dijo llevando una mano a la frente de su compañero.

- Soy pálido... - contestó secamente apartándose del tibio contacto de la mano del mayor - y no hagas eso. No soy un crío...

- Yo no he dicho que lo seas - dijo con una sonrisa, le hacía gracia verlo enfurruñado, aunque sabía que debía ir con cuidado porque el temo de su apariencia aniñada era bastante delicada y podía salir perjudicado. El gruñido de su estómago lo hizo sonrojarse.

- ¿No me digas que tienes hambre?

- Un poco... buscar a Koe por toda la mansión me ha abierto el apetito - dijo con una sonrisa boba. Lo malo era que a aquellas horas no había ninguna pastelería abierta.

Hisoka suspiró y fue a la cocina. Regresó poco después, sin las alitas emplumadas y con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y varias galletas.

- Es lo más dulce que tengo en casa - comentó mientras dejaba en la mesa el tentempié.

- Es perfecto - dijo simplemente Tsuzuki sentándose a su lado en el sofá y pensando que él era lo más dulce.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola ¡Ya estamos oficialmente en verano¡y un mundial más España no ha pasado de octavos! Pero eso es algo que ya todos sabemos que pasa...

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Si he de ser sincera ha sido totalmente improvisado. Cuando planteé el esquema del fic ni se me pasó por la cabeza incluir una de las famosas fiestas del Conde, pero luego me dijo ¿y por qué no? No me extraña que me cueste tanto terminar las historias, siempre pongo más cosas de las que en un principio tenía planeadas .

Por cierto mi hermana quiere hacer un anuncio:

Neko-chan: Acabo de empezar a subir un fic de Gravitation ¡Pareja principal SuguruXTatsuha! No os lo podéis perder.

Gracias a quienes se sigan tomando la molestia de leer mis inconstantes historias.

"Setze jutges d'un jutjat, menjen fetxe d'un penxat." (Dieciséis jueces de un juzgado, comen hígado de un colgado)  
Trabalenguas valenciano.

Ja ne!


	21. Cap 21

Mi vida como shinigami

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos lo demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

Cap. 21

Sus dedos se deslizaron por entre sus húmedas hebras rojizas quedando algo rojos, debía encontrar un tinte que le durara más... Terminó de secarse el pelo y se quedó mirando el espejo con una sonrisa cínica.

- Eternamente 19 años... - murmuró.

- Tampoco es una mala edad - dijo alguien a su espalda. Koe lo observaba desde la puerta con la cabeza ladeada.

- Supongo que no... - dijo saliendo de allí para ir a vestirse. No era viejo y no era del todo un crío. Pero siempre había pensado que cuando tuviera los veintidós sería un poco más alto...

- Shuichi - llamó Koe mientras él se ponía un jersey - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que anoche volviste a llamarle... - dijo la pequeña con preocupación. Shuichi no necesitaba preguntar para saber de que hablaba.

- Soñé con él - admitió con una sonrisa ladeada -, con el día en que nos conocimos. No te preocupes, estoy bien - añadió al ver que seguía igual de seria -. Venga, si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a tiempo y Tatsumi se enfadará.

- Muy bien... - dijo Koe con un sonrisa algo forzada mientras salían del piso.

Sabía que no le sacaría más información a su amo, pero le molestaba no ser capaz de animarlo después de sus sueños con aquella persona a la que echaba tanto de menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka permanecía sentado en su mesa con las carpetas de expedientes abiertas frente a él, pero sin leerlas. No podía centrarse, había pasado una de las peores noches en los últimos meses y aun conservaba las señales inequívocas que lo atestiguaban.

Malditas marcas...

¿Por qué no se desvanecían ya? Era como tener una herida que nunca se cierra y sigue sangrando, drenando hasta la última gota de energía. Siempre que tenía aquella pesadilla las marcas se mostraban recordándole todo el dolor de aquel momento, atormentándolo hasta el borde de la locura. Por suerte había aprendido a anclarse a ala realidad par ano perderse en la oscuridad de su pasado... Como le había ocurrido a Tsuzuki aquella vez en Kyoto...

Sabía por experiencia que las marcas no se borrarían hasta que pasara al menos un día y hasta entonces tendría que sufrir en silencio el dolor que le causaba el mero roce de la tela.

- ¡Hisoka! - llamaron sobresaltándolo.

- ¿Qué...?

- Llevo un rato intentando hablar contigo - dijo Tsuzuki con el ceño fruncido - ¿te ocurre algo?

- No, nada ¿Qué querías?

Pero en vez de contestarle se lo quedó mirando escrutadoramente y Hisoka se puso nervioso, a veces tenía la impresión de que Tsuzuki podía travesarlo con aquellos ojos violetas que tanto le fascinaban.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces enfermo - dijo intentando tocarle la frente, pero Hisoka se echó para atrás evitando el contacto.

- ¡Que sí, joder¡Déjame en paz! - gritó saliendo en tromba del despacho ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes.

- Parece que se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo - murmuró Terazuma con un cigarro en los labios.

Tsuzuki solo miró aún más preocupado la puerta por la que se había ido su compañero. Tal vez...

Hisoka por su parte corría por los pasillos sin tener preocuparse de mirar por donde iba ni si atropellaba a alguien en su desesperada huída. Finalmente entró en los vestuarios y atrancó la puerta desde dentro.

No debería haber ido a trabajar ese día. Sabía de sobra que cualquier contacto físico que tuviera, por nimio que fuera, haría que las marcas de su maldición reaccionaran y dolieran como mil hierros candentes en su piel. Aquel bastardo había hecho un buen trabajo... ni muerto lo dejaría olvidar... ni descansar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días - saludó Shuichi con un gran bostezo entrando en el laboratorio.

- Buenos días - respondió Watari -, espero que te sean mejores que la noche. Tienes cara de haber dormido con un erizo.

- ¿Eh? - inquirió extrañado, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Los juegos de palabras de Watari no tenían sentido ni gracia... - ¿Tenemos algún caso?

- Nop... y es raro. Llevamos una semana sin trabajo... bueno ya se le ocurrirá algo a Tatsumi para tenernos ocupados - se lamentó el rubio - ¡UUAAAH!

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Shuichi asustado por el grito del otro.

- ¡Te sangra la cabeza! - dijo Watari señalándolo. Shuichi se llevó una mano a la nuca y en efecto notó que se empapaba. Al mirarla se encontró con un fuerte tono rojo.

- Ah no... no es sangre, es tinte. Me he teñido el pelo antes de venir y como se me hacía tarde no me he secado bien.

- No me des esos sustos... creía que te morías... - dijo con una mano en el corazón.

- Eh... Watari... ya estoy muerto - le recordó mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios.

Se le había manchado toda la espalda de la camiseta. Vaya birria de tinte había ido a comprar... Por mucho que le disgustara la idea, tenía que admitir que los de la marca Pink House eran mucho mejores. Tendría que hacer un pedido... aunque le daba vergüenza. Si al menos los pedidos no vinieran envueltos en papel fucsia con florecitas y demás...

Intentó abrir la puerta del vestuario pero se encontró con que estaba cerrada. Era extraño. Nunca cerraban la puerta... a menos que hubiera alguien "ocupado en ESO". Aunque no creía.

Puso una mano sobre la superficie de madera intentando descubrir que ocurría dentro y la retiró de golpe asustado. Nunca había sentido una energía tan negativa en el Ministerio, no era algo natural, más bien parecía... una maldición.

No podía permitir que una maldición de tal grado andara pululando por el ministerio, podía provocar un gran caos. Y sin pensarlo más dio un fuerte empujón a la puerta abriéndola de para en par. Tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia delante para recuperar el equilibrio y cuando lo consiguió buscó el origen de la energía que tanto lo preocupaba.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a Hisoka de pie en las duchas, sin la camisa puesta y mirándolo igual de sorprendido. Aunque no fue el hecho de encontrar a Hisoka medio desnudo lo que lo perturbó, sino las señales que cubrían todo su torso y brazos. Había visto algunos similares mientras Nintaro lo adiestraba...

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! - gritó Hisoka mientras se cubría con una camisa con el rostro rojo y los ojos llenos de pánico y vergüenza por ver que alguien había visto lo que escondía con tanto ahínco.

- Pero Hiso... - intentó hablar Shuichi acercándose con una mano en alto.

- ¡FUERA! - gritó sin controlar la fuerza que se le escapaba por su estado de alteración y mandando a Shuichi a estamparse contra la pared del pasillo por la honda expansiva.

El pelirrojo calló inconsciente con varios cortes en la cara y brazos y un feo golpe en la cabeza. Ahora sí que escurría sangre por su cuello...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuzuki entró en la enfermería y echó un rápido vistazo a las camas. Solo había una ocupada, en ella descansaba un joven pelirrojo con la cabeza vendada y varias tiritas en el rostro. A la derecha de la cama, Koe observándolo con preocupación. A la izquierda Hisoka mirándolo con el arrepentimiento plasmado en cada centímetro de su faz.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Tsuzuki a Watari.

- Sigue inconsciente, pero las heridas ya están casi cerradas - después bajó la voz y preguntó - ¿Qué crees que habrá ocurrido para que Hisoka arremetiera así contra él?

- No lo sé... esta mañana no tenía buen aspecto... tal vez halla sido una subida de empatía...

- Tal vez... - murmuró Watari. El chaval no le había dicho nada en específico. Simplemente que se le habían descontrolado los poderes y Shuichi estaba en medio en el peor momento... Hisoka ya llevaba mucho tiempo siendo shinigami como para cometer un error de principiante, pero si no quería hablar de ello no iba a sonsacárselo.

Shuichi se removió en la cama y se quejó. Le dolía todo... abrió lentamente los ojos para poderse acostumbrar a la luz del lugar. Aquello era la enfermería ¿cierto?

- Por fin despiertas - dijo Koe inclinándose sobre su rostro con una gran sonrisa -. Ya creía que te ibas a pasar el resto de la semana durmiendo.

- No será por falta de ganas - sonrió Shuichi incorporándose un poco.

Koe le colocó una almohada en la espalda para que estuviera más cómodo. Fue en ese momento que el pelirrojo notó la presencia del rubio. Aún podía sentir la energía oscura de la maldición en él, pero prefirió no comentar nada.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Hisoka en voz baja -. No quería hacerte daño.

- Menos mal... No quiero ni pensar en lo que me hubieras hecho si hubieras querido... - pero al ver que su broma no colaba volvió a ponerse serio - ¿Y tú como estás? Eso debe doler...

- Estoy acostumbrado - dijo simplemente sin mirarlo a la cara. Shuichi no le creía, por lo que sabía de aquellas maldiciones eran de todo menos suaves - No hables de lo que viste con nadie... por favor... - la súplica de sus ojos fue suficiente para hacerlo asentir.

- ¿Qué tal estás? - preguntó Watari acercándose con Tsuzuki.

- Bien - contestó Shuichi, Hisoka se levantó y se fue sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie.

- Hisoka - llamó Tsuzuki, pero su compañero ya se había ido.

- Déjalo. Necesita calmarse - le pidió Shuichi. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ninguno de los tres supo contradecirlo.

-.-.-

Esa noche Shuichi la pasó en la enfermería por orden de Watari. Koe se quedó con él para velarlo. Aunque ya pasaban de las dos y él seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Por qué demonios tendría Hisoka esa maldición tatuada en el cuerpo¿Desde cuando? Porque él lo había visto sin camisa la última vez que Saya y Yuma intentaron ponerle uno de sus vestiditos (solo habían conseguido quitarle eso antes de que Tatsumi interviniera y los separara) y no recordaba que tuviera nada... y era algo demasiado vistoso como para pasarlo por alto.

- ¿Aún piensas en lo mismo? - preguntó Koe medio materializándose sobre él.

- Es que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza...

- Pues siempre ha estado ahí - dijo con simpleza recuperando todo su aspecto corpóreo y sentándose a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Shuichi se incorporó y la miró.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- ¿No lo habías notado antes? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- Bueno siempre he notado algo oscuro en Hisoka - admitió -, pero todos los shinigamis tiene carga negativa, es algo normal... lo noto en todos. Claro que la de Hisoka es demasiado oscura... y ahora sé porque: cubría la maldición con su propia aura. Dios... debe de sufrir mucho - masculló perdiendo la mirada en el techo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Conozco esa maldición, Nintaro me habló de ella mientras me entrenaba en Tohôku. Es una de las maldiciones de posesión y destrucción. Es magia prohibida. Quien se atreva a usarla puede dar por perdida su alma.

- Maldición de posesión... - repitió Koe - ¿No es parecido a esto? - preguntó acariciando la Clave de Sol de su vientre.

- Esto es un pacto de posesión - explicó pasando un dedo por las líneas negras del dibujo - Tú y yo, de mutuo acuerdo decidimos unirnos por un lazo mágico. Soy tu amo porque así lo decidiste. En una maldición de posesión, uno de los dos es obligado por el otro a aceptar...

- ¿Aceptar qué?

- Que el que realice la maldición te arrebate la vida. Con toda seguridad, eso fue lo que mató a Hisoka... - dijo Shuichi sin mirarla a los ojos.

Aquello era la versión reducida y censurada de la definición (y no pensaba explicarle más, solo era una niña)

Para llevar a cabo este tipo de rituales era necesario el contacto carnal. Y por el tamaño de las marcas de Hisoka, estaba claro que el artífice de la maldición no se había limitado a un simple beso, como había sido su caso con Koe.

Ahora entendía porque Hisoka rechazaba el contacto y la cercanía de cualquiera y... porque en ocasiones le recordaba tanto a Yuki...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente y nadie había vuelto a mencionarlo. Shuichi no se sentía con ánimos de sacar a la luz un tema tan espinoso, y no se atrevía a comentarlo con nadie porque no sabía si alguien estaba al corriente de las circunstancias de la muerte de Hisoka.

- Watari, Niwa - llamó Tatsumi una tarde entrando de golpe en el laboratorio. Pero con tan mala suerte, que eligió precisamente el momento en el que el científico estaba mezclando dos sustancias altamente volátiles. Lo que produjo la tan esperada explosión que dejó con al cara negra y las pestañas chamuscadas al rubio.

- ¿Sí Tatsumi? - preguntó Watari mientras una vena saltaba peligrosamente en su frente ¿Luego quien se quejaba de que entraban sin llamar? Koe movió la mano y creó una pequeña nube de tormenta que apagó el pequeño fuego del escritorio.

- Tenéis trabajo - dijo llanamente ignorando la mirada asesina del científico y dándole a Shuichi una carpeta de cartulina con los datos necesarios. El pelirrojo la ojeó por encima y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Un cuadro encantado? - preguntó. Cediéndole los informes a Watari mientras él se quedaba con una foto.

Bueno en realidad era un recorte de periódico. En la fotografía se veía a un hombre viejo pero de porte regio y elegante ante un lienzo en el que se retrataba un jardín y en el centro se adivinaba una silueta, aunque la foto era demasiado mala como para distinguir nada más. Sobre la imagen había un titular y un pequeño artículo que decía que el señor Sieto Sachi (el hombre de la foto) había comprado aquel cuadro a los herederos del último propietario, el cual había muerto bajo misteriosas circunstancias del mismo modo que los seis propietarios anteriores.

- El departamento de registros a constatado que las almas de esos seis propietarios nunca llegaron al Más Allá - dijo Watari pasando las hojas impresas.

- Y sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en la habitación en las que guardaban el cuadro - apuntó Shuichi -. Tal vez sea un Devorador de Almas atrapado en un objeto.

- ¿Cómo aquel que encontramos en una estatua budista? - preguntó Koe arrugando la nariz con desagrado. Aquel caso había sido horrible, a Shuichi le había costado tres costillas rotas y la nariz partida y a Nintaro una semana de migrañas. Los Devoradores eran muy violentos y apestosos.

- Tal vez...

- Pero yo tenía entendido que solían estar en imágenes religiosas: imágenes de buda, tapices, frescos en capillas, acuarelas de santos, crucifijos... - comentó Watari.

- Siempre hay excepciones - dijo Shuichi encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero hasta que no estemos delante del cuadro no podremos saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hisoka ¿Te apetece un poco de empanadilla de pulpo? - dijo Tsuzuki con una gran sonrisa mostrándole la caja con la mencionada.

- No, gracias... no tengo hambre - dijo simplemente el rubio mientras recogía de la bandeja de salida de la fotocopiadora lo que acababa de imprimir y regresaba a su mesa. Tsuzuki suspiró derrotado. No había forma de animarlo...

La puerta del despacho se abrió intempestivamente, para desgracia de Terazuma que estaba justo detrás buscando unos archivos en los cajones. El ex-detective terminó empotrado contra el archivador.

- ¡A ver si miras por donde vas, demonios! - bramó mientras de su nariz caía un hilillo de sangre.

- Perdón, perdón... - dijo la recién llegada corriendo hasta el escritorio de Shuichi y rebuscando en un cajón.

- ¿Koe¿Eres tú? - preguntó Tsuzuki sorprendido con el cambio de la pequeña.

Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas y los ojos dorados. Vestía un jersey negro con una falda a cuadros rojos y negros y una pequeña hebilla a la derecha y medias negras hasta la rodilla

- Ajá... - contestó distraídamente sacando una carpeta verde y cerrando el cajón.

- ¿Dónde vas? - insistió Tsuzuki.

- Tenemos un caso - dijo abrochándose una abrigo de color caramelo con el cuello peludito -. Nos vamos a Nara en quince minutos y Shuichi necesitaba estos papeles - dijo levantando la carpeta.

- Si, vale, pero yo me refería a por que vas de rubia - puntualizó - pareces...

- Watari en niña - acotó Terazuma aún con la nariz un poco hinchada, aunque ya no sangraba.

- Es que me tengo que hacer pasar por su hija - dijo subiéndose la cremallera del abrigo -. Nos veremos en unos días ¡Traeremos dulces! - dijo mientras volvía a salir corriendo del despacho.

- ¡Que tengáis suerte! - consiguió gritar Tsuzuki antes de que se cerrara la puerta - ¿Qué clase de caso será¿Y para que necesitara Watari una hija?

- Vete a saber... - contestó Terazuma volviendo a buscar en el archivador, pero mirando de reojo la puerta por si volvían a abrirla de golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El coche se detuvo ante la gran mansión de arquitectura occidental que se alzaba en medio del frondoso bosque. Probablemente había sido el capricho de algún millonario de la década pasada, cuando se había puesto de moda importar edificaciones enteras desde el viejo continente.

- Como se nota que el señor Sachi está forrado - comentó Watari cerrando la puerta del conductor. Vestía un jersey azul oscuro de cuello tortuga, pantalones marrones con cinturón, abrigo y zapatos formales.

- El negocio de las inmobiliarias mueve mucho dinero - dijo Shuichi sacando una bolsa deportiva del maletero y colgándosela del hombro. El pelirrojo llevaba unos vaqueros, sudadera verde y blanca, con una chaqueta deportiva de capucha por encima y zapatillas de deporte.

- ¿De verdad vive aquí solo? - preguntó Koe admirando el edificio, lavoz de las piedras resonaban en sus oídos entonando la historia de su antigüedad y los deseos que tenían de regresar al lugar en el que estaban originalmente.

- Bueno con algunos criados y sirvientes, pero no tiene familia - contestó Watari mientras los tres iban hacia la puerta principal -. Quedó viudo hace años en un accidente de tráfico. Perdió a su mujer y a su hija y desde aquel entonces se centró en seguir amasando dinero y convirtiéndose en uno de los mayores magnates de Japón.

- Encerrarse en el trabajo para olvidar... - susurró Shuichi con la mirada velada - que triste...

Watari tiró de la cuerdecilla de la campanilla y al momento un hombre de unos sesenta años de pelo blanco y bigote poblado les abrió.

- ¿Si, que desean?

- Buenos días, me llamo Yutaka Watari. Soy el restaurador al que llamó el señor Sachi.

- Oh, cierto - dijo el hombre mayor -. El señor le está esperando en el despacho. Si son tan amables de seguirme.

Atravesaron el amplio y bien iluminado vestíbulo, el cual estaba lleno de tapices y esculturas en pedestales. Se notaba el gusto del propietario de la casa por las obras de arte. En los pasillos se encontraron con varios lienzos de diversos contenidos: bodegones, paisajes, naturalezas muertas y algún que otro relato mitológico.

Llegaron ante una maciza puerta de roble y le mayordomo llamó.

- Adelante - se escuchó una voz grave desde el interior.

- Señor, el restaurador ha llegado - anunció con respeto.

- Hazle pasar - el mayordomo les dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que entraran.

El despacho estaba decorado con el mismo buen gusto que el resto de la casa y allí dentro también pudieron apreciar varias obras de arte. Tras un magnífico escritorio del siglo XIX, pudieron ver a Sieto Sachi. Aunque estaba muy diferente en comparación con las fotos de archivo que tenían. Se veía más anciano y demacrado. Sus arrugas se marcaban profundamente alrededor de sus ojos, sus cabellos tenían tantas canas que parecían grises y pese a que se erguía con orgullo en toda su estatura, se notaba como su espalda tendía a curvarse en clara señal de cansancio.

- Bien venidos. Soy el señor Sachi hablé con su jefe.

- Lo sé. Mi nombre es Yutaka Watari - dijo el científico tendiéndole una mano e inclinando la cabeza -, este es mi ayudante Shuichi Niwa - el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia - y ella es mi hija Koe.

- Encantada de conocerle señor - dijo Koe con educación y una reverencia, aunque parpadeó confundida al ver que el señor Sachi se la quedaba mirando sorprendido - ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó la pequeña Ente preocupada.

- Si... si, no te preocupes - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo forzada -. Supongo que su jefe le habrá puesto al corriente de lo que quiero que hagan.

- Restaurar un lienzo pintado al óleo de 50x63 cm de aproximadamente unos doscientos años de antigüedad - dijo Watari leyendo los datos de una pequeña libreta -. Aunque es un tanto extraña su petición de que el trabajo sea hecho en su casa. Podríamos llevarlo a nuestros talleres y restaurarlo allí, le ahorraríamos muchas molestias...

- NO, el cuadro no saldrá de esta casa - dijo con tono determinante el hombre, tal vez su tono fue demasiado agresivo, pero dejó claro su deseo.

- Como usted quiera - dijo Watari con tranquilidad sin dejarse amedentrar -. Primeramente tendría que examinar la pintura para ver el grado de deterioro que ha sufrido... y también necesitaremos un lugar en el que poder trabajar.

- Eso ya está dispuesto - dijo el señor Sachi guiándolos fuera del despacho.

Caminaron por pasillos que más parecían pertenecer a un museo que a una casa particular y salieron al jardín trasero de la mansión. Tras los rosales y los arbustos distinguieron un edificio anexo que se comunicaba con un empedrado camino cubierto por un techo de teja cocida y pilares recubiertos de hiedra. Al llegar a al puerta se encontraron con una moderna cerradura digital.

- Solo puede abrirse con esta llave - dijo mostrándoles una llavecita plateada plana y con pequeños orificios - y una combinación de seis dígitos. Solo mi mayordomo y yo podemos abrirla, así que necesitarán recurrir a nosotros para entrar. La verja que rodea el peimetra mide más de tres metros así que no hay forma de saltarla y las únicas verjas tiene casetas con guardas de seguridad las 24 horas.

- Es mucha protección - comentó Shuichi mirando a su alrededor y recordando al paranoico de K.

- En esta casa hay obras valoradas en varios cientos de millones de yenes. Un equipo de seguridad inferior a esto sería insultante - dijo mientras terminaba de introducir la clave y hacía girar la llave. La puerta se abrió al instante y entraron al frío interior -. Como pueden ver, la temperatura y la luz están reguladas para que sean las adecuadas para la conservación de las obras que guardo aquí.

El edificio anexo era tan ostentoso o más que el resto de la mansión. Solo tenía una planta y una pequeña guardilla a la que se subía por una escalera de caracol metálica.

Caminaron hasta lo que debía ser el salón principal, en aquella habitación encontraron un gran ventanal con cortinas blancas, una chimenea lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar media pared y una estantería llena de libros encuadernados en piel y pan de oro. Varias estatuas de mármol y bronce parecían ser las guardianas del lugar. Dejaron atrás el salón y entraron a una galería llena de cuadros de tamaño considerables. Debía de medir veinticinco metros de largo como mínimo y los retratados parecían seguirlos con la mirada como vigilando que los recién llegados no tuvieran malas intenciones.

Finalmente llegaron a unas grandes puertas dobles que se abrieron sin más problemas al ser empujadas por el señor Sachi. Tras ellas encontraron una estancia algo más pequeña: una estantería llena de libros, un par de sillones y una mesita era todo el mobiliario del lugar. Y al contrario que en las demás estancias por las que habían pasado, en aquella habitación solo había un cuadro.

El simple paisaje enmarcado en un ostentoso marco dorado. Pintado en tonos cálidos y suaves, era un típico jardín ingles, con sus macizos de flores, árboles de troncos nudosos y un par de senderos medio ocultos por la maleza. Justo en el centro se distinguía una silueta completamente vestida de blanco, pero pintada con tal sutileza que era imposible distinguir siquiera si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

Y sin embargo, Shuichi tenía la baga sensación de que había visto antes aquella figura...

- En esta habitación contigua dispondrán de lo necesario para hacer su trabajo - dijo el señor Sachi, devolviéndolo a la realidad ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto al cuadro? Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y retrocedió para entrar en la puerta que había justo al lado de la estantería.

Tenía todo el aspecto de ser el estudio de un pintor: caballetes, mesa de luz, estantes llenos de pinturas, pinceles, paletas, espátulas, lienzos en blanco, aguarrás, trementina...

- ¿Es aficionado a pintar? - preguntó Watari con curiosidad. Aquel taller tenía pinta de tener varios años.

- Lo era mi difunta esposa - contestó el amo de la casa -. A ambos nos interesaba el mundo del arte, pero yo me contentaba con observarlo. Lo cierto es que tenía mucho talento, sin embargo solo lo tenía como una afición...

- Entiendo...

De pronto el señor Sachi se llevó una mano al pecho y empezó a respirar con dificultad. De no haber sido por Shuichi, hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¿Señor Sachi? - llamó Watari preocupado. Pero el hombre se limito a sacar una pequeña cajita de palta de su bolsillo, abrirla y tomarse dos de las píldoras que había en su interior. Tras unos instantes recuperó la respiración y perdió la palidez de sus mejillas.

- ¿Llamamos a alguien? - preguntó Koe preocupada. El señor Sachi la miró con los ojos llorosos y le sonrió con dulzura.

- No es necesario pequeña... es algo que me pasa constantemente. Mi médico me dio estas pastillas para los ataques. Enseguida estaré bien...

Koe le cogió una mano y la estrechó con delicadeza entre las suyas. El anciano millonario suspiró aliviado al sentir aquel sentimiento de paz que se extendía por sus gastados huesos, como un bálsamo que llegaba hondo y serenaba su atribulada alma.

Una vez el señor Sachi se vio más repuesto los cuatro regresaron a la mansión. En la puerta del jardín se encontraron con el mayordomo.

- Fukuda les acompañará a sus dormitorios para que puedan instalarse - dijo el anfitrión encaminándose a su despacho.

- Debería descansar - dijo Koe observándolo con preocupación. El anciano se limitó a sonreírle.

- No te preocupes pequeña, estaré bien - aseguró, después miró a los restauradores con seriedad -. Espero que puedan empezar a trabajar lo antes posible.

- No se preocupe señor, está en buenas manos - aseguró Watari mientras subían las escaleras escoltados por el mayordomo.

El señor Sachi fue a su despacho y cerró la puerta con las palabras recíen dichas en mente. Más que al cuadro, parecía que el señor Watari se refiriera a él...

Decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les habían asignado un dormitorio a cada uno, pero en aquellos momento los tres enviados del Ministerio de los Diez Reyes, se encontraban reunidos en la del pelirrojo.

- ¿Y bien¿Has notado algo? - preguntó Watari tras asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien cerrado.

- En ese cuadro hay algo definitivamente, pero no sabría concretarte que, a penas he podido percibir algo por un momento - dijo Shuichi negando con la cabeza -, como si se ocultara... No se parece en nada a los Devoradotes de Almas que he conocido en lo que llevo de shinigami. No parece tan... autónomo...

- ¿Autónomo?

- No sabría explicártelo, necesito volver a verlo.

- Eso no será problema. Lo que me preocupa es el señor Sachi... - dijo Watari con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Lo has notado? - más parecía una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Sí...

- Se muere - dijo Koe con la mirada fija en el suelo -. Su alma está muy consumida... no entiendo como ha podido sufrir ese desgaste de forma natural.

- Dudo que sea natural - aseguró Watari - Debemos averiguar que hay en ese cuadro YA, o el señor Sachi pasará a ser una más de sus víctimas.

Continuará...

¡Ey¿Qué tal va el verano? Espero que bien, aunque et semana aquí parece que se haya adelantado el otoño. No he podido ir a la piscina ni un cochino día T.T o hace frío o llueve o hace aire. Agosto es demasiado inestable climáticamente hablando...

Pero bueno... dejemos el tiempo de lado, que esto ya parece la prelícuala de los Vengadores.

Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero es que Neko-chan me tiene casi secuestrada para que la ayude con sus fics de Gravitation y Harry Potter y me corta la inspiración... ¿qué os parece el principio de este nuevo caso? Es que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo inactivos así que algo que hacer no les vendrá mal XD

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Ja ne! 


	22. Cap 22

Mi vida como shinigami 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta azulada:

Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita y los de Gravitation de Maki Murakami (aunque en esta parte solo aparecerá Shuichi y como mucho mencionaré a los demás) Todos los demás son MÍOS XD

Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(chicoxchico), además es un Crossover.

Cap. 22

En la fría y oscura noche la luna permanecía oculta tras los negros nubarrones impidiendo así que proyectara su luz sobre el basto jardín. En la mansión no había luz alguna, todos los habitantes dormían...

Una figura se escapó por la puerta de la terraza y atravesó el puente cubierto hasta llegar al pequeño edificio anexo. Abrió la puerta bajo el amparo de la impuesta oscuridad y se perdió en el aún más oscuro interior.

Las estatuas que franqueaban el recorrido presentaban un aspecto amenazador, como demonios que agazapados entre las tinieblas del camino, esperaban que los viajeros se adentraron en sus dominios para poder devorarlos.

Tan solo el sonido de sus pasos y su respiración entrecortada reverberaba en las paredes de la vacía edificación. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente anhelando poder llegar, temiendo con conseguirlo, aterrado ente la idea de perderla de nuevo...

Abrió as puertas que lo separaban de su destino con un fuerte empujón y buscó desesperado con la mirada.

- ¿Horuka...? - llamó con voz acongojada - Horuka... - volvió a llamar entrando en la habitación, sin apartar la mirada de aquel cuadro al óleo que tenía justo enfrente.

De pronto el cuadro cobró vida. Las hojas y las ramas parecían mecerse con el viento y la etérea figura central empezó a cobrar nitidez. Una mujer vestida con un largo vestido blanco y de oscuro cabello negro, permanecía de pie contemplando el jardín.

- Horuka... - llamó una tercera vez. Y como si le hubiera escuchado, la mujer del cuadro se dio la vuelta con un revuelo de cabello negro. Se lo retiró de la cara acomodándolo tras la oreja y sonrió con dulzura al hombre que la miraba con tanto fervor.

- Sieto... - llamó con voz lejana a la vez que avanzaba por el sendero de gravilla, como si fuera a salir del cuadro... pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieta en un lugar en el que era perfectamente visible para su espectador mientras el inexistente viento mecía su larga cabellera negra y su vestido blanco.

- Horuka... mi amor - musitó el hombre sentándose en un sillón ante el retrato.

Tan embelesado estaba con la bella imagen que tenía ante si, que no se percató de la pequeña y oscura aura que salía del cuadro y reptaba por el suelo hasta sus pies, ni siquiera cuando empezó a escalar por sus piernas. No notó como la misma y misteriosa aura se detenía a la altura de su pecho y sin más ceremonia se lo atravesaba a la altura del corazón.

- Ah... - gimió débilmente - Horuka... ¿por qué me dejaste...? Te necesito tanto... tanto... - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras observaba el cuadro con los ojos entornados y nublados por la inminente inconsciencia.

Con un agotado suspiro dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. El aura oscura salió de su pecho y se replegó sobre si misma hasta regresar al interior del cuadro. En donde todo había regresado a la normalidad y la silueta vestida de blanco seguía tan inconcreta como siempre.

En el exterior, las nubes se habían apartado al ser empujadas por el viento, mostrando el firmamento, y en medio de este una gran luna de brillo escarlata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Descolgaron el cuadro con la mayor delicadeza posible, como si fuera una pieza del más fino cristal y que pudiera romperse con cualquier golpe. Lo llevaron a la sala contigua y lo colocaron en el caballete de madera. Watari se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y lo observó con intensidad.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el señor Sachi que había sido mudo espectador de todo el proceso.

- Pues está bastante bien conservado. A penas hay algunos desperfectos mínimos y no hay mayor pérdida de color... La consistencia del lienzo es de grado tres... así que si se sigue conservando con mimo, puede llegar a durar unos quinientos años más como mínimo - dijo con una gran sonrisa. El señor Sachi suspiró aliviado -. No obstante hay que hacerle algunos arreglos.

- Por supuesto - dijo el señor Sachi - si necesitan cualquier material o herramienta no duden en pedírmelo. Y ahora si me disculpan... tengo una cita con mi médico.

- ¿Aún se encuentra mal? - preguntó Koe con preocupación.

- No te preocupes pequeña - dijo el señor Sachi con un sonrisa algo cansada -, solo es una revisión. Mi doctor viene cuatro veces a la semana para chequearme.

- Ya...

- ¿Vas a quedarte en el taller? Si prefieres salir al jardín tienes completa libertad.

- Muchas gracias, pero prefiero quedarme - dijo con una gran sonrisa y las manos en la espalda -. Me gusta ver trabajar a papá...

- Eso está bien - asintió el señor Sachi -, pero no les molestes y pórtate bien.

- Siempre me porto bien - aseguró la niña.

El amo de la casa le dedicó una última mirada cargada de nostalgia y se retiró del anexo. Koe se aseguró de que hubiera salido de la casa y regresó al estudio.

- Ya se ha ido - dijo con seriedad.

- Pues empecemos - dijo Watari tras asegurarse de que las cámaras de seguridad emitían el video que habían preparado.

- Oyéndote hablar antes, cualquiera diría que sabías lo que decías - comentó Shuichi mientras sacaba el marco y lo dejaba apoyado en la pared.

- Con que lo piense el señor Sachi es suficiente - dijo Watari sacando un par de pergaminos de conjuros y pegándolos en el suelo. Koe trazó un círculo en el suelo alrededor del caballete y Shuichi convocó los campos de energía positiva para reforzar las defensas. Una vez preparados empezaron con el examen.

Pero tras una hora y media de numerosos intentos...

- ¿Qué mierda es este cuadro? - preguntó Shuichi exasperado.

- Esa boca, chaval - le regañó Watari, aunque él también estaba a punto de liarse a soltar improperios.

- ¿No hay ningún ente? - preguntó Koe confundida.

- Parece que no... pero la carga negativa que tiene es demasiada.

- ¿Se nos ha escapado? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿no se habrá metido en otro cuadro? - le horrorizaba la idea de ir de cuadro en cuadro por toda la mansión.

- No, no es eso - dijo Shuichi -. Este cuadro no es una morada, solo un maldito portal - tiró al suelo con desanimo el trapo con el que había limpiado el círculo de contención.

- Lo que sea que está drenándole la vida al señor Sachi, solo utiliza el cuadro para llegar hasta él, no como escondite.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Koe, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un pesado silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El señor Sachi dio un leve respingo al sentir el frío metálico en su espalda, pero enseguida se calmó.

- Respire profundamente... - decía una sosegada voz de timbre seductor, mientras el estetoscopio recorría la cansada espalda - suelte el aire... vuelva a respirar... Bien, todo parece estar en orden...

- Y sin embargo cada vez me siento más cansado - se lamentó el señor Sachi mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa.

- Y es algo que no me explico - dijo el doctor - con la dieta que le mandé seguir y la medicación, debería ser suficiente para mitigar sus fatigas... en verdad que me encuentro perdido en su caso - negó con pesar.

- No se martirice doctor - dijo el señor Sachi -, simplemente es la edad, que no perdona. Contra eso no hay cura.

- Por desgracia - murmuró el doctor mientras guardaba sus útiles en su maletín negro.

- De todas formas agradezco sus esfuerzos.

- Es mi trabajo...

- Y por él bien le pago - añadió el multimillonario con una sonrisa ladeada. El doctor se limitó a inclinar la cabeza con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ambos hombres salieron del dormitorio y empezaron a bajar rumbo a la salida.

- Por cierto... - dijo el doctor como si acabara de recordar algo - me han comentado que tiene invitados...

- Más que invitados, yo diría empleados... He contratado a un par de restauradores para que le hagan un chequeo a uno de los cuadros de mi colección.

- Ya veo... - murmuró el doctor - Aunque es extraño que usted permita que desconocidos se acerquen a sus obras de arte.

- Je je... ya sé la fama que tengo. Pero de todas formas estos hombres son de confianza. Me los han recomendado mucho viejos conocidos, así que estoy tranquilo. Aunque su aspecto es un tanto peculiar, en especial el del ayudante... pero ya se sabe como son los jóvenes de hoy en día... siempre metidos en modas absurdas.

- ¿Acaso lleva el pelo teñido de verde? - sonrió el doctor parándose ante la puerta.

- De rojo - contestó el señor Sachi negando con la cabeza -, pero lo más curioso son sus ojos... No sabía que hubieran lentillas de esos colores.

- ¿De que color? - preguntó el doctor con interés.

- Violetas. Me llevé una buena impresión cuando lo vi por primera vez. Pero enseguida comprendí que debían ser lentillas - rió el hombre mayor - es imposible que alguien tenga los ojos violetas.

- Sí... imposible... - murmuró mientras sus ojos plateados iban directos al edificio anexo que podía verse desde la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El señor Sachi invitó a cenar en su compañía a los restauradores y a la pequeña. La charle era amena, el ambiente relajado y la comida era exquisita y muy variada, aún así...

- ¿No te gusta la comida? - preguntó el amo de la casa observando con preocupación el plato intacto de la niña.

- No es eso, pero... - Koe se calló. No podía decirle que como espíritu natural de viento y agua que era, no toleraba nada más sólido que el agua con azúcar o sal.

- Has vuelto a asaltar la reserva de chocolatinas antes de cenar ¿cierto? - dijo Shuichi con tono acusador. Koe se sonrojó furiosamente y agachó la cabeza siguiéndole el juego.

- Koe ¿qué te tengo dicho sobre comer chucherías ante de la cena? - regañó Watari con rostro serio, mientras Shuichi pensaba en lo buen actor que podía ser cuando quería.

- Lo siento... - se disculpó la pequeña agachando la cabeza para que no se le escapara la risa ¡Era tan gracioso ver a Watari serio! No le pegaba nada.

- Vamos señor Watari - dijo el anfitrión -, no sea tan duro. Son cosas de niños.

- Si me disculpan tengo que completar unos ficheros - se excusó Shuichi levantándose.

- ¿Puedo irme yo también? - preguntó Koe.

- Sé que no vas a cenar nada más así que... - asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una mueca de cansancio.

- Hasta mañana - se despidieron los más jóvenes mientras salían del comedor.

- En verdad tiene una hija adorable - comentó el señor Sachi con melancolía en la mirada.

- Gracias. Es una gran chica - sonrió Watari.

- Pero estamos en temporada de colegio ¿No debería asistir a clase?

Watari tragó saliva. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza ese detalle.

- En su colegio se organizó un viaje a... esquiar. Pero a Koe no le gusta y como coincidía con este trabajo insistió en acompañarme. Hablé con los profesores y me dijeron que no había ningún problema - dijo el científico deseando que su excusa colara.

- Ya veo ¿y su esposa no se opuso?

- Para serle sincero... no estoy casado - el señor Sachi enarcó una ceja -. Soy viudo - se auto corrigió.

- Vaya... lamento oír eso.

- Tengo entendido que usted también lo es... - dijo tentativamente.

- Cierto. Perdí a mi esposa Horuka y a mi hija Eri en un estúpido accidente de coche. Un borracho se saltó un stop. Iba tan ebrio que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre - masculló con resentimiento -. Lo único que me consuela saber, es que no sufrieron, fallecieron en el acto. Tan solo deseo que estén donde estén, se encuentren bien y descansen en paz.

- Estoy seguro de que así es.

Watari lo dijo con tanta seguridad que el señor Sachi no pudo dejar de creerle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas Shuichi y Koe entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, el primero se transportó y la segunda se convirtió en niebla y salió por la ventana. Sobrevoló el jardín dispuesta a colarse por el conducto de ventilación del edificio anexo, en donde se encontraría con Shuichi para seguir con las pesquisas y sin embargo, no pudo entrar por el pequeño hueco. Sentía como si un muro invisible rodeara el edificio impidiéndole cualquier tipo de acceso.

- ¿Pero que demonios...? - masculló Koe desconcertada.

Mientras tanto y ajeno a las dificultades que tenía Koe, Shuichi había llegado sin ningún problema a la sala del cuadro. Todo estaba en silencio, tranquilo y sereno, Koe no tardaría mucho en llegar... paseó bajo su forma espiritual para que ni las cámaras ni los sensores de seguridad lo detectaran.

Si aquel lienzo era la puerta que el devorador de almas empleaba para llegar hasta sus víctimas... ¿dónde estaba su guarida? No podía estar muy lejos, los devoradores necesitaban establecer una morada puesto que no tenían cuerpo alguno y tampoco solían alejarse mucho de su 'zona de caza'.

Miró el lienzo en silencio. Tampoco era un cuadro tan bonito, un paisaje sencillito y para su gusto poco definido. La vegetación estaba demasiado abigarrada, no entendía como podía estar tasado en tan alta suma y más teniendo en cuanta que el autor era desconocido.

De pronto la imagen pareció cobrar vida, las hojas de arbustos y ramas se movían como mecidas por una suave brisa. Lentamente, la figura del centro también empezó a moverse y a definirse. A Shuichi le dio la impresión de que se trataba de alguien ataviado con una gabardina blanca... La figura movió su brazo llevando una mano hasta sus labios y al parecer, expulsando humo momentos después, como si fumara, pero con un gesto que al shinigami le era más que conocido.

Dio dos pasos al frente pasando de largo el sillón y frunció el ceño sin despegar la mirada del cuadro. La figura también pareció avanzar por el camino de graba, esquivando ramas y piedras hasta quedar en un punto en el que era fácil distinguir sus rasgos.

Cabellos dorados cortos que jugaban acariciando la pálida tez de su rostro, dejando entre ver unos gatunos ojos dorados y una sonrisa cínica pero cargada de cariño.

- ¿Yuki...? - musitó el shinigami con la mirada turbia, como si estuviera perdiendo conciencia de la realidad.

- Shuichi... - musitó la figura con una leve inclinación de cabeza y voz lejana, pero con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

El pelirrojo observaba embelesado la imagen de aquel al que tanto había y seguía amando. Le había echado tanto de menos... y ahí estaba, delante de él. Tanta era la fijeza con la que observaba a su amado, que no notó la pequeña aura oscura que surgió del lienzo y empezó a reptar por sus piernas cual esquiva salamandra. Se separó un poco de su cuerpo al llegar a la altura de su pecho, como tomando impulso para hundirse en el pecho de su víctima y robarle hasta la última gota de energía vital. Cuan estocada mortal se clavó en su pecho a la altura del corazón, Shuichi gimió bajito.

Sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una extraña reacción que expulsó a aquella aura oscura en medio de un basto shock de energía, como si hubiera chocado contra un campo de fuerza.

El aura se replegó de regreso al cuadro en medio de estridentes bufidos similares a los de los gatos espantados. Shuichi puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo inconsciente tras semejante choque.

Todo regresó a la normalidad. La figura del cuadro volvió a ser lejana y difusa, la hojarasca ya no se movía y en la estancia no se escuchaba más que la respiración lenta del inconsciente shinigami.

Pocos segundos después, empezaron a escucharse pasos amortiguados sobre el suelo de mármol desde la habitación precedente. Las puertas se abrieron con un leve crujido y una figura alta, pero indefinida por la oscuridad reinante se acercó. Paseó cual pantera acechando a su presa alrededor del inconsciente cuerpo, observando cada detalle de su figura. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y cepilló sus rojizos cabellos con sus dedos largos y pálidos.

- Cabello rojo... - murmuró con voz sensual mientras Shuichi se removía, despertándose por las caricias del extraño. Sus ojos se movieron tras sus párpados y finalmente se abrieron encontrándose ante un completo desconocido - y ojos violetas... pero no eres él... Aunque no dejas de ser interesante.

- ¿Quién... es...? - murmuró Shuichi con voz apagada. Se notaba la boca pastosa, pero pese a su aturdimiento, todas sus alarmas internas se encendieron gritándole que no se confiara, que se alejara de aquel sujeto de cabellos y ojos plateados.

- Oh... ¿pero donde están mis modales? Doctor Kazutaka Muraki, encantado de conocerte... shinigami.

Shuichi frunció el ceño ¿cómo demonios sabía aquel tipo lo que era? Aquel extraño sujeto despedía un aroma almizclado que por alguna razón, le daba mucho sueño. Le pesaban los párpados como si hiciera años que no durmiera así que sin poder resistirse, se fue dejando caer en el abismo de la inconsciencia.

Una perversa sonrisa curvó los pálido labios de aquel doctor mientras acariciaba la suave piel de las mejillas de Shuichi.

- Lástima que no seas Tsuzuki... - murmuró mientras delineaba sus labios con el dedo pulgar - pero no dejas de ser un sujeto de prueba interesante.

De pronto, las barreras que el doctor había colocado en el edificio para retener al primero que entrara, cayeron abatidas por una extraña fuerza natural. Una espesa niebla invadió la estancia.

Muraki parpadeó sorprendido ante tal extraño fenómeno. Aquella niebla parecía estar viva, actuaba como por propia voluntad. Sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de sastre un pergamino Ofuda escrito en sangre y lo arrojó al aire.

- ¡Kyaa! - alguien gritó con dolor y al momento la niebla desapareció dejando la estancia como antes, pero sin rastro alguno del shinigami.

- Lástima, ha escapado... - murmuró el albino hombre arrodillándose ante una mancha húmeda que tiñó sus dedos de rojo - pero ahora que saben que estoy metido en todo esto, estoy seguro de que él si vendrá... tengo tantas ganas de volver a verte... Mi amado Tsuzuki...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Watari subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación asignada. Había estado hablando todo el rato con el señor Sachi. Era un buen hombre y en verdad deseaba resolver aquel caso antes de que su alma no pudiera soportarlo más. Claro que de todas formas, probablemente no sobreviviría muchos años, su saludo había quedado muy mermada y lo único que le deba ganas de seguir viviendo eran sus cuadros. Pero estos no podían darle el cariño ni la compañía que necesitaba. Estaba totalmente solo...

Entró a su habitación y encendió la luz, llevándose la impresión más grande de sus dos vidas.

Shucihi estaba inconsciente en el suelo y a su lado estaba Koe con una fea herida en el costado. Parecía costarle respirar y su rostro se contorsionaba con dolor. Watari cerró la puerta y corrió a socorrer a sus compañeros.

- Koe... Shuichi ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó a la pequeña ente mientras la levantaba. Se disponía a recostarla en la cama cuando la pequeña lo detuvo.

- No... a la bañera... agua... - pidió con voz entrecortada.

El científico no la cuestionó. Entró al baño y la metió en la bañera, después abrió el grifo del agua.

- ¿Fría o caliente? - preguntó nervioso, pero intentando mantener la calma.

- Fría... - contestó con los ojos cerrados mientras el agua iba llenando la bañera lentamente. Koe respiró profundamente y su cuerpo empezó a adquirir una textura trasparente, confundiéndose casi con el líquido elemento.

- ¿Koe? - llamó inseguro. Jamás había atendido a un espíritu natural herido...

- Ve a ver a Shuichi - le pidió en un susurro - yo estaré bien... - y tras decir eso se hundió completamente bajo la superficie, fundiéndose con el agua hasta no ser más que una sutil silueta.

Watari cerró el grifo, para que no se desbordara y regresó a la habitación. Subió al pelirrojo a la cama y tras un rápido chequeo suspiró aliviado. Tan solo estaba inconsciente, al parecer por algún tipo de droga... ¿Qué demonios les había pasado?

No tenía más remedio que esperar a que alguno de los dos, estuviera lo suficientemente recuperado para que le pudieran explicar.

¿Les habría atacado el devorador de almas? Bueno eso explicará la herida de Koe, pero no la inconsciencia de Shuichi ¿de donde se supone que puede sacar un ente incorpóreo una droga soporífera? No tenía sentido.

En ese momento Shuichi empezó a removerse inquieto.

- Yuki... - llamó lastimosamente mientras alzaba una mano como intentando alcanzar algo que se alejaba.

El rostro de Watari se entristeció. Conocía la trágica historia de amor del pelirrojo, aunque no por boca de este. Fue poco después de que Hisoka y Tsuzuki recuperaran su alma de su cuerpo moribundo. Tsuzuki, Tatsumi y él habían ido a tomarse unas copas después del trabajo, naturalmente el de ojos violetas se pasó bebiendo, y entre hipidos les confesó con ojos tristes lo rastrero e inmundo que se sentía por haber tenido que separar a dos personas que se querían tanto. Pero de haber dejado el alma de Shuichi en su cuerpo, lo único que se hubiera conseguido serían infernales dolores, la corrupción de su alma y probablemente el asesinato del tal Yuki, puesto que las almas corruptas lo primero que hacían, era eliminar a todos aquellos que tuviera cerca: familiares, amantes, amigos...

Tsuzuki había hecho lo correcto. Eso mismo le repitieron hasta que se quedó dormido en la barra con una sonrisa tranquila. El mayor defecto de Tsuzuki era culparse siempre del destino de otras personas.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Koe entró en el dormitorio con su verdadero aspecto y ojos apagados. Debía estar demasiado agotada como para tomar la forma de su disfraz.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor... - murmuró metiéndose en la cama y abrazándose a Shuichi. El pelirrojo dejó de removerse inquieto - y él también.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé... nos separamos para entrar en el anexo - empezó a explicar -, él se apreció directamente dentro y yo debía colarme por los conductos de ventilación... pero había algo bloqueando el paso, como una barrera de contención. Intenté quebrarla, pero era muy resistente, me llevó un buen rato conseguirlo. Y cuando entré. Shuichi estaba inconsciente junto al tipo más raro que he visto nunca...

- ¿Raro en que sentido?

- Parecía un ente de luz... - murmuró intentando definirlo - era completamente blanco, hasta sus ojos... pero tenía un algo siniestro que me asustó. Me lanzó un ofuda de exorcismo que por poco me fríe.

Watari sintió como si su corazón se encogiera y un mal presentimiento se le instaló en la boca del estómago.

- Koe ¿recuerdas algo más de ese sujeto? - preguntó con inquietud en la mirada.

- Cuando llegué murmuraba algo de que Shuichi era un sujeto de prueba interesante... Por eso me apresuré a sacarle de allí ¿Ocurre algo Watari? Te has puesto blanco...

El científico tan solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa tensa y pedirle que se durmiera, que recuperara fuerzas y que ya mañana seguirían con el caso. Koe obedeció sin estar muy segura de que era lo que ocurría allí.

Watari cogió el teléfono móvil y se alejó de la cama. Marcó un número con nerviosismo y aguardó.

- Oficina de Citaciones, Tatsumi al habla.

- Tatsumi, menos mal que te encuentro...

- Tenía unos papeles que revisar ¿Ocurre algo?

- Creo que esto es algo más grave de lo que pensábamos... - dijo el rubio y le resumió los sucesos acontecidos esa noche, el castaño se limitó a escuchar le con atención -. Tatsumi ¿crees que pueda ser él?

- Son demasiadas coincidencias juntas para no ser nada... Mucho me temo que Niwa solo nos confirmará lo que sospechamos. Escúchame bien. Mantén a todos vigilados y no te confíes, si en verdad Muraki está detrás de todo esto... - la voz del secretario se cortó de golpe. Watari frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tatsumi¿Sigues ahí? Tatsumi...

- Tsuzuki... - escuchó murmurar a través del auricular.

Watari cerró los ojos a la vez que soltaba un suspiro frustrado. Lo último que quería era que él se enterara de todo. Pero por los gritos que le llegaban del otro lado de la línea, supo que ya era tarde para evitar eso.

Continuará...

¡Hola peña!

¡Chan-chan Muraki apreció¿Qué pasará, que pasará? Ya veréis... ejejejejeje

En realidad quería haber subido este capi la semana pasada, pero no hubo manera ¬¬

Muchas gracias a toda/os que me leéis ¡Prometo terminar el fic!

Ja ne!


End file.
